Tokyo Mew Moon II: Dead Moon Circus
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Upon an accident Shirayuki, Berry has became the Mew Mew's seventh Tokyo Mew Mew. Can she help the two allied forces out against their newest enemy? Takes place during Sailor Moon SS season. Sequel to Tokyo Mew Moon
1. Chapter 1: Mew Berry

Tokyo Mew Moon II: Dead Moon Circus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon, I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Chapter 1: Mew Berri.

It had been two long months of peace between to heroine groups. The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were allies forever. The peaceful days passed by and both sides were chilling out. Well besides Momomyia Ichigo and her cousin Tsukino Usagi whom were running about in a pink shop. A young security guard walked up. This was Erika Aoyoma, the second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mew and sister to Ichigo's boyfriend Masaya Aoyoma.

"Erika...This is so busy" Usagi panted out.

"You need me to help?" Erika asked willingly.

"No, we need a security guard" Erika's boyfriend Ryou said walking up.

Erika looked at him and smiled "I suppose that's the case. But for some odd reason we have been busy lately."

Ichigo nodded as she sat down as the last customer walked out of the door "She's right..."

Usagi sat down "So are there going to me new Mew Mew in time of crises or is it just going to be you two?"

"I'm working on it to create Mew Mews that will be permanent." Ryou said.

Just then a blond girl walked into the shop. Erika turned to her.

"Hello, miss" she said.

"Oh, is the shop closed?" the girl asked.

"No" Usagi said smiling at the girl as Ryou walked into the basement.

"Take a seat" Ichigo said to the girl.

The girl did as Erika walked into her security room. She glanced at the cameras nothing going on. But why was she having the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen more likely the peace was going to be shattered?

She shook her head as a formiluar voice sounded within her head. She knew what it was. It was her Inner Demon.

**Hmm...So you since it too dear**

_Yes, I have this uneasy feeling...I just can't put my foot on it._

**Then in time we will be ready to fight again**

_Won't we have too MOM?!_

Erika stepped outside just in time to see the young girl run right into a machine. The machine sent out a needle. The needle struck the girl.

"Oh, are you okay miss?" Erika asked running to her.

"What happened?" Ryou asked as he and along with the two cousins dashed into the room.

"She ran into this room and then accidentally slammed into the machine" Erika answered.

"Anything else happened dear?" Ryou asked her.

"I was just in time to see it, I couldn't have prevented it, but after slamming into the machine a needle injected her with something" Erika said.

"It's okay" Ryou said holding Erika whom was shaken up from the experience.

Soon a white light erupted from the girl. This caused the two Mew Mew girls and Usagi to cover their eyes.

"ARRGH MY EYES!" Usagi complained.

When the light faded the blond hair girl was standing up confused. The two Mew Mew looked at the girl sure enough she was one of them! The girl had the ears of a bunny rabbit and a tail of a cat. She also had a bright yellow dress similar to Mew Ichigo's dress.

"Uh what just happened to me?" the girl asked looking at herself in a mirror.

"You have become one of us" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

Ichigo and Erika looked at each other and nodded.

"Just watch us" Ichigo said as she and Erika brought out their pendents.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

Ichigo and Erika transformed to their Mew Mew forms. Mew Ichigo wore a pink dress, red boots, red gloves, her hair was pink and so were her eyes. She grew a cat tail and cat ears appeared over her head. Erika was now Mew Erika, she wore a gold shirt and gold fuku. She also wore sandals, her arms were now scorpion claws and like Mew Ichigo grew a scorpion tail. The two Tokyo Mew Mew stopped and stared at the newest Mew Mew.

The girl was still shocked by relaxed knowing the others had the same thing she had then she smiled "You're both Tokyo Mew Mew!"

The two Mew Mew nodded.

"Then who is she?" the girl asked pointing to Usagi.

"You'll fine out!" Usagi shouted she raised her hand "Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!"

Soon Usagi transformed. She wore a white shirt, a blue fuku, red boots and had a tiara on her head.

"You're Sailor Moon!" the girl said.

Sailor Moon nodded "Yes, we are allies to each other"

"So who are you?" Mew Erika asked.

"Oh, my name is Shirayuki, Berry!" the girl said.

"Then you're Mew name is Mew Berry!" Mew Ichigo said.

Ami walked into the room. Ever since she had known about the Mew Mew, she had become the second assistant to Ryou on making more Mew Mew.

"Um who is she?" Mew Berry asked.

Ami pointed to herself "Me?"

Mew Berry nodded.

Ami brought out her transformation pin "Mercury...Crystle Power...Make Up!"

Soon Ami transformed to Sailor Mercury. She was like Sailor Moon but was blue all over except for her white shirt "I'm Sailor Mercury, another ally to the Tokyo Mew Mew."

Ryou looked at Erika as he was quite surprised that another girl had genes compatible in merging with Animal DNA.

"Not bad"

Sailor Mercury brought out her mini-computer and analyzed Mew Berry.

"Mew Ichigo, Mew Erika, she is you're third permanent Tokyo Mew Mew."

Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika glanced at each other and nodded. Mew Ichigo walked up to Mew Berry "Mew Berry, will you help us Tokyo Mew Mew out?"

Mew Berry nodded "Yes, of course!"

Mew Ichigo cast a glance at Mew Erika "Is it okay with you?"

"You're the leader Mew Ichigo. But you're asking me so here is my answer... Yes! The more Tokyo Mew Mew the better the outcome in future battles."

"Point taken" Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo agreed.

The Mew Mew leader reached out for Mew Berry's hand "Welcome to the team"

Mew Berry shook Mew Ichigo's hand then shook Mew Erika's hand.

"Nice to meet you all...So where are the other Mew Mew?" Mew Berry asked.

Sailor Mercury looked at Mew Ichigo "The others powers had returned one day...Ryou and I don't know what caused it. However Ryou has a theory"

Ryou nodded "The others were called"

Sailor Moon called the Inner Scouts on her cell phone. Soon a meeting was called. Ryou had told the transformed Mew Mew to stay transformed through out the meeting.

"It's been awhile since we've been together" Minako said she glanced over to the seventh Mew Mew.

"Who's this Mew Ichigo?" Rei asked.

"Our third permanent member Mew Berry" Mew Ichigo said.

"So why did you call us?" Mint demanded.

_Demanding as always Mint._

**Oh dear not this girl again.**

Ryou looked at Ami and with a nod, he turned to address the Tokyo Mew Mew.

"I'm sure you're all aware of this, but somehow you're Mew Powers have returned"

"What?" Mint asked "That's not true!"

Mew Erika spoke for Ryou's defense "Not exactly true yourself Mint. Look on Pudding's forehead"

Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro did and they gasped together "It's their...The Mew Mew mark!"

"It is?" the youngest Tokyo Mew Mew pipped up exactly.

Immediately she grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphis!"

Pudding was now Mew Pudding. She wore a yellow and black striped dress. She had yellow long socks on followed by orange shoes. She also then had her monkey ears and monkey tail pop out.

"YEAH! It's real!" Mew Pudding shouted "I'm back!"

Chibi-Usa walked in and smiled "I'm happy for you Mew Pudding! You and I are bound to fight together now!"

Mew Pudding spun around "That's right!"

"Um why is it back?" Lettuce asked.

Ryou opened his eyes "I can only come up with one theory at the moment...and that is this, when the Mew Aqua poured over you all, it had temporarily undid your transformations."

Ami nodded "True, I along with Keiichiro have been helping Ryou work on getting new Mew Mew for the team. However since the Mew Aqua hit you girls, it might not have temporarily took the powers away but now that the DNA has been exposed to the Mew Aqua...you might be all permanent now."

The other Mew Mew sighed sadly. But Mew Ichigo, and Mew Erika liked the idea of having the team fully permanent. It would make the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi work even more effectively as two allied teams could be.

"Well, I guess we better start working" Mint said.

"What do you mean we Mint?" Lettuce asked "You're always sitting doing nothing."

"She has a point" Rei said as Mint took fought with the innocent Mew Mew.

"I'm sorry, I brought that up" Lettuce said.

"It was the truth" Mew Erika mumbled.

Ryou nodded at this "Okay, Mew Mew you're duties will resume tomorrow! Go and have some fun with our allies."

The Mew Mew transformed but Mew Berry and Mew Erika stood back only because Ryou had asked them too.

"What is it?" Mew Erika asked Ryou.

Ryou looked at Mew Berry "You just became a Mew Mew, it is hard to be a heroine so would you like Mew Erika to train you?"

Mew Berry nodded "Sure! Only not too hard"

Ryou turned to Mew Erika "Please train our newest member as a normal second-in-command would...Not so easy but not so hard"

Mew Erika bowed "Sure, count on me to do it!"

Ryou watched her go "Oh Erika, after this how about a date?"

"Sure, I'd love to, it has been awhile since we had dated! How about at three?"

Ryou nodded "Sounds good to me, meet me at the cafe's entrance"

"Okay, come on Mew Berry!" Mew Erika said.

"Alright!" Mew Berry said.

The two Tokyo Mew Mew ran off for Mew Erika to begin Mew Berry's training. Back with the other Mew Mew. They looked up at the beautiful blue sky watching the clouds.

"So how does it feel that your powers are back?" Luna asked as she walked by.

Mint turned to Luna "Okay...I guess"

"You don't like being the hero?" Luna asked.

"No it's not that!" Mint said then she added on "I was just getting used to being normal."

"What can go wrong?" Minako asked.

This caused Usagi to fall down from her chair as Ichigo turned to Minako smiling "Better not let Erika hear you say that friend. She'd correct you instantly saying that you should never let your guard down."

The girls left walking. Usagi could resist a look at a shadow that covered the sky. She glanced up and saw a circus tent floating.

_Strange_ she thought as she followed her friends.

Reviews please

Chapter 2: Dead Moon Circus


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Moon Circus

Chapter 2: Dead Moon Circus

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon, I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Up above Tokyo's skies lied the huge circus tent. The residents of Tokyo completely ignored the huge tent. Usagi had seen it but didn't bother to tell her friends and cos about it. Mew Erika and Mew Berry looked above to see the tent.

"What is that?" Mew Berry asked Mew Erika.

"A huge circus tent" Mew Erika said.

_Theres something suspicious with that thing_

**I sense it too**

_Could this be the uneasy feeling I have?_

**Maybe my daughter.**

_Darn it...Why does it have to float?  
_**You were thinking of destroying that weren't you?**

_At least investigate what it was, if it contained evil I would_

"a floating one?" Mew Berry asked Mew Erika returning Mew Erika back from her speech with her Inner Demon.

"Just ignore it for now...Let me just keep it in my memory" Mew Erika said.

"Alright so when do we begin my training?"

Mew Erika glanced around making sure they were away from any danger "Here"

Soon the two girls began Mew Berry's training.

Inside then circus was a tent. Sure enough it was just like a circus but everything was ether dead or alive. A figure walked into the room. This figure turned out to be an old man.

"Amazon Trio! Report to me" his voice sounded.

A man with orange hair walked up followed by another man with pink hair and a girl with blue hair. The three walked up.

"What is it Master Zirconia?" they asked.

"You must find the dream Pegasus is hiding in!" the man said.

The man flung a picture to the orange haired guy "This girl is the target."

Tiger's Eye looked at the picture "Sure, I'll handle this one."

He vanished to go search for the girl.

Meanwhile back outside, Mew Erika glanced at Mew Berry who was gasping for breathe "I didn't know that heroines had to go threw this."

"Take a breather Mew Berry" Mew Erika said.

"Thanks" Mew Berry said as she and Mew Erika sat down.

The newest Mew Mew caught her breathe and glanced up at Mew Erika "Um...Sorry for asking this Mew Erika, but do you have the Inner Scorpion?"

Mew Erika turned to Mew Berry "I do"

Mew Berry turned to her "What's it like to be possessed by her?"

"At first...I don't know it happened, but after I come back it's scary knowing she took me over. However I learned to live with her inside me"

The two got up and resumed training. When it was over, Mew Erika glanced up at Mew Berry "Think you got what it takes?"

Mew Berry nodded "Yes!"

Mew Erika glanced up at the clock "Okay, report here tomorrow for the actual test. I've gotta run now!"

Mew Berry nodded and ran off into the night transforming back into her human self. Mew Erika watched her go off. She heard a noise and glanced up. She saw an orange haired man go off in the left direction. The orange haired man also noticed Mew Erika and glanced at her. He had never seen a girl with scorpion claws and a scorpion tail before. Mew Erika glanced at him, soon she prepared to defend herself if she needed to by the man.

"Easy" the man said as he ran down the place.

Mew Erika watched him as he ran off. When he was passing her she felt an eerie presence. One she had felt before when engaging one of the now defeated aliens. She glanced at man and he dropped some piece of paper. She walked up to the paper and grabbed the picture.

"This is Berry!" Mew Erika said silently.

She glanced around at a clock. She had two hours to prepare for her date with Ryou. She made up her mind and ran after the man. The man was nowhere to be seen but her senses picked up Berry's path.

The man followed the newest Tokyo Mew Mew. Berry ran down the path. Then she too felt an eerie presence she glanced back and saw the orange haired guy.

"Who are you?" Berry asked.

The man smiled "Someone after your dream!"

Then he transformed into his actual villain self. He held a whip "I am Tiger-Eye"

Berry grabbed her pendent "I don't know what you are but, I'm going to stop you!"

"One" Tiger-Eye said.

A red object appeared behind Berry.

"Two" Tiger-Eye said.

Four clips trapped Mew Berry's hands and two others trapped her feet.

"Three!" Tiger-Eye said.

At this moment a mirror popped out.

Tiger-Eye looked at the mirror but no before Mew Erika tackled him.

"What you?" Tiger-Eye asked then he asked "What are you?"

Mew Erika glanced at him "I'm Mew Erika. One of the seven Tokyo Mew Mew."

Tiger-Eye glanced at her "You'd make a fine addition to my team"

"I'd never join evil!" Mew Erika said.

"You really think you can take me?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"I've taken on aliens like yourself" Mew Erika said.

Tiger-Eye looked at her "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me!"

Tiger-Eye snapped at her "I'm not an alien!"

"Then what are you?" Mew Erika asked.

Tiger-eye looked at Mew Erika "You have some spunk girl...Okay, It'll be good too see how good you fight"

Tiger-Eye brought out his whip and whipped out at Mew Erika. The brave Mew Mew dodged the whip and unleashed her own punch. The punch hit Tiger-Eye in his chest. He backed away a little then whipped out again, and again. Each time the Tokyo Mew Mew dodged his attack.

_How is she doing this?_ Tiger-Eye thought.

"Is this your first time fighting a scorpion?" Mew Erika asked.

"No I step on them all the time! But this is the first time I've fought a scorpion girl!" Tiger-Eye said.

Mew Erika looked at him "Trust me, you don't want me to get angry on our first fight. Or any other fight"

"Or else what happens?" Tiger-Eye taunted.

"Her Inner Demon takes over! And you don't want that!" a female voice sounded.

Tiger-Eye looked up and saw a cat girl.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Erika said.

Mew Ichigo nodded and then returned her eyes to Tiger-Eye "You can't be going around attacking innocent people! I will not forgive you! For the Future of the Planet...I'll be at it's service Nia."

"Two Mew Mew?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Mew Erika deal with this freak! I'll go save Berry!" Mew Ichigo ordered.

"You've got it" Mew Erika said as she continued to engage Tiger-Eye.

_She' s strong...I hate to see what the cat girl can do._

Then he caught sight of Mew Ichigo rushing over to Berry. He lashed out at her back. Mew Ichigo took the whip in her back, ignored it the pain. Tiger-Eye failed to see Mew Erika's left claw and she punched him in his face.

"Why you?" Tiger-Eye roared out.

"You're opponent is me!" Mew Erika said.

Tiger-Eye looked at Mew Erika "Okay, you want to die first"

Soon a monster appeared in front of Mew Ichigo. Masha flew out "Ichigo, Ichigo! Chimera Anima!"

" I can see that" Mew Ichigo hissed.

The creature was a huge monstrous black bear. Mew Erika gasped at Chimera Anima then she turned her gaze to Tiger-Eye "How can you control them?"

Tiger-Eye shrugged "I can't do it, but I can do this...Come My Remless...Fearless the Lion Tamer doll!"

Tiger-Eye's shadow enlarged towards Mew Erika and out of it stood a doll monster.

"Now that is new" Mew Erika said.

"Now Fearless tame this Mew Mew!" Tiger-Eye said.

Mew Erika watched as the Remless ran over to her. She dodged a whip while Mew Ichigo dodged the Chimera Anima's attack. The two monsters glared at the girls. However Mew Ichigo managed to free Berry! Berry fell to the ground and escaped for a while. Once she was certain that she escaped she grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Berry...Metamorphis!"

Soon Berry had transformed into Mew Berry! She ran out into the clearing.

Tiger-Eye saw Mew Berry "What? Another Mew Mew?"

He glanced at the red object that did not contain Mew Berry just as the Chimera Anima destroyed it.

Mew Berry grabbed her weapon "Time to teach this guy some manners!"

Mew Ichigo nodded as she dodged another claw swipe from the Chimera Anima "Come on girls, let's show this Tiger-Eye the true power of the Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"Right!" the girls shouted.

The Remless shot out it's whip again this time hitting Mew Ichigo "Down girl!"

Something made Mew Ichigo obey the Remless. She went down onto her knees.

"Mew Ichigo!" the other Mew Mew cried out.

The Remless shot out it's whip again hitting Mew Ichigo's back.

"Attack your friends!"

Mew Ichigo lashed out at Mew Berry and Mew Erika. Both Mew Mew dodged attacks from both Mew Ichigo and the two monsters.

Tiger-Eye laughed "That's good! You girls may have animal DNA in you but whenever my monster's whip hits it causes the one it hits to obey it"

"Mew Ichigo...stop!" Mew Berry pleaded.

"I can't my body is being controlled all by itself!" Mew Ichigo said.

The Chimera Anima's claw nearly hit Mew Berry but Mew Erika's claws shot out parrying the claw. Then her own tail shot out stinging the Chimera Anima.

"Stupid monster...Saw that coming" Tiger-Eye mumbled.

The Remless lashed out it's whip again hitting Mew Ichigo's back "Use your weapon on them!"

Mew Ichigo grabbed her weapon and aimed it at her comrades "Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!"

Mew Erika and Mew Berry were knocked down onto the ground. Tiger-Eye smiled at his Remless "Stop playing with them...My Remless destroy them all now!"

The Remless nodded and it's whip grew dangerous spikes on it. It whipped out at them. Mew Erika's claws shot out at the whip and grabbed it. She then cut the whip in half. Without the whip, Mew Ichigo's body returned to her normal self.

"Good job Mew Erika...Let's finish these guys off!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The three Tokyo Mew Mew nodded and grabbed their weapons.

"Ribbon... Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted sending out venom out of her claws and tail towards the Remless and Chimera Anima.

"Ribbon...Raspberry Check!" Mew Berry shouted as her weapon a raspberry rod sent out it's attack at the two monsters.

"Ribbon...Strawberry...Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The three attack roared at the two monsters! The attacks hit defeating the two monsters! Masha flew by and inhaled the Chimera Jelly "Eliminated!"

Tiger-Eye gasped "Darn it, spoiled and I didn't get to see that girl's dream!"

Then he retreated into a orange ball. Mew Erika turned to Mew Berry "I guess there is no test tomorrow, you fought well!"

Mew Berry nodded "Thanks, but I think we should alert Sailor Moon about the attack."

Mew Ichigo nodded "Oh, that reminds me...I left her walking with her friends. When Ryou told me Berry was being attacked, I just high tailed it out of there without a word. I'll tell her about our encounter with Tiger-Eye."

"What was he searching for?" Mew Berry asked Mew Erika.

"I don't know...He was going to look in your dream mirror...For what, I do not know what it was!"

Mew Ichigo turned to her friends "I'm leaving now. Please be on the look out"

The other two Mew Mew nodded as Mew Ichigo ran off to rejoin her friends. Mew Erika glanced up at the clock! She had an hour to prepare for her date and she dashed off herself to prepare for it.

**Reviews Please! I know I turned the first target around. I wanted the Mew Mew to be the ones that spotted Tiger-Eye. As for the Tokyo MEW Mew's video game, i do not know much about Ringo. So she will not be making an appearance in the story. The next chapter will have Sailor Moon fight against Tiger-Eye and he will actually look inside someone's dream.**


	3. Chapter 3: Super Modes Return

Chapter 3: Super Modes Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon, I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Usagi certainly noticed Ichigo missing. She glanced around the environment. At first Usagi didn't mind she thought Ichigo lost interested in walking with her and headed towards her boyfriends house. When she didn't return in two hours Usagi then began to panic, usually she'd be back with her in the time frame!

"Where is Ichigo?" Usagi asked.

"Relax Usagi...She'll be back" Chibi-Usa said.

Sure enough Ichigo returned. She glanced at her worried cousin.

"Where were you?" Usagi asked.

Ichigo sweet dropped "Looking after Mew Berry."

"What why?" Rei asked her.

Ichigo then looked at the Inner Scout's eyes as she related her tale. When she was done relating her tale the Inner Scouts looked at her.

"So, a new enemy has appeared" Ami said.

Ichigo nodded "Yes."

Mamoru and Masaya stopped by in Mamoru's car.

"Hello Ichigo" Masaya said smiling at Ichigo whom was smiling at him back.

"Morning Usagi!" Mamoru said.

"Good morning!" the two girls shouted to their boyfriends.

"You girls want to come with us to watch the solar ellipse?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Usagi pipped up.

All of the girls piled into Mamoru's car and he drove them to the solar ellipse spot. Once there they met a young girl named Unazuki and decided to sit down with her. She had reportally teased Chibi-Usa about having a boyfriend when she reported in having a strange dream, causing Usagi and Mamoru to look at each other and having Ichigo laugh at this comment.

Back inside the Dead Moon Circus, Tiger-Eye was smarting from his sudden loss against Mew Ichigo, Mew Erika and Mew Berry. He found himself sitting at a bar with Fish-Eye and Hawk-Eye.

"You failed on getting this girl?" Hawk-Eye asked him.

"I tried to, but a heroine stopped me" Tiger-Eye growled "Actually make that three of them stopped me. It started with one then two more appeared."

"Who had the stupidity to challenge you?" Fish-Eye asked.

"A Tokyo Mew Mew. I ran into her as I was looking for the girl" Tiger-Eye said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye asked each other.

Tiger-Eye nodded as he explained his tale. Fish-Eye looked at him "And you didn't bother to take her on when you passed her?"

"I thought she was another villain at first" Tiger-Eye admitted "It was all because I didn't expect a scorpion girl to be a hero."

"He's right, I would've thought she was a villain as well" Hawk-Eye said.

"She took a defensive towards Tiger-Eye! That had to say something" Fish-Eye said.

Tiger-Eye rubbed his chin where Mew Erika's claw had hit him "She's a good fighter. Too bad she's not on our side."

Just then, Zirconia's called them up to the command room. Once they got there Zirconia spoke to them "Well, you've failed, but I'll forgive you! Now pick your next target and make sure you GET TO SEE HER DREAM!"

"Right" Tiger-Eye said.

He glanced at a picture of Unazuki and he thought _I hope those Tokyo Mew Mew don't interfere with me this time. Plus who controlled that Chimera Anima as that pink puffball said it was?_

He then vanished to get on his mission.

Meanwhile Erika met up with Ryou and went out on her date with him. The two had a wonderful time together! Then they too went to see the ellipse. Once alone Erika turned to Ryou "Ryou, there is a new enemy"

Ryou turned to her as she explained her encounter to him.

Ryou nodded "Hmm, a new enemy. There has been reports of Chimera Anima's running about."

"I know we saw one today" Erika said.

"Hmm, interesting, I'll get on it right away. Looks like we have to fight again" Ryou said.

Erika nodded "It is time then. Please help us out again"

Ryou nodded at this "Okay, time for me to return as the Moonlight Knight"

Erika smiled "I look forward in seeing you in battle again."

Soon the ellipse started. Everyone shielded their eyes. Soon night fell and most of the Inner Scouts and Mew Mew started to head home. Unazuki was on a bus. She had no idea Tiger-Eye had made it on the bus. He glanced at her and snapped his fingers receiving her wallet. Unazuki stepped out of the bus. Once out she dug into her purse only to find out her wallet was missing.

"Where is the wallet?" she asked herself.

"Excuse me miss" Tiger-Eye said.

Unazuki looked up at him as he continued "Is this yours?"

She nodded "Thank you"

Then she began to walk into a deserted park with the complete stranger. At the Tsukino residents, Chibi-Usa was looking outside. She called Usagi.

"Chibi-Usa, it's too late to be out side" She said.

"Sorry, but is there a forest and pond around here?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Usagi sweat dropped as she came up with the answer "Well...One district turned into a jungle, but there is no pond."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, your Cousin Ichigo said that is was a fake Mew Aqua that changed the district into a jungle."

Suddenly there was a scream! The two girls rushed towards the scene. There they saw Tiger-Eye.

"That's the guy that attacked the newest Tokyo Mew Mew" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm not suspicious so don't worry about me" Tiger-Eye said flirting with the girl.

"You are SUSPICIOUS!"

"One!" Tiger-Eye said the same red object appeared.

"Two!" Tiger-Eye began, the object trapped Unazuki!

"Three" Tiger-Eye finished and her Dream Mirror appeared.

Tiger-Eye then cautiously looked around hoping Mew Erika wouldn't show up. When the sign was clear he was about to look inside it when a female voice sounded.

"Stop right there!"

He turned around hoping not to see Mew Ichigo, though in his own opinion, the cat Mew Mew was weaker than Mew Erika. What he saw was not Mew Ichigo. It was Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon!

"For love and Justice!" Sailor Moon began.

"Pretty Solders in Sailor Suits!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"In the name of the Moon" Sailor Moon began

"We shall punish you!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"More heroes?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Yeah, Mew Ichigo told us about you" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"Mew Ichigo?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Yes, we Sailor Scouts are allied to the Tokyo Mew Mew!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"And one of them has just been contacted" Sailor Moon said.

Tiger-Eye looked at the girls then to his shadow "Come my Remless, my automated doll, Karakuriko!"

Tiger-Eye's shadow stretched out towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. Out popped out another doll monster.

"Be careful...Something strange just happened" Sailor Moon said.

"Karakuriko get rid of these pumpkins" Tiger-Eye ordered.

The doll obeyed.

"Where did it go?" Sailor Moon asked as it had vanished.

One of the doll's legs kicked out Sailor Moon's legs out from under her. It's arms then grabbed her and held her high into the air.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted then she was tackled by the doll's lower body.

Sailor Moon was held in the air facing directly at the doll's head.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted again.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon demanded.

The head grew a sword out of it's mouth then continued to attack Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon kept on dodging it's attacks.

Tiger-Eye liked what he saw "Some allies...you scouts turned out too be the Tokyo Mew Mew had a easier time dealing with two monsters. So many times can you do this?"

"Mew Ichigo...If you're out there help me!" Sailor Moon shouted.

A red rose hit the Remless's head knocking it aside. On a lamppost a tuxedo clad figure stood on it "I will not allow anyone to tarnish a star-drenched evening with tasteless evil!"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Oh what's this with your womanizer outfit?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Quiet! I will not here that from you...I am just one stem of a rose that cuts through evil" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Alright I'll take you on" Tiger-Eye said.

Soon Tiger-Eye and Tuxedo Kamen fought against each other. Cane collided on whip each time. It wasn't until Tiger-Eye threw his whip wrapping Tuxedo Kamen's shadow and holding it against a tree. While Tuxedo Kamen's cane was at Tiger-Eye's throat.

"It looks like the winner has been decided" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Tiger-Eye laughed at this then said "You fell for it"

"What?"

"My whip has trapped your shadow against a tree. And you can't move!"

"He's right" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" the capture Sailor Scouts shouted.

"Farewell you idiot" Tiger-Eye said.

"UNAZUKI" Sailor Moon shouted as she struggled with the hands.

"Now I will take a look inside your Dream Mirror!" Tiger-Eye shouted.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!" a voice sounded.

Tiger-Eye was hit by the attack and he glanced up to see Mew Erika.

"You again" he hissed at her.

Mew Erika brought her fist together "Let's see how you like it being in a one-on-one fist fight!"

She was about to but another Chimera Anima nearly bashing the Mew Mew's head into the ground. Mew Erika backed away.

"A Chimera Anima!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

This Chimera Anima was a huge Zebra! The Anima lashed out with it's front legs. Mew Erika wisely backed away from the Chimera Anima.

Tiger-Eye smiled as Mew Erika fought against the Chimera Anima with ease "Well another Chimera Anima keeps you occupied"

He glanced back and looked inside the Dream Mirror

Unazuki screamed as Tiger-Eye looked inside the mirror "Too bad it's a beautiful dream however it isn't here."

"What isn't?" Mew Erika asked as she dodged another Chimera Anima's kick.

"I Guess I have one choice...I do feel sorry for you, but everyone with beautiful dreams must be eradicated! Karakuriko kill them all"

"Not on my watch!" Mew Erika shouted but once again the Chimera Anima kept her occupied.

The legs on Chibi-Moon grew a hand and it raised dangerous looking sharp finger nails.

"Chibi-Moon!"

Soon another voice rang out "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

A burst of energy whipped forward and hit the Chimera Anima and Tiger-Eye. Sailor Moon glanced down to see the pink cat girl.

"Cousin!" Sailor Moon shouted "You finally came!"

"Only because a certain pink puff ball woke me up stating another Chimera Anima was on the loose. By the way Tiger-Eye we meet again. In that case I have no choice but to stop you. For the future of the planet be at it's service...Nia."

"Darn it I'm loosing options" Tiger-Eye growled.

Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika found themselves having a hard time with the Chimera Anima. Even the Scorpion Mew Mew had her hands full of dodging the monster's kicks. However the Karakuriko doll had Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon in it's grasp of death! It was about to kill them but Chibi-Moon's mind was raging _We will all die! Once Sailor Moon and I are gone, this Remless will start on our allies and kill them too, however Mew Erika will not be as easily caught off guard as I was! Someone lend us Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi your powers!_

As if it was on cue a bright light appeared over them, blinding the Chimera Anima, and knocking the Remless off course!

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

The light formed in the form of a white Pegasus with a golden horn.

"It's him Pegasus!" Tiger-Eye said with amazement.

"What?" Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika asked at the same time.

The Pegasus looked at Mew Ichigo, Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon and sent some magical powers to them.

Soon all three girls were transformed into their super forms.

"Both Sailor Scouts turned into Super Sailor Moon...While Mew Ichigo turned into...um" Tuxedo Kamen asked then he turned to his own cousin "What is Mew Ichigo?"

Mew Erika sighed "That's Mew Ichigo Angel Mode!"

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and Super Sailor Moon grabbed her wand and it shot out it's light towards the Remless. The light hit destroying the Remless.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode grabbed her weapon the legendary Mew Aqua Rod "Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

The Mew Aqua rod sent out a burst of light towards the Chimera Anima. The attack hit the Chimera Anima destroying it.

"Again defeated" Tiger-Eye sulked as he disappeared into his fire transporter.

The Dream Mirror returned to it's owner whom fell, and the whip tying Tuxedo Kamen's shadow to it, left as well. Tuxedo Kamen looked at Pegasus "What in the world is that?"

The four girls stared at Pegasus and Mew Erika certainly now knew what the enemy was after in the Dream Mirrors. The enemy was after the Pegasus. She felt an eerie presence and glanced to a nearby building. Her keen eyesight in the dark made certain target to the presence. She saw a girl. She wore a blue high school uniform. The girl was certain that no one saw her, but Mew Erika had spotted her. The girl gritted her teeth and said to herself before vanishing "Darn it the second Chimera Anima defeated"

Mew Ichigo turned back to normal and glanced to Mew Erika "Is something wrong Mew Erika?"

"It could just be my imagination but I think I saw a girl on that building" Mew Erika said.

Mew Ichigo glanced at Sailor Moon "It seems that when this Tiger-Eye attacks that another Chimera Anima appears."

Mew Erika nodded "Ryou and I are working on it."

Mew Ichigo nodded "Come on let's go home...I'm tired."

"Plus we have to go to school tomorrow" Mew Erika said catching Mew Ichigo's drift.

The four girls nodded and left. Tuxedo Kamen just vanished as he thought _Time for the Romance Knights to also get into the fry_.

Soon the girls left Unazuki and she woke up to go home herself. She remembered the attack to the nearly deaths of the Sailor Senshi.

**Reviews please.**

**Who is this mysterious girl? Is it just that the Dead Moon Circus the girls have to worry about? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saint Rose Crusaders

Chapter 4: Saint Rose Crusaders

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon, I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode

Morning came quickly. Ichigo groaned and sat up. She stretched, took a shower, and then got dressed. She dashed out of the house! She met up with Erika. Then the two girls walked to school. Along the way, the two girls looked at each other. Ichigo noticed Erika looking ahead.

"So what did you see last night?" Ichigo asked.

Erika looked at her "I think it was a girl. If I saw her correctly it was a girl. Still it could've been my imagination."

"Please don't start to doubt yourself. I mean you're senses are perfect!" Ichigo said.

"Thanks" Erika said smiling at her.

Ichigo smiled at her "You're my best fighter as a Tokyo Mew Mew! I can't have my second-in-command to doubt herself."

"You're right!" Erika said.

The two girls walked into the school and sat down for their lessons.

Meanwhile at the Dead Moon Circus's bar, Tiger-Eye sat with Fish-Eye and Hawk-Eye. All around them the clowns of the Dead Moon Circus talked about Tiger-Eye's loss.

"Lost again?" Hawk-Eye asked.

Fish-Eye glared at him as he collapsed "Tiger-Eye!"

Hawk-Eye ran over to him and placed his hand on Tiger-Eye "You have been poisoned!"

"POISONED!!" Fish-Eye shouted.

"Relax the poison is not lethal" Hawk-Eye said.

"I don't feel good" Tiger-Eye said then he added on "That scorpion Mew Mew is a bit poisonous! Her attack is a venom blast!"

"That would explain who poisoned you" Fish-Eye said.

"But why would you take a venom blast from a poisonous opponent?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"I didn't see her!" Tiger-Eye said "She appeared when I was going to take a look at the target's Dream Mirror."

"You just noticed her then?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"No, there are Sailor Senshi, they are allied to the Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"What would we tell Master Zirconia?" Fish-Eye asked.

"We should wait for Tiger-Eye to recover from the poison, he won't die from it. Rather the venom will only make him sick...Very sick sensing that this poison is a gold scorpion venom"

When Master Zirconia heard what was happened to Tiger-Eye he agreed to give the Amazon Trio three days off. He glanced at a mirror "Sorry my own leader...the scorpion Mew Mew has poisoned Tiger-Eye."

"It's okay!" a female voice said.

Once the Amazon Trio got the three days off, they looked at Tiger-Eye.

"The Mew Mew have an enemy themselves" Tiger-Eye said.

"Really who would boldly attack them?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"Don't know but the term that I heard from a pink-puff ball Mew Ichigo had was Chimera Anima" Tiger-Eye said.

"What are these Chimera Animas?" Fish-Eye asked "And why hadn't you told Master Zirconia about them?"

Tiger-Eye looked at her "From what I could see these Chimera Animas are really earth animals that had been turned into monsters. Oh the Zebra one almost bashed Mew Erika's head into the ground and it actually provided excellent back up!"

Fish-Eye grinned "Then unknowingly the Mew Mew would be distracted by the Chimera Anima attacks!"

Hawk-Eye nodded "Okay, so we have an unexpected monster that will help us! So why didn't you tell the master?"

Tiger-Eye looked at him "Well, from what I could make out from Mew Erika, something powerful had to be controlling them. I know it is not any one of us or Master Zirconia that is controlling these monsters. I'm holding it a secret from him because, well she doesn't know who is controlling these Chimera Animas!"

"Good point" Hawk-Eye said "Once we find out who is Controlling these Chimera Animas...We'll tell Master Zirconia."

Fish-Eye nodded "Yes, then with those Chimera Animas, then the Tokyo Mew Mew can take them out!"

Hawk-Eye dialed in the information requesting about Chimera Animas "It says here that an alien race controlled them and attacked Tokyo three months ago! They allied themselves with the Death Busters but even the evil alliance failed due to the fact that the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi also allied up themselves. The Aliens lost the ultimate battle but left some of their Chimera Animas behind. It also says that the only thing that can defeat a Chimera Anima is a Tokyo Mew Mew...Their powers are meant to take Chimera Animas on."

Fish-Eye looked around "Then that is why the Chimera Animas are still here! If that is the case someone else must controlled them...But who?"

Hawk-Eye thought about this "The Tokyo Mew Mew are going to investigate this first rather than take the Dead Moon Circus on"

"It depend on the situation" Tiger-Eye said "If there is a Tokyo Mew Mew with the Sailor Senshi when we attack, then they will help out their allies."

"Any ally would" Hawk-Eye said.

The three Amazon Trio were going to take it easy.

Meanwhile the mysterious girl walked into a room. She was surrounded by other members like her. There was a blond hair boy, an older boy with brown hair, and another boy obviously the group's leader. The leader turned to the girl.

"Make your report Sweet Juliet!" he said.

"The second Chimera Anima is defeated by the Tokyo Mew Mew" the girl said.

The leader wore a rob and he looked down "Well, we have many more of the Chimera Animas! It is time for us the Saint Rose Crusaders to conquer Tokyo! I am Royal Highness Duke!"

"Right, let's do this, I'm Sweet Juliet!"

The older blond boy with messy hair looked up "Count Blue Bayou in that"

The youngest boy glanced up "This is going to be fun I am Happy Child!"

Royal Highness Duke glanced at Sweet Juliet "The only things that can defeat the Chimera Animas are the Tokyo Mew Mew right?"

"Yes, Duke" Sweet Juliet said.

"Did one see you?" Count Blue Bayou asked.

"I think the scorpion Mew Mew did...Though she was thinking that it was her imagination" Sweet Juliet said.

Royal Highness Duke glanced at Count Blue Bayou "Don't worry Count Blue Bayou, there is nothing that the Scorpion Mew Mew can not detect."

"But not to say you're wrong but she couldn't detect Deep Blue!" Count Blue Bayou said.

"She couldn't have after all Deep Blue called her his sister, so she couldn't have sensed him out" Sweet Juliet said.

"Can we stop arguing?" Happy Child asked.

Royal Highness Duke nodded "Yes, Sweet Juliet...I have a mission for you."

"Why can't I go?" Happy Child asked impatiently.

"Patience you will have you're chance" Count Blue Bayou said.

Sweet Juliet looked at her leader "Yes what do you want with me?"

"I want you to announce that we are the Mew Mew's newest enemy" he said.

"Okay, you want me to take a Chimera Anima?" she asked.

"Yes, actually three of them"

"Considering the following, I'll do it" Sweet Juliet said.

Soon she left grabbing three Chimera Jellies.

Meanwhile Ichigo, and Erika had gotten out of school. The girls met up with Berry and Pudding. Then the four walked with each other. Soon they met up with the strange girl. Erika glared at the girl. With a look to Ichigo, Berry, Pudding and Erika.

"Who are you?" Erika asked.

The girl looked at Mew Erika "I am Sweet Juliet...Mew Erika!"

Erika shifted "I knew it! You were the one I saw last night!"

Sweet Juliet nodded and she turned to Ichigo "How do you do...Mew Ichigo"

Ichigo made a fist "How do you know our Mew names?"

Sweet Juliet looked at her "I watched you're battles! The one with the black bear Chimera Anima, and the Zebra Chimera Anima!"

"So you know me?" Berry asked

"Yes, Mew Berry" Sweet Juliet said.

Once their school ended, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto were going to work at Cafe Mew Mew. However when Ichigo, Erika and Berry failed to meet them, they grew worried. Knowing something wasn't right they grabbed their transformation items.

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Usagi shouted.

"Mercury Crystle Power...Make Up!" Ami said.

"Jupiter Crystle Power...Make Up!" Makoto shouted.

Soon the three girls were Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. They ran to find the Tokyo Mew Mew

Back to Sweet Juliet, she looked at them as she brought out her three Chimera Jellies "Are you four going to transform? Or do I have to kill you this way?"

Ichigo, Pudding, Berry and Erika nodded to each other and grabbed their pendents.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Erika Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

"Mew Mew Berry Metamorphis!" Berry shouted.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphis!" Pudding shouted.

Soon the four Mew Mew glared at Sweet Juliet.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon ordered.

Sweet Juliet turned to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.

"So you were the one Mew Erika thought that she saw. How can you try to take over the world! With those Chimera Animas. Doesn't matter cause, I am Sailor Moon."

"I am Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"And for the future of the planet...We shall punish you! Nia" the two leaders shouted together.

Sweet Juliet laughed at the allied heroines "You Sailor Senshi can't beat Chimera Animas so why do you still want to help them?"

"Cause were allies!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah, allies help each other!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Sweet Juliet looked at her foes "I'm not the only one that can control the Chimera Animas!"

"Who else can?" Mew Erika demanded.

"Three more of us. We are known as the Saint Rose Crusaders. It is our dream to conquer Tokyo and you Tokyo Mew Mew are the only real foes that are in our way!"

"What?" Sailor Jupiter shouted "Real foes? Why I gotta kill you!"  
She charge Sweet Juliet but Sweet Juliet threw the Chimera Jellies which hit three animals. One hit a cobra snake, the second hit a Cheetah, and a third hit a black panther. Three Chimera Animas popped out. The panther one slashed out at Sailor Jupiter whom wisely dodged the attack then backed off. Sweet Juliet was then surrounded by Chimera Animas that SHE could control!

"Man" Sailor Jupiter mumbled.

The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi cautiously watched the circling Chimera Animas.

"Any ideas cos?" Sailor Moon asked.

"None sorry" Mew Ichigo admitted.

"Chimera Animas kill to eat your dinner!" Sweet Juliet ordered.

Sailor Moon gulped as she not only was facing the black panther Chimera Anima, but the Cheetah one as well. The cheetah slashed at her and she barely took the slash. But then the Black Panther pounced on her.

"Please don't eat me!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Her attack was hit the circling cheetah and the black panther but to no avail.

"Jupiter Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Sailor Jupiter unleashed her own attack but it didn't have any effect.

"Watch out!" Mew Pudding shouted.

Sailor Jupiter ducked as the cobra Chimera Anima sprayed out venom out of it's mouth at her. The venom missed her. Mew Erika pounced on the Chimera Anima's head and held onto it. It tried to bite her but the brave Mew Mew managed to avoid the bites. The Chimera Anima then rolled up it's hood knocking the Mew Mew off it and onto the ground. The Cobra then tried to bite her again but she dodged. It then lashed out it's spiked tail. The spikes hit her and pinned her against the tree. Mew Ichigo ran over to it but it lashed out it's venom catching the cat Mew Mew in her eyes. Then it bit Mew Berry in her leg.

"That hurts" Mew Ichigo mumbled.

"Uh, Mew Pudding...A little help!" Sailor Moon shouted as she barely dodged what would've been a fatal bite to the neck.

Mew Pudding nodded jumped onto the Chimera Anima's head. The Panther Chimera Anima lifted it's attention from Sailor Moon and began to try to take on the hyper active Mew Mew. Sailor Moon tried to get away but suddenly felt the Cheetah Chimera Anima on her.

"Great...One being distracted and I might become lunch for a hungry Chimera Anima!"

Then the Cheetah Chimera Anima tried biting her.

"Mew Ichigo...Mew Erika...Help!"

"I still can't see!" Mew Ichigo said her eyes were burning "Mew Erika, Mew Berry how are you faring?"

"Uh, I've been poisoned by the Cobra" Mew Berry said.

"And we are kind of being constricted" Mew Erika said as both Mew Berry and herself were tied up.

"NO!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Sweet Juliet laughed out as she gave out the order "Kill Mew Erika first!"

The cobra Chimera Anima tightened it's grasp, brought both Mew Erika and Mew Berry before it. It opened it's mouth and unleashed it's fangs. It then dove for Mew Erika. However a white rose came out of nowhere and striking the tail of the Chimera Anima. The Chimera Anima let go of it's victims.

The two Mew Mew glanced up and saw a man dressed in a white Arab solder uniform.

"Don't give in Mew Erika. Here grab this anti-venom for the cobra!" the guy said.

"Moonlight Knight!" Mew Erika shouted as she grabbed the venom and gave it to Mew Berry.

Mew Berry opened it and drank the anti-venom.

The Moonlight Knight offered a cloth so Mew Ichigo could take care of her eyes.

"You" Sweet Juliet said to the new comer.

"You must be the one controlling all of these!"

"Who are you?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"I'm known as the Moonlight Knight! Like Tuxedo Kamen, I am one of the stems that cut through evil"

Sweet Juliet looked at him "Well, nice to see you"

Mew Ichigo completely rinsed out her eyes and glanced up. She glanced to her freed companions. The three Mew Mew nodded and launched an all out offensive. Mew Erika and Mew Berry distracted the Cobra Chimera Anima. While Mew Pudding cleverly distracted the Chimera Anima Panther. Mew Ichigo got over to Sailor Moon and kicked out at Sailor Moon's Chimera Anima! The Cheetah roared at her. Then both Mew Berry and Mew Erika kicked the Chimera Anima cobra. While Mew Pudding cast it aside.

Mew Ichigo looked at her friends the Mew Mew nodded.

"Ribbon Raspberry Check!" Mew Berry shouted grabbing her weapon.

"Time for a sickly poison type attack! Ribbon...Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted.

The two attacks struck the three Chimera Animas.

"My turn!" Mew Pudding shouted "Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

She banged her two weapons together and trapped the three Chimera Animas!

"Time to finish this!" Mew Ichigo shouted she grabbed her weapon "Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!"

The attack hits all three Chimera Animas turning them back to their regular animals.

Sweet Juliet frowned "Not again...Defeated again...!"

The Sailor Senshi, Tokyo Mew Mew and the Moonlight Knight glanced at the Saint Rose Crusader.

Sweet Juliet glanced at the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi "You Mew Mew are strong. However we the Saint Rose Crusaders will not give up...Not after three defeats! Mark my words Tokyo will fall to that Tiger-Eye's people or it will fall to us the Saint Rose Crusaders! Good bye and see you next time!"

Then she vanished causing the two allied heroin groups to look at each other. The Moonlight Knight vanished into the night as well. The two heroin groups looked at each other. They hoped evil would not make another evil alliance. The one they fought three months ago was hard enough. The heroines knew that this was going to be a hard year.

**Reviews please**

**The Saint Rose Crusaders have made their break through in the story. Will Tiger-Eye and the other Amazon Trio find out about them? Find out next**


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Scorpion Returns

Chapter 5: Inner Scorpion Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew, I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Three days had passed and Tiger-Eye had recovered from his poisoned encounter with Mew Erika. He glanced up as he thought about her and he grew angry. He wasn't in love with her but he didn't want another encounter with his poisonous foe. He glanced up at his comrades. Hawk-Eye noticed him twitching.

"Thinking of someone?" he asked.

"That scorpion Mew Mew" Tiger-Eye said.

"Are you falling for her?" Fish-Eye asked getting a little jealous at Tiger-Eye.

"No! I'm just thinking what it would be like if she joined us" Tiger-Eye said.

Hawk-Eye smiled as he laughed "Mew Erika join us? I think you must be dreaming...I think she made it clear to you that she would never join evil"

Tiger-Eye looked at him "She did actually say those words. Then she also warned me that I didn't want to get her angry...I wonder why?"

Fish-Eye smiled "Well, if she warned you that you didn't want her to get angry at her then, it must be for a good reason."

Tiger-Eye's eyes sparked "I'm going to find out why she doesn't want me to get her angry."

"How?" Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye asked.

Tiger-Eye glanced at a picture of Ichigo not knowing she was Mew Ichigo "Hmm, this one should do fine"

"Going to take a look at her Dream Mirror?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"How will that help us out?" Fish-Eye asked.

Tiger-Eye glanced at his companions "I don't know actually...Hopefully I could get Mew Erika to myself. Also hopefully she'll get angry at me then I'll know why she doesn't want me to get her angry."

Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye nodded "We'll come with you"

Tiger-Eye looked at them "Really?"

The two nodded and Fish-Eye said "You got poisoned from her in you're last encounter with her plus we all can make Remlesses."

Hawk-Eye nodded "Plus it would be an onslaught not even a scorpion girl can defeat all three of us."

Tiger-Eye nodded "Alright...We'll do this together."

"First of all who's the target?" Hawk-Eye asked.

Tiger-Eye showed him a picture "This girl."

Hawk-Eye glared at the picture then smiled "This one should be easy to nab."

The three Amazon Trio members vanished.

Back at Cafe Mew Mew, the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were sitting down for a meeting.

"So there is a new enemy for us Sailor Senshi" Luna began.

"And then there is a new enemy for you Tokyo Mew Mew" Artemis said.

The girls nodded. Erika glanced at Rei.

"So Erika, which one is the greater threat?" she asked.

"The Saint Rose Crusaders...They can control Chimera Animas. I remember the Chimera Animas backing up the Remless of those new enemies of yours. Plus you girls can't really damage Chimera Animas" Erika said.

"She's right" Ami said recalling that her attack was useless in the battle three days ago.

Makoto nodded "Even my lighting failed to do anything to them!"

Ichigo looked at her cousin "I sure hope that our new enemies don't ally up...Can you imagine the horror that would come to Tokyo?"

Erika and Rei tried not to imagine it, they already knew the answer. It would be chaotic!

Zakuro closed her eyes "That would be our hardest battle"

Ryou, Masaya and Mamoru were also at the meeting. They too grew weary of the new enemies. Though they knew that Masaya still was the most strongest of them all. Masaya still had the Blue Knight's power within him. When the meeting was over the girls went to work or to study inside the cafe. When it closed the girls began to walk home. Ichigo had decided to walk home last. She was the perfect target. Immediately when she closed the door she was greeted by Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye.

"What?" She asked alarmed.

Tiger-Eye looked at her "I'm sorry miss but is this cafe closed?"

"Uh, yeah" Ichigo said matter of factly.

Hawk-Eye sobbed "I'm sorry but isn't there something you can do like make an exception and give us something to eat"

"I can't cook!" Ichigo protested "And our cooks went home!"

Fish-Eye looked at her "Well please...Don't you have anything to give us?"

Ichigo had her back against the door and she soon began to suspect that these random people were not after something to eat.

"Nice try on your flattery!" Ichigo shouted.

She made a move for her pendent. That is when the three villains then transformed into their villain self.

"Tiger-Eye!" Ichigo shouted.

Tiger-Eye looked at her "You are right the food isn't the only thing we want One!"

The red object came right against her back.

"You will be the perfect trap two!" the pink haired stranger said "By the way, I'm Hawk-Eye."

Ichigo's hands and feet were trapped.

"I'm Fish-Eye we make up the Amazon Trio!" Fish-Eye began "And three!"

Ichigo's Dream Mirror appeared.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked shouting.

"We need to look in your Dream Mirror!" Tiger-Eye said to her.

"For what?" Ichigo demanded.

"Oh someone we are looking for" Hawk-Eye said as Tiger-Eye made his way towards her.

He then poked his head into Ichigo's Dream Mirror making her scream.

Half-way in the city, Erika heard Ichigo's scream. She knew what it was. The Dead Moon Circus had appeared and this time targeted her!"

She grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

Soon Erika had transformed into Mew Erika.

_Ichigo's in danger!_

**Not your leader dear. Now we must hurry!**

_Agreed mother! I hope they try not to kidnap her!_

**Then use your senses as you done three months ago**

Mew Erika met up with Sailor Moon, and Sailor Chibi-Moon. They too heard the scream and caught up with her. Then they met with Mew Berry. Soon they saw three evil villains surrounding Mew Ichigo.

"Well he isn't in your dream, but you need to be eliminated before he shows up in it" Fish-Eye declared.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"What?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"Not them again" Tiger-Eye said glancing to the Sailor Senshi.

"How dare you attack my cousin! She had a duty to fore fill! I can't forgive you for this!" Sailor Moon began.

"We're pretty solders in Sailor Suits" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"And in the name of the Moon we shall punish you!" the two Sailor Senshi shouted.

"Darn it" Tiger-Eye hissed "You were not the ones we wanted to see."

"Then maybe it was me" a female voice sounded.

Tiger-Eye turned and found himself staring at Mew Erika before she punched him away from Ichigo

"Yes, you were the one I was going to see" Tiger-Eye said as his companions ran over to him.

Hawk-Eye threw a ball at the Sailor Senshi and Mew Berry. The ball erupted tying the three together.

"What?" Mew Erika asked as the Amazon Trio surrounded her.

"You are the one that poisoned me" Tiger-Eye said.

Mew Erika shifted into a scorpion defensive position "Come at me then...I'll take you all on"

Fish-Eye glared at her "First surrender to us and become one of us!"

"Never!" Mew Erika shouted "I'll never betray my friends and country!"

Hawk-Eye smiled "Then we will have fun with you"

The three turned to their shadows "Come our Remless, Troubling Clowns!"

The three shadows turned into clown monsters. Each of theses clowns were holding a murderous weapon. One held a long sword, one held pike lance, and another held a huge battle axe.

Mew Erika glanced at the monsters that were surrounding her "Come on you clowns! I'm not of you clowns! Come at me!"

The clowns attacked one by one. Mew Erika's left scorpion claw caught the sword carrying clown's weapon. Then she punched it down. She dodged the lance wielding clown's weapon and the axe carrying clown's weapon. The weapons sliced into the clowns.

"She's good" Fish-Eye said.

"Even when she is surrounded!" Hawk-Eye said.

Fish-Eye got an idea "Attack Ichigo!"

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

All three Remless were going towards Ichigo. They raised their weapons. Mew Erika didn't need to have any other thoughts. She flung herself in the way taking the weapons.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Berry said as a clown kicked her aside.

Mew Erika ignored her injuries "These are nothing."

Then the clowns were regaining on Mew Ichigo. They raised their weapons.

"ICHIGO!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I warned you you didn't want me angry" Mew Erika said.

"Uh-oh" Sailor Moon said hearing the anger in Mew Erika's voice.

"And what happens when you get angry" Tiger-Eye asked.

Hawk-Eye, Tiger-Eye and Fish-Eye gasped as they saw Mew Erika's claws grow twice as lethal as they usually were. Her tail grew a huge stinger! Then her eyes turned bright orange in her anger. Then her body was outlined with the same orange filling.

"That happens" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"Uh, what now Tiger-Eye?" Fish-Eye asked eying the Mew Mew's new form.

"What is she?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"That's Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode!" Sailor Moon began.

"So that's what Mew Erika looks like when her Inner Demon activates" Mew Berry said.

"Mew Erika...Inner Scorpion Mode?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"Big deal...We still need to kill our target along with the Sailor Senshi and Mew Berry" Fish-Eye ordered.

The Remless Clowns were going over to the target. However Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode used it's incredible speed and tackled all three Remlesses aside.

"She's fast!" Mew Berry said.

The sword wielding clown struck out at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. Mew Erika Inner Scorpion's left claw shot out destroying the sword and cut the Remless in half. A second one tried to stab but the Inner Demon's tail struck out stabbing it in the heart. It then threw it over to it's own friend's cut in half body. It grabbed the axe wielding Clown and threw it over to the two other monsters.

"She's fast and strong" Tiger-Eye observed.

Then the Inner Demon opened it's claws and aimed it's tail. It then shot orange venom at the three clown monsters. The orange venom hit and the Inner Demon continuously pressed on the attack and in no time destroyed the Remless.

"What type of scorpion is she?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Now she is a five star gold scorpion...Those are very poisonous and even lethal" Hawk-Eye answered.

Then the three evil villains watched horrified as the Inner Demon glanced at them.

"Is she?" Fish-Eye asked.

She got her answer as the Inner Demon rushed over to them. The Inner Demon lashed out it's punches taking the Amazon Trio down.

"Her punches are too fast for us!" Hawk-Eye said.

The Inner Scorpion then glanced at the three Amazon Trio. It raised it's tail.

"No don't kill them!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Chibi-Moon agreed _Please Pegasus! I know that we must not save our evil villains. But help us return Mew Erika back to normal!_

Sailor Chibi-Moon's wish was granted. In a burst of white light Pegasus was out. He then sent out the same magical powers at Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. They changed to their super forms. They freed themselves and glanced at the Inner Scorpion.

"Please stop!" Sailor Chibi-Moon ordered.

The Inner Scorpion ignored the young Sailor Scout and in fact it then punched her aside.

Fish-Eye liked what she saw "I see...Someone can't control it"

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode then came face-to-face with Mew Berry.

"Stop it!" Mew Berry said gently but she was stung in her left arm "Ouch!"

Super Sailor Moon aimed her weapon "Then the only way to turn you back is to fight you...I may not have the Mew Aqua staff but please let this return you back to normal..."

She then unleashed a burst of energy at the Inner Scorpion whom was struck by the blast. However Super Sailor Moon's attack failed to change Mew Erika back and then she too was smashed against a building from it's powerful punch.

"Not even Pegasus's power can tame this Demon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted as she and Sailor Moon were changed back.

Suddenly a red rose flew down near the Inner Demon. The Inner Demon glanced at the red rose. It then turned it's attention to the tuxedo clad guy.

"Calm down Inner Scorpion. The Fight is over. You don't want to kill unarmed foes! You're friend Ichigo is saved" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Upon seeing the Tuxedo clad guy the Inner Demon calmed down allowing Mew Erika to return.

"What happened?" Mew Erika asked.

"So that's what happens" Tiger-Eye said.

"Come on...We've been defeated" Fish-Eye said.

Then with Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye vanished. Mew Berry gasped out "That poison is lethal! And the three Amazon Trio got a bad taste of the Inner Demon."

Tuxedo Kamen gave Mew Berry another anti venom "This is from the Moonlight Knight's anti venom."

"Why is it always me getting poisoned?" Mew Berry sulked as Ichigo fell to the ground.

Ichigo groaned as she got up "Should've transformed."

Mew Berry smiled "It's alright, you're safe now."

Ichigo nodded "Right"

The five girls walked home.

**Reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6: Weirdest Battle

Chapter 6: Weirdest Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

It was the next day and the Amazon Trio were sitting at their bar. They had just witnessed a great sight. They now knew why not to get Mew Erika angry and they had only survived because Tuxedo Kamen had stopped her before she could finish them off. They now knew of the Inner Demon. However now they were called up to Master Zirconia.

"Why are you smiling when you haven't found Pegasus?" he asked.

Tiger-Eye looked at the master "You see Master Zirconia...There is something stronger than Pegasus's power."

"What can be more stronger than Pegasus's power?"

Hawk-Eye nodded as he answered "The Inner Demon of Mew Erika...It is known as the Inner Scorpion."

Just then a female voice shouted "Inner Scorpion!"

Master Zirconia looked around "What is this Inner Demon?"

"A power Demon that lies within Mew Erika's heart! Like the Amazon Trio said it is more stronger than Pegasus."

"Shouldn't we take the Inner Demon then?" Master Zirconia asked.

"I want Pegasus! Not the Inner Scorpion..."

"Why go after something weaker?"

"The Inner Demon does not protect dreams...If it did then I'd say go after it. Pegasus protects dreams!"

Fish-Eye looked at Hawk-Eye "What's up?"

"Master Zirconia...What else is there to know about the Inner Demon?"

The female voice answered "The removal of the Inner Scorpion kills Mew Erika."

"Then we'll remove it!" Tiger-Eye hissed "I'm tired of losing to that Mew Mew!"

The female voice answered again "It is impossible. Three months ago an evil alliance tried just that. They had the monsters to do it. Towards the end they almost got the Inner Demon nearly killing her but...They failed in the end. The Inner Demon is nearly unremoveable!"

"Okay" Tiger-Eye sighed.

"Pick your next target and go" Master Zirconia said to Tiger-Eye.

"Right" Tiger-Eye said.

Meanwhile at the Saint Rose Crusader's base. Sweet Juliet looked at Royal Highness Duke.

"They defeated me again."

Duke nodded "I know, but we are going to be defeated again and again. In war evil has always experienced defeats but one day we will be victorious...Now where is Happy Child?"

Happy Child ran in the room "Right here Royal Highness Duke"

"It's your turn!" Duke said.

"Yes, finally I get to attack those Tokyo Mew Mew!" Happy Child said.

Duke turned to Sweet Juliet "You go and help Happy Child."

"Yes sir" Sweet Juliet said.

The two went off.

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew. The two heroine teams were discussing the enemy issue.

"Those stupid Amazon Trio! They targeted you cos!" Usagi shouted.

"I don't want to think about that" Ichigo sulked.

Erika was silent through out the meeting until Berry looked at her "You were amazing last night...Well except for letting the Inner Demon knock us back"

Erika glanced at Berry "Oh, the Inner Demon is not bothering me any more...I kind of live with her inside me"

"Oh" Berry said.

Erika then turned to Ichigo "They will not stop attacking us until they find him"

"Who are they looking for again?" Ichigo and Usagi asked her.

"Pegasus" Erika and Berry said.

Erika turned to Berry "So you noticed it too didn't you?"  
Berry nodded "Yeah, that Tiger-Eye is always watching him appear."

"Why would they want the Pegasus?" Rei and Mint asked.

Erika shrugged "The reason why? I don't know however they are looking in your dream mirrors for him."

"Will you be targeted for him?" Ami asked.

"Everyone will be targeted...However thanks to my senses I will know when they come to attack me. So if they try to, well, let's just say I'll be waiting for them in my Mew Form"

Ami nodded "They would be foolish to target you. Now what about your own enemies. The Saint Rose Crusaders what are they after?"

"World domination through out their own means. They won't target anyone instead they'll just attack" Erika said.

"The Saint Rose Crusaders are worst" Minako said "We can't damage their monsters."

Meanwhile Tiger-Eye was looking for his next target. He saw Sweet Juliet along with Happy Child. The two humans were looking suspicious to him. Forgetting about his target he followed the two Saint Rose Crusaders. Too his surprise both humans held Chimera Jellies. The girl threw it over to a squirrel. The squirrel then became a monster. It's claws were now sharper. It's teeth grew bigger and it looked like to Tiger-Eye that the teeth could rip out any unlucky foe's throat out. The boy then threw his Chimera Jelly at a Raccoon. It too transformed into a monster. Tiger-Eye saw the two humans glance at each other then he suddenly knew what these Monsters were! They were Chimera Animas. And these humans were the ones that controlled the Chimera Animas.

The girl noticed him and turned to him "Well if isn't the failure boy"

Tiger-Eye's eyes widen "What did you say?"

"Oh it is failure boy" the boy said.

"So what are you out for?" Sweet Juliet said.

"Oh just watching...Hey mind if we trap the heroines together?"

"What do you have in mind?" the girl asked.

Tiger-Eye knelt down to the boy and whispered something. Happy Child grinned "Do it!"

"What are you boys planning?" Sweet Juliet asked.

Tiger-Eye glanced at her "I have a plan that requires you two to help. Together our foes might be easily defeated."

Sweet Juliet looked at him "Don't think that the Saint Rose Crusaders are going to ally up with you Dead Moon Circus agents. But I will accept for this one time."

Tiger-Eye smiled "Okay so that's what you call yourselves. I'm Tiger-Eye."

"So what's the plan?" Sweet Juliet asked "I'm Sweet Juliet."

"I'm Happy Child" the boy said "This is my first time fighting the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi. I want to prove to Royal Highness Duke that I can defeat them."

"They are tough to beat together" Tiger-Eye mumbled to himself.

Then with a nod the three went off taking the Chimera Animas with them. Once out of the forest they were in a park but Sweet Juliet wouldn't have it she was ordered to attack the city not the park. Much to Tiger-Eye's dismay he agreed. They were at the city.

"Now's the time to drive our heroes out" Tiger-Eye said.

"Okay how?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"By this way" Tiger-Eye said as he transformed.

"One!" he shouted.

The red object appeared behind Sweet Juliet's back. She knew what he was up to and smiled at him "Do it"

"Two" Tiger-Eye said.

The red object then trapped her hands and feet.

"Three!" Tiger-Eye said and the Dream Mirror appeared.

Tiger-Eye looked at Sweet Juliet "You sure you want me to do this?"

Sweet Juliet nodded "Sure, if it drives our foes out then do it."

Sweet Juliet then screamed as if she was an innocent bystander.

Back at the Cafe Keiichiro ran out towards the girls "It's an emergency! Someone is being attacked!"

The girls all turned to each other then nodded and then ran out of the cafe towards the direction of the attacked girl.

"Mew Mew Strawberry...Metamorphis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

"Mew Mew Mint...Metamorphis!" Mint shouted.

"Mew Mew Lettuce...Metamorphis!" Lettuce shouted.

"Mew Mew Pudding...Metamorphis!" Pudding shouted.

"Mew Mew Zakuro...Metamorphis!" Zakuro shouted.

"Mew Mew Berry...Metamorphis!" Berry shouted.

The Tokyo Mew Mew had transformed.

"Mercury...Crystle Power...Make Up!" Ami shouted.

"Venus...Crystle Power...Make Up!" Minako shouted.

"Mars...Crystle Power...Make Up!" Rei shouted.

"Jupiter...Crystle Power...Make Up!" Makoto shouted.

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa shouted.

Soon the Inner Scouts were transformed and rushing to the scene. Once there Mew Erika gasped "It's Sweet Juliet!"

"And Tiger-Eye!" Sailor Moon shouted as Tiger-Eye poked his head into Sweet Juliet's Dream Mirror.

"Hold it!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Tiger-Eye, and Happy Child turned to the girls.

"For love and justice, evil shouldn't attack other evil members or anyone for that matter!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Were Pretty Solders and One Mew Mew in Sailor Suits" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I am Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"I'm Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"And for the future of the planet...We shall punish you...Nia" the three girls shouted.

Tiger-Eye stopped "Too late I already searched in her Dream Mirror...He's not in it and I'm not going to kill her"

"What?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"But you would kill any other girl that he wasn't hiding in" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

Sweet Juliet looked up "Don't you girls get it...It's a trap!"

Sweet Juliet then freed herself. Happy Child was right near her.

"Wait a minute that boy is" Mew Pudding began.

"I'm Happy Child the second Saint Rose Crusader you girls have met" Happy Child said.

Tiger-Eye appeared right in the middle of the two Saint Rose Crusaders. He turned facing his shadow "Come my Remless Animal Tamer doll Shadowwhip!"

The shadow stretched out and came to life as another Remless which really looked like a huge black shadow doll. In it's hands were two whips.

"Come!" Sweet Juliet and Happy Child shouted "Our Chimera Animas!"

The two Chimera Animas appeared next to their owners.

"Great one Chimera Anima was bad enough" Mew Ichigo complained.

"Now we must deal with two" Mew Mint said.

"Plus the Remless" Sailor Mars mumbled.

Sailor Mercury turned to Mew Ichigo "Think you can take on the Chimera Animas on for us?"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes, we can!"

"Then we got the Remless" Sailor Moon said.

"Mew Mew...Move out!" Mew Ichigo ordered.

Tiger-Eye glanced at Sweet Juliet and Happy Child "The Remless isn't that weak...Not when there are two Chimera Animas!"

The Tokyo Mew Mew charged the Chimera Animas while the Inner Sailor Scouts took on the Remless. Little did they know that the Remless sent out whips out at the Chimera Animas. The whips hit the Chimera Animas, having them protect it. The squirrel Chimera Anima picked up thousands of nuts and flung them toward the Tokyo Mew Mew. The Mew Mew were being pummeled by the nuts. While the raccoon attacked the Inner Scouts lashing out it's claws. It finally pushed them all back with one tail swipe.

"What's the big deal?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Hey we are trying..." Mew Ichigo began as two chestnuts hit her on the head "Ouch!"

"It's not the Tokyo Mew Mew's fault" Sailor Mercury began as the Sailor Senshi were once again repealed by the lashing tail of the raccoon Chimera Anima "It seems as if this Remless controls the Chimera Animas by it's whip...Take out the Chimera Animas and it will be powerless"

"That's easier said then done when you're being pummeled by Chestnuts!" all of the Tokyo Mew Mew shouted in response. The Raccoon Chimera Anima picked up stones then began throwing them at the Inner Scouts.

"Now we are being pummeled!" Sailor Moon shouted as Sailor Venus took a rock to her head.

Then the Remless lashed out it's whips at the heroine teams. The whips hit the heroine's legs making them sting. Another whip mark sent them onto the ground. They were then being pummeled by rocks or chestnuts.

"Never known chestnuts to hurt..." Mew Pudding began.

"Now we know" Mew Berry said.

"I think they are dishing out the punishment rather than we are" Sailor Mars smirked up.

"I can see that" Sailor Moon said.

Then the Remless then whipped out at the heroine's stomachs. The whips hit them while they were still being pummeled. The Remless then began to whip out at the Chimera Animas.

Tiger-Eye nudged the Saint Rose Crusaders "Now where would you two be without me?"  
"Probably defeated by now" Sweet Juliet remarked.

Mew Erika and Sailor Jupiter had enough of the whipping. The second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter glanced at each other and stood up taking ether a chestnut or rocks as they stood up. They ignored the pain they were receiving. They charged into battle ignoring the sting of the whips, chestnuts and rocks.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted standing up.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted.

The two attacks combined and struck the Chimera Animas and the Remless. The Creatures roared in pain.

"Nice shot" Mew Erika said to Sailor Jupiter.

"I thought my attacks couldn't harm Chimera Animas" Sailor Jupiter said.

Sweet Juliet frowned "Not true we are not defeated yet. But the reason why your Supreme Thunder hurt it was that it combined with Mew Erika's attack which could damage it."

Just then two whips came out. The whips then grew spikes and struck both Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi. The combination of spikes and the whip strike was enough to knock the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi back down towards their friends.

Then they were pummeled by bigger stones and chestnuts.

"I've had enough of this!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

_Please Pegasus, we need your help once again! These Chimera Animas and Remless are no laughing matter!_

Immediately a burst of white light blinded everyone.

"What's going on?" Happy Child asked.

"That light it's blinding" Sweet Juliet shouted.

"Him again" Tiger-Eye said.

Once more Pegasus appeared. He glanced down towards the wounded companions. It then sent out it's magical powers. The magical powers turned Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. It also turned Mew Ichigo to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"So that is what Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looks like...She's beautiful just like an angel...I'm jealous" Sweet Juliet said.

"Any girl that looks prettier than you makes you jealous" Happy Child said this caused Tiger-Eye to laugh.

"That's women for you Happy Child" Tiger-Eye said.

Sweet Juliet chose to ignore the comment. She saw Super Sailor Moon aim her weapon at the Remless. Then with Sailor Chibi-Moon at her side unleashed the blast. The blast hit destroying the Remless.

"Nice one cos...My turn" Mew Ichigo said as she brought out the Mew Aqua rod "Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

The Mew Aqua rod sent out a burst of white light at the Chimera Animas. The Chimera Animas were hit by the blast and changed back.

"Darn it...Defeated again" Sweet Juliet said.

"Outsmarted...But how?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"That light did it" Happy Child said.

Sweet Juliet turned to Tiger-Eye "Maybe we may just work together again someday. Come on Happy Child let's retreat."

The two Saint Rose Crusaders vanished as Tiger-Eye growled out towards Mew Erika and he jumped into his fire ring.

The Mew Mew and Inner Senshi were shocked at the outcome. Mew Erika wasn't sure if the two would be allies. However she knew that another team up might be available for the two villain groups.

"That was the weirdest battle ever" Sailor Mars mumbled rubbing her behind for a rock had hit her there.

"It is over" Mew Erika began "For now"

The two heroine teams headed back to the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7: A Mother Targeted

Chapter 7: A Mother Targeted

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew! I do own Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Tiger-Eye was furious that his plan with the Saint Rose Crusaders had failed. He angrily blamed Mew Erika for his failures. Ever since the two met she was always saving her friends, and ruining his plans! He silently began to make plans to kill Mew Erika. Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye were acting like judges on his plan.

"The Problem with Mew Erika, Tiger-Eye is that she has the Inner Scorpion inside her...Get her angry and that demon appears and takes her off guard!" Fish-Eye said.

"Yeah and you saw how powerful she was once it activated" Hawk-Eye said.

"So what am I supposed to do with her, let her slide?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Fish-Eye nodded "In time you may have your revenge against her!"

"Besides" Hawk-Eye said "You need to chill...I'll deal with the next target!"

"And who is it?" Fish-Eye asked.

"Mrs. Tsukino!" Hawk-Eye said drawing a picture with a woman with blue hair.

Tiger-Eye looked at his friends "The Chimera Animas are being controlled by the Saint Rose Crusaders...If you see one don't hesitate to ask them for guidance"

Hawk-Eye nodded and jumped away while Fish-Eye glanced at Tiger-Eye "Once Hawk-Eye comes back Master Zirconia will want to know about these Saint Rose Crusaders"

Tiger-Eye nodded as he growled "That Mew Erika is going to die...I will kill her, one way or another!"

Fish-Eye sighed "Please keep calm Tiger-Eye! You will have your revenge on her someday. For now until we find away to really kill her, we must take our time with her!"

Tiger-Eye nodded "True."

Meanwhile Usagi and Ichigo were at Usagi's house. Ichigo had always gotten good grades in her school however Usagi was a character at grades. Usagi was looking at a chocolate cake! She wanted it badly. Usagi's mother walked in the room "Oh hello Ichigo, you've came here at the wrong time."

Ichigo nodded "Oh, I was just walking Usagi home. I better be going now"

Usagi reached out at Ichigo's arm "Ichigo stay a while."

Ichigo turned to Usagi "I've got to meet Erika, to study with her!"

With that Ichigo ran out of the house. To Usagi, she knew that studying with Erika part was a lie, however her own mother bought it.

"Usagi..." her mother began.

"What mom?" Usagi began.

"Why can't you get good grades like your cousin Ichigo?" her mother asked holding up Usagi's report card.

"Uh, well" Usagi began.

"To top it off, Ichigo has worked since she was in seventh grade! And she still gets better grades than you!"

Usagi was silent "Is this about Ichigo?"

"No it is not about her, it's more about you! Why must you my very own daughter get worse grades Usagi? Usagi if things don't get better I'm going to pull you out of work! Plus you don't get cake."

Chibi-Usa walked by and ate the whole cake causing a major up roar between Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Erika were walking side-by-side. Ichigo glanced at Erika "Erika, what is our enemy thinking of?"

Erika glanced up at the sky directly at the circus tent "At least we won't have to go looking for the enemy"

"Erika it's too risky...We don't even know how much men the Dead Moon Circus has" Ichigo said.

**Tell her the more men they have the better for you.**

_Mom, she's my leader!_

**True but nothing except for Deep Blue can ever defeat you.**

_We don't truly know that._

"Uh earth to Erika, are you in there?" Ichigo asked.

Erika snapped out of it "Oh, sorry Ichigo, the Inner Scorpion was acting up"

**Sure, once again blame me.**

Ichigo smiled "Must've been something real bad if you took long to answer back. So what she want this time?"

"She wanted me to say the more men the better for me...Opps"

"It's alright, she sounds like a born fighter" Ichigo sighed out.

The two girls took a look at the Dead Moon Circus tent. While in it Master Zirconia was looking directly at Erika.

"That girl is smart, and she knows something is up" Master Zirconia said he turned to a mirror "If I may my queen why don't you consider in the Inner Demon...It has far more stronger than Pegasus. I mean I know she doesn't protect peoples dreams, but shouldn't you consider her power?"

"I am" a voice said "I am reconsidering the option...However what can we do to capture the Inner Scorpion. It'll kill her host if we remove it, an if her host is a Tokyo Mew Mew one of our foes is dead."

"So are there new orders?" Master Zirconia asked.

"The prize of this operation is Pegasus however our secondary objective is the Inner Scorpion of Mew Erika...How to take it out of her is going to be a problem but get on with the new objective."

Back outside on the ground below, Erika and Ichigo actually found a place to study and were studying under a lamp post. That is when Mrs. Tsukino and Chibi-Usa walked by.

"Erika!" Chibi-Usa shouted causing the Mew Mew to slightly glance up then look directly at the small girl.

"Good Evening Chibi-Usa" Erika said to her.

Ichigo looked up and saw Mrs. Tsukino "Oh evening Aunt Ikuko, this is my friend Aoyoma Erika"

"Oh an Aoyoma" Ikuko said then she said "I've heard about the Aoyomas how smart they are, and athletic."

"What is going on here?" Erika wondered aloud.

**Prepare yourself dear**.

_For what?_

**Just prepare yourself.**

"Oh, you are aware Usagi is getting bad grades but Ichigo doesn't. Plus you get extremely high grades Erika, I was wondering could you tutor Usagi?"  
Erika glanced up "I guess I could, sorry about this Ichigo, but Ichigo falls asleep in her classes"

"Erika!" Ichigo shouted causing Chibi-Usa to burst out laughing.

Ikuko smiled "Well at least my daughter isn't the only one to sleep through her classes but please consider in helping her...If she doesn't get high marks, then I'm going to pull her out of work"

Erika nodded "I'll see what I can do...I mean I work to at the same place Ichigo works in, but if she needs help in her school work...I'll do it"

Ikuko smiled "Good, now Usagi can get good grades."

Erika watched as Chibi-Usa and Ikuko walked away she turned to Ichigo "Sorry for blurting that out."

"Not a problem" Ichigo said then she sighed "Man I got Usagi into trouble having to work with us."

"I'll fix it" Erika said to her.

"Thanks"

Back with Ikuko she found herself staring at Hawk-Eye. Whom she had ran into. He helped her up but after a few words the stranger reverted himself into Hawk-Eye and he had trapped Ikuko.

Ikuko let out a scream. Without haste Erika and Ichigo grabbed their pendents "Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!"

Soon Ichigo was Mew Ichigo and Erika was Mew Erika and the two were racing to find themselves facing an unstoppable fact!

"Stop right there!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"What?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"For disrupting the peace of a gentle mother and aunt. I can't allow your evil actions to last...For the future of the planet, we'll be at it's service...Nia"

"Mew Mew!" Chibi-Usa shouted as she got back with Usagi near by.

Hawk-Eye smiled "Well now it's great to see you Mew Ichigo, and you too Mew Erika"

"Hawk-Eye" Mew Erika hissed.

"Mew Erika...How nice it is too see you, your lucky we aren't targeting you yet" Hawk-Eye said.

"Yeah" Mew Erika said as she positioned herself in her defensive posture "Good luck at that...I'll be waiting for that day!"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Target Mew Erika equals your death...There is no way you can sneak up on her without her knowing like you do to your targets!"

Mew Erika charged Hawk-Eye. Hawk-Eye watched her _She's normal now...But I wonder how much it takes for her anger to get over her...Wait a second she's doing well to contain her anger! How smart she is to contain her emotions._

She punched at him but her rolled out of the way "Good to see your normal Mew Erika, when you went Inner Demon, we couldn't even see you"

"You three brought that on yourselves" Mew Erika said as she kicked Hawk-Eye in his chest causing him to back away.

He jumped away from her next punch and landed near Ikuko.

"Your strong I'll give you that" Hawk-Eye said.

"Ribbon" Mew Erika began.

"Wait Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Why?" Mew Erika asked.

"Cause you'll hit Ikuko that's what Hawk-Eye wants you to do."

Mew Erika cast a look "Foolish me"

**Should've fired anyway. He couldn't avoid your kick your venom is faster than your kicks dear.**

_True but I can't take the fact that he could dodge the attack...Even though I'm not as fatal as you are._

**True**

"Speaking to your Inner Demon?" Hawk-Eye asked he turned to his shadow "Come my remless. Cannonball!"

Soon a monster with a huge cannon next to it appeared.

To Hawk-Eye's dismay, the two Tokyo Mew Mew stood there sweat dropping at the monster.

"This is the most pathetic excuse for a monster isn't it Mew Erika?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Yes differently even those Chimera Animas were a lot scarier than this thing" Mew Erika said recalling her encounters with two hornet chimera animas...At this thought she froze up, but only for a few seconds.

**I was gonna say, you better freeze up when the hornets come into your thoughts.**

_They do!_

The Remless got into the cannon and lit the string to the cannon "Firing in 3, 2, 1 blast off!"

She spun around but with grace the two Mew Mew dodged the creature.

Hawk-Eye growled "They are too powerful!"

"Good dodging!" a voice shouted.

"About time you showed up!" Mew Ichigo said.

"What now?" Hawk-Eye growled.

"For attacking a mother, I cannot forgive you...I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Chibi-Moon."

"In the name of the Moon we shall punish you!" Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon shouted.

"Darn it Sailor Scouts too" Hawk-Eye said then he remembered that the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were allied up _Smart, they are too smart, with the two allied together there is nothing we can do not yet!_

The monster then got in and refired. Once more the Tokyo Mew Mew gracefully dodged the attack but Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon were rescued by Sailor Venus's chain. They hit the ground.

"Are you two alright Sailor Scouts?" Tuxedo Kamen said.

The two looked back and the two Mew Mew sweat dropped as the reply was the two Sailor Senshi crying.

The monster then went back into the cannon and fired again but this time Sailor Jupiter tried to hurt the monster with her Jupiter Wide Pressure, it didn't do any damage and the monster continued it's charge. A third time this day the Mew Mew gracefully dodged the attack and the Sailor Scouts including Tuxedo Kamen dodged the attack.

"No fair! You dodged!" the Remless spoke up.

"Of course, we were going to" Sailor Mars said as the entire team sweat dropped.

Hawk-Eye turned to Ikuko "Well now, that your occupied I'll have to look into the Dream Mirror."

"No!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said as she got up "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The attack sent a little beam of pink hearts at the enemy. The attack hit Hawk-Eye "Ach!"

He glanced at Sailor Chibi-Moon "Get away from Ikuko momma you creep!"

"What did you call me?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"You heard me!" Chibi-Moon shouted.

Hawk-Eye was going to slap Sailor Chibi-Moon but Mew Erika and Sailor Moon tackled him aside! Hawk-Eye glanced at Mew Erika whom was punching at him and nearly beat him up, if it wasn't for him dodging the punches.

"Her punches are faster than mine are" Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Moon glanced at Sailor Chibi-Moon "Team up on him?"

"Yeah!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Her attacked whirled around towards Hawk-Eye who'm held out his hand and blocked Sailor Moon's attack. He sent an attack towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon just as the Remless attacked the group. The attacks hit home but Mew Ichigo was the only one that dodged the attack.

"This is annoying!" Mew Ichigo shouted she grabbed onto the Remless.

"Try blocking my attack!" Mew Erika shouted "Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

Hawk-Eye gasped as Mew Erika's attack hit him. He then attacked Mew Erika with his fire attack. Mew Erika backed away to help Mew Ichigo contain the Remless.

However even the with two Tokyo Mew Mew the Remless managed to fight them off. However the Mew Mew were not going to give up. Hawk-Eye then took a look at the dream mirror.

"Nothing?" he said finally he turned to the Remless "Destroy them all!"

"I'm trying to" the remless replied as Mew Erika punched out at her.

The Remless blocked the punch but failed to see Mew Erika's tail. The tail poisoned the creature.

"Darn it..." Hawk-Eye said "She knows how to use that tail"

The Remless managed to get into the cannon. It aimed itself at the Mew Mew "Troubling girls, this will hit and finish you!"

The Mew Mew just glared at the Remless as it lit the string.

Chibi-Moon looked up _Pegasus we need your help! Of course the Mew Mew can fight this thing off, but for how long? Please help us!_

Suddenly light began to flicker blinding Hawk-Eye! This also caused the Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi to look up.

"Chibi-Moon! Take my power!"

The light went down and touched broaches Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon's chest. It also hit Mew Ichigo's pendent.

"Your pendent and broaches have my power now. Shout Moon Cosmic Power Make Up, or Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!" the voice sounded.

Chibi-Moon turned to Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon "Sailor Moon shout out Moon Cosmic Power Make Up! Mew Ichigo shout Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!"

"What for?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Let's do it, it's going to be fun!" Mew Ichigo said "Man sounded like Mew Pudding right then."

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Soon the three were Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"Now whenever you need my power, Chibi-Moon call on my power. Now let's win this battle."

"Twinkle Yell!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Now Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The two other Super forms looked at each other and nodded they aimed their weapons.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The two attacks charged the Remless.

The Remless looked up as the two attacks hit it "Stage Out!"

With those words the Remless was defeated. Hawk-Eye glanced at his foes then said "We'll meet again but now it's time for me to leave!"

He vanished. Inside the Tsukino's house Erika and Ichigo sat with the other Inner Scouts and Mamoru. Ikuko had made lemon pie and given it to everyone in the house. Then she grew angry as most of the girls began to eat the pie without complementing on it "So how is it?"

"It's good" Ami said she took a look at Erika whom was looking straight out towards the sky _She's determined to stop this madness._

Erika glanced up at the Moon something she always had done and wondered about the future.

**Reviews Please**

**Oh sorry it took me a while to add on a chapter...I'm working on other fanfics as well, and I'm pretty busy publishing my very own book to sell! Plus I also work. I'll do my best to update but I have other fanfics as well that need updating.**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Diana

Chapter 8: Diana

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew! I do own Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Two days had passed and Erika was at the Tsukino household determined to help out both Ichigo and Usagi. Ichigo felt horrible for her cousin's situation that she might be pulled out of the cafe. Not only was Erika in but she found herself with Mamoru helping her out on this day. Everything was going fine but suddenly the mood shifted as Chibi-Usa brought her math paper over to Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan what does this mean? she asked him.

Mamoru looked at his future daughter's homework.

"Hugh oh four dozen mean forty eight Chibi-Usa. It's four times twelve."

Usagi was getting jealous and Erika could see this.

"You divide six people into forty eight to determine each share." Mamoru said then he noticed Erika's whom was glancing at a glaring Usagi.

"Oh you're and Erika are so smart! We should be study buddies forever"

At this comment Erika sweat dropped "Um sometimes I have to work Chibi-Usa. So that might not work out."

"Hands off!" Usagi shouted "Honey can you help me with this?"

Erika turned and tried to be polite as she calmly stated "You're studying with me Usagi."

However Chibi-Usa's response "It's upside down you meatball brain!" made it impossible to do so.

Mamoru and Erika then leaned on the table with their hands on their heads. Mamoru looked at Erika as she held one of her talks with her Inner Demon mother.

**Here we go again dear.**

_Is this what I'm going to go threw myself?_

**When you have a child yes. Especially when you have two kids**

_I like kids but this is ridiculous...Second time this happened again today_

"Who asked you? We don't want you're help so but out."

"You would be any chance be jealous are you?"

"Jealous!" Usagi shouted.

"Enough!" Erika shouted.

The two shut up immediately it was unheard of Erika to shout out and the girls could tell that she knew it by blushing.

"Oh-no see if you just can't knock it off. Otherwise I'm going home...you hear me?" Mamoru shouted.

The response from this nearly broke Erika out of her embarrassment and nearly broke out laughing Chibi-Usa looked at her father with teary eyes "But dad"

"Dad?" Mamoru asked.

"Well you are her future father Mamoru" Erika said trying to sound serious with out laughing which was hard for her to do.

"But other kids at school will laugh at me if you don't help me. My life will be a terrible mess. I'll be alone and no one will be my friend because I'm dumb." Then she began to fake cry "I won't merry him and I'll be lonely and I will just be watching TV.

Mamoru sweet dropped the answer "Well I you could be an actress"

"Don't worry I know for a fact that bad grades don't effect you social life?"

Hugh? Mamoru thought.

"Maybe you're mother isn't too strict then on you're grades" Erika mumbled silently.

"Or finding who to marry"

_Oh _both Erika and Mamoru placed their heads on the table sweat dropping.

"So you think it's okay for a future princess to be failing school?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Flunking school and squeaking brats aren't the same things" Usagi said.

"You guys" Luna said.

"What?" the four humans asked. Even Erika and Mamoru had to lift their heads from the table as Luna and Artemis stepped in.

"It's a miss understanding Luna" Artemis said.

"I'm not mad" Luna said then she glanced at the humans "Artemis has been struck by love"

"By love?" Chibi-Usa asked "Spell the details!"

Erika sighed as Luna told them the details. How they went to a church and a young sister appeared before them.

"And she stopped Artemis cold! In his tracks. He seemed to have been frozen by her looks" Luna finished.

"Artemis seems like you entered love city!" Usagi shouted.

"You're blushing!" Chibi-Usa said.

The sister at first church is quite good looking Artemis...I can understand"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa shouted then they looked at Erika to see if she would shout the same answer.

She didn't but just kept her eyes on the two cats.

Meanwhile outside something fell from the skies. Then a female voice called out "I've gotta find a way to soften that landing!"

Back at the Tsukino residence Erika and Mamoru were outside looking at Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"No more bickering you two...I mean it" Mamoru said "Otherwise I won't help you with your homework anymore."

"Though I have to because I told you're mother I would" Erika said then she and Mamoru turned to go.

"Okay..." the two girls said.

"And you'll set you're alarms and get up on time!" Erika and Mamoru shouted.

"Yes!"

Mamoru then said to Artemis "Come on Artemis let's go have a talk"

The two girls turned to each other and whispered something about Luna. Luna turned to them "I'm not Artemis's precious anything!"

"He loves her but what if he got board with her?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Luna is a bit low on hearing bossy when she wants to be"

"Artemis is a serious and moody cat"

"I never even knew they were together"

Back to Mamoru.

"It's all a miss understanding" Artemis said.

"You should know better then to make goo-goo eyes at a girl you don't even know" Mamoru said.

"You miss understand too but what about Erika?"

Mamoru looked at his cousin "She's alright and following us. Looks like she's toning us out and glancing at that huge circus tent"

True to his words Erika was glancing at the tent wishing she could go in there and attack the Dead Moon Circus before they could unleash another attack.

"Daddy!" a voice called out causing Erika to glance back as the two boys stopped.

"What?" Mamoru and Artemis asked.

Then a gray kitten appeared "Hi"

Mamoru turned to his cousin as she ran up to the kitten "Cos did you hear that cat talk?"

"Can we help you dear?" Artemis asked.

"I sure hope so daddy! Otherwise I've come along way from doddaly do!"

"She said daddy" Mamoru said.

"Plus" Erika began "She has that same crescent mark on her forehead."

"I'm sorry but you've got me confused. I've never"

The kitten then ran over to Artemis and nudged him playfully.

"It's you Momma said I'd know you in a nano-second. She told me not to go with anyone except for you, the Sailor Senshi and their allies the Tokyo Mew Mew..."

"ARTEMIS!" Luna shouted causing Artemis's fur to stand on end.

"Yes, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"First you fall in love with a human, then I find out you have a daughter too"

"Uh Luna" Erika said.

"Have you been lying to me?"

"I've never lied to you Luna...It's all a miss under standing!"

"She's got a crescent moon on her forehead and she could speak she's gotta be you're daughter.!"

Luna raised a paw and Erika scooped her up "Erika?" Luna asked.

"Artemis is speaking the truth!" Erika tried to reason with Luna but Luna hopped out of her hands and slashed Artemis.

"Luna! It's all a miss understanding!" Artemis called out as the two ran off leaving the kitten to glance at the two humans.

"Well little kitty...You sure know how to set things up!"

**Dead Moon Circus.**

The dead moon circus agents were entering in their rings one-by-one.

"Amazon Trio report to me!" Master Zirconia said.

The three stopped and turned to him "You've failed me again! What is you're excuse this time?"

Hawk-Eye mumbled "Sir those pesky Tokyo Mew Mews are to blame...They are more powerful than we are! At least the scorpion one is"

"The scorpion Mew Mew is you're worst enemy why?" Master Zirconia asked.

Tiger-Eye glanced at him "Because she is the holder of the Inner Scorpion"

Master Zirconia glanced at him "What? She's the host of the Inner Demon?"

Hawk-Eye nodded "Yes, remember we told you before"

Zirconia nodded "True, anyway there are new orders not only are you two going to find Pegasus but you must also retrieve that Inner Demon."

Fish-Eye glanced up "I thought you didn't want that?"

"Change of plans" Zirconia said.

With a secret wink to his companions Tiger-Eye spoke up then "However Master Zirconia. The Tokyo Mew Mew have their own enemies"

Fish-Eye pretended to look shocked "You never told us that they had an enemy"

Hawk-Eye played along "Yeah so what are their enemies?"

Tiger-Eye explained his first battle with Mew Erika and how a Chimera Anima came out, then the battle which looked in Mew Erika's favor turn immediately back for a moment. Then he mentioned the ones that can control the Chimera Anima the Saint Rose Crusaders"

Master Zirconia looked at him "Did you propose an alliance with the Saint Rose Crusaders?"

Tiger-Eye shook his head "No but we did team up, well two of them Happy Child and Sweet Juliet...That plan failed but before that Sweet Juliet made it clear to me that they didn't want any business with the Dead Moon Circus."

Master Zirconia glanced at them "Fish-Eye try asking the Saint Rose Crusaders to visit here so I can talk to them. These Tokyo Mew Mew of yours are powerful...I watched you're battle with the Mew Mew and Sailor Scouts yesterday...It is clear that they are more powerful than their allies the Sailor Scouts. Even if it was versing two of them."

He glanced down "Pick the next target and go!"

The Amazon Trio sat at their bar and decided to pick the sister of the first church. Tiger-Eye was elected to get her. He disappeared as Fish-Eye disappeared to fine a Saint Rose Crusader. Namely Sweet Juliet.

**Church**

The sister was praying and speaking to the light. Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Ichigo were watching.

"That's the girl, that Artemis totally dumped Luna over!"

"I don't think any girl's boyfriend. Could resist!"

"Oh nugie!" Usagi said giving Chibi-Usa a nugie.

Ichigo sighed "Well not exactly Chibi-Usa...Masaya even told me that I was the only one that was meant for him"

"Everything seems to fall on him when it comes to love" Chibi-Usa mumbled.

**Minako's room**

Artemis walked in to see Berry and Mianko whom were staring at the window "Hey Minako, oh hey Berry I'm back! Yahoo, hey Minako how was your day? Hello earth to Minako are in there it's me Artemis"

"Question" Minako asked "Who feeds you and gives you shelter?"

"That would be you. We worked together since day one"

"Together you say" she said "As in we don't hide things from each other?"

"What's there to hide?" Artemis asked then he began to make a list.

The offenses he told her weren't the ones that made her mad. Then he noticed he cell phone.

"Uh, Minako where is you're cell phone?"

"Right in my hot hand!" Minako shouted then she blew out at him as she stomped on the ground while Berry was still facing the window and after she was done shouting at him he shouted "I'm innocent!"

**Rei's Temple**

The girls had treats ready for Luna.

"Go on Luna don't get mad on an empty stomach" Makoto said.

"If you don't want it we'll eat em" Usagi said while Ichigo basically sighed.

"Hands off!" Rei shouted "Luna I'm sure theres an explanation for Artemis acting like this..."

"Yeah like maybe theres another talking cat" Ami said glancing at Ichigo whose cat ears and cat tail popped out causing Erika to sigh at her panicky friend's reaction.

"That doesn't help" Makoto shouted.

"It's okay, Artemis and I are just friends."

"Luna are you going to eat those chocolates?"

"Anyway I can't be waisting time with the flea hotel betrayel! I've gotta a future queen to train"

"We see you two as a team" Usagi said.

"That's right so that is the reason why we are trying to ask Luna to ask Artemis where the kitten came from" Rei said.

"Which means you're paws off the snacks" Makoto said

"But I can't help if I'm depressed" Usagi said.

Luna sweat dropped "I've got so much work to do"

**Church**

"Perfect everything looks fine!" the sister said.

Just then Tiger-Eye appeared and practically talked about children and dreams. When she lead him outside Tiger-Eye trapped her and brought out his true disguise. Then he brought out her dream Mirror.

Just then Artemis walked by wondering where he could fine the kitten. Also wondering how to prove to Luna that he was innocent.

When Tiger-Eye tried to take a step Artemis jumped slashing Tiger-Eye.

Tiger-Eye felt his face "Are you mad? To think that you clawed my lovely face! You may have damaged me!"

In her house, Minako turned to Berry "Was I too tough on him"

Berry turned to her "Well you did have the right to scold him but you didn't give him any time to explain. Trust me I felt that anger because well, somehow I'm part cat as well...Next time when you're angry give him time to explain himself...By the way someone is under attack, somehow I can sense it...Though my senses are not as powerful as Mew Erika's are."

Minako nodded and raised her hand "Venus Star Power...Make Up!"

"Mew Mew Berry Metamorphis!" Mew Berry shouted.

Soon the two were Sailor Venus and Mew Berry.

"Up here scar face!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Tiger-Eye glanced up to see Sailor Venus and Mew Berry standing on the cross of the church.

"You're judgment day has come! As for you benidet Artemis I'll speak to you when we get home."

"Ouch" Mew Berry and Artemis winced.

"Quit scolding you bleached blonds" Tiger-Eye said.

"What did you call us?" Mew Berry and Sailor Venus shouted.

"Expecailly for the one on the top five worst dress list" Sailor Venus added on her own insult "And the only ugliness is in you're heart."

"We are here to defend dreams of love in the name of Venus!" Mew Berry announced.

"And I'm here to say Rise my remless. Rise Kimiriko, I need pest control"

A monster that looked more like a mime appeared. To Tiger-Eye's dismay he saw Mew Berry sweat drop.

"Oh man, nothing scare you Tokyo Mew Mew"

"No it's just that it's the most lamest monster!"

"Take care of the pumpkins here, I got dreams to see" Tiger-Eye said.

Artemis jumped but only to tossed aside by one arm swipe.

"Artemis!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"You like kick Boxing?" the remless asked.

"Never tried it" Sailor Venus said.

"Mew Erika has" Mew Berry admitted.

Tiger-Eye blew out at Mew Berry "Hey I don't want to here her name! It is because of her that one of our targets escaped without me looking in her dream mirror!"

"Good! That's Mew Erika for you!" Mew Berry retaliated then she smirked "Oh someone has anger management issues against Mew Erika!"

"You're asking for it!" Tiger-Eye shouted annoyed.

"I'll deal with these two" the Remless said then turned to Sailor Venus who was laughing at her Tokyo Mew Mew ally. Whom was annoying Tiger-Eye to the bone by shouting Mew Erika over and over again.

In the end Mew Berry seemed to have won that verbal battle and Tiger-Eye ignored the Tokyo Mew Mew.

"It's my lucky day!" the Remless said it jumped up and transformed into a red kangaroo uniform.

Once again Mew Berry sweat dropped "Is that all you're going to do?"

The monster jumped but Mew Berry and Sailor Venus easily dodged the attack.

"Not bad for rookies but somethings missing!"

Tiger-Eye then walked over an began to look in the Dream Mirror.

"Drat Zirconia's not going to give me phase today" Tiger-Eye said then he aimed his whip but Artemis slashed him again "Put that away."

"Rotten feline!" Tiger-Eye shouted "Now you scratched my hands too"

"Kimiriko get this feline!"

The remless obeyed and grinned at Artemis before he could run he was in the Remless's pouch and he too transformed.

"Venus Love me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Ribbon...Raspberry Check!" Mew Berry shouted.

Sailor Venus's chain hit the remless doing minor damage to it. Then the Raspberry Check hit causing major damage to the Remless

"Drat" Tiger-Eye hissed "Zirconia is right the Mew Mews are more stronger then their allies"

But the two attacks not only hit the monster but Artemis felt the pain as well.

"What?" Mew Berry asked.

"Artemis!" Sailor Venus shouted "We are so sorry."

"You're fury friend and my remless are boxing bodies when ever one gets damaged the other does as well" Tiger-Eye said.

That is when the monster got up and tried to punch the two heroines. The monster did a nice upper cut catching Sailor Venus off guard taking it in the chin but Mew Berry neatly dodged the attack.

"Fast too" Tiger-Eye growled.

"I'm sorry Venus!" Artemis shouted.

On Erika's senses the other Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were transformed and on their way.

"You can't take away such pure talent!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"The choir needs her!" Sailor Mercury and Mew Lettuce shouted.

"The roses too" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and Mew Pudding shouted.

"Leave their dreams as they are!"Sailor Jupiter and Mew Zakuro shouted.

"Cause we are you're worst nightmare!" Sailor Mars, Mew Mint shouted.

"That's right!" Sailor Moon shouted "We are the Sailor Scouts!"

"And we are the Tokyo Mew Mew" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"The champions of justice!" Mew Erika and Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"And for the future of the planet...We'll be at it's service Nia."

Tiger-Eye glanced around and saw the all of the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Scouts were there. To him there was seven Tokyo Mew Mew and six Sailor Senshi. That meant thirteen heroines all at once!"

"Kimiriko...They are all yours" Tiger-Eye said but he turned to leave but Mew Zakuro shouted "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The spear wrapped around his leg pulling him out.

He glanced at the wolf Tokyo Mew Mew "What's you're problem"

Then he caught a glance at Mew Erika "So we meet again"

"Tiger-Eye" Mew Erika hissed careful not for her Inner Demon to wake up.

Mew Zakuro and Mew Erika glanced at one another and nodded. The two Tokyo Mew Mew glanced at Tiger-Eye as Mew Zakuro shouted "The next time you come near another target you will pay."

The two Tokyo Mew Mew then punched Tiger-Eye well Zakuro slapped him while Mew Erika punched him.

Tiger-Eye glared at the two and rubbed his face where Mew Zakuro slapped him "I'll remember this day. Scorpion Mew Mew there will be a day when you will be targeted and that Inner Demon will be ours!"

"Not this again" Mew Erika replied looking at the ground.

Then the Two Mew Mew turned to help their friends out in the fight. The girls were dodging attacks left and right. However the Tokyo Mew Mew dodged them all quite nicely. Mew Erika was up for a little boxing match. She brought up her claws and began punching out at the Remless. The Remless then lashed out it's own punches but Mew Erika proved too much to fight in close combat! She punched the Remless in the jaw and stung it. Once more Artemis felt these attacks.

"Man those stings do hurt" Artemis said.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Wait Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury.

"What we are supposed to take this?!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Just as Mew Erika is reporting you'll hit Artemis!" Sailor Mercury said.

Then the remless knocked them down with a well aimed punch to Mercury's stomach!

Then it succeeded in punching the Sailor Senshi down but not the Tokyo Mew Mew.

"We've got to regroup" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said she glanced at Mew Erika whom was now only defending herself and not wanting to hurt Artemis anymore than she had to already.

She glanced at Mew Pudding "You're attack isn't meant to hurt them right?"

Mew Pudding nodded "Yes, what is it?"

"Use it so the Inner Scouts can regroup!" Mew Lettuce suggested.

"Right!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Pudding Ring!" Mew Pudding shouted running up to the monster. She jumped into the air retrieving her weapons "Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

She banged her weapons together causing them to unleash a burst of energy at the Remless. Mew Erika caught sight of the attack and neatly avoided the attack with an awesome back flip.

The attack struck the Remless trapping it.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro shouted and whipped out towards the trapped monster. The whip wrapped around the Remless.

"This is too easy" Mew Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah but how long will this last?" Mew Mint asked her.

"And how can we defeat this Remless without killing Artemis?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"That's Good question" Mew Berry admitted.

"Uh-oh" Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro shouted.

Mew Erika nodded "Mew Ichigo...Chimera Anima!"

"Where?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Suddenly a huge Polar Bear Chimera Anima appeared.

"Great" Sailor Jupiter mumbled as she saw the Chimera Anima and the Tokyo Mew Mew begin to engage the Chimera Anima which was an even match for them "The Saint Rose Crusaders have struck again"

"What do we do now Mew Zakuro? Mew Pudding is confused?" Mew Pudding asked.

"Call it back!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

Mew Pudding shrugged "Uh, don't know how to do that..I only know how to summon it"

This comment made the Sailor Senshi sweat drop.

Mew Ichigo dodged a slash then noticed the Pudding ring failing.

"Uh-oh" she said noticing the ring vanishing.

"It's fading away!"

"No!" Mew Pudding shouted.

The monster broke free and grabbed the purple whip and threw Mew Zakuro to Mew Pudding. The two Mew Mew collided taking them down.

The Remless then growled approval to the Chimera Anima as the two Tokyo Mew Mew helped their own team out on it and returned it's glaze to the Inner Senshi.

The Remless then raised it's fist "Stop the ride I want to get off!" Artemis shouted.

Luna pounced on it clawing it and biting it. The remless tried to get the black cat off it. The remless then jumped and landed on Mew Ichigo Angel Modewhom had successfully dodged the attack.

"That wasn't cool" Mew Mint said said as Luna lost her grip and seeing Mew Ichigo in a daze.

Then the Remless reached out and punched out at the two downed foes. However even if she was in a daze Mew Ichigo simply rolled out of the punches way while being careful not to roll over Luna and squishing her like a bug.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch this any more." Artemis said then he bit the Remless.

The remless shouted "OUCH!"

It grabbed Artemis and threw him out of the pouch.

"Luna?" Artemis asked.

Artemis ran over to her "Are you okay?"

"I guess I have a few lives left" Luna said.

The Remless looked around and saw Mew Ichigo get up but now helped her friends against the Chimera Anima.

"Alright with the Tokyo Mew Mew occupied who's the next contendent?" the Remless asked.

Suddenly a red and white rose flew out of nowhere. The red rose landed near the Remless and the white rose landed near the Chimera Anima plus now the Chimera Anima had a sword sticking out threw it's chest.

"We are stopping the match. You should pick on someone else in you're on species. Leave the dreamer be and the kitty cats too" Tuxedo Kamen said in a tree.

He had the Moonlight Knight at his side and the Blue Knight was with them now that he had struck the Chimera Anima weakening it.

"Tuxedo Kamen you're here!" the Sailor Scouts shouted.

"Moonlight Knight!" Mew Erika said.

"Blue Knight!" The Tokyo Mew Mew shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen then reached in his hat and pulled out a kitten.

"Whose that?" the girls asked as they regrouped around the male heroes.

"DIANA!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted,

"Diana?" the girls asked each other.

"Hello Princess Chibi-Usa"

The two teams sighed out.

"Sorry to break up this Reunion" the remless stated.

"Sailor Moon...Mew Ichigo I know you three can stop this" Diana said.

"Pegasus we need you're help. Please help protect people's dreams...Twinkle Yell!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The Pegasus appeared.

Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked at each other and nodded. Super Sailor Moon then aimed her rod "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode aimed her weapon at the Chimera Anima "Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

Super Sailor Moon's attack hit the Remless "Stage Out!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's attack struck the Chimera Anima returning it back to a polar bear cub.

"Artemis are you feeling alight?" Luna asked.

"Yeah"

"You sure got your belly rubbed"

The girls transformed back just in time for the wedding that day. They were still near the trees out of sight.

"So how do you know Chibi-Usa?" the cat asked.

"I'm Princess Chibi-Usa's companion in the future! I'm Diana. Artemis and Luna are my parents...Princess Serenity gave me permission to visit."

"I'm going to have my own kitty cat when I'm a Moon Princess" Chibi-Usa said she turned to Erika "Did you sense this?"

"Hey, Chibi-Usa, my senses can tell the near future but they are powerless against the future you're talking about"

"We are you're parents?" Luna asked "Are you sure?"

"So that means, you'll be a lot more than friends in the Moon Kingdom" Sailor Venus said causing Ami, Ichigo, and Berry to blush.

"Can we please not think about that right now okay Luna?" Artemis asked.

"Must be some kind of mix up" Luna said.

Erika sighed "Here we go again"

**They act like people who love each other.**

_Hmm. True mother._

"You got you're new crush over there remember the sister?" Luna asked "The one that made you stop in you're tracks and go gah gah?"

"It wasn't her silly" Artemis said "I was admiring the chapel and thinking how nice it would be to get married under there."

"What?" Luna asked in between words.

"Romance blooms" Usagi and Ichigo said.

"Usagi!" Rei shouted.

"Ichigo!" Mint said.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you and I hope we get to be really good friends. Daddy, Mommy do you think I could have ice cream now?"

"You called me mommy" Luna said.

"I'm beginning how you feel Mamoru, Ryou, and Masaya do you have any tips?"

"Agree with what ever they saw Artemis...Even when they are wrong" Mamoru said.

"Mamo-Chan!" Chibi-Usa and Usagi shouted.

The three teams burst out laughing at the three.

"You don't think I'm wrong do you?" Usagi asked.

"And you can't possibly think I'm wrong being a princess now do you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Diana just stood her ground watching the humans.

**Diana has been introduced to the two teams. Now how has Fish-Eye's mission went? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and if anyone is interested I have my very own novel book. If anyone wants any information, look at my profile for my email address and email me!"**


	9. Chapter 9: Tart Returns P1

Chapter 9: Tart Returns P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

The next day came, and thanks with Erika's help Usagi managed to get a 80 percent on her latest test. This told her mother that Erika's tutoring came very helpful to her daughter's education. She told her daughter that because of this grade she would allow Usagi to stay working at the café under one condition...And that condition was if she got good grades on her next two test a 80 percent or better. Usagi swore that with Erika's tutoring she would get good grades.

So Usagi was walking to the café. She spotted Erika and Ryou walking out. Normally Erika would get wearing a normal shirt and skirt but she was wearing a beautiful gold dress. She realized that the dress was the same one Erika wore on her first date with Ryou. Usagi ran over to her.

"Erika! Ryou! I got an 80 percent on my test grade!!Now I can stay at the café a bit longer!"

Erika smiled at Usagi "Congratulations...However I sense that you're not out of the blue just yet."

"Correct" Chibi-Usa said.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi shouted "Why did you have to confirm Erika's senses?"

Erika smiled and avoided an argument right then "Usagi...I can sense stuff about you...It's not that hard for a scorpion to tell something is bothering you."

"She's right even I feel it" Ryou admitted.

Usagi sighed as she looked pleadingly to Erika "Will you continue to tutor me?"

"Of course...I promised you're mother I would...We Aoyomas never break our promises."

Diana ran by she was followed by her mother Luna "So what's going on Chibi-Usa?"

"I was going to ask Erika that?" Chibi-Usa said "Wow that gold dress looks beautiful on you!!...So what's up?"

Ryou saw Erika turn to Chibi-Usa and smile "Oh Ryou and I were on a date. Actually Usagi...Ichigo already knows this but Ryou and I will be gone the whole day."

"Dating in a time like this?" Usagi asked.

"What's dating momma?" Diana asked.

Luna sighed "It's what humans say when they go out with one another."

Ryou shook his head "We are going under cover for today and tonight..."

"What for?" Luna asked as this perked up her interest.

"Trying to fine the Saint Rose Crusader's HQ" Erika admitted.

"Are you planning to launch an attack there?" Usagi asked.

"The sooner we find where it is the better" Ryou said.

Usagi nodded "Well...carry on Erika and Ryou...Just come back safe!"

"Geese you sound like my Inner Demon mother, my brother, Ichigo, and now yourself! All three of you said the exact same things!"

**I have a bad feeling about this. That's all I'm just worried about you dear...The enemy well Tiger-Eye knows you have the Inner Demon...As I overheard Mew Berry tell the others that the Dead Moon Circus is targeting me.**

_I know mother which is why Ryou and I must get down to business!_

**I only have one other word...Follow your senses...And remember without me...You will surely die. So don't get any ideas on attacking the Dead Moon Circus.**

_Okay I promise you!_

As if hearing her these words Chibi-Usa chuckled as she held her own conversation with Pegasus.

**Hey do you know the Inner Scorpion Pegasus?**

_Actually yes, which is why I tried to stop that day Mew Erika fell victim to the Inner Scorpion._

**Well why didn't your powers work on her...She not only harmed me but Sailor Moon and Mew Berry?**

_I don't like to admit this but the Inner Demon's power is far more stronger than my magical boost I gave you. In fact this Inner Demon does have planet destroying powers providing you get her offspring mad enough._

**Wait when Mew Erika becomes Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode...She has the power to destroy a planet?**

_Yes, all Inner Demons do?_

**There are more of them?**

_Yes, the Inner Scorpion: Inner Demon is the most strongest of them all._

**Wait three years ago Sailor Moon told me that Mew Ichigo Angel Mode brought back Erika back.**

_That is because the powers of Mew Ichigo Angel Mode are not only from me...It is fueled by Mew Aqua and more stronger light than my powers. In fact Mew Ichigo Angel Mode is more stronger than Super Sailor Moon and even you._

**Oh**

Erika shook her head as if she and her Inner Demon could hear Pegasus and Chibi-Usa listened to this.

_You didn't tell me you had planet busting powers mother!_

**Slipped through my mind...I forgot I had that...Oh it can only be triggered when I feel from you total anger and hatred against a foe. The more stronger your hatred is the more stronger I am.**

_This is not good. I'll definitely try not to get angry at anyone...Well that angry!_

**There might be a time when that comes deary.**

_Sigh...You're good at this..._

Ryou looked at Erika "Shall we go Erika?"

Erika shook her head as if trying to clear out her Inner Demon from talking to her "Oh sorry Ryou...Yes, the sooner we get going the better...Now Usagi, you and Ichigo have to be more alertive..."

"I know we are useless when you aren't around!"

Erika broke out shouting at Usagi and she done something out of her character she had slapped Usagi in the face "**DON'T PUT YOURSELF DOWN USAGI! Look, there might be a time when I'm not around...You can't always rely on me...What if I get killed on this under cover mission? What will you do then?**"

Usagi glanced at Erika as Erika's words hit her and she understood and she burst out crying. Luna and Diana were speechless. Erika had certainly done what Luna and Diana had not thought of was possible for Erika. Usagi just looked at Ryou who also stood speechless. After a few minutes he regained his words "Listen, Usagi...Erika's right...Her senses are way more stronger than our friend's Rei's psychic powers. Sure they are stronger...However even with these senses Erika might be killed. You are going to be a future queen and Ichigo is the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew. You two gotta learn to trust yourselves."

"Well, Ichigo's better isn't she?" Usagi asked in between tears.

Erika nodded "She is too some extent. Please I'm begging you not to rely on my senses fully. If you do and I am killed one day...What are you going to do? Sorry for shouting at you...I just hate it when you say stuff like that. You're basically just putting yourself down. I don't mean to shout at you but when I do you gotta listen to me. I mean it's good knowing that I am guiding you threw this conflict but you gotta do things on your own. This is the reason why I'm going with Ryou."

Usagi nodded "Thanks...You're right as always Erika...I needed that. And you slap hard!"

"I wouldn't have thought I seen the day where my future mother got slapped" Chibi-Usa brought up.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi growled out at her "I'm sorry I made you angry."

Erika looked at Usagi "Like I said sorry for slapping you...It's not just you that is doing this...It's everyone too. It's all of the Sailor Scouts...It's all of the Mew Mews except for Mew Zakuro. I even had to slap Ichigo and tell her the same thing I told you..."

"And I wasn't the first to slap her ether."

"Who else did?"

"Zakuro did as well...Zakuro understands more than any other Mew Mew why I am doing this...For she done this once herself...Only Mint was hit the hardest...It came down to a point where Mint and Zakuro fought against each other because of this. Only in that situation Zakuro overdid it. After Zakuro and I slapped Ichigo, Zakuro told her that this is something I have to do."

Usagi nodded "Thanks you slapped some since into me."

Erika nodded as she and Ryou turned to go "Sorry for slapping you...And If you see Ichigo tell her I said I am sorry. Although I already did."

"I will" Usagi said leaving the two to go.

When Erika and Ryou have gone out of sight Diana turned to Luna "What just happened?"

"It's seems as if our future queen has just been taught a vulnerable lesson" Luna said.

Usagi walked over to the café. She walked in and glanced at Ichigo whom was in a seldom happy mood.

"I heard Erika slapped you...And she says she's really sorry" Usagi said.

Ichigo nodded "It's okay...I forgive her...As Zakuro-san put it to me as she slapped me as well, we have to do our part of the bargain. We just can't fully rely on Erika."

Zakuro came down and saw a hand print on Usagi's right cheek "So Erika slapped some sense into you too did she?"

"Yeah, made her mad."

Minako glanced at Usagi "Geese, what did you do to deserve that?"

Ichigo turned to Minako "Same thing I had done."

"Yeah and Erika sounds like she's being to relied on by all of us too much" Usagi said.

"Yeah, that's the same thing she told me" Ichigo replied.

"Wait where is she and Ryou?" Makoto asked as she and Rei came into the café.

Rei noticed Usagi's hand print "What happened to you? You're mother slapped you?"

Ichigo took charge "No, and Erika's out with Ryou on a scouting mission. She and Ryou are investigating on there own where to fine the Saint Rose Crusader's HQ. She won't be back till tomorrow."

Zakuro nodded "Yes, it's time we acted as a team without relying on Mew Erika...Girls think of this as a real life situation...If we lost Erika, what will we do?"

"Exactly the same question she asked us" Ichigo and Usagi sighed.

"She has a point there" Ami said "This really is a real life test. Can we manage to defeat a monster from the Dead Moon Circus and possibly a Chimera Anima from the Saint Rose Crusaders?"

"We can detect Chimera Animas" Ichigo said as she brought out Masha "Masha here can detect that"

"So that's one problem down..." Usagi said "One more to go."

**DEAD MOON CIRCUS**

Fish-Eye's mission was a success. She had found Sweet Juliet and persuaded her to meet Master Zirconia. Tiger-Eye's mission was a failure. He glanced at Hawk-Eye as Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye arrived.

"Morning boys" Fish-Eye said.

Tiger-Eye smiled at Sweet Juliet "So Sugar we meet again."

He turned to Hawk-Eye as he introduced his brother and sister"This is Sweet Juliet of the Saint Rose Crusaders. Sweet Juliet meet my brother Hawk-Eye and sister Fish-Eye."

"Yes, It's a pleasure to see you" Sweet Juliet said frowning.

She crossed her arms "I hope this doesn't take too long...Royal Highness Duke is planning on an attack on the Tokyo Mew Mew soon."

"Don't worry Sweet Juliet. Our master is going to call us up, then we'll meet him" Hawk-Eye said.

As if on cue a voice rang out "Amazon Trio report to me!"

"See that went well" Fish-Eye said.

"It did?" Sweet Juliet said.

"For me anyway...my mission was a success...It was to bring you here to meet our master."

"Oh, yes that succeeded."

Soon Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye stood before Master Zirconia.

"Tiger-Eye" Zirconia began.

"I know I failed" Tiger-Eye said.

"Correct and Fish-Eye how did your mission go?"

"See for yourself" Fish-Eye said allowing Sweet Juliet to enter.

"Speak human" Master Zirconia began.

"I am Sweet Juliet of the Saint Rose Crusaders" Sweet Juliet said.

Master Zirconia glanced at Sweet Juliet then to Fish-Eye "Then you're mission was a success."

Fish-Eye nodded "However Sweet Juliet here has too go for a meeting."

Sweet Juliet nodded at Fish-Eye's words without taking her eyes off of Master Zirconia. The ring leader smiled "I see, so why do you want to conquer the Earth Sweet Juliet?"

"It's not just me...Three others want too as well. Using those Chimera Animas we can do it."

Master Zirconia nodded "Why?"

"Well something we've dreamed of" Sweet Juliet replied "Those Mew Mews get in the way off things...Plus those Sailor Scouts are just as annoying in a way. They know they can't damage Chimera Animas but they try to anyway."

Fish-Eye chuckled "Trying to get themselves killed...That's what they are doing."

"Down to business" Master Zirconia said as he couldn't resist a chuckle himself from the Saint Rose Crusader "Sweet Juliet do you know how to remove the Inner Scorpion from her host Mew Erika?"

"I do but sadly neither Saint Rose Crusader or maybe Dead Moon Circus can do it."

"How can someone remove it?" Hawk-Eye asked glancing at a cringing Tiger-Eye.

"Something wrong with Tiger-Eye?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"Yes, he has a major thing against Mew Erika. He hates her."

Sweet Juliet smiled "Tiger-Eye you're not the only villain that hates or used to her"

"Who else hated her?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"All of the Tokyo Mew Mew's first villains did. The aliens that were here three years to go, hated Mew Erika. It's just as you experienced. She's too powerful plus with her senses even in her normal human form it's impossible to sneak up on her without her knowing of her approach" Sweet Juliet said.

"Plus you forgot about that Inner Demon" Tiger-Eye said frowning at even the mention of the Inner Demon."

"You Seen Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"Yes, and she owned us" Fish-Eye said.

"This is why I brought you here Sweet Juliet...Could you tell us everything about the Inner Demon?" Master Zirconia asked.

Sweet Juliet nodded "Yes, it's berried within Mew Erika's heart...As you know take it from her and she'll die. Basically without the Inner Scorpion she's dead. It's a part of her. Three years ago the aliens along with the Heart Snatchers tried several attempts to remove it...Those all failed... Plus only the aliens could ever have the ability to remove it."

"Why them?" Fish-Eye asked.

"Because, they have the ability to take a persons spirit out of them and fuse them with a Chimera Jelly. Now the Heart Snatchers had several plans and monsters that could remove Pure Hearts...Since the Inner Scorpion is inside Mew Erika's heart she was the true target of their attacks. The monsters were literally defeated."

Tiger-Eye looked at Master Zirconia "So basically we have no way in removing it...We only can see people's dream!"

Master Zirconia shrugged "I suppose we could get one of the aliens to come over."

"And get owned by Mew Erika?" Sweet Juliet sweet dropped at her out burst, "Come on those aliens are not going to come back. The Mew Mew defeated them fair and square. Plus even if you could, how do you get that alien to sneak up on her when it's impossible to do so?"

"She's right you know" a voice came up from behind Master Zirconia.

"We have to think of a way to remove the Inner Demon but we don't have the technology to do that. Once we do, we can remove it."

"Yes my queen" Master Zirconia said "So Amazon Trio our true primary target is Pegasus and our secondary target is the Inner Scorpion...Pick you're next target and go...Sweet Juliet you may leave."

Sweet Juliet nodded as she and the Amazon Trio left.

"So how did you fine Master Zirconia?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"A little weird" Sweet Juliet said "He was talking to a mirror."

She glanced up "Well I have to go now...The meeting is about to begin"

The Amazon Trio watch Sweet Juliet go off.

**Erika and Ryou**

The two were trying to fine the Saint Rose Crusader HQ. The two looked around. Then without warning Erika grabbed Ryou and they disappeared behind a building...Just in time to see Sweet Juliet run by.

"That was close...She knows who I am" Erika whispered.

"I see...She would've noticed you and returned with a Chimera Anima" Ryou said.

The two followed Sweet Juliet or where they thought she was. Only when they got to a busy street did they lose sight of her.

"If only she didn't know who I was...I mean by now I'd expect that but the Sailor Scouts have there own way of hiding their identities...I'm not one of them, so I guess it's okay"

The two were now officially back to square one. And they continued on their search.

**Café Mew Mew**

The girls were going to close down the Café. Once they had done it the Café was dark giving Ichigo a good reminder of what had happened to her as she and Usagi stepped out of the door.

"I see so this is where they nabbed you" Chibi-Usa said "Hey Ichigo...I wonder how Erika's mission is going?"

"We'll know when she comes back if she had success or not Chibi-Usa."

"True"

Pudding ran up alongside Chibi-Usa "Come on let's play now! Tag...You're it!"

Chibi-Usa giggled as she tor off after Pudding "Maybe Pudding but not for long!"

Both leaders watched the two youngest members on their team tear off into the darkness. Ichigo and Usagi gave each other a look. Then after Ichigo shrugged tor off after the youngest members just to makes sure they were safe.

Berry and Minako were walking together in the darkness. The two had left before the shop had closed twenty minutes earlier. That is when Pudding and Chibi-Usa ran by causing the wind to blow their skirts up. The two older girls carefully held onto their skirt to prevent it them from blowing.

"What the?" Minako asked.

Berry watched them go "That was Pudding and Chibi-Usa...Just like them."

"For once I wish Pudding would watch where she was going" Minako said.

"Hey at least you caught it" Artemis said as Diana, and Luna appeared with along with him.

Usagi and Ichigo ran and stopped.

"Hello Minako what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"That Pudding just ran by causing our skirts to fly out from under us" Minako said.

"That's Pudding for you" Ichigo sighed out.

**Saint Rose Crusader HQ**

Sweet Juliet ran into the HQ. She had secretly seen Erika and Ryou following her and single handily out ran them. She slammed into Royal Highness Duke.

"Sorry" Sweet Juliet said.

"It's okay" Royal Highness Duke said.

"So how was the meeting?" Happy Child asked.

"With who?" Sweet Juliet asked

"Don't play us you know the Dead Moon Circus?" Count Blue Bayou asked in his serious tone.

"Oh them? Well they just needed information about the Inner Scorpion...Apparently they need want to remove it because Tiger-Eye despises Mew Erika. And you know what I told them?"

"EVERY VILLIAN DESPISES HER! EVERY HERO ADORES HER POWER" all of the Saint Rose Crusaders shouted echoing Sweet Juliet's words.

"Exactly" Sweet Juliet said "With the exception of that Inner Scorpion inside her for that last part."

"So what's the problem?" Happy Child asked "I never seen you run in here."

"Mew Erika is onto us...Well she and another person is trying to find out HQ!"

Royal Highness Duke sighed out "May that Mew Erika is getting onto us...She knows that we are on the ground somewhere. It's only a matter of time before she finds our HQ."

"This is bad" Count Blue Bayou admitted after hearing this.

"Which is why I want you to stay here Count Blue Bayou to greet Mew Erika...I trust you can take care of her."

Count Blue Bayou smiled "You're right...Unknown to the Dead Moon Circus...I have a pretty good idea that will send nightmares into that Mew Mew's head. I know her one and only fear..."

"Oh yeah, Bees, Wasp, and Hornets" Sweet Juliet said.

"Yeah, I plan to have a mixture of Chimera Animas. Plus I've just been given a new ability to send out multiple stinging flying insects, plus fling skin piecing needles that feel like bees, wasp, and hornets stinging you." **A/N I made this ability up besides the enemies needed something that was a match to Mew Erika**.

Royal Highness Duke watched as Fish-Eye was the elected spokesperson to find a specific someone...He beckoned Sweet Juliet to come over. Once she did he pointed to Fish-Eye "Sweet Juliet aide her please"

"On my way"

"What about us Duke?" Happy Child asked.

"We have to find a new HQ while Count Blue Bayou keeps Mew Erika occupied."

"Right!" Happy Child said.

**Fish-Eye**

"Why is it my turn?" Fish-Eye wondered.

Soon enough she was greeted by Sweet Juliet.

"Oh hello" Fish-Eye said.

"Royal Highness Duke commands me to help you out today. So what's going on?"

"Oh and new target" Fish-Eye said as she brought out a picture of a man that looked like Mamoru.

"Hey I think I know that guy"

"Yes he's Chiba, Mamoru" Fish-Eye said "Any ideas to get him?"

"One try not to get Mew Erika on us...If I am correct he's her cousin! She doesn't like people targeting someone in her family even if it is a cousin" Sweet Juliet said.

"And that Inner Scorpion will be released?"

"Exactly...However you picked a correct day to work Mew Erika is going to find my hideout!" Sweet Juliet said.

Fish-Eye looked at her "Well you've gotta help defend that base of yours! She's no laughing matter."

"Measures are taken...We are moving out...Count Blue Bayou has something special planned for her. Maybe this may be the day she dies."

"Oh-man Tiger-Eye would love to help out...Hey it's impossible to kill her you said so yourself"

"Not quite, an alien god known as Deep Blue managed to fatally wound Mew Erika...She would've died if it wasn't for the Mew Aqua, Masaya her brother released it. All I said is that she's impossible to sneak up on."

"Oh, I better tell Tiger-Eye! She dialed in Tiger-Eye's number. Soon Tiger-Eye was down.

"What's up Fish-Eye don't tell me you can't do this alone" Tiger-Eye said.

Fish-Eye cast a secret wink to Sweet Juliet. Sweet Juliet read the wink like a charm. She then acted by shaking uncontrollably.

"Fish-Eye can do the mission! However I need a strong man to help me!" Sweet Juliet began her act.

Tiger-Eye was beginning to actually have feelings for Sweet Juliet and he was easily baited "What's making you shake like this? I'll help you!"

Fish-Eye tried not to show the jealousy as she strolled off to find Mamoru.

Sweet Juliet glanced at him and fake tears began to fall down her cheeks "Mew Erika is coming to destroy the Saint Rose Crusaders! At this rate she'll find our HQ and destroy us all before we can find some place else safe! Count Blue Bayou is going to hold her off while everyone else starts to evacuate!"

Tiger-Eye looked up at the sky "I won't let that happen to you Sweet Juliet! I'm going to help you out by aiding Count Blue Bayou! Oh and you can tell our hideout maybe the circus tent but your welcome to move in."

Sweet Juliet flashed a fake smile as she gave his a fake hug as if making him think she had feeling towards him "Thanks Tiger-Eye...I, feel better."

Tiger-Eye looked at Fish-Eye "Continue on you're mission...I must help Count Blue Bayou...He just can't hold off Mew Erika alone!"

He ran past Sweet Juliet and into the Saint Rose Crusader's HQ. Inside it he saw Count Blue Bayou and the Count saw him.

"So your Tiger-Eye" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Yes, I'm here to help you under Sweet Juliet's fearful look!"

Count Blue Bayou was also a great actor and he broke down nearly crying "Thank you Tiger-Eye. I need all the help while the others escape."

"That is why I'm here. Plus I hate her!"

Count Blue Bayou smiled "Yeah, your girlfriend Sweet Juliet told us that"

Tiger-Eye ignored the girlfriend outburst as he and the Saint Rose Crusader worked together.

Meanwhile Chibi-Usa and Pudding saw Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye. Waiting for the others to show up the two followed.

Soon Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye had cornered Mamoru whom knew that Sweet Juliet was an enemy.

"Well I think I gave us away" Sweet Juliet said.

"You did" Mamoru said.

"Not so fast!" Pudding shouted as Ichigo, and Berry appeared.

"Braver as always" Luna said as Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Minako hid behind trees.

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Chibi-Usa, and Usagi shouted.

"Venus Star Power...Make Up!" Minako shouted.

Soon Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Minako were Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi-Usa, and Sailor Venus.

"Well hello Mew Mew" Sweet Juliet said.

Ichigo, Berry, and Pudding were going to transform. However Sweet Juliet managed to knock out the pendents out of their hands.

"Not good" Berry said.

Suddenly she threw out a ball at the three untransformed Mew Mew. The ball erupted tying them up.

"Not again!" Berry said.

"Now that you Mew Mew are occupied, Fish-Eye will take Mamoru...And plus now you three will die" Sweet Juliet said and she threw a Chimera Anima. The Chimera Anima hit the ocean where the girls were. Soon a huge great white shark with legs appeared.

"Uh-oh" Berry shouted when she and the others saw the shark Chimera Anima.

Naturally this got the girls in a panic. The three struggled "Come on! We'll get eaten!" Pudding shouted.

"Were trying to!" Ichigo, and Berry shouted.

"Hold it!"

"For tying up three innocent girls and leaving them to die at the hands of a shark! I can't allow this to continue!" A voice sounded

"Pretty Soliders in Sailor Suits!" a second voice shouted.

"Sailor Moon!" the first voice began and revealed Super Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" the second voice sounded again and revealed Super Sailor Moon.

"And in the name of the Moon...We shall punish you!"

Sailor Venus nodded "Yes, I am the goddess of love...Sailor Venus, in the name of Venus I shall punish you."

Sweet Juliet smiled as she threw another ball at the Sailor Senshi, the ball hit tying the six girls together in one ball.

"Yeah, you'll punish them" Pudding shouted.

"Now kill them my Chimera Anima!" Sweet Juliet said.

Fish-Eye turned "Wait Come my Remless Shark Tamer!"

A Remless appeared looking like a shark human doll. In it held a bucket and it poored fish all over the six girls.

"Ichigo! You're a cat eat these!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm not hungry! THAT SHARK IS COMING OVER HERE!"

Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye grinned. Fish-Eye turned to Mamoru "Time for me to look for that Pegasus creature. One...

The red object appeared.

"Two!" the object trapped Mamoru.

"Three!"

"Mamoru!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Can't transform!" Ichigo shouted remembering her pendent was on the ground.

Suddenly a click-clank weapon whirled around cutting the net off them and striking the Chimera Anima. The girls except for Ichigo and Berry fell onto their buts. They glanced around to see Pudding no where. Then Berry looked up to see a young alien. He had pointy ears, wore a red shirt, black shorts and black zig-zags.

"Taruto!" Pudding shouted recognizing the alien right away.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that" the alien known as Tart said **A/N Taruto is what Pudding calls Tart for his nick name.**

Tart quickly gave the pendents to Pudding, Berry, and Ichigo.

"Time for you girls to help out!" Tart said.

"Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Berry...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding...Metamorphis!"

Soon the three Mew Mews were transformed and glancing at Tart and Mew Pudding. Tart glanced at Mew Pudding and nodded. He retrieved his weapon and aimed it Sweet Juliet. This gave the Mew Mews and Inner Senshi that Tart was on their side this time. Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet gave out a groan. Now they were facing the Mew Mew, Sailor Senshi and now this one alien that had attack Earth three years ago. The battle was not going to be easy for the villains now the previous owner of the Chimera Animas had returned.

**End of Chapter**

**This was a long chapter! Took nine pages on the computer! However since it is in parts. Part Two is up next. Will Mew Erika find the Saint Rose Crusader's HQ? If so what is Count Blue Bayou's evil plan to eliminate her? Will Tiger-Eye succeed in killing her? And why has Tart returned? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Chapter 10: Tart Returns P2**

.


	10. Chapter 10: Tart Returns P2

Chapter 10: Tart Returns P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

The Saint Rose Crusader and Dead Moon Circus agent looked at the newly arrived alien. Mamoru was just as shocked as both the heroines and the villains. He had not expected the arrival of an alien, certainly not one that attacked Earth three months ago. Tart glanced over to the trapped Mamoru. He then nodded and threw his click clack weapon at the red object that was trapping Mamoru. The weapon hit the object, destroying the object. Immediately Mamoru was freed and the dream Mirror went away.

"No!" Fish-Eye shouted.

"Oh yes" Tart shouted as he threw something at the ground.

The ground erupted with grass coming out of it. The grass hit and tied the two villain's feet to the ground.

"You two aren't going anywhere" Tart said.

"I don't believe this he's actually on our side now?" Sailor Venus said.

Tart nodded "Yes, I can't let allow Earth to fall...Besides...I have a crush on someone. That is a Mew Mew."

"Who?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Not right now Sailor Moon" Sailor Chibi-Moon said as the great white Shark Chimera Anima and the Remless attacked them without warning.

Tart, along with the Mew Mews dodged both attacks and the Inner Scouts were well...Not as lucky. They avoided the Great White Shark but not the Remless. It had trapped the Sailor Senshi in a metal cage.

"Mew Ichigo..." Super Sailor Moon shouted.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned "Great another trap."

The Chimera Anima headed over the the trapped Inner Scouts and rammed the cage.

"Don't worry Sailor Moon...We're safe!" Sailor Venus said.

Suddenly the metal cage began to fail.

"Oh really?" Sailor Chibi-Moon said noticing the Metal Cage bars begin to get crushed.

Tart then aimed his hands at the Chimera Anima and fired a beam at it. The beam hit the Shark reverting it off course it then recovered and charge the cage.

Tart tried again but The Mew Mews stopped them claiming that the attack would only make the Chimera Anima madder and more stronger. They could only watch onwards wondering how they would free their friends in time. Everything had to been done perfect.

**Erika and Ryou**

The two had actually found the HQ. Only because of the Saint Rose Crusader Count Blue Bayou's plan. He had sent Tiger-Eye to lead the two to the base. Ryou looked at her "I think it's a trap...I'll stay out here while you investigate this matter"

"Okay...I'm going in then" Erika said.

Ryou nodded "I'll be waiting to bail you out if it is a trap."

Erika nodded "Right."

She went into the HQ. To Erika it had looked like someone like these Saint Rose Crusaders were here and they didn't know of her approach. Someone had left the lights on. From the command room of the HQ Count Blue Bayou turned to Tiger-Eye "Now turn off the lights."

"Um is that a good idea she's a scorpion, she's meant for night. As soon as we turn it off those scorpion eye sight will kick in" Tiger-Eye said.

"Just do it."

"Okay" Tiger-Eye said he turned to the light switch and pulled it to the off position.

Then the lights went off. Erika was looking when they went off. She shook her head _Like that will help you against me_.

**It's all part of their plan! They wanted you to find them**

_Hmm...Let's see if I'm right though._

Erika looked about. From his vantage point he glanced at the monitor. He pressed a button.

"What does that do?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Count Blue Bayou glanced at Tiger-Eye and smiled "I know the Scorpion Mew Mew's one weakness...What is that you ask...You'll find out soon...Watch the monitors."

Tiger-Eye did.

Erika heard buzzing sound coming from the loud speakers in the buildings. She tried not to show fear as she released the buzzing sound was the sound of bees, hornets, and wasp. She shook her head "Nice try."

Then without warning under another press of a button came and sent out a swarm of bees out of one of the vents.

"W...W...What?" Erika asked herself as her heart beat rose a clean sign of this scaring her.

Tiger-Eye grinned "Well...Looks like our Scorpion Mew Mew is afraid of bees."

"Yes but that's her only fear"

"What about water? Scorpions hate getting wet"

"Not this one...The Erika is an excellent swimmer. She loves water!"

"So any more surprises for her?"

"Those bees were only the beginning...By the time she gets here...She'll ether run away from her fears or be only too easy to kill."

"So we are using her only fear against her...Why didn't I know her fear?"

"You haven't been studying your opponents. We Saint Rose Crusaders study our enemies. When they were fighting to protect Earth from the aliens we watched them...Watching and waiting for their weakness or fears."

"What does Mew Ichigo fear then?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Nothing much except for losing someone close to her. When Mew Erika lay dying..."

"Wait...Sweet Juliet said that Mew Erika was impossible to kill"

"She meant to say she's impossible to sneak up upon and look inside her dream mirror or do anything to her."

"Oh, so what's next?"

"Sending out the scorpion killer wasp."

"Oh she's not going to like this one bit now."

"Yes...Especially not when these wasp hunt scorpions."

He pushed another button.

Erika was recovering from her bee encounter "Calm down Erika...Those were only bees...They want flowers not scorpions."

**HEADS UP!**

_WHAT NOW MOTHER?_

Suddenly Erika got her answer and wasp flew out.

**SCORPION HUNTER WASP RUN!  
**_ON THE DOUBLE._

Erika ran into another room. She was nearly out of breathe and she could here the swarm of wasps fly by harmlessly.

"That was close" She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye. It was another scorpion hunting wasp. Even if it was only one, she wisely backed away eying the creature.

From the command Room, Tiger-Eye and Count Blue Bayou were having fun scaring the Scorpion Mew Mew.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Well her senses tell her things will happen but still she'll find out who's behind it."

Tiger-Eye looked at Count Blue Bayou and grinned "This is fun scaring her to death...May I send the last things at her?"

"Be my guest"

Tiger-Eye pressed a button.

"She's going to scream now" the count said.

Erika had gotten out of the room as Ryou came in threw a headset he gave her on the way there.

"What's going on? Find anyone yet?"

"No Ryou...There is no one in sight...AHHHH HORNET SWARM!!"

Erika basically shouted the word Hornet in Ryou's ears.

"ERIKA?! What's going on?" Ryou asked.

All he could here was her breathing and footsteps.

Just then he saw the wasps come out and then he sweat dropped _Oh yeah...Erika fears those things. How could I have forgot...Wait a second, someone is purposely trying to scare her!_

He looked up to see two figures laughing at something.

He notified Erika "Erika...You gotta transform!"

Erika was nearly screaming her heart out "Sorry Ryou...Everywhere I go inside this building hornets, and scorpion hunting was come out!"

"Calm down Erika! Fight your fears!" Ryou shouted "Those things aren't something you should fear the enemy is in their command room...You've gotta ignore it!"

"Okay, I'm trying to."

"Which is why I need you to transform! I think these Saint Rose Crusaders plan to kill you...Try to turn the table on them!"

"Right! Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

Soon she was in her own Mew form, but her fear increased even more when the Scorpion hunting wasp appeared and saw her and started to chase her.

"Stop chasing me!!" She roared out.

As the hornets chased her everywhere in the building.

**They are a scorpion's only fear...Though I hate water and you don't.**

_I was on the swim team before I became a Mew Mew and had you inside me...The swimmer part of me will never change. And I'm not afraid to get wet._

Mew Erika ran along and followed her senses to where the command room was. The door was locked. She turned when she saw the scorpion hunting wasp swarm coming towards her. Then she heard buzzing sound.. She glanced to her right and saw not only another scorpion hunting wasp swarm but a swarm of Japanese Giant Hornets as well.

"Not good" she said her fear increasing and blood dripping from the puncture wounds the needles placed on her "They have me trapped...Behind this doors lies the very enemy I must stop but how can I get in there in time!"

**Meanwhile with Mew Ichigo Angel Mode!**

The Mew Mews were having a hard time thinking of a way to free the captured Sailor Scouts.

"I got an idea" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"What is it?" Mew Pudding and Mew Berry asked her.

"I'm going to distract it...Hopefully it comes after me...Mew Pudding when the time is right you will know what to do. Tart you take care of the Remless"

"Okay on it" Tart said.

Mew Ichigo flung herself at the monster as she thought _I hope Erika is alright...You know even though she's not with me I can sense her fear. Wait...FEAR? What can you be fearing Erika? No!! __Can't think of Erika right know...I've gotta pull my end of the bargain._

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode flung herself at the Chimera Anima tackling it to the side. The Remless tried to attack Ichigo but a well flung click-clack weapon from Tart intercepted it.

"What the?" the Remless asked.

"I'm sorry but I've got my reasons to be here. Now beat it!" Tart said as the Remless held it's head in pain while throwing the Click-Clack weapon to him. Tart grabbed the weapon.

Tart then turned his attention to a struggling Fish-Eye and smart mouthed her "You know the Chimera Animas we hold are a lot better that your weak monsters.

"You little BRAT!" Fish-Eye shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU OLD HAG!"

"You have a lot of nerve of calling me that brat!" Fish-Eye shouted "REMLESS KILL HIM!"

"My pleasure!" The Remless said tearing after the alien.

Mew Ichigo shook her head _I remember him when he was my enemy...I can only feel for her. But at least Tart is giving the Remless some company._

The Chimera Anima regained on trail but Mew Ichigo waved her tail "Come at me you man eating fish!"

The Chimera Anima got an anger mark on it and charge Mew Ichigo opening it's mouth.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode gasped "Nice try" and she dodged the Chimera Anima's lunge.

It turned immediately and went straight at Mew Ichigo. She tried to dodge but the Chimera Anima then burst out with almost lighting fast speed ramming Mew Ichigo Angel Mode in her chest and the result sent her into the air landing on the ground hard.

"MEW ICHIGO!" Mew Pudding and Mew Berry shouted.

"I'll be fine...Mew Pudding like I said you'll know what to do!"

Mew Pudding nodded as her leader was tackled again and sent flying into the air. Then with before anyone could blink the Chimera Anima went into a frenzy tackling Mew Ichigo Angel Mode on all sides each blow was more stronger than the first.

From her position Super Sailor Moon gasped as this time it looked like she'd might lose her cousin.

Then with one fierce slap with the tail sent Mew Ichigo to the ground nearly head first. Luckily Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's cat reflexes stepped in and saved her at the last minute allowing her to land on all fours she glanced up _This thing is powerful when it goes into a frenzy. I can't even see it._

Seeing it's foe struggling to get onto her feet. The monster repositioned itself this time at Mew Ichigo's stomach. It charge and opened it's mouth. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was trying to get her foot hold but the Chimera Anima bit her. She screamed in pain as the monster tried to swallow her. She quickly struggled bravely and amazingly struck both palms into the center of the monster's eyes. The monster responded by spitting her out.

"It got me" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as she stood up.

"And you're bleeding pretty badly" Mew Berry said.

Mew Ichigo Angel glanced up "Don't worry, I have enough power to take this thing out."

Then she purposely got near the entrance way of the steel cage. Super Sailor Moon quickly saw the damage to her cousin's side. Half of her cousin's body where the Chimera Anima bit her was bleeding. Amazingly no skin was removed. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded to her cousin "It's all right my power didn't come with just Pegasus's power, it comes from a Mew Aqua and a greater power of light...Thanks to the Mew Aqua that was inside my Angel Mode, I'm not missing anything, however I am bleeding."

The Chimera Anime was now in an even worse frenzy...Now that it had tasted human blood...It now started to chase Mew Pudding and Mew Berry.

"Hey! I'm not wanting to be fish food!" Mew Pudding shouted.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode aimed her weapon and threw it like a boomerang. The weapon hit the Chimera Anima it the nose. The Chimera Anima stopped chasing Mew Pudding and Mew Berry.

With a nod from Mew Ichigo, Mew Berry acted by attacking it "Ribbon Raspberry Check!"

The attack hits the confused Chimera Anima in the direction of Mew Ichigo Angel Mode as the Mew Mew leader caught her weapon "You're opponent is me not them...And I'm not finished yet"

"That cat does have nine lives!" Sweet Juliet said.

"So that means even if we kill her once she has eight lives left?" Fish-Eye asked.

"Maybe but that shark bite should've killed her. DARN THOSE MEW AQUA" Sweet Juliet said as she remembered what Mew Aquas could do.

The Chimera Anima charged her Mew Ichigo Angel Mode knew she had to time it right. As if it was natural Mew Pudding was watching for her chance.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode jumped over the Chimera Anima leaving a very frightened Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Venus to gasp hoping the metal bars would keep them safe.

They soon discovered they didn't need it. Mew Pudding knew it was her turn "Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

She banged her weapons together and it trapped both Chimera Anima, and Remless (Which was still chasing Tart.) trapping them.

"That went according to my plan" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said then she clutched her bleeding side "For the most part."

Tart and Mew Berry destroyed the Metal cage and rescued the captured Sailor Senshi.

Mew Ichigo glanced at her cousin and nodded "Now let's finish these monsters once and for all!" she then glanced at Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet whom were in the direction of the Finishing moves "And these two are also going to get some sense knocked in them!"

"Right!" Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Please Pegasus...Protect of People's dreams...Twinke Yell!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The Pegasus appeared and Super Sailor Moon aimed her weapon "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The weapon sent out a burst of light at the Chimera Anima, Remless, Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye.

The burst hit and in a blinding light along with the words "STAGE OUT!"

Their was an explosion and the Remless was destroyed while the Chimera Anima was left still in one piece along with the two main evil Villains which were harmed and shocked at the power Super Sailor Moon possessed.

"My turn!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted "Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

Her weapon shot out an attack which hits every single monster and villain once more. The attack ended and the Chimera Anima was now a shark along with Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye barely alive.

"Uh this fish is officially dead" Mew Pudding said.

"Another defeat?" Fish-Eye asked as she and Sweet Juliet got up she glanced at Sweet Juliet whom was closer to death than she was "Come on, I'll make sure you'll recover!"

She then took Sweet Juliet with her as she vanished. Tart watched them leave excited on his victory with the two good teams this time "And don't come back you old hag!"

**Mew Erika**

Mew Erika glanced around the enemy had cornered her. She was trapped! She then decided to burst the door down with a mighty tackle and she found herself in the command room. In the center of it.

"Well it's about time you got here" a voice said as a door slammed.

Mew Erika turned fear was in her eyes hoping it wasn't a Remless monster that had the hornet markings on it.

"Nice to see that you are scared out of your wits" the voice said and Mew Erika could make out Tiger-Eye.

"Tiger-Eye" she hissed.

"Is that Anger I here from you girl?"

Mew Erika shook her head "Not yet. Just surprised that you of all people know my weakness!"

Suddenly she screamed in pain as something struck her neck it felt like a bee, wasp, or hornet had stung her _which was a highly possibility_. She went onto her knees and placed a claw on her neck and brought out a needle.

"A needle?" she asked.

Suddenly another object struck her in the back. She almost lost consciousness as this one struck her.

Tiger-Eye smiled "You're a good hunter Count Blue Bayou"

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

A boy appeared. He had messy hair and wore the same uniform Sweet Juliet had.

"Hello there Mew Erika...I am the Saint Rose Crusader Count Blue Bayou. Do you like those needles?"

"Frankly I don't" Mew Erika said as she bravely stood up.

Count Blue Bayou snapped his fingers and two scorpion hunting wasp Chimera Anima appeared on ether side of her. Mew Erika was now once again trapped. She had Tiger-Eye ahead of her which she knew she could take him down. She had Count Blue Bayou behind her and worst of all, she had two Chimera Animas which were in the form of her most dreaded fear.

"Oh man..." Mew Erika mumbled trying to hide her ever rising fear "This is starting to turn into a nightmare."

**Mew Ichigo**

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stood alongside Super Sailor Moon. Her bleeding side was enough for her to lay down.

"What are you're parents going to say about this when they see this?" Super Sailor Moon asked her.

"It's going to be hard to get passed them!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode admitted.

"Not as long as I'm here" Tart said as he returned with a bottle.

"What is that?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"A healing potion" Tart said he gave it to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Drink this please...It'll stop your bleeding and heal your wounds."

Mew Ichigo nodded and drank the potion "Thank you Tart"

True to Tart's words the bleeding stopped and Mew Pudding was at Tart's side.

"So Taruto, what brings you here?" Mew Pudding asked.

Tart got red in the face as he faced his one foe he used to fight against, "Well...Uh...Well"

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon grinned "He likes you Mew Pudding!"

"NO I don't!" Tart shouted.

Mew Pudding's cheerful face faltered as she pretended to act "You sure...I have been lonely even with my brothers and sisters."

"Aw look Tart...You made Pudding sad" Chibi-Usa said glancing at Mew Pudding who was now pretending to cry like she wasn't needed.

Tart glanced at Mew Pudding and hugged her "Okay!! Okay!! I'll admit it...Pudding I like you! I want to be with you! And I was lonely too"

Mew Pudding brightened at the touch as she hugged him "I love you too."

"Well...What a nice confession, and I guess you want to" Tart began.

"I'd be happy to be your girlfriend!" Mew Pudding said.

"How'd she know I was getting towards asking her that?"

"She's smart!" Sailor Venus said "You two look good together as a couple"

"Really?" Tart asked.

"Of course would the Goddess of Love ever lie to you?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Umm..." Super Sailor Moon began.

"Don't answer that!" Sailor Venus whispered to her friend so silently that only Super Sailor Moon and Super Chibi-Moon could here.

This shut Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon up.

"Come on it's getting late" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Tart glanced at Super Sailor Moon before the group departed for the night "Um, Sailor Moon?"

"Yes?"

"Does your boyfriend still lead the Romance Knights?"

Super Sailor Moon nodded "Yeah why?"

"I want to protect Pudding...I really do like her and even love her. Can you tell him I want to meet him tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll let him know you are meeting him so that he can expect you to show up."

"Okay."

The group departed for the night unaware of a huge battle that was brewing in an certain HQ.

**Sorry that I didn't answer the last question about Erika surviving the mission. This question will be answered in the next chapter Chapter 11: Erika's Battle. The reason why was because the previous chapter and this chapter was basically based on Tart's Return to Earth.**


	11. Chapter 11: Erika's Battle

Chapter 11: Erika's Battle

I do not own I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Mew Erika stood in the middle of a dangerous trap. Once more Tiger-Eye was ahead of her, Count Blue Bayou was behind her and two ether side of her waited two Chimera Animas in the shape of her one and only true fear. She glanced around, she knew that she'd had to be ready at any time. With four of her foes getting ready to kill her at any moment. It was hard for her plus the two puncture wounds the needles caused were bleeding. This blood loss was minor and she knew it however her vision was beginning to get cloudy.

"What?" she asked "Why is my?..."

"Your eyes fading?" Count Blue Bayou asked finishing her question "I can fire needles at you...They aren't only needles they are poisonous."

"So how's it feel to be poisoned?" Tiger-Eye asked "This is the pain you've sent me threw...However unlike me this poison will kill you!"

"Because the poison is from a Japanese Giant Hornet" Mew Erika said.

"How did you know?" Tiger-Eye frowned.

Mew Erika held one needle in one of her claws "I may not be able to see well, but my senses are still sharp."

"How long can you last?" Tiger-Eye asked her "Against us now that you have been poisoned?"

"I'll live long enough to take you two out!"

"Getting fancy now? Alright now Chimera Animas attack!" Count Blue Bayou ordered.

The huge scorpion hunter wasp Chimera Animas charged her. Mew Erika saw them coming and jumped over the two monsters. The monsters hit each other stinging each other.

"Hey!" Tiger-Eye shouted to the Chimera Animas as Erika glanced back at the two stinging monsters "You're not supposed to be stinging each other."

Then he whipped out at Mew Erika. Mew Erika barely dodged the whip.

_Darn it. Come on mother...Send me a sign that you can remove this poison!_

**What the my daughter POISONED?!**_  
Yeah can't see well_

**THOSE EVIL FOES!!When I get my hands on them...They are so dead!**

Suddenly Mew Erika saw the Chimera Anima charge her again. Once more she dodged and the Chimera Animas. However Tiger-Eye was waiting. His whip wrapped around the Mew Mew's body pinning her claws against it so she couldn't use them.

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

"Now you can't move" Tiger-Eye asked "Plus with that poison you can't last long!"

_He's got me there. Can't move my claws to defend myself!_

Count Blue Bayou got an idea "You may have dodged the Chimera Animas when they charged at you but let's see how you fair against ranged attacks!"

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

"You are going to die here Mew Mew. Coming here has sealed your fate! Now Ready."

The Chimera Animas got onto ether side of Mew Erika once more. Count Blue Bayou was at her back.

"Aim!"

The Chimera Animas lifted up their stingers and aimed them towards Mew Erika, while Count Blue Bayou aimed his hands. Even though Mew Erika's sight was dimming out due to the poison, she saw his hands grow three needles out of each hand.

"Fire!" Tiger-Eye ordered.

Without warning the Chimera Animas repeatably fired on the helpless Mew Erika while Count Blue Bayou repeatably fired the three needles at her. The stingers hit their mark and so did the needles. Mew Erika screamed in pain and collapsed.

The villains grinned watching the bleeding victim lying close to death with thousands of stingers and needles projecting from her body.

"Now how does it feel?" Tiger-Eye said as he withdrew his whip "You are now dead."

For a while it looked like Tiger-Eye was right. But suddenly movement. Mew Erika's scorpion claws began to shake. Then they heard her breathing.

"I'm not finished yet!" Mew Erika said as she struggled to get onto all fours.

"WILL YOU DIE ALREADY? FINISH HER OFF THIS TIME AIM FOR HER HEAD!" Tiger-Eye shouted as he whipped out at Mew Erika's back. This time the whip hit causing Mew Erika to fall onto the ground once more. This didn't stop her.

Count Blue Bayou agreed and shouted "FIRE AT WILL!"

The two Chimera Animas fired at her as the Count fired at her as well. Mew Erika had just succeeded in getting onto all fours she glanced up as the needles came roaring at her head.

_So this is the day I die after all...Mew Ichigo...I have failed you _Mew Erika said knowing that the time it took her to get to all fours was too slow.

Suddenly she heard two familiar sounds one was a rose being flung and one was the sound of a sword colliding on something.

She glanced up to see a white rose on the ground with her brother the Blue Knight cleverly blocking every needle and stinger the opponents threw at her.

"What who are you?" Count Blue Bayou asked as a white Arab solider appeared

"The Moonlight burns sorrow on the Bees, wasp and hornets that are being used illegally. These shouldn't be used like this...I the Moonlight Knight shall put an end to this"

"Moonlight Knight! You came" Mew Erika said weakly "And thanks Blue Knight."

The Blue Knight turned to her "I will protect you and Mew Ichigo...Sister...I can't lose one to evil."

"This wasn't in the plan!" Count Blue Bayou shouted.

The Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight helped Mew Erika onto her feet and the three glanced at the trap that had been sprung up to kill Mew Erika.

Tiger-Eye hissed "Not so fast...Come my Remless!"

"No you don't!" the Moonlight Knight said throwing his small sword at Tiger-Eye's shadow before the shadow could revert into a monster "Four is more than enough for us."

Count Blue Bayou hissed and opened his cape "Take this you two Romance Knights!"

Out of the cape came out Japanese Giant Hornets. They flung themselves at the Mew Erika, Blue Knight and the Moonlight Knight. The swarm pushed the two heroes back and Tiger-Eye's whip tied them up on a pole while five of the hornets hit Mew Erika stinging her madly. She screamed once more and feel to the ground trying to get up a third time.

"Kill them Tiger-Eye...Leave the Mew Mew to us...She'll die now that she has more than enough venom to kill an elephant" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Okay" Tiger-Eye said he turned to the trapped heroes whom could only watch as the Chimera Animas and Saint Rose Crusader advance on the weakened Mew Mew.

"Now" Tiger-Eye said "For punishment before I kill you, I want you two to see the death of a Mew Mew. Mainly the one I hate the most!"

"Uh-oh" Tiger-Eye heard the Saint Rose Crusader say.

"What?"

"Inner Demon alert!"

"That is not good."

Soon they heard the Inner Demon roar out. Mew Erika's claws became their scissor claws. Her tail grew the deadly stinger. Her eyes were glowing with bright orange hatred and her body was now outlined in it. Without any shout of anger or hatred Mew Erika had now turned into Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, this time the Inner Demon took over. It couldn't let it's offspring die. Seeing it's child not having much of a chance. It glanced at Tiger-Eye then at Count Blue Bayou with anger in it's eyes.

"Now your in for it" the Moonlight Knight said "NO WAY...SHE IS OUT OF CONTROL!! Blue Knight we have to bail!"

The Blue Knight just glared at the Moonlight Knight "Why?"

"Don't just stand there...Use that sword and let's get out of here!"

"Okay" the Blue Knight said "After all you are the expert on the Mew Mews."

Without warning the Blue Knight grabbed his sword and cut Tiger-Eye's whip in half. This caused the Romance Knights to be free. They saw the orange energy field around Mew Erika increasing by the minute and jumped out of the window.

"What's up with them?" Tiger-Eye and Count Blue Bayou asked themselves.

Then Count Blue Bayou smiled "Even if you came out Inner Demon you're offspring will die!"

"Uh...Count Blue Bayou...Her bleeding has stopped and the poison that was in her is now out of her!" Tiger-Eye shouted.

"What? Impossible! Don't tell me that this Inner Demon can heal it's offspring from poison!"

"It can!"

Suddenly with a mad roar the orange energy field around Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode engulfed everything in that building. Tiger-Eye and Count Blue Bayou were screaming in pain as the blast engulfed them. It was like being burned by an Hydrogen Bomb but a thousand times worse.

The Chimera Animas were struck an instantly destroyed. Outside the Moonlight Knight, The Blue Knight and along with thousands of bystanders could only watch with horror as the building Erika and Ryou were searching for and along with ten other houses in that area were engulfed by the blast.

KAAAABOOOOOOMMMMM!! An explosion went off causing everyone on the ground to cover their eyes and run for cover. The Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight watched as Tiger-Eye and Count Blue Bayou were flown out of the building bleeding horribly. Count Blue Bayou was near death and bleeding uncontrollably. Tiger-Eye glanced at the wringing form of the Count he had befriended. Tiger-Eye genitally grabbed him and the count screamed in pain. Tiger-Eye summoned his flaming hoop. He then said as he vanished into it "Come, You need medical attention...Luckily the Dead Moon Circus has one...We can save you."

When the attack ended the Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight glanced down and saw a huge creator in the Earth along with a small space hole itself.

"That goes through the Earth " The Moonlight Knight said to the Blue Knight.

"What was that?" The Blue Knight asked him glancing at what used to be ten buildings. Now nothing existed except for a hole in the ground that led to space if someone fell in it.

The Moonlight Knight stood shaken as he answered "That was an eighth of Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's true power"

"An eighth?" the Blue Knight asked then he shivered at one thought _If the Inner Demon goes to it's full power the Earth would be destroyed and all of life with it!_ "Uh Moonlight Knight where is Erika?"

The Moonlight Knight gasped "I hope she didn't get sucked into space...Man the Earth is going to have a hard time recovering from this."

Then they saw Mew Erika's claws at the surface.

"Oh-no sister!" the Blue Knight shouted as he ran towards the whole very carefully trying not to fall in it.

He grabbed her claws and pulled her to safety then he froze _Hold on is she back to normal cause if not...I'm dead._

Luckily Mew Erika was back to normal now. However her eyes were closed giving the Blue Knight a scare. He gave Mew Erika to the Moonlight Knight "I think she's dead."

The Moonlight Knight took Mew Erika's body and glanced at her. Her chest was breathing and he saw it. He sighed.

"Is she dead?" the Blue Knight asked.

The Moonlight Knight turned to him "No...She isn't!"

"Then what condition is she in?"

"Calm down Blue Knight...She's sleeping."

The Blue Knight collapsed on the ground shouting "WHAT? Uh so what are the news people going to say about this?"

The Moonlight Knight glanced around "Let's get her out of here...I'm taking her back to Café Mew Mew. Please tell your parents where she is...I'm calling an emergency meeting in the morning...We've got to tell everyone about this even Mamoru."

"I wonder how well they are going to take it? Sure I'm coming to it" the Blue Knight said.

The two separated. The Moonlight Knight took Mew Erika with him while the Blue Knight went home to tell them that his sister was spending the night at Café Mew Mew.

Reviews Please

Well at least Erika survived the battle but not by much luck.

**So could you imagine what the Earth would be like if Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode ever released a full power blast? Even at Eighth percent of power it made a hole straight into the Earth. So what is next for Earth? Can it recover the damage the Inner Scorpion left? Will Saint Rose Crusader Count Blue Bayou survive the blast? Will the Dead Moon Circus finally leave Earth after witnessing this power? Find out next in the next chapter...Chapter 12: Discussion of The Inner Scorpion. **


	12. Chapter 12: Power of the Inner Scorpion

Chapter 12: The Power of the Inner Scorpion

Disclaimer: I do not own I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

_A/N I'd like to announce that the Tokyo Mew Mew will have super forms. However these Super forms will be known as Modes. Two examples are Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. I'll need your help for the Tokyo Mew Mew to have Super Modes. So if anyone of you has ideas during your reviews, I will take your thoughts and maybe when the Mew Mews do get their super forms your idea might be read in that chapter. However it is not in this chapter. (Just put down the suggestion and I will make up the custom.)_

Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Ichigo were walking down the town where last night's destruction still lied. The three girls gave out a gasp when they didn't see eleven buildings where they should've been now a huge creator was in the place. They walked a little closer to it. Once there the three girls glanced down to see space itself. They quickly called Ami to answer the question that was in their minds. When Ami arrived she glanced down herself.

"Ami, asteroids don't do this do they?" Ichigo asked her.

"No, this is impossible!" Ami said "This defies the laws of astronomy! Nothing can do this."

"Something did" Chibi-Usa said "Something stronger than humans."

"It's not me" Tart said as he appeared alongside with Pudding.

"True, Taruto was with me the whole entire night" Pudding said.

"Tart was any other alien with you when you arrived?" Ami asked.

"No, not that I know of."

"Is that space?" Usagi asked leaning too close to the edge.

Ami took out her microcomputer and studied the black object, in a few minutes she said "It is! Usagi-chan don't get too close to the edge"

The warning came too late, the edge broke causing Usagi to fall into the hole screaming, but before she fell she grabbed onto Ichigo's leg pulling her down with her.

Tart gasped and grabbed Ichigo's hands. This slowed down Usagi and Ichigo's fall. The two girls glanced down as the edge fell into space. The weight of the two girls was too much and Tart himself began slowly fall into the hole. Pudding grabbed onto his hands when Pudding began to get near the edge Chibi-Usa grabbed onto Pudding's waist. This was still not enough as Chibi-Usa began to lose it herself Ami grabbed her by the waist and then the three girls pulled. This was the boost they needed. The three girls pulled Ichigo and Usagi out of it. Once on safe ground Ichigo collapsed onto the ground to regain her breathe since she had been screaming her own heart out "That was close Usagi! Don't ever do that again!"

"Ditto" Usagi said agreeing with her cousin.

Luna, and Diana ran by "Usagi...Ichigo..."

The two girls were sitting on the ground trying to regain their breathe and ignored the two cats.

"ICHIGO, USAGI!" Diana shouted.

This caused the girls to glance up at the two cats. The two cats saw the fear in the leader's eyes.

"What happened?" Luna asked Ami whom was catching her own breathe she had almost seen her leader fall into space a lethal fate for anyone.

Pudding, Chibi-Usa and Tart also were also regaining their breathe.

Ami glanced at Luna "We almost lost the Moon Princess"

"What how?" Diana asked.

Tart pointed to the creator "The creator...Usagi almost fell into it, she nearly brought Ichigo with her. The creator leads to outer space not the molten core."

Luna walked over to the creator "Ami do you have any ideas what could've done this?"

"No, this defies logic! Whatever did this was not human!" Ami said.

"So what did you two come to us for?" Usagi asked.

"It's Erika..." Luna said.

"What is she?" Ichigo asked.

"No...She's alive, however she's in the recovery room in Café Mew Mew_._"

This caused Ichigo, Pudding, Tart to jump onto their legs.

"I hope she's alright" Tart said to Ichigo.

"Let's hope so Tart."

Diana nodded "Yes, Ryou is calling for an all Sailor Scouts, Tokyo Mew Mew and Romance Knights Emergency Meeting!"

Ami nodded as she along with Chibi-Usa helped Usagi up "Yeah, Ryou might know something about this."

"Let's go" Ichigo said.

The group left. Soon they were in the Café. All members were in the recovery room glancing at Erika.

Mamoru glanced at his cousin as Ami felt her forehead. She glanced at him "She's okay...She's just sleeping"

Mamoru sighed with relief at this then Ryou addressed the meeting "Well, as you know Erika and I were going to find the Saint Rose Crusader's HQ. Well we found one only for it to turn into a trap. Two others got away but Tiger-Eye and Count Blue Bayou stayed to defend it."

"Where was it?" Rei asked.

"Did anyone see the creator?" Ryou asked.

"No what creator?" Minako, Rei, and Makoto asked.

"The one where you can see Outer Space?" Ami asked.

"Yes, that one" Masaya sighed.

"Wait a second the creator was where the Saint Rose Crusader HQ was?" Usagi asked catching on.

"Yes" Ryou said.

"Well it's gone now, I thought you Mew Mews were going to take them out once you found them."

"That was the original plan...However Tiger-Eye and Count Blue Bayou forced Mew Erika to fight them."

"Shouldn't have been that hard for her" Ami said.

"It was, they used her fear to their advantage" Ryou said.

"Wait fear? Oh yeah she fears hornets, bees, and wasp! They used them against her?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes, it wasn't pretty...They nearly killed her."

"I'd say she has puncture wounds all over her body. Though they aren't bleeding" Ami said.

"Be glad you didn't see her yesterday night Mamoru she had needles everywhere except for her head...I tell you my sister is a fighter...Even though she had needles on her she still proceeded to fight her...The needles were poisonous too."

"What was the venom?" Lettuce asked glancing for an anti venom.

"Japanese Giant Hornet venom"

"That would kill her. She had thousands on her and she still didn't die...Wow she is a fighter. One that won't give up" Berry said.

"Why is she still alive then?" Usagi asked "And why is she sleeping when it's ten in the morning? She normally gets up at Seven in the morning she told me!

Ryou and Masaya glanced at each other and nodded.

"The Inner Demon was released last night"

"The Inner Scorpion?" everyone except for Ryou and Masaya shouted.

"Yeah it was released...It wasn't released by Erika's anger or hatred."

"Wait it can now come out anytime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes" Ryou said "I was afraid of this would happen. The Inner Scorpion still will feed on Mew Erika's hatred and anger. However on certain conditions the Inner Demon will take over the body without any reason at all. Rarely it will take over if the offspring is poisoned and near death."

"That doesn't sound that bad" Usagi said.

"It is" Ryou said then he explained "If the Inner Scorpion is released this way, the Inner Demon will be filled with rage and with this rage comes unbelievable powers. It becomes out of control and unleashes a powerful blast of energy. The orange energy is the sign of Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's power but it's also it's ultimate technique."

"What do you mean at unbelievable powers?" Ami asked.

"Like that creator you saw. If the Inner Scorpion is released when it's offspring is poisoned and near death like Erika was in the last battle, the Inner Scorpion's power destroys everything in it's path...The blast destroyed those eleven buildings you saw and created the hole in the Earth."

With this everyone glanced at Erika's chest as if they could see the Inner Scorpion. They began to have very very much respect for the Inner Demon and now much much more fear in it.

"Wait is that all?" Ami asked.

"No!"

Everyone turned to Ryou wit surprise in their eyes.

"That destruction was only an eighth of Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's power."

"An eighth?" Usagi and Ichigo gasped.

"Yes an eighth" Masaya said.

"So the blast was only minor compared to what the Inner Scorpion's true power can do?" Ami asked.

"Yes, at it's full power and left untreated the Inner Scorpion will release a blast that can destroy an entire planet within one blow" Ryou said.

"Another Sailor Saturn" Chibi-Usa said.

"Yes, except this Sailor Saturn doesn't die when it destroys planets. Instead it's offspring will have all of it's energy completely drained for a week...Even if it was an eighth of it"

"So she's out of commission till her energy comes back" Ichigo said.

"Correct" Ryou said.

"Wow, I'm beginning to have deep respect for the Inner Demon" Tart said "And I still fear it. I fear it even worse" Tart said.

Mamoru turned to Tart "So Usagi told me you were wanting to see me"

Tart nodded "Yes, I love Pudding and would do anything to protect her...Can you help me?"

"Sure you can join the Romance Knights need more members" Mamoru said smiling at Tart.

"Thank you"

Ami glanced at Ryou "So what's next on the agenda today?"

"I'll keep watch on Erika, just in case anyone tries to kill her in her sleep" Ryou said.

"Okay and when a monster strikes we'll take care of it" Usagi said.

Ichigo nodded "Say I wonder if Tiger-Eye or our this Count Blue Bayou survive the Inner Demon."

**Dead Moon Circus**

Hawk-Eye walked into the recovery room. He glanced at Sweet Juliet whom was recovering easily. Then he glanced over as Tiger-Eye came into the room.

"Make way we got wounded!" Tiger-Eye shouted.

"What happened?" Sweet Juliet asked Count Blue Bayou.

"Inner Demon...Blew up our HQ and ten other buildings" Count Blue Bayou said as he fell lifeless.

"COUNT BLUE BAYOU!" Sweet Juliet screamed out as she realized it was too late to save him.

Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye glanced at Tiger-Eye and he nodded "Yes the Inner Demon got so mad at us that it blew up everything...See for yourselves"

He turned on a TV and a New Camera crew was at the creator.

"I see" Sweet Juliet said.

She glanced at Count Blue Bayou "Royal Highness Duke is not going to like this one bit...Well at least they got away."

Fish-Eye ran at her side "Your hurt yourself Sweet Juliet! We can't let you go until you have recovered!"

"Thanks" Sweet Juliet said.

Hawk-Eye glanced at Tiger-Eye who now had a fearful expression on his face "What is it you look pale."

"I should...That Inner Demon could've killed me as well. That was only an eighth of her power...We've gotta come up with a plan to steal the Inner Demon from Mew Erika...WE SHOULD'VE DONE IT WHEN WE HAD HER ON THE ROPES!"

Fish-Eye glanced at Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye "Boys, do I look like an old hag to you?"

Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye glanced at her "No of course not Fish-Eye why did you ask?"

"One of the aliens have returned. The youngest one it looked like...That alien had the guts to say Old Hag to me in my face!"

"I would've slapped him for that" Sweet Juliet said "Then again that same alien called Mew Ichigo that plenty of times...It's a habit of his."

"That needs to be corrected" Hawk-Eye said "This alien you speak of, I will see to it that he will be corrected. I'll look inside his dream Mirror, Tiger-Eye stay here and recover!"

Hawk-Eye vanished to deal with Tart.

"Fish-Eye can we berry Count Blue Bayou?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"Yes, but your own leader needs to be alerted of his death"

"I want to become one of you guys...I still control Chimera Animas...Plus I am getting fealings for someone here."

"Me?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Yes" Sweet Juliet said.

Fish-Eye laughed "Master Zirconia would be too happy to make you one of us...We'll train you tomorrow or when you get better, that is after he accepts you"

Sweet Juliet looked up "And we berry Count Blue Bayou"

Tiger-Eye glanced up and thought _Where does that Inner Demon get it's energy from?_

**Okay Reviews Please**

A/N I know in the Manga Count Blue Bayou didn't die. However think about it could some human survive being burnt to death by what felt like a Hydrogen Bomb? I think not. Tiger-Eye did because well, he's not from Earth so I hope you don't mind me making Count Blue Bayou die.


	13. Chapter 13: Mew Mint Eagle Mode

Chapter 13: Mew Mint Eagle Mode

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, and Mew Mint Eagle Mode.

Special thanks Gallantmon of the Hazard for the ideas for the Tokyo Mew Mew's Super Forms.

Ami was in the basement of Café Mew Mew. She was studying on the DNA of all of the Tokyo Mew Mews. She had done this before in making Ichigo's powers permanent. Now she was trying to find out any other information about the Inner Scorpion. Her plan was to study with Ryou to find any information on it so they could tell the other Sailor Scouts and Tokyo Mew Mews about the Inner Scorpion's power so they would be alertive of it's power. Ryou walked down.

"This is hard!" Ami said.

"It should be, remember Ami, the Mew Project took me all through my childhood to create the original five Mew Mews" Ryou said.

"You mean six, you forgot about Erika-chan."

"That is true, but she threw us off, we didn't know that there was a sixth Mew Mew out there."

"Oh considering that fact you are correct" Ami said.

Then something caught their eye. They looked closely at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. Both upgraded forms of the two Mew Mew had en extremely high energy rating.

"What is that energy fueled by?" Ami asked Ryou.

"Hmm..." Ryou said.

He clicked the energy field and enlarged the image of the energy field. There something bluish glowed. Ryou didn't need any other evidence.

"Mew Aqua!"

"Should've known" Ami said then she glanced at Ryou "Mew Aqua is known to increase powers and even make someone stronger..."

"Difference is the Mew Aqua is around the Inner Scorpion, which means the Inner Scorpion is stronger. Plus that is not all fueling the two modes."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

Ryou enlarged the image at each other the Tokyo Mew Mew's hearts. In Mew Erika's heart they saw an orange energy field where the Inner Demon rested. In Mew Ichigo's heart they saw a pink energy field. In both Mew Mews when they were normal; both had this energy field so small that Ami had to use her micro super computer on it to see it. When Mew Erika became Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo became Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, this energy field was enormous engulfing all of the inside of their bodies and mixing with the Mew Aqua.

"Wow that's a power boast" Ami said.

She cast an eye on Ryou whom was clicking one an arrow.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I have to study this...I have a theory."

Ami watched Ryou carefully studying each of the Tokyo Mew Mew including Mew Berry. Within hours Ryou smiled "Ami help get everyone! I've just made an excellent recovery."

Ami nodded "Okay"

**DEAD MOON CIRCUS**

Sweet Juliet had reported to Royal Highness Duke and Happy Child about the death of Count Blue Bayou. They were saddened at the loss and the Saint Rose Crusader and gave him a proper burial. When it was over the two Saint Rose Crusaders left. Fish-Eye turned to Sweet Juliet "So have you told them that you are going to switch sides?"

"I've told that Happy Child and also told him to tell Royal Highness Duke" Sweet Juliet said.

Hawk-Eye returned "I couldn't find this alien, but don't worry I'll search for him when we tell Master Zirconia about him returning."

Tiger-Eye smiled "Sweet Juliet is thinking of joining us!"

"Really I wouldn't blame her Mew Erika killed one of her teammates" Hawk-Eye said.

The Amazon Trio was summoned up to Master Zirconia. The master was watching the Amazon Trio and noticed Tiger-Eye was battered up.

"What happened to you Tiger-Eye?" he asked "You look like you've got beaten up."

"I actually have...What you see on me is what the Inner Scorpion can do...A Saint Rose Crusader named Count Blue Bayou also had the same injuries but I guess since he was human he died of those horrible injuries."

"So that is the power of the Inner Scorpion...It surpasses Pegasus's powers by a huge margin" Master Zirconia said then he noticed Sweet Juliet "Why is the Saint Rose Crusader girl doing here?"

"I'm joining this place...You could really use the Chimera Animas I have...Those are the only thing that are strong enough to actually deal damage to the Mew Mews. The Remlesses are very weak."

"HEY!" Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye shouted.

"Just stating the truth...Plus admit it Chimera Animas are stronger" Sweet Juliet said.

Hawk-Eye sighed as he realized she was right "She's right they are stronger and smarter than the Remlesses and are the only ones most likely to deal damage to the Tokyo Mew Mew."

Master Zirconia smiled "Well, it's not every day someone like you decide to join us, so what's your reason?"

"The Mew Mew are on onto the Saint Rose Crusaders. Yesterday they were looking for our HQ. Well Tiger-Eye and my deceased comrade Count Blue Bayou certainly found out that they actually did."

"Oh and?..." Master Zirconia asked.

"I need someplace where the Mew Mew won't think of going...They know that the circus tent is your hideout but since they figure they don't have the power to take the Dead Moon Circus on, they are going to destroy the Saint Rose Crusaders...Please allow me to join."

Master Zirconia smiled "Sure, you may...Amazon Trio, Sweet Juliet is your new partner. Please teach her to look for the dream mirrors. So who is the next target?"

Hawk-Eye looked at him "An alien has appeared on Earth and called Fish-Eye an old hag"

"Please don't remind me of that annoying and rude little alien" Fish-Eye said.

"And he is the new target?" Master Zirconia said "I have to put that one off, an alien showing up won't have Pegasus in him...Please pick another target."

"Okay" Tiger-Eye said.

The four left. Master Zirconia turned to a mirror "My lady, did I do the right thing? I mean Sweet Juliet can't do Remlesses since she is a human."

"You did...The Chimera Animas she controls are a lot more stronger and smarter. They will make up for the inability to use the Remless. However you'd be surprised Sweet Juliet is not an average human. The Amazon Trio will teach her how to use a Remless though I doubt she'll use it."

"Okay" Master Zirconia said.

**Café Mew Mew Basement**

All of the Inner Scouts and Tokyo Mew Mew were there. Mew Lettuce and Ami walked down with Mew Erika still sleeping.

"Man...That Inner Scorpion's true power must've tuckered her out" Lettuce said.

"Remember since the Inner Demon used her ultimate power she's going to be out of commission for a week" Ami said.

"Oh yeah" Lettuce said.

Ryou glanced up at every one of the girls Keiichiro was with him.

"This is going to be bad if Keiichiro is with him" Makoto said.

"So glad you all could make it" Ryou said he turned on a projector while Keiichiro pulled down a huge white sheet.

The projector shown the image of Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika.

"Ami and I were studying the Tokyo Mew Mew's forms" Ryou said.

"Mainly Mew Erika to find out more about the Inner Scorpion to tell you about it" Ami admitted when all of the Mew Mews glared at her that would kill (if looks could kill).

The Mew Mews bought the excuse and spared Ami and then glanced at the screen.

Ryou then explained as Keiichiro picked up a laser pointer and pointed it to Mew Ichgio and Mew Erika. He pressed a button that enlarged an image.

"This is before Mew Ichigo permanently became Mew Ichigo Angel Mode" Ryou began then he circled Mew Erika "This is Mew Erika normally."

"They both have a small energy field" Zakuro said.

"Correct sharp as alway" Keiichiro said to her.

Ryou then pressed the next button and the same two Mew Mews were now in their Super Forms.

"Whoa!" Makoto stated "Look at of that energy field."

"And Mew Aqua concentration" Lettuce said.

"It covers their whole bodies" Berry said.

"So these would be your two Mew Mews when they are Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode" Luna said as she, Artemis and Diana came into the room.

"Correct Luna" Ami said.

"So what's so special about it?" Mint asked.

Ryou smiled at Mint. He clicked the next image and on the next page. All five other Tokyo Mew Mews including Mew Berry appeared on it. One by one he clicked on the Tokyo Mew Mew to enlarge the image. In each of the Mew Mew's hearts was a small Mew Aqua concentration most likely it got there when Masaya released the Mew Aqua from Deep Blue, and they too had a small energy field in it.

"Does it mean what I think it means?" Zakuro asked.

Ryou nodded "From the results I showed you my conclusion is that all of the Tokyo Mew Mew have what one would call Super Forms. These would be referred to as Modes. Two are already here. Thanks to Pegasus power Mew Ichigo is now permanently Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. However the other Super Forms are also permanent but you the others must activate their super forms."

Zakuro glanced at the sleeping Erika and then to Ryou "So when our super forms activate then we have an enormous energy field"

"Yes" Ami said.

Ryou cleared his throat "In time all of the Mew Mew's super forms will be activated."

"How is it activated?" Lettuce asked.

Ami had the answer but she asked so she could confirm her answer "Ryou do you have this before Mew Ichigo first got her super form?"

"Yeah" Ryou said he then minimize the projector's image and then clicked on Mew Ichigo's first form before Mew Ichigo touched the Holy Grail to become Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Ami then studied it for a while then nodded to Ryou to turn it back to the five other Tokyo Mew Mew "I have the answer!"

"May I borrow that laser pointer Keiichiro?" Ami asked him.

"Okay here you go" Keiichiro said as he handed her the object.

Ami then pointed the laser pointer at the distance the Mew Aqua was at "This is how...Look at the distance the Mew Aqua's energy field is from the normal energy field in your hearts."

The Mew Mews glanced at the laser pointer and then followed Ami's words.

"Ryou go back to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode"

Ryou nodded and done what she told him to and once then she continued "Now when the Super forms the Mew Aqua is actually touching the energy field supplying it with energy. My good guess to this is when the Mew Aqua touches the energy field your super forms will appear."

"She's correct" Ryou said then he mumbled to himself "Though I wouldn't have thought about explaining it like that."

"So all of us will have the Mew Aqua touch our energy field and when that happens we will have our own super forms permanently" Mint said.

Ryou nodded "Yes, now everyone take the day off...Your dismissed."

The heroines walked out of the Café.

**Tokyo**

Sweet Juliet was new the the Saint Rose Crusaders and was dressed as a rich girl. She picked a target. Mint's brother Seiji was the target. She was followed by Fish-Eye who was elected her teacher of the day.

"Do you know your target?" Fish-Eye tutored the ex Saint Rose Crusader.

"Of course this is Mew Mint's brother. He studies so much that Mint is alone. He barely went to any of her ballet shows...Mew Ichigo had to help both of them out for him to go to her last one three weeks ago when the aliens were enemies to them"

"Okay so you four studied your foes" Fish-Eye sighed.

"Yes but studying wasn't enough for poor Count Blue Bayou. Even though he knew Mew Erika's only weakness she still overpowered him with the Inner Demon's rage."

Sweet Juliet smiled as a limo appeared "Right on schedule."

"Do something to stop that car" Fish-Eye said getting into her teaching voice.

"Yes" Sweet Juliet said she snapped her fingers.

At the snap all four tires blew out which sounded like a very big balloon bursting. The Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews heard this, transformed and ran over to the direction.

Sweet Juliet watched as Mint's brother appeared out of the car's door. He glanced at the car's tires.

"Man how could this happen? Now I'm going to be late" Seniji complained to the butler driving the car.

"I'll go and call for a tow truck" the butler said as he ran off to call a tow truck.

"Not bad for a beginner" Fish-Eye said to her student.

Sweet Juliet approached the boy "Hello"

The boy turned to her "Oh hi there cutie"

Sweet Juliet smiled "Seems like your having car problems"

"Yes, now I'll be certainly late for the studying I have to do" Seiji said.

"I have something to study too, I'm walking there want to come with me?"

"Okay" Seiji said.

She led him to a dark alley.

"Hey this isn't where the place I'm going to is supposed to be!"

"Correct" Sweet Juliet said then she transformed into her true self.

"What are you doing?" Seiji asked.

"One!" Sweet Juliet shouted.

A red object came out.

"Two!"

The red object trapped Seiji.

"And finally now three!"

The dream Mirror appeared.

Seiji gave out a scream as Sweet Juliet and her teacher Fish-Eye approached him. The Mew Mew and Inner Scouts were at the Limo.

"Is that your Limo Mew Mint?" Mew Pudding asked.

"More like my brother's Limo" Mew Mint admitted.

"Dude who blows all the tires?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

Suddenly a scream sounded.

"That scream is my brother's!" Mew Mint shouted as she heard the scream.

"Come on!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

They got to the area. There they saw Sweet Juliet, Fish-Eye whom had Seiji trapped and his Dream Mirror appeared.

"Stop right there!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

The two villains stopped and turned towards the heroines.

"That boy has dreams about studying for the future!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"We are pretty solders in Sailor Suits" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"And super heroine girls with animal ears" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Sailor Moon!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"For the future of the planet...We shall Punish you...Nia" everyone finished.

Sweet Juliet frowned as she grabbed a Chimera Anima "I have a remless and this now let's see what happens when I mix them up"

She threw the Chimera Anima at a Bat "Come my remless rise!"

The Chimera Anima went into the bat and the bat fell towards the shadow that enlarged.

The bat was absorbed into the shadow and out came what looked like a mixture of a vampire doll like creature.

"VAMPIRE!!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Not bad my student" Fish-Eye said.

"Wait your student?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

"Yes she's one of the newest Dead Moon Circus agents after Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode killed Count Blue Bayou" Fish-Eye said "I'm training her just as you Mew Berry was trained by the Tokyo Mew Mew's second in command...By the way where is she?"

"Were not gonna tell you!" was the reply from all of the heroines except for Mew Pudding.

"She's at our hideout...She's sleeping!" Mew Pudding said.

"MEW PUDDING!" everyone shouted at her.

"Sorry" Mew Pudding said.

"Vampire Doll keep them busy" Sweet Juliet ordered.

"Right away" the vampire said as he bared his fangs at Super Sailor Moon.

"I vant to suck your blood!" he shouted at her as he charged Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"You don't want mine!" Super Sailor Moon shouted as she ran with Super Sailor Chibi-Moon in her arms "Or Sailor Chibi-Moon's."

She ran behind Sailor Jupiter "She's better for you"

"Sailor Moon what are you doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

The vampire then grabbed Sailor Jupiter and brought her towards him.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

The vampire brought her towards him just as she shot out an attack then he bit into her neck sucking her blood.

The lighting attack hit the vampire causing it to rear back in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked Sailor Jupiter.

"It's nothing" Sailor Jupiter said he barely bit me.

The vampire recovered as the Mew Mews were surrounding it. The vampire then tossed a ball into the air vanishing as the Mew Mews all pounced on him. The dust ball exploded in a cloud of dust.

"They got him!" Sailor Mars shouted "Now it's our turn!"

"Burning Ring Mandela!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Jupiter Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The six attacks roared at the cloud of dust. An explosion sounded.

"We got it!" all of the Inner Scouts shouted.

The explosion settled and the Mew Mews were all lying scorched and wounded.

"Yeah you got em" Mew Mint said sarcastically.

"I'm fried crispy!" Mew Pudding said.

"Where did it go?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"Up here!" a voice sounded.

The Inner Scouts glanced on a building roof and hanging upside down was a huge vampire bat doll unharmed by the attack

"Vampire Bat Frenzy!" it shouted spreading it's wings out.

Small bats flew towards the Inner Scouts. These bats hit stopping the Inner Scouts in their tracks. The bats bit into the Inner Scout's necks.

The more blood my vats suck the more stronger I become!" the vampire said as he changed back to his vampire form.

"Their fangs hurt!" Super Sailor Moon complained.

"Well they should!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The vampire turned his attention to the Tokyo Mew Mew and reached out with a rope it had found "Vampire electric rope!"

The rope wrapped around the all of the Mew Mews. Mew Mint dodged the attack but all the others were tied up and electrocuted.

"Not again!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"I'm being fried even more!"

"All because we can't get these bats off!" all of the Inner Scouts shouted.

"Good this combination is working" Fish-Eye said.

She turned and watched Sweet Juliet walked towards Seiji "Now I'll look inside your Dream Mirror.

She poked her head in the Dream Mirror and he screamed as she searched for Pegasus.

"Hmm...nothing in there...What a nice dream being nice to your sister Mint. However he's not in here" Sweet Juliet shouted.

She withdrew her head and looked at Fish-Eye "He's not in here."

She turned to her monster she had created "It's all right now destroy them all!"

She and Fish-Eye retreated leaving the monster to fend for itself.

The vampire nodded and walked over to Mew Mint's helpless brother.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted.

She fired an attack at the vampire. The attack hit the vampire's back. He glanced at her.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Another arrow struck the vampire. The vampire transformed into his bat form and chased Mew Mint. The other Mew Mews could only watch as this was a matter of wits now.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

This attack missed the vampire bat by inches. It then continued on it's path.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted aiming for the head.

The attack struck but the bat easily wore the attack off without much injury. It then tackled Mint with a high speed tackle in her chest. The Mew Mew backed away trying to regain her breathe. This was all the monster needed it the flew over Mew Mint's head and transformed back to it's vampire form. Mew Mint then glanced up and tried to dodge as the vampire came down. He got her in her back and caused the Mew Mew to fall face first. The impact nearly made her unconscious. The vampire thought he had killed her and walked off her towards her brother. He walked over closer to him.

"Now I vant to suck your blood!"

Mew Mint's body was aching all over but she was not going to let her brother die.

_NO_! She thought _I must get stronger...Everyone is counting on me!_

Within her heart she felt the Mew Aqua strike into her heart. Mint gave out a cry and her own body burst out with a high burst blue energy.

"It's happening!" Sailor Mercury managed to cry out.

The group was silent as Mew Mint began to change forms. Her wings became black eagle wings. Her upper blue shirt shirt turned white while her blue shorts turned black.. Her tail feathers grew into eagle size. A crown of eagle feathers appeared on her scalp. Her boots became white and now looked like Sailor Uranus's boots. Her gloves grew sharp talons. The Mew Mew glanced down.

**In Café Mew Mew**

Ryou and Keiichiro watched Mew Mint's new transformation then contacted the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Mew Mint has achieved her her super form. Presenting to you Mew Mint Eagle Mode"

"Not bad" every one shouted.

With the grace of the eagle Mew Mint Eagle Mode flew over towards the vampire and slashed him away from her brother. The vampire gave a gasp as the Mew Mew's attack hit his back. The monster then turned towards Mew Mint Eagle Mode. She then kicked the vampire in his chest. She jumped in the air and waited. She then closed her eyes gathering in wind energy around her. The energy expanded. She grabbed her newest weapon a feathery sword.

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

She charged and the energy field was still with her! She flew really fast towards the Remless which lashed out it's bats at her. The bats hit the super form but were instantly destroyed by the winds. Then Mew Mint Eagle Mode's sword hit him in his chest and the wind energy was released. The combo was tremendous and it destroyed the vampire. Immediately the electric rope and bats vanished. The girls glanced at the new super form's power.

"Sailor Uranus would be proud of her new teammate, now that she can gather up the wind energy as a weapon" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Mew Mint Eagle Mode glanced at her leader "Thanks for that comment."

Then she turned to her brother "Easy we saved you."

"Now how am I going to get to my studying place?" Seiji asked.

Mew Mint Eagle Mode glanced at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "I think we can arrange something for you."

This made Mew Ichigo Angel Mode sweat drop "I think that you are going to make me fly him to his studying place"

"Correct"

"Okay, I'll do it today because you fought a monster off today" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Mew Mint Eagle Mode gave her brother to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the two were off.

**Reviews Please**

So how did you think of Mew Mint Eagle Mode...The next chapter is Chapter 14: Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode. And I made it a little different. I know Pegasus gave the Inner Scouts Super forms but the Mew Mews (In my opinion) must go on an inner quest to release their Mew forms.


	14. Chapter 14: Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode

Chapter 14: Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, and Mew Mint Eagle Mode.

It had been a week, the Saint Rose Crusaders haven't unleashed an attack. However the Dead Moon Circus had. For the past days they had used Sweet Juliet's method of fusing Chimera Animas together. However since she was the only one to do this she elected herself to follow one of the Amazon Trio when they were unleashing another attack. However every time Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Super Sailor Moon, and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon always defeated the Remless and it's combined help which the two forces called it Chimera Remless. Finally Erika was beginning to stir. She glanced up around the recovery room of the Café she worked at. She glanced over to Ryou.

"Honey?...How long was out?"

Ryou smiled and came close to Erika as she sat up in the bed "A whole week"

"A week?!" Erika asked.

Ryou nodded and told her about the Inner Scorpion's true power.

"So, it was because that the Inner Scorpion zapped my energy that I slept for a week...How are the others? How did I not die from the poison?"

Ryou smiled as she allowed him to genitally pick her up and place her on the ground "You didn't die from the poison because the Inner Scorpion removed the venom from your system when she activated."

"Oh, well thank you honey...You know for letting me sleep here"

Ryou and Erika glanced at one another and hugged. Then they kissed each other. Quickly Erika smiled as the man she loved held her "So how are the others?"

"Come on dear, and I'll show you" Ryou said.

Erika nodded and allowed Ryou to take her hand. The two walked out of the room and opened the door. At this moment all the Inner Scouts and Mew Mews tumbled into the room. Then they glanced up at Erika and Ryou.

Ryou spoke up first "I see all girls love their spying now don't they"

Ichigo glanced up "Ryou!"

Erika smiled "I see you girls are okay"

"Were glad you are too...Nice romantic moment through" Rei said to her and at the romantic part caused Erika and Ryou to slightly blush.

Makoto nodded "Yes, because we need your help more than ever."

"And I am awake now. So someone give me information on what is going on!"

"Getting right down at the point now hey sister, it's just like you" Masaya said as he and Mamoru walked by at the scene.

"What happened here?" Mamoru asked.

Erika smiled at the other girls as they stood up "Oh they were listening to Ryou and me and when we opened the door, they fell down."

"It's good to see that you are alive Erika" Mamoru told her.

Erika glanced at him "Well, if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead due to the poisoned needles I received. So what's been going around when I was sleeping?"

Ichigo spoke up as she began to answer her second-in-command's question "Well Sweet Juliet switched sides and is now on the Dead Moon Circus's villain group."

"You killed Count Blue Bayou or should I say the Inner Scorpion killed him, destroyed eleven buildings and made a hole in the earth where you can see space itself" Pudding added on.

Everyone looked at her "Pudding we didn't want to tell her about that!"

Erika smiled "It's okay Ryou already told me about the Inner Scorpion's true power."

"Did he tell you it was only an eighth of it's power?" Zakuro asked.

"No, or maybe he did, I was still half-asleep then" Erika admitted.

"She was" Ryou said "And I did tell her it was an eighth of her power."

"We'll anyway continuing, all Mew Mews have super forms known as modes" Ami said.

"Example would be...Well show em cousin" Usagi said to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded "Mew Mew...Angel Metamorphis!"

Ichigo transformed into Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"So this would be a super form...Who else has one?" Erika asked.

"You do!" Minako said.

"What? I do?" Erika asked.

"Yes, think, why do they call your Inner Demon form Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode?" Ami asked.

"Oh, I'm for once confused in my life" Erika admitted.

Ryou then explained it "All of your super forms are known as modes or have the word mode at the end."

"Oh now I get it" Erika said actually getting it "So I have a super form. And it's known as Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode...I just thought it was just the Inner Demon coming out and taking me over. Now I find out that it's actually my super form so has any other Mew Mew have one yet?"

"Everyone of us secretly has one but can't activate them like Mew Ichigo Angel Mode can. It is all thanks to Pegasus for her" Zakuro said she nudged Mint "Show her Mint."

"Wait Mint you achieved your super form?" Erika asked.

Mint nodded "Sure I'll show you it Mew Mew Mint...Metamorphis"

Mint turned into her normal form. Then she closed her eyes and allowed a blue energy field then she changed into her super form. Once she was done the super form of Mint glanced at Erika.

"I am now Mew Mint Eagle Mode...You see I have to go into my first form then I bring the Mew Aqua to my heart when I really need it now."

Erika nodded "Okay so the others have yet to achieve the Super forms"

"Correct were still trying to" Pudding said.

"The good thing is this, your Super form powers aren't fueled by Pegasus. It's fueled by the Mew Aquas so they can't be taken away from you" Ami said.

"Your saying our can be taken away?" Usagi asked.

"It's been done before. Remember your first battle with a Daimon?" Rei asked.

"Oh yeah, it was taken away from me" Usagi said "But that was only temporally until Mamo-chan and I combined our powers."

"Hmm..." Erika said "Your powers are good but everyone has powers...They should always be yours to keep."

Mamoru nodded "Yeah oh and there is someone you might not like seeing"

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked "I don't mind seeing everyone."

"Just don't transform and attack who you see" Ichigo pleaded with her.

"Okay...Why is everyone telling me this?"

"Come on in" Ryou said.

The alien appeared. Erika realized who he was. She flashed a smile "Welcome back Tart."

"Good morning Erika...You aren't going to pulverize me are you?"

"Depends on what your here for" Erika answered.

"I'm here to protect Pudding from this evil Dead Moon Circus and Saint Rose Crusaders!" Tart said.

Erika glanced at the cowardly alien who was hiding behind Mamoru "Then I don't have a problem with you. As long as you don't harm anyone, I wont hurt you."

"That's good" Tart said.

Erika glanced at her companions "So Sweet Juliet has allied herself up with the Dead Moon Circus and Count Blue Bayou died from me or should I say the Inner Scorpion."

Everyone nodded Erika was finally getting into her head of what had happened when the Inner Scorpion struck. She glanced about the room "Well one foe down...six more to go"

Everyone nodded at her words. Erika then glanced up "Oh if anyone needs me, I'll be getting a shower"

She went off to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Tiger-Eye was sitting at the bar. Sweet Juliet was well thinking of the events that had took place.

"Hey Sweet Juliet where was Mew Erika last week? I mean she wasn't there for the week."

"The Inner Demon must've taken all her energy Tiger-Eye. Like when she unleashed that ultimate technique of hers" Sweet Juliet said.

"Oh so she was sleeping" Hawk-Eye asked.

"That must've been some power to make her sleep for a week" Fish-Eye said.

"That's the best I can give you...I've never heard about such powers of that Inner Demon...Now we got something else to worry about" Sweet Juliet said.

"She's right...The blue Mew Mew has gotten a more powered up form."  
"The blue Mew Mew is Mew Mint. According to my studies that was Mew Mint's super powered up form known as Mew Mint Eagle Mode."

"Drat the Mew Mews are getting stronger" Tiger-Eye asked.

"I have a feeling that all the Tokyo Mew Mew have super forms...They just haven't activated it yet."

"What about the Sailor Senshi?" Hawk-Eye asked "Do they have super forms?"

"Uh Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon are already at their super forms!" Fish-Eye shouted at him.

"Oh yeah but do the rest have them yet?"

"Not yet" Sweet Juliet said "Just don't be surprised if they ever do get Super forms...I can't predict the near future...However Mew Erika can..."

"Darn that Mew Mew" Tiger-Eye said.

"You really don't like her do you?" Sweet Juliet asked him.

"She's spoiled almost every one of our plans! She killed one of your comrades"

"Correction her super form killed him...You had her on the ropes" Sweet Juliet said.

"Because Count Blue Bayou poisoned her" Tiger-Eye said.

"That made her weak enough to not fight well" Fish-Eye said.

"So who's the next target?" Sweet Juliet asked.

The four looked at the pictures. The ones that didn't have Pegasus in them were nicely sorted out thanks to Sweet Juliet's organization skills.

"How about this blond girl?" Tiger-Eye said.

"Hmm...would it be safe to tell you that I know all of the Sailor Scout's true identity and that girl is Sailor Venus" Sweet Juliet said.

"What about the Mew Mews?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"You all should know them by now! They aren't like their allies...They don't mind you finding out their identities! In fact they don't care" Sweet Juliet said.

"Well we are not around to see them" Hawk-Eye said.

"Well that's good but let's attack a Mew Mew...Sweet Juliet please pick one that will most likely have it" Tiger-Eye said.

Sweet Juliet looked at Lettuce "I think this girl will. She's quite shy and likes to read on her spare time."

Tiger-Eye glanced at Sweet Juliet "Then Lettuce or Sailor Venus will be our next target."

"Why not both of them?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"It would drain our resources to do two at the same time. That red object can only be used only by one person at a time" Hawk-Eye admitted.

"How about we flip a coin" Fish-Eye suggested "If heads it's Sailor Venus, if tails it's Lettuce."

"Good idea Fish-Eye!" everyone shouted.

Hawk-Eye grabbed a coin and flipped it. It landed on tails.

"So Lettuce it is" Tiger-Eye said.

"I'll deal with her" Sweet Juliet said.

Tiger-Eye nodded "Yeah we'll I'm coming with you! You need mine, Hawk-Eye's or Fish-Eye's remless to make Chimera Remlesses"

"True" Sweet Juliet said.

The two vanished to look for Lettuce.

**Tokyo**

Once Erika had taken her shower and dried herself off she dressed in her security guard uniform. She walked out of the bathroom.

_Mother, looks like you did some damage a week ago_

**Oh, I was so mad at those villains. They poisoned you! I was afraid I was going to lose you!**

_You had the right to be mad at them but did you have to use an eighth of your power?_

**That's the lowest I can go to. At my full power...**

_I know...I know you can destroy an entire planet...But it has draw backs. It put me to sleep for a week...And now I'm hungry._

**Eat some insects.**

_GROSS MOTHER...Now I feel insulted by you! I'm part human mother, not a complete scorpion!_

**Well worked for me.**

_Officially ignoring you._

**Hahaha, that's my girl when she's mad at me. However you can't ignore me fully.**

Erika shook her head as if trying to stop her Inner Demon from speaking up. Erika glanced up and saw Tart. The youngest alien gulped and hid behind a tree. Erika knew what this was about. She closed her eyes as she said "For the second time this day, you don't have to fear me unless you did something bad to a human. Please don't fear me"

Tart glanced at her as she passed him "It's not you I fear."

Erika stopped as if she forgot about her Inner Demon.

"Then what do you fear of me?"

"Your Inner Demon...You may be forgiving but your Inner Demon might not...Plus she's entirely powerful" Tart admitted.

Erika sighed as she walked away. "I thought you might say those words. Don't worry I'm officially in control of myself. Plus I hope you and I can forget about the past. I've already have, and hope you and I can become friends, I like children, I see them as the next generation and you'd be more likely in that area"

Tart sighed "Phew...Somehow it'll all work out."

_Right now I really need to keep my guard up around Erika. I don't fear her but it's her Demon mother I fear._

Erika walked into the security guard room and glanced at the cameras. As usual everything was calm. Then why was she having the weirdest feeling that something was going to happen. She knew it was her senses working again. She heard the door close behind her and glanced back.

"Oh hi Ryou...Where are the others?"

"They went to the beach. I figured you'd be here...So what's up you look like your sensing something?"

"I am sensing something...I just know that there will be an attack by the Dead Moon Circus. Have you heard anything from the Saint Rose Crusaders?"

"Not a thing" Ryou admitted "So are you coming to?"

"The beach, sure" Erika said "Let me change into my swim suit."

A few minutes later the two walked together to the beach. There the beach wasn't crowded. It was just the seven Mew Mews, and their allies the five Inner Scouts. Suddenly five boys appeared and glanced at what Erika believed to have been was Zakuro. Mint as always was taking modeling lessons with Zakuro. Minako also wanted to take lessons and was with the three.

Erika shook her head as she walked by with Ryou at her side. The five random boys that were eye balling Zakuro now had their attention on Erika. Erika let out a sigh as she heard her demon speak up.

**STOP EYE BALLING MY DAUGHTER YOU CREEPS**

Erika as usual ignored the boys.

**You have good instincts on ignoring these boys dear. If I wore you I'd pummel them.**

_Well your not me._

**Point taken.**

Minako growled out silently "Why does she have all the boys she has Ryou."

"I was getting tired of them staring at me" Zakuro admitted "Now their eyes are on Erika...Poor girl"

"Poor she looks like she's ignoring it!" Minako said.

"She's used to it because boys look at her all the time like that" Mint reminded Minako.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

Erika approached Ichigo and Usagi. While Ryou urged the boys to go away.

"So you came too" Ichigo said.

Erika nodded as she glanced at the sea. Her eyes were watching the waves. She glanced at Lettuce who was sitting with Pudding at Tart. Erika shook her head as she remembers Lettuce couldn't actually swim in human form. She glanced around as Ryou came back. The girls then glanced at Ryou wondering why he had called them to the ocean. Was it another day off, Ichigo knew from experience that when Ryou called them out it wasn't good and if it was a jester of friendship it turned out to be a mission.

Ryou nodded to the girls as he snapped his fingers. A cruise ship appeared.

"That's right Ryou has a boat!" all the Mew Mews shouted.

"He must be very rich to have one like this" Minako admitted she glanced over to Erika "And she might be his wife."

Erika glanced at Minako lying to her. Erika glanced at her "Look, I ignored those boys. I certainly have no interest in them except for Ryou."

"So are we going on a cruise?!" Usagi asked.

Ryou nodded "Yes"

The girls all boarded the ship and it was off. Erika was on the deck looking out at the ocean her hair was blowing in the breeze.

"Why couldn't I have been an otter?" Erika asked herself.

**Do you hate us scorpions?'**

_No, I like what I am but just asking._

**Oh**

Ryou walked up to her "If there was a thing known as destiny, then it was your destiny to have a scorpion's DNA"

"Who's drive the boat?"

"Keiichiro is" Ryou said.

"Oh" Erika said.

Ichigo and Usagi walked by "So what is the reason why you brought us out here for?"

"Your smart Ichigo" Ryou sighed.

"I should be I worked for you for over a year now"

"And I worked for you for how long?" Usagi asked.

"Over three months" Ichigo answered.

"Well, it wasn't my intention to do this but Erika sensed another attack"

"On whom?"

"I don't know, maybe Minako or maybe Lettuce" Erika said.

"So you have us riding this boat of yours so Lettuce or Minako would be safe?" Usagi asked.

Ryou nodded "Yes we don't want Mew Erika to go into her Inner Demon and destroying the shop.

"Good point" Erika said.

Unfortunately Tiger-Eye and Sweet Juliet were one step ahead of the team. Tiger-Eye was waiting for Lettuce to approach. He turned to Sweet Juliet.

"How sure are you that Lettuce has Pegasus?"

"Eighty percent sure" Sweet Juliet said from the shore line.

Tiger-Eye whom was dressed as a sailor glanced around as Lettuce appeared. The Mew Mew walked over to the side "Hmm...Ryou didn't tell m that you were invited sir."

"Oh, I'm the sailor of this boat" Tiger-Eye lied.

"Oh" Lettuce said as she walked off.

Then something kicked on "If you were a sailor, he'd tell us!"

Tiger-Eye growled as he thought _How smart are the Mew Mews! All Mew Mews including Ichigo when she was in her human form knew something was wrong. What are we doing wrong?_

Lettuce noticed and almost ran off but she heard a snap and slammed into an invisible forcefield.

"Shoot!" Lettuce said "I knew you looked familiar Tiger-Eye!"

Tiger-Eye looked at her "Let's see if you have Pegasus in you"

"What would you do if you found Pegasus?" Lettuce asked as she stepped towards the boat's railing.

"Oh take him to Master Zirconia and use his powers to take over the world" Tiger-Eye said.

Lettuce burst out laughing as she said "Just as Mew Erika predicted...You do know she's here right."

"She sleeping" Tiger-Eye said annoyed that Mew Erika's name was brought up.

Erika felt Tiger-Eye's presence "LETTUCE IS THE TARGET!"

The shout knocked Ichigo, Usagi and Ryou down on the ground, as she grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

She transformed still with Ichigo, Usagi and Ryou wondering what had caused Erika to shout and transform.

She took off towards Lettuce's direction. Lettuce was doing her best avoiding Tiger-Eye's glaze and keep him occupied so he didn't trap her while she edged closer to the railing of the boat. Lettuce turned one eye towards a shadow coming. Lettuce smiled as Mew Erika was coming up.

"Oh yeah Tiger-Eye then who's that?"

Tiger-Eye frowned "What?"

He turned and saw Mew Erika. He smiled as she ran into the invisible forcefield.

"Yeah I trapped your friend Mew Mew! Now you can't get here"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphis!" Lettuce shouted.

"What the?" Tiger-Eye asked then he gasped as Lettuce turned into Mew Lettuce.

"Drat...Took too long" Tiger-Eye hissed then he smiled as he dialed up Sweet Juliet "The Mew Mews have spotted me this is going to be hard.

"On my way" Sweet Juliet said.

Mew Lettuce then smiled "You forgot Tiger-Eye what animal am I?"

"A finless porpoise" Tiger-Eye said then he caught on "Wait you aren't think are you?"

Mew Lettuce nodded and jumped into the ocean.

"But you can't swim!" Tiger-Eye said.

Mew Lettuce poked her head out of the water as Mew Erika broke the invisible forcefield down.

"In my human form maybe, but in my Mew form that's an entirely different story!"

"She's right...Now for some pay back" Mew Erika said.

Tiger-Eye growled at her "You should have died that day. Your lucky your demon mother saved you."

Mew Erika bashed her claws together as she addressed Mew Lettuce "Mew Lettuce get everyone...I'll keep this coward busy"

Mew Lettuce nodded "Right!"

Tiger-Eye glanced at her "What did you call me?"

"A coward!"

"I'm a proud warrior! Not a coward!"

"Ah, the old hag's friend...Mr. Ugly" a voice sounded.

Mew Erika nearly broke out laughing as she saw Tart floating in the air above Tiger-Eye.

Tiger-Eye glanced at him "So your the new alien...Hey Mew Mew it's not funny!"

Mew Erika couldn't keep back her laughter "Actually it was."

Tiger-Eye glanced at Mew Erika "I guess I'll just trap you instead to find Pegasus."

Mew Erika watched as Tart walked in front of her "You will not do such a thing to her!"

Mew Erika glanced at Tart "Let him try to...Tart...Tiger-Eye if you were half the warrior you propose yourself then prove it to me by fighting me and keeping me occupied for a few minutes."

Tiger-Eye glared at her "You challenging me to one-on-one combat. Come on then"

Mew Erika charged him and he charged her. He whipped out at her but she successfully dodged the whip and punched him in his chest. He backed away from her.

"I'm afraid it's a lot harder to hurt me Tiger-Eye. When I'm not poisoned."

Tiger-Eye growled and whipped out at her again, but this time Mew Erika's claws caught his whip. She threw it aside into the water.

"Now let's see how you fight fair. Fist-to-fist"

"Let's" Tiger-Eye growled to Tart's Eye he saw anger in them.

The two began a fist fighter where Erika's keen senses proved too difficult for him to land a blow on her. All he could do was block her punches. She lashed out her tail and Tiger-Eye caught the tail in his hand taking the stinger in it. He ignored the sting but he failed to watch Mew Erika's leg which caught him in the groin. He backed away.

Meanwhile Mew Lettuce found Mew Ichigo.

"Mew Lettuce?" Ichigo asked "What's the matter?"

"Stowaway! Tiger-Eye tried to get me, claimed that Ryou hired him as a sailor"

"That's a lie" Ryou said.

"I know that Mew Erika's battling Tiger-Eye he summon Sweet Juliet to help him out!"

"And I shall!" Sweet Juliet said as she appeared on the boat she glanced down at the Mew Mew.

"Now let's see if Pegasus is in your dream one!"

"LETTUCE!" Ichigo shouted as a red object slid underneath Lettuce's back as the Mew Mew began to swim backwards.

Sweet Juliet smiled "Two!"

The object trapped Mew Lettuce.

"Three!" a dream mirror appeared.

"MEW MEW ANGEL METAMORPHIS!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Usagi shouted.

Soon the two were Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon.

" Stop right there, your attacking one of my friends!" Mew Ichigo Angel said "I can't allow that"

"I'm an agent of love and justice" Super Sailor Moon said.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Mew Ichigo!"

"For the future of the planet...We shall punish you...Nia"

Sweet Juliet then grabbed the object and put it on board. Just then Mew Erika and Tiger-Eye arrived on the scene.

"Got her Tiger-Eye! Hey what are you doing?"

"Fighting this Mew Mew!" Tiger-Eye said as he fought against Mew Erika who cleanly had the upper advantage now that she didn't have to worry about his whip.

"Stop it!" Sweet Juliet shouted at him.

"She started it" Tiger-Eye said.

"Most of the time human girls do not start fights but we can finish them" Mew Erika said "Though I admit I started this one."

Tiger-Eye stepped away "Come my Remless!"

Sweet Juliet threw a Chimera Anima into the water and it hit a squid. The squid floated up and into Tiger-Eye's shadow. Then it formed into a mystical giant squid.

"ANOTHER CHIMERA REMLESS!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as the squid's tentacles rose up.

"Krakin Doll keep them busy!" Sweet Juliet shouted then she looked at Tiger-Eye "Uh need some help?"

Mint, and Zakuro were waiting for Minako to finish singing Karaoke with the other Inner Scouts. That was until they noticed a tentacle come aboard.

"Mew Mew Mint...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro...Metamorphis!"

Tart had found Pudding and the two were going to kiss when a tentacle appeared. Pudding reached for her pendent " We can make out later Taruto! We have work to do! Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphis!"

The three Mew Mew then engaged the tentacles. On one side Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro were side by side fighting against the tentacles

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted.

She fired an arrow at the squid's tentacles. It hit and the tentacle slid back into the water, only to rise again healed.

"Uh Mew Zakuro do you think we should alert the others?"

"No, we can't if even one tentacle hit this ship, it will wrap around it and try to start to sink us. Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro shouted "We've got to hold our ground. Until the Inner Scouts know about this"

Her attack hit five tentacles and just as Mew Mint's attack had done slid them back into the water and they rose up again.

At the other end was Mew Pudding at Tart.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted.

Her own attack hit ten tentacles trapping them. While a well thrown weapon from Tart sent a net at the creature and then began to shock the tentacles. The tentacles then burst but regenerated.

"That didn't work" Tart said.

"We've gotta continue on!" Mew Pudding said.

At the front Mew Erika was fighting against Tiger-Eye and was the only Mew Mew not to be targeted by the Chimera Remless. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and her cousin Super Sailor Moon were having a hard time dodging tentacles and repealing them.

Sweet Juliet watched the battle as she strolled over to Mew Lettuce "Well this is too easy."

She poked her head into Lettuce's Dream Mirror causing the Mew Mew to scream.

"Hmm, another failure...I was sure he was in here but no! All your dreams are about is reading, being friends with others, and making dolls to sell to people. However he isn't here."

"Darn it" Tiger-Eye hissed as Mew Erika nailed him an upper cut to the chin "Why are all the findings hard to find? How can hard can it be for us to find him.

"Really hard...The Mew Aquas were hard enough for us Mew Mew" Mew Erika said as she watched him block another punch.

She watched as Mew Ichigo, and Super Sailor Moon were caught and wrapped up in the tentacles.

Sweet Juliet returned and glanced at Tiger-Eye whom was getting beaten up by Mew Erika "Had enough...It's time to bail"

Tiger-Eye nodded at Mew Erika "You fight well Mew Mew, it's time for me to leave. Krakin doll kill them all!"

Sweet Juliet pushed Mew Lettuce into the water with the red object still on "Let's see you escape from that!"

Then she vanished. Mew Lettuce heard the sounds of battle. She glanced up and saw Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro doing their best against the massive tentacles. She heard Mew Pudding and Tart battling against the odds.

Mew Ichigo and Super Sailor Moon were still caught in the tentacles which began to constrict the two. Mew Erika turned her attention to Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"Ribbon Erika Venom!" Erika shouted as a tentacle came right at her.

Her attack hit the tentacle and it vanished underneath the water. Mew Erika ran over to the stinger and glanced at her friends. The two girls glanced down "Mew Erika! Save Mew Lettuce is a finless porpoises and if she gets water in her lungs she'll die! Save Mew Lettuce...Don't worry about us."

Mew Erika nodded but before she could move two tentacles at the same time came out of the water on both ends. Then came crashing down onto Mew Erika. Mew Erika lifted her claws to prevent one but the second one hit her in the back ripping a small hole in her Mew uniform's dress. The next few minutes she was constantly dodging or repealing the tentacles.

Mew Mint had enough "Time for a Super Power!"

In minutes she had upgraded herself to Mew Mint Eagle Mode. She glanced down at Mew Zakuro "Mew Lettuce is floating on that red object the Dead Moon Circus has! And it's sinking, can you hold these off alone?"

Mew Zakuro nodded and demonstrated that she could by taking all ten tentacles down with one swipe of her weapon.

Mew Mint Eagle Mode flew over. A regenerated tentacle appeared nearly knocking her in the back. She swiped at it with a talon claw making it disappear. Suddenly she saw twenty more regenerate on both sides of her.

"Enough!" She shouted as she grabbed her weapon "Ribbon... Eagle Force!

Her wind energy was released destroying the tentacles yet again but the tentacles kept on coming.

"What is going on here?" Mew Mint Eagle Mode asked then she caught sight of Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon not fairing well "Great so every Mew Mew is occupied. All the Inner Scouts are not fighting yet, the exception is Sailor Moon!"

"I can't hold on much longer!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Me neither!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"How are you faring Mew Erika?"

"See for yourselves!" Mew Erika shouted without any anger or hatred as she repealed another tentacle.

The two did and the scorpion Mew Mew was occupied.

Suddenly a red Rose flew from the air. A white rose landed near Mew Erika whom had completely failed to see a tentacle lift up behind her. Luckily the rose cut it in half.

The red rose cut the two tentacles leaving Mew Ichigo Angel Mode to drop onto the ground. And Super Sailor Moon falling from the sky. Luckily she was caught by Tuxedo Kamen whom was on a hand glider and the Moonlight Knight was at his side.

"The ocean is in turmoil we can't allow this to continue" the two said.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Moonlight Knight!" Mew Erika said.

In the water the red object began to sink with Mew Lettuce on it.

_I can't move my hands! I'll drown! My friends need me. The only way to stop this thing is by targeting the creature's mouth which is below the boat._ _ Only I can save us now! COME ON I COURAGE!"_

Suddenly Lettuce's body began to glow green. Her Mew Aqua had just touched her energy field.

"MEW LETTUCE!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted "She's going to her super form"

Even when they were at the opposite end Mew Pudding and Tart saw the green flash. With one move Pudding trapped all of the tentacles on her side of the ship and ran over to the front of the ship.

Mew Lettuce's energy field destroyed the red object and she floated in the air. Her ears became fin shaped. On her wrist were golden shells. The green lower part of her uniform became a teal color similar to Sailor Neptune's skirt color. The upper part of her green suit vanished with purple clam shells which covered her breast.

"Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode!" the Moonlight Knight said.

The new Super Mode glanced at her friends "Keep on stopping the tentacles the only way is for me to destroy it by attacking this Remless in it's opened mouth. It's under the water so only I can do this."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Erika, and Super Sailor Moon nodded. The new Mew Mew dived into the water, came back up and singled that she was in and once in there her legs became a mermaid tail which was a rainbow color. She grasped her newest weapon a trident.

"That looks like King Trident's weapon" Super Sailor Moon said.

"That's because it is a trident!" Mew Erika said.

Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode then dove into the water in search of the monster. She found it. The creature was so busy looking up that it didn't see the Super Mode.

Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode watched patiently as it opened it's mouth as if it grabbed someone. It actually had! Mew Lettuce watched as she heard a screaming Super Sailor Moon appear almost into the water. Quickly Mew Lettuce aimed her weapon.

"Ribbon Trident Shockwave!"

The Trident began to glow and fired an electric blast at the monster. The blast hit the monster's mouth and destroyed it. Super Sailor Moon also took the electric blast because she was on the tentacle. She fell into the water stunned and fried. Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode roes to the surface. She saw that every Mew Mew except for Mew Mint Eagle Mode was on the ship's ground

"The water is cold!" Super Sailor Moon said.

"It should be it's winter" Ryou said to her as the Mew Mews all walked over to the boat as Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode jumped out of the water and landed on the deck.

"Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode...Don't do that again" Mew Erika said.

"Was there a thunder storm? And did a lighting bolt hit us" Rei asked as she and the other Inner Scouts came out of the room. All of the Inner Scouts were fried and their hair was a mess.

"No there wasn't a thunder storm...Oh my gosh LETTUCE!" Ami shouted.

Every Inner Scout looked at Mew Lettuce's super form.

"She's a mermaid!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Uh Mew Erika what did I do?" Lettuce asked.

"Sent an electric shock wave with your weapon at the monster. It destroyed the Chimera Remless but also shocked us on the boat as well.."

"Yeah you could've told us you had an electric attack" Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"I am so sorry" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode said.

"Do it again...I wasn't hit" Mew Mint Eagle Mode said "I enjoyed the electric show.

"Because you were flying Mew Mint."

"Wait the Dead Moon Circus attacked here?" Makoto asked as she finally got it that she had missed a battle "Oh, man, if only Minako hadn't sang too loud for us to here anything"

"I don't sing that bad!" Minako said.

"You sang loud though" Ami and Rei said.

The Mew Mews nodded "The threat is gone."

The Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Kamen took the ship back to the dock. They glanced at Minako knowing that she was the next target.

"Looks like this idea of yours failed" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"How did they know about it" Moonlight Knight asked him.

"Just how does Erika's senses know the near future?" Tuxedo Kamen answered his partner's question with his own.

"Oh that's a mystery I never figured out."

"Exactly."

The heroine groups all stopped that day to congratulate Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode on her bravery.

**Reviews PLEASE**

Lettuce has achieved her super form. Oh an I changed this mode too. Well her weapon shocked everyone! Now only three Super Forms for the Mew Mew are left. See you in the next chapter. Chapter 15: Mew Pudding Flying Monkey Mode


	15. Chapter 15: A Blast from the Past P1

Chapter 15: A Blast From the Past p1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode.

It was night and Erika couldn't sleep. Maybe she reasoned with herself, maybe it was because of a the huge week she had already slept. She walked outside out of her room and walked onto the small space outside her room. She glanced up and around and looked at the sky.

"Sister?" Masaya asked as he came out of his room.

Erika glanced at her brother had she disturbed his sleep?

"Brother..." Erika said silently so her adopted parents wouldn't wake up.

"So why are you up still?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep" Erika admitted.

"Oh, maybe it's because you slept for a week."

"That's what I'm guessing"

Masaya glanced at her "Well sis, try not to stay up all night..."

"I'll try not to."

She watched him walk off. _He's right...I have school tomorrow. I'm going to catch up on my school work!_

**Don't worry about your school work dear.**

_Easy for you to say!_

**Everything will be fine.**

_How confident are you?_

**Very confident.**

_Well okay..._

Erika then took one last look at the sky directly where the Dead Moon Circus was. She knew that Minako was the new target. She shook her head before going back into her room to try to go to sleep once more.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Tiger-Eye growled out as Sweet Juliet studied the newest super form with Hawk-Eye and her Fish-Eye whom was her closest friend in the villain group. Sweet Juliet's arms were crossed.

"I was so sure she had it but she didn't" Sweet Juliet frowned.

"All of our targets were like that" Fish-Eye told her "Don't get mad at yourself."

"Well, I guess we have do Minako now any ideas?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"She's all yours" Sweet Juliet said.

"And mine" Hawk-Eye said.

"You both can go" Fish-Eye said.

"Ether one of them is going to look into her Dream Mirror" Sweet Juliet said.

Fish-Eye turned the subject back to the Super forms of the Mew Mews.

"So any idea how this is done Sweet Juliet?" she asked.

"Not a clue Fish-Eye" Sweet Juliet said.

Then without reason Sweet Juliet glared at the energy fields around both Mew Mews "Maybe a guess but not a real clue."

"Then spill your guess please!" Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye shouted at her

Fish-Eye slapped them "Go easy on Sweet Juliet. For she has found out how WE can be some threat to the Mew Mews now. Remember our previous battles without her?"

Hawk-Eye and Tiger-Eye winced at the words and at the slap"Your right Fish-Eye"

Sweet Juliet smiled at her friend "Don't worry about it...And thanks for defending me."

"No problem" Fish-Eye said.

Sweet Juliet glanced at the Amazon Trio "Well back the image up please."

Tiger-Eye nodded and backed the images up. There they saw the energy field.

"I think these Super Forms of the Tokyo Mew Mew have something to deal with this energy field. It's not from Pegasus so we can't prevent this" Sweet Juliet said.

"What fuels this energy?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"A Mew Aqua" Sweet Juliet said.

"Mew Aqua?" all Amazon Trio asked.

"Oh yeah Mew Erika said something about Mew Aqua" Tiger-Eye said.

Sweet Juliet nodded "Three months ago...When the Aliens fought against the Tokyo Mew Mew, there was a contest to find these power magical objects that was said to save life or destroy it."

"Really? That is what started to give the Tokyo Mew Mew's first war?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"What happened?" Fish-Eye asked.

"In the end the Mew Mew and Sailor Scouts defeated the aliens and Death Busters by finding all six Mew Aqua."

"So all six of these magical Mew Aqua were found by the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"Yes, but the last one was released by Deep Blue" Sweet Juliet said.

"Then what is the big deal?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"My guess is that the last Mew Aqua that was released by Deep Blue went into each of the Tokyo Mew Mew's bodies. When a strong emotion appears in one the Mew Aqua joins together creating a super form for the Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"So we can't do anything about the Mew Mews going into their super forms right?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Sweet Juliet nodded "As much as I like to say you are not right, you actually are right...At this rate the Mew Mews will be much more stronger than their allies. They are still our worst foes...Especially Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode"

Tiger-Eye slammed his fist on the table "That darn Mew Mew...And her Demon mother if only we could take the Inner Demon out."

Sweet Juliet sweat dropped "I don't even have that technology. The aliens and Death Busters could because their monsters, weapons, and abilities were different than ours."

Fish-Eye nodded "Well are you two going to get Minako or do Sweet Juliet and I have to do this?"

"No, this young girl" Tiger-Eye said picking up Pudding's picture.

Sweet Juliet smiled "That is a Mew Mew. Mew Pudding in her human form."

Hawk-Eye thought about it "You might want Sweet Juliet to be on the side lines."

Sweet Juliet then walked up to the circle of the room. She glanced around as Master Zirconia walked up to her "You are pretty amazing."

Sweet Juliet glanced at him "Um...Yes sir..."

"To merge one of your Chimera Jellies into a Remless to make a Chimera Remless is something we wouldn't be able to without you. Take this as a compliment."

"Why thank you Master Zirconia..."

"So are you the only one to merge a Chimera Jelly with something and where did you get the idea for it?"

"Oh we are not the first. The evil alliance three months ago made the Chimera Daimon. I just borrowed the idea from them and wondered if a Remless was capable of being merged."

"Your smart even the queen admits you are."

"Uh queen?"

"Oh yes, you know the mirror I speak to?"

"That's a queen?"

"Well she seals herself into a mirror to preserve her beauty. Her name is Queen Nehelenia. She wants to speak to you."

"Really?"

Master Zirconia nodded and took her too meet Queen Nehelenia. He lead her to a room full of mirrors.

A woman with black hair, huge white skirt, and blue rob was standing in the room. Zirconia and Sweet Juliet bowed to her respectfully.

"Welcome Sweet Juliet" the woman spoke up "You may rise."

The ex Saint Rose Crusader rose.

"Welcome my daughter" Queen Nehelenia said.

"What are you talking about?" Sweet Juliet asked.

Master Zirconia was just as shocked as Sweet Juliet "She's your daughter?"

Queen Nehelenia nodded as she waved her hand "Yes, she is, now think back dear."

Something in Sweet Juliet's mind was popping.

**Flash Back**

_Long ago_ _two kingdoms existed. Their was one on the dark Moon kingdom and the famous Silver Millennium. The Dark Moon kingdom was getting along well with the Silver Millennium Moon kingdom. A young girl similar to Sweet Juliet walked into the palace. All around her she heard the words 'All Hail Princess Juliet!' 'Al hail Queen Nehelenia. The royal familiy of the Dark Moon' The young girl walked alongside what Sweet Juliet thought was Queen Nehelenia. Indeed it was Queen Nehelenia! She noticed her mother glancing at a mirror and asking 'Will my beauty last forever?'_

_The mirror turned herself into an old hag. At this point the queen glanced at her daughter and asked 'what about my daughter then?'_

_The mirror turned the daughter into a beautiful woman but not to the queen's liking. She glanced at the Princess whom she knew was testing on Chimera Jellies. From this point on both queen and princess then turned violent. They then began to test and take the loyal subject's dreams to stay beautiful. When this wasn't enough, they began to hate the Silver Millennium! Queen Nehelenia then hunted Helios (Whom Sweet Juliet knew was now Pegasus). The Princess and Queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom then trapped Pegasus. When the queen of the Silver Millennium heard of this she tried to trap the two. She trapped the Dark Moon Queen in a mirror trapping Helios with her. However the good queen missed the Dark Moon Princess whom related with the very first Chimera Remless. The Chimera Remless nearly killed the Queen but she managed to defeat it and finally seal the Dark Moon Princess away. That is when Queen Nehelenia swore revenge on them._

_**End of Flash Back**_

__Sweet Juliet shook her head "Mother?"

Queen Nehelenia nodded "Welcome my child."

"How didn't I know you were here mom?" Sweet Juliet asked "And how am I this Princess you speak of?"

Queen Nehelenia smiled as she answered "My daughter you have a special ability. You can make Chimera Remless, and Chimera Animas. The same thing you done several years ago."

Sweet Juliet smiled "Then how did I get out of my imprisonment?"

"You broke out when Helios broke out. You grabbed onto him in an attempt to take the golden crystal. It failed but you were freed."

Master Zirconia bowed down to Sweet Juliet "Well, now, your here with your mother...Princess Juliet."

Sweet Juliet nodded "We've been trying but the Mew Mews are stronger? Mom did the Silver Millennium have Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"No, dear. And Master Zirconia because she is my daughter do not yell at her. Let the Amazon Trio find out you are my daughter Sweet Juliet."

Sweet Juliet bowed to her mother "Yes, mother."

**Tokyo**

Ichigo and Erika were walking down the town.

"So Erika, did you sleep well last night?" Ichigo asked her.

"Maybe for an hour but not really much" Erika admitted.

She glanced around as Minako ran up to her "Berry has a boy following her!"

This remark caught the two Mew Mew off guard "What?"

Usagi ran up followed by Pudding and Tart "It's true!"

"Hold on what is happening?" Ichigo said.

Makoto showed up as well "What's going on?"

Minako grabbed Ichigo's hands and took off "Come on, and I'll show you!"

"HEY SLOW DOWN!" Ichigo shouted as Erika followed her.

There they saw Berry walking alongside a young boy.

"Who's that?" Tart asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Usagi asked "Do you know cos?"

"No" Ichigo admitted.

"He looks like a younger version of my senior" Makoto said with hearts in her eyes.

Erika smiled as Berry walked over to them with the boy.

"Hey Berry who's this handsome young man?" Minako asked.

Berry smiled "Oh this is a childhood friend of mine! His name is Meguro, Tasuku!"

Berry then introduced her friend to the other girls "Tasuku, these are my friends Momomiya, Ichigo, Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Fong Pudding, and Aoyoma Erika."

Tasuku smiled "It's nice to see you ladies."

Minako, and Makoto gave out a sigh and hearts were in their eyes while Usagi, Erika and Pudding just ignored this.

Tart turned to Usagi "Are they always like this?"

Usagi sighed "Makoto normally is but Minako...That's another story."

Berry glanced around the group as Erika leaned towards her and whispered teasing her "So is he your boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? NO!" Berry said defiantly.

"Easy now, just joking" Erika said.

Berry relaxed "Oh."

Tasuku smiled as he laughed at the out burst "As Berry said, we known each other since we were kids!"

"That's amazing!" Usagi said as she clapped her hands together.

Ichigo nodded "Just like me and Erika."

Erika glanced off as she saw a familiar girl. This was Fish-Eye and she knew it.

"Erika where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought I saw someone...I'll be back" Erika said.

"Okay!" Usagi and Ichigo shouted.

Soon all of the girls departed leaving Berry and Tasuku behind.

"So Berry anything lately, you know you haven't been around your house lately" Tasuku said.

"Oh, well I found a place to work...I don't get home till late" Berry admitted.

Erika followed the mysterious shadow. The shadow as she saw was indeed Fish-Eye. Immediately Fish-Eye transformed into herself.

"Well hello Mew Erika" Fish-Eye said.

"Fish-Eye" Erika said and she gripped her pendent "Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

Soon Erika was Mew Erika. She glared at Fish-Eye as Fish-Eye glanced at her.

"It's hard to imagine your power Mew Mew, you know Tiger-Eye hates you"

"I enjoy seeing his hatred...All Villains will ether fear me or hate me!" Mew Erika said "It's my job as a heroine."

"Even to a point if it involves your own death?"

"Even then" Mew Erika said.

"He hates your Inner Demon even more."

"Good he should! I hope she taught him not to hang around those that poison others."

Fish-Eye glared at her "Your such a fighter."

"You want a clobbering alone?"

"Bring it on scorpion girl!"

The two were about to charge when a shout rang out "Fish-Eye hands down!"

Mew Erika glanced around as Fish-Eye's and her own fist collided. Fish-Eye stopped "But my queen!"

"No buts" the same voice sounded as the area turned into a place with mirrors.

"What trick is this?" Mew Erika asked Fish-Eye.

"Not a trick" Fish-Eye said to her.

"Retreat Fish-Eye...I'll handle this Mew Mew" a shadowy woman figure sounded.

The womanly shadowy figure turned into a woman with black hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" Mew Erika asked as Fish-Eye vanished.

"Silence mortal! Bow before me" the woman said.

"I will not bow to evil!" Mew Erika said.

The woman sent out a dark blast at Mew Erika's chest. Mew Erika braced herself for impact sensing she had no time to dodge the attack. The dark blast forced her onto her knees.

"Want to defined that?" the woman said.

"You just caught me off guard" Mew Erika said "That blast was so weak...I didn't feel any damage...Well that much."

"That's because it wasn't that much power...I can control it! By the way mortal...I'm Queen Nehelenia!"

"Like I care!" Mew Erika said.

"Don't push it Mew Mew"

"Oh why not?"

"Don't push me girl...That Inner Scorpion is what we are going to be after, once we capture Pegasus."

"Ha, you don't have the knowledge to do that!"

"Someday we will!"

"Hmph, are we going to battle or not?" Mew Erika asked cracking her claws.

**This one is going to be tough dear. Be on high alert...She is a queen by the way.**

_Oh this lady's nothing compared to Deep Blue._

**True. You still have me. There is nothing stronger than we are**

Queen Nehelenia snarled at her "Why? Why are you like this?"

"Why must evil attack this place?"

"Bow to me!" the queen shouted as she sent another attack at Mew Erika.

Mew Erika dodged "Fat chance on that!"

Queen Nehelenia frowned at her then she turned to her mirrors "Let's see how you deal with these!"

The mirrors burst opened to form of metal monsters. Each one looked similar.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Mew Erika asked "Cause it doesn't"

Nehelenia turned to Sweet Juliet whom was watching the fight "Come on in my daughter!"

Sweet Juliet entered the scene.

"Daughter?" Mew Erika asked herself "Sweet Juliet you don't look like anything like you mother!"

"Don't push it Mew Mew!" Sweet Juliet shouted.

"Mirror Dancers attack her!" Queen Nehelenia shouted!

The monsters charged Mew Erika. Mew Erika waited for them and when they all piled up onto her she lashed out knocking all of the monsters out.

"You'd have to do better than that!" she shouted.

The mirror dancers got up and regrouped. Mew Erika attacked them one by one easily avoiding any injuries.

Queen Nehelenia glanced at her daughter "What are you doing?"

Sweet Juliet glanced up "Oh calling someone to help us"

Queen Nehelenia smiled her daughter had revival powers in the past too "So who are you calling?"

"The four kings!" Sweet Juliet said.

"THE FOUR KINGS! The ones under Queen Beryl's command and the queen herself?"

"Yes,"

**Café Mew Mew**

The girls had just gotten to the shop. When Erika hadn't returned from her trip Ichigo glanced at the clock as Usagi walked by "Where is Erika?"

"It's four'o'clock" Ichigo admitted.

Suddenly Rei ran into the room "I just completed a fire Scan! Mew Erika is under attack!"

Just then Masha as Rei ran out of the door flew by "Ichigo...Ichigo...Alien...Alien!"

Ichigo got up "Come we have to save her!"

She glanced at Ryou and Keiichiro the two men nodded. Keiichiro pressed a button "Everyone Erika is under attack! We need everyone to regroup!"

Usagi ran out of the Café. Suddenly a bolt hit Usagi and she fell down.

"What was that?" Usagi asked as she got up then she froze and pointed behind her cousin.

"I don't believe it...I defeated you!" Usagi shouted.

"Moon Princess I have returned to kill you!" the woman shouted.

Ichigo had just gotten done helping Ryou contact the other Mew Mews. She ran outside to where her cousin fell then seeing a woman with red hair and a blue dress grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Angel Metamorphis!"

Usagi gulped "I defeated you!"

"You did but someone revived me! Now I will kill you Moon Princess!"

The woman charged with her hands aimed at Usagi's heart but a blur of white intercepted her.

Usagi glanced up and saw Mew Ichigo Angel Mode with the queen's hand stuck in her hands.

"So why does a half breed side with the Moon Princess?" the woman asked.

Mew Ichigo glanced at the woman "I don't know who you are but I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew...An ally to the Sailor Senshi...I will not allow you to kill my cousin...That easily."

"So be it Mew Mew...Die!" the queen had an amazing speed that Mew Ichigo Angel Mode failed to see this nearly proved fatal.

The Queen brought her left hand and with her nails extracted struck Mew Ichigo nearly in her heart.

"COUSIN!" Usagi shouted as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode knelled onto the ground.

Then the evil queen then brought out her hand and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode fell onto the ground lying in her life's blood.

"COUSIN!" Usagi shouted as Queen Beryl glanced at her cousin whom was still breathing "I'm Queen Beryl...May that be the last you hear...Now I'll let you there to die"

She turned to Usagi whom was now angry "Moon Crises Make up!"

Usagi turned into Super Sailor Moon and glanced at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whom was breathing slowly. She knew the wound needed medical attention and that her cousin couldn't survive another attack. She glanced at Queen Beryl with determination in her eyes.

"That was my cousin! The only one in my family! I can't allow you to do that and walk away! I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice...And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

Queen Beryl glanced at Sailor Moon "So you changed."

"I'm in my super form!" Super Sailor Moon "So Beryl...I'll make sure your dead!"

Suddenly Mew Ichigo Angel Mode weakly regained her foothold. She glanced up "Make that me as well."

"Cousin this is a battle between me and her...Your hurt and I can't stand to lose you."

"You can forget about that!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"But you'll die for sure!"

"Look you died when facing Queen Beryl!"

"How did you know?!"

"Luna and Artemis told me about it!"

"Oh"

"Which is why, I'm not going to let you die alone! If I your going to die...I'll die with you"

"Mew Ichigo..." Super Sailor Moon sighed she closed her eyes "Okay, now let's end this!"

Queen Beryl looked at Mew Ichigo "So, a cat really does have nine lives...You should have died...WAIT YOU AREN'T MISSING any body parts! I hit your chest and nothing is missing"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to Queen Beryl "Thanks to the Mew Aqua inside me. Without it I would've been dead by now myself."

"So you plan to go down fighting?" Queen Beryl shouted then she aimed her hands "Then die together then!"

She fired an attack at them. The attack hit the roads and burst them. The attack hit the two girls taking them down.

**Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce**

"Come on Mew Lettuce we've got to find Mew Erika!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Right!"

Suddenly a parked car came out of nowhere nearly hitting the girls.

"What the?" Mew Lettuce asked

"Yeah parked cars don't come roaring for us that easily" Mew Mint admitted.

"Oh-no not that jerk again" Sailor Mars said as a man with blond hair appeared.

He had green eyes and wore a dark gray uniform.

"Who is he?" Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce asked him.

"Jaedite" Sailor Mercury admitted.

"He's a jerk" Sailor Mars said "He sees women as weak"

"So, it's good to see you again Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury...Who are these half-breed women?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Mew Mint demanded.

"I think he said half-breed women" Mew Lettuce said.

"If only Mew Erika was here. She'd teach this jerk some manners!" Sailor Mars said to Sailor Mercury.

"Your right on that I remember when the Outer scouts called the Mew Mews that" Sailor Mercury said "It wasn't pretty and that was when WE found out about the unstoppable Inner Scorpion."

"Well if you think you are tough try this Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

The two attacks roared towards Jaedite whom waved his arm thinking these attacks were just like the Inner Scouts. They were not.

"What these attacks have more power?" he asked then he turned to the Mew Mews "Your powers are more suited for us."

"And what would you do if we said yes?" Mew Mint asked.

"Experiment on you" Sailor Mercury said.

"Actually she's right" Jaedite said.

"Fat chance on that!" The two Mew Mew said "Were loyal to Tokyo, not to evil!"

Jaedite sighed "Then you two shall die!"

He sent a bolt at the two Tokyo Mew Mew. The two dodged but when they saw him smile they began to have a very bad feeling. Suddenly they heard the roaring sound of a plane.

"Uh-oh What in the?" Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce asked.

"Not this again" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury said.

"Someone tell me what's up with this guy!" Mew Mint said as she took to the skies and as Mew Lettuce well ungracefully tripped onto the ground.

Once Mew Mint began to fly the plane chased her.

"You okay Mew Lettuce?" Sailor Mercury asked her.

"That was close" Mew Lettuce said.

"STOP CHASING ME!" Mew Mint said.

"It's gaining on you!" Sailor Mars said.

"You don't think I notice!"

"MEW MINT SUPER MODE?" Mew Lettuce asked.

Mew Mint glanced down at Lettuce "Yes!"

Soon it was Jadeite's turn to gasp as an enormous energy field surrounded the two Mew Mews.

"Alright good idea. We need all the power we can give them!" Sailor Mars said.

"Now Jadeite these are our allies the Tokyo Mew Mew...They are now Mew Mint Eagle Mode and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Jadeite growled "So much energy...Should've went after them when we first took on the Sailor Scouts."

Mew Mint Eagle Mode easily out flown the plane. Once she was out of sight she closed her eyes and used her wind powers to land the plane.

Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode drew her trident "Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!"

The trident sent out an electric blast towards Jaedite. Jaedite simply used another energy bolt to control a parked car to prevent the attack from hitting him. The shock wave completely destroyed the parked car.

"Nice one Mew Lettuce" Mew Mint Eagle Mode said.

"Uh-oh someone's going to be mad" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode said.

"Don't think about that" Sailor Mars said.

Jadeite watched as Mew Mint Eagle Mode flew towards him sword drawn "Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

Jadeite brought up his own energy field and raised his hand. The two forces hit with Mew Mint Eagle Mode's attack being so much greater than his was and forced him back.

_The Mew Mews are no laughing matter._

He glanced up at three passing cars. He sent an energy field at them. This hit and forced the cars to chase the Sailor Scouts and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode. He turned too three jets and unleashed the same energy field at them. The jets then chased Mew Mint Eagle Mode everywhere.

"Man" she said.

**Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Mew Pudding, and Mew Berry**

They were running down the hill. Suddenly they found themselves in a dark cave and another general was out. This one also had blond hair and looked female.

"Oh man not Zoiste" Sailor Jupiter groaned.

Mew Berry glanced at the person "So who is this?"

"One of the four kings that attacked us during the Silver Millennium" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Indeed now it's time for some pay back!"

"Come and get it!" both Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi shouted.

"Where is Mew Erika?" Sailor Chibi-Moon asked.

"Who's that half breed?"

"What is a half breed?" Mew Berry asked as Sailor Jupiter brought her fist together.

"You and me" Mew Pudding said.

"The scorpion Mew Mew!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Don't know!" Zoiste said.

"That's a lie!" Mew Pudding said.

"What how did you know I was lying. All orders for the four kings came from Queen Beryl herself. We are to destroy the Sailor Senshi!"

"An evil man or woman doesn't have that evil face!"

"YOU JUST INSULTED MY FACE! YOU HALF BREED" Zoiste said "And you'll pay for that!"

**Sailor Venus, and Mew Zakuro**

The four were down getting closer to Mew Erika. However a mysterious man with brown hair and blue eyes lured them into a shadowy place.

"He looked familiar" Sailor Venus said as they stepped in.

"I didn't recognize him" Mew Zakuro said.

"Well then hello Sailor Venus" the man said.

"Nephilite! I should have known!" Sailor Venus said.

"Um a little information here" Mew Zakuro said.

"He's one of the four kings! Well Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Moon swore that he died protecting Naru!" Sailor Venus said.

"Well, it's a good thing that Princess Sweet Juliet revived us" he said.

"No way!" Mew Zakuro said.

"Know her half breed?" Nephilite asked.

"I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew!" Mew Zakuro snapped.

"Don't know who this Mew Erika is" Nephilite said.

"You know the scorpion girl?"

"No haven't seen her. Once revived all the four kings were sent to destroy the Sailor Scouts."

"Grr...Zakuro let's get this guy down once and for all" Sailor Venus said "I know he's lying."

"Then we'll make him tell!" Mew Zakuro sighed.

Nephilite then gathered up star energy and sent it at them. The two were sent back.

"Or I will keep it a secret and not tell you" he declared as the two recovered.

**Mew Erika**

Mew Erika had single handingly defeated the mirror monsters. She turned to Queen Nehelenia "Some monsters...Are you ready for your pounding?"

Queen Nehelenia smiled "Actually you fought well Mew Mew. However the true round is now...Come on out the most strongest Four King!"

A man with white hair appeared. He wore a blue uniform. He glanced down at Nehelenia "Queen Beryl said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I know this is a bad time but I have a pest control problem care to help me out?"

"Sure...Where is the pest?"

Queen Nehelenia and Sweet Juliet pointed to Mew Erika.

"She is! Kill Mew Erika."

"Alright...All I will request is that she puts up a fight."

"SHE will she is very powerful...More powerful than those Sailor Senshi these Tokyo Mew Mew here are allied to" Sweet Juliet said.

The man turned to her "Hello Mew Mew. Today will be your last" the man said.

"Who are you?" Mew Erika asked.

"The last four king. I'm Kunzite! And you are?"

"The most powerful Mew Mew...Mew Erika..." Mew Erika said.

Kunzite smiled as the area turned dark "Then come at me."

"Alright...Don't say I didn't warn you" Mew Erika said she positioned herself "Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

Her attack roared over to him and it hit him. Instead of taking the damage he seemed to have absorbed it.

"What?" she asked herself.

Kunzite looked at her "Well apparently you don't know about my ability Mew Mew. I can absorb ranged attack you send at me. And I can send it at you back!"

A huge ball appeared and roared at her. She braced herself and was forced back into the side of the dumpster.

She glanced up _Man this guy is powerful..._

**Dude don't worry you still have me...Becareful even your own venom blast may poison you.**

_You sound impressed mother._

**He is good. Just be alert and attack him! Show him your the best heroine. It sounds like the others are occupied!**

Erika got up as she charged him "It'll take more than that to take out this Mew Mew."

Kunzite then had two purple swords-like weapons. He threw them but to his surprise the Mew Mew was faster and avoided any damage. Once in close range she sent out a punch to his chest. The punch hit him and he backed away. He glanced at her.

_Well could it be that I finally found a foe worth fighting against? That she my equal? Let the challenge commence._

The two ignored their injuries and glared at each other.

**End of Chapter**

The four Kings and Queen Beryl have returned. Can the heroines survive this battle to save the earth?

**Oh and I could use some help...I don't know much about Zoiste please send me anything...Like what his attacks are based of.**

Reviews Please


	16. Chapter 16: A blast from the Past P2

Chapter 16: A Blast from the Past P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode.

The Romance Knights were watching the video footage of the Tokyo Mew Mews, Sailor Senshi, and the four kings. Most of the Romance Knights except for Mamoru were shocked. Tart was gasping at the terrible battles. Ryou watched as even with the Tokyo Mew Mew's help the four kings were easily defeating them.

"What are these?" Masaya asked.

"Jaedite, Zoiste, Nephilite, and Queen Beryl" Mamoru said "The very first enemies of the Sailor Senshi...I swear the were defeated!"

"Well someone revived them" Keiichiro said.

"Such power..." Tart said "They almost equal the Tokyo Mew Mew's powers...I wonder what's keeping Mew Erika."

Ryou watched as Masha flew back and showed a new video with Mew Erika and a white haired man.

"The last four king! And the most powerful one, Kunzite!" Mamoru said.

"Great it looks like they are equal" Tart said.

Keiichiro smiled "Oh he is equal to Mew Erika but she has one thing he's going to regret fighting."

Ryou nodded "Yes the Inner Scorpion."

Five minutes later the footage was too great for Ryou and he dashed out "I can't watch this anymore! I'm going to help Mew Erika!"

"Ryou careful!" Mamoru began.

Ryou stopped and glanced at Mamoru "Yes?"

"Becareful Ryou, Kunzite is very powerful!" Mamoru said.

Ryou nodded "Don't worry about me! Worry about Usagi!"

"Ichigo!" Masaya shouted watching Ichigo take another blast from Queen Beryl.

Mamoru nodded Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode were being litterally tossed aside.

Masaya glanced at him "I can't watch this happen to her. We've got to help them!"

Mamoru nodded "Come on! I can't bare Usagi to die as well."

Tart nodded as he vanished "I'm coming Mew Pudding!"

**Mew Erika**

Her fist collided with Kunzite's.

"You're good half-breed!" Kunzite.

"I'll warn you already...You don't want me angry" Mew Erika said as they withdrew.

Kunzite glanced at her "Well what happens if I do?"

"The Inner Demon comes out!" Sweet Juliet said.

"An Inner Demon..." Kunzite said he glanced at Mew Erika.

"What is that look for?" Mew Erika asked.

Kunzite glanced at her "You're powers should be used for evil if you have an Inner Demon."

"Never! Don't you realize what your talking about?!"

"Sure do..." Kunzite said "Join us and your friends will be spared."

Mew Erika charged him "Your saying that we Mew Mew are week! We are not week!"

He saw his chance and threw his two sword like weapons at her. The swords hit her in each of her sides. She reeled back in pain. She glanced at him and aimed her claws "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

The attack roared at him but just like before he absorbed it.

"Did you forget that I had this ability...You can't harm me with ranged attacks!" Kunzite said gathering a ball.

He sent it at her. Mew Erika was struck by the attack. She then fell to the ground.

"I told you already...You can't harm me!" Kunzite said.

Mew Erika watched him get close to her. She timed it right and aimed her claws "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

Kunzite gasped as he released his error. The huge venom blast hit him knocking him back.

"I see you're smart girl" he said as he watched her trying to get up.

Sweet Juliet smiled "Kunzite, can you use that black crystal still?"

Kunzite looked at the Princess "Um, yes, but it won't work on heroines."

"Does it take out stuff?"

"The rainbow crystles" Kunzite said.

"Aim the weapon at her heart! Do it and you can remove the Inner Scorpion."

"Really? What happens after the removal?"

"You won the battle...Without the Inner Scorpion she'll die!"

Kunzite glanced at Mew Erika "Really? Well why didn't you say so"

He brought out his black crystal "Let's remove that Inner Demon for you...She must be a pain for you...Consider me doing you a favor Mew Mew."

She watched him "Fat chance on that!"

"Why struggle against me?" Kunzite asked.

"I can't die...Not just yet. I won't hand her over to you that easily" Mew Erika said as she got up more determined to save herself now than ever.

Kunzite threw his two swords at her. Mew Erika dodged them all or so she thought. One came back and struck her threw the stomach.

"What?" she asked as she fell.

Kunzite then grabbed Mew Erika by her neck and aimed his black crystal directly at her heart "Your a good fighter Mew Mew...To bad you can't be turned to our side."

Suddenly a white rose flew out striking Kunzite in his hand. Immediately he dropped Mew Erika who jumped away from him. Kunzite then angrily looked up and saw someone standing on a wall.

"Enough of your games Prince Endymion...I know that's you" Kunzite said.

"Prince Endymion who's that? The Moonlight will not let you remove the Inner Scorpion. I the Moonlight Knight have come to help out" the Moonlight Knight said.

"Moonlight Knight!" Mew Erika said "You came!"

"I sure did...I can't bare losing you!"

"Are you cheating on your precious Moon Princess, Prince Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

The Moonlight Knight sighed "I'm not Prince Endymion! I am a member of the Romance Knights founded by the one you speak of."

Kunzite watched as the Moonlight Knight dodged two of his sword weapons.

"Now Mew Erika, get angry"

"But...You'll"

"Don't worry...I have faith the Inner Demon must know me as an ally by now."

"Okay..."

Mew Erika glanced at Kunzite "You're going to wish, you have shown up and tried to remove her from me!"

In minutes Kunzite watched as Mew Erika's body exploded in an orangeish color her, claws grew to Scissor claws. Her tail grew an enormous stinger. Her eyes clouded with orange rage and the outside of her body glew orange.

"Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode!" Sweet Juliet and Queen Nehelenia shouted.

"So this is what you look like Mew Mew when you're Inner Demon takes control over you...Take me on!" Kunzite said throwing his two sword at the super form.

The Inner Scorpion did and charged him with blinding speed. He watched silently as the Super Mode dodged the two swords like they were nothing and punch at the ground.

"Hmm. Now your more easier to take out" Kunzite said as he barely dodged the punch.

He aimed the black crystal at her back.

"No you don't!" Moonlight Knight shouted flinging his sword at Kunzite's hand.

The sword knocked the crystal out of his hand.

Kunzite glanced at the Moonlight Knight "I will not let you land one finger on Mew Erika...Even if I told her to go to Inner Scorpion Mode...Oh and watch out"

Kunzite was too busy glancing at him that he practically ignored the watch out. It nearly cost him his life. Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's tail nearly stabbed him in his heart.

"What a beast" Kunzite said to the enraged Demon.

**Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon**

The two dodged another blast. Mew Ichigo was in pain. She tried not to show it, even with the Mew Aqua's help she was still hurt. She glared up as Queen Beryl was after her cousin, not her. Queen Beryl grabbed Super Sailor Moon by her neck.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as she sent at Queen Beryl. The blast hit her hand damaging the queen.

Queen Beryl let go of Super Sailor Moon and glanced at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"So you're more stronger than you cousin! I shall kill you last."

"That's not how it's going to end up Beryl...We will destroy you together!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Good idea cos!" Super Sailor Moon said.

Queen Beryl sneered "So you think you can take me on? Mew Mew?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Well I already damaged you!"

Queen Beryl unleashed an attack at the ground. The ground sent a wave of rocks at Super Sailor Moon as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. The wave hit them. Super Sailor Moon was taken down by this but not Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. Queen Beryl then unleashed an attack at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. The attack strikes her in her wings and she falls to the ground only to be saved by her cat-like reflexes. Queen Beryl then charges Mew Ichigo her hands extracting her dangerous nails "This time Mew Mew, I'll get you in the heart!"

Super Sailor Moon gasped as Queen Beryl charged her cousin. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode grabbed her weapon and prepared to defend herself but she closed her eyes. Suddenly a sword sounded.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode opened her eyes as Queen Beryl snarled out "What who are you?"

"A friend to the Mew Mews" a voice sounded.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Queen Beryl looked at the blond haired blue knight robbed alien.

"Like Mew Ichigo here said...I am the Blue Knight...I will protect you Mew Ichigo" the Blue Knight said.

Queen Beryl looked at him "So you want to protect this half breed?"

"Don't call my girlfriend half breed you witch!" the Blue Knight said swinging his sword.

The sword caught Queen Beryl in her side. She stepped away "Not bad. You would make a fine General in my army...Just as from what one of my other general says that Mew Erika would make a fine General."

"My sister!" the Blue Knight said as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon got onto their feet.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode ran over to him "What do you know of my best friend?"

Queen Beryl laughed "It seems that she is a match to Kunzite! Now that she's in her Super Form as you are Mew Ichigo..."

"What are you laughing about?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"I've ordered Kunzite to kidnap Mew Erika now that she has the Inner Demon. Once the Inner Demon wears down she will join us!"

"No she won't!" Super Sailor Moon said.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Yeah, Mew Erika won't lose! Not when she's in her Inner Demon. The only way for her to get out of the Super Form is when the evil person is defeated!"

Queen Beryl smiled "We'll see now."

She sent an attack at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode but the Blue Knight's sword intercepted the attack stopping it. However they did not see Queen Beryl strike Super Sailor Moon in her own chest. Super Sailor Moon screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as Queen Beryl leaned over to her.

"Now Sailor Moon you will die!"

"STOP!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted while the Blue Knight was at her side.

Queen Beryl stopped and glanced at the Tokyo Mew Mew "I will kill this girl. However I'll make you and your Blue Knight friend a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight asked.

**Mew Pudding**

"Come on you overgrown excuse for a woman or man!" Mew Pudding said as she darted from side to side.

"You little brat!" Zoisite said "Stop moving so I can harm you!"

"On your life!" Mew Pudding said.

"Zoi!" Zoisite shouted and she sent a wind attack at Mew Pudding.

"What's that going to do?" Mew Pudding taunted.

Suddenly pink flowers shot out towards her.

"What?" Mew Pudding said as the flowers sliced into her and the force of the wind sent her sprawling over Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Flowers being lethal to you?" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon asked.

"What was that?" Mew Pudding asked dazed.

"Her attack" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Didn't know flowers could be lethal" Mew Berry said looking at a dazed Mew Pudding.

Zoisite laughed at Mew Pudding "Well Mew Mew, looks like you were not expecting that. Now for your ignorance..."

She advanced over to the Mew Mew who was still in a daze.

"Wake up!" Mew Berry shouted.

"Zoi" Zoisite shouted and her attack roared over to Sailor Jupiter, Mew Berry trapping them so they couldn't move any further.

Zoisite advanced on Mew Pudding and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"No you don't!" a voice rang out.

A click clack weapon struck Zoisite in her head making her back away.

"Taruto!" Mew Pudding shouted as Zoisite glanced up and saw an alien.

"You usually pick on children first old hag?"

"The never of you!" Zoisite shouted she aimed her hands "Zoi!"

Tart easily avoided the attack "Where were you aiming it old hag?"

Tart then winced at Mew Pudding as his weapon returned into his hand and he threw it "Now Mew Pudding!

"Right Taruto!" Mew Pudding shouted she grabbed her weapon "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The click clack weapon sent out a net a Zoisite trapping her. When Zoisite freed herself she found herself in Mew Pudding's trap.

"Everyone let him have it!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"She's a he?" Tart asked her.

"No, I like insulting her. I got this from you!"

Mew Berry and Sailor Jupiter slapped their hands on their heads "Well She's learning from Tart."

The two aimed their weapons.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted

"Ribbon...Raspberry Check!" Mew Berry shouted.

"Pink Sugar...Heart Attack!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The three attacks roared over to the trapped Zoisite whom burst out of the trap with ease, but like the net trap, she was struck by the two attacks.

Zoisite glared at the two Mew Mews, their attacks were so much stronger than the Sailor Senshi's.

Zoisite glared at them and the battle was going to continue.

**Sailor Venus and Mew Zakuro**

Mew Zakuro dodged another attack from their own four king Nephilite. Mew Zakuro was faster than her ally Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus barely avoided another blast. She landed on her butt as an explosion occurred underneath her feet. Nephilite walked over to her "Time to die Sailor Venus."

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro said whipping out at him.

The attack hit him in the back. He glanced at the Mew Mew "Settle down wolf half breed, you'll chance of death will come soon."

Sailor Venus got up "Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!"

Her attack struck Nephilite. While Mew Zakuro's whip got him around the neck.

"Nice one Mew Zakuro!" Sailor Venus said

"Now speak to me...Where is Mew Erika?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"Well Kunzite is taking her on" Nephilite said.

"KUNZITE!" Sailor Venus shouted.

The shout made Mew Zakuro lose her grip on Nephilite's neck "Who is this Kunzite that both of you speak of?"

"Mew Erika has met her equal! Kunzite is Queen Beryl's most strongest and loyal general! He can absorb ranged attacks and send them back at you!"

Nephilite then struck out a blow that knocked both Mew Zakuro and Sailor Venus off their feet.

"Ha, Mew Erika can exile in close range combat"

"And so can Kunzite!"

"What about her Inner Demon?"

"Oh, I see your point"

"Inner Demon?" Nephilite said.

"Yeah the Inner Scorpion?" Sailor Venus asked "You know of something like this?"

"I do know that the removal of it ends her life and if you are smart Sailor Venus, you'd know that Kunzite has!"  
"The black crystal!"

"The what now?"

"The Black crystal he can use it to kill Mew Erika. It is originally meant to take out the rainbow crystals but it will remove her Inner Demon! Come on we've got to get moving and save her before he finds out that the Inner Demon exist in her!"

Nephilite threw a blast at the two heroines "I will not let you do that!"

The blast hit the two knocking them down.

Zakuro growled out as Sailor Venus got onto her feet.

"We have to save Mew Erika!" she said.

"No, Sailor Venus...We have to defeat this guy. We have to trust that Mew Erika can outwit this Kunzite. I have a strong belief that she can"

Sailor Venus got the Mew Mew's message "Point taken Mew Zakuro!"

Nephilite laughed "So are you going to let your comrade fall to Kunzite?"

"Ha, fall, that Inner Scorpion has the power to destroy the entire planet...Nothing and that is nothing to Kunzite!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Mew Zakuro gave her a glare "What?"

"Please don't act like Mew Pudding!"

"How am I acting like your friend?"  
"By blurting out that Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode can destroy an entire planet" Mew Zakuro said.

"Oh yeah..." Sailor Venus said.

Nephilite glanced at the two "Nice to know that...Queen Beryl would be pleased to have such a great Mew Mew on her side."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT MEW ERIKA WOULD JOIN YOU?" both Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi shouted.

Nephilite smiled "Oh she will once she realizes who's in danger of losing her life!"

"Yeah and that would get the Inner Demon out!"

Nephilite watched as the two heroines surrounded him determined to beat him and save Mew Erika.

**Mew Mint Eagle Mode**

"STOP CHASING ME!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted as three planes chased her.

"What is with these things chasing us?" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted.

"It's his ability" Sailor Mercury admitted.

"Great...Any idea how to defeat him?" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted as she ducked a car which nearly hit Sailor Mars.

Jadeite smiled evilly "Face it Sailor Senshi you can't defeat me even with your allies the Tokyo Mew Mew's help...How are a bit more stronger than you."

"A bit!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted as if he insulted her.

Mew Lettuce nodded at her allies the Inner Scouts who looked just insulted as Mew Mint "The Inner Senshi might be weaker than we are but they have more experience in battle!"

The Inner Senshi perked up and nodded.

"She's right, our powers may be weaker but we know how to beat you...We've defeated you once before and we'll do it again. This time with our experience from the past!" Sailor Mars said.

"Yes with a proper plan and with the Tokyo Mew Mew's raw power you are history

"Bring it show me the power of the Tokyo Mew Mew. And your experience!" Jadeite said.

"We'll do!" the heroines shouted together.

Sailor Mercury mentioned to Mew Mint Eagle Mode and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode.

"I need you to distract him. While I unleash an attack. Think you two can do it?" she whispered to them.

"Of course!" the two super forms said.

They turned to Jadeite.

"Bring it!" he shouted.

"Okay!" Sailor Mars said.

Mew Lettuce ran over to him she swung her trident and he dodged "Alright now...Ribbon Trident Shockwave!"

The trident sent an electric attack at him. Jadeite barely dodges the attack.

"That was close" Jadeite said "If it was a little closer, I'd be history. Just one more attack from any Super Tokyo Mew Mew and I'm done for."

Mew Mint Eagle Mode flew over him "One more attack coming up...Ribbon Eagle Force!"

She dived for his head. He barely dodged the sword but that was what she had been planning. She turned and aimed her sword to unleash the wind blast.

The wind blast hit him as he braced himself _Man this super form of this Mew Mew rival's Zoisite's power no it's way beyond his!._

Once the attack ended he sent another blast at another plane. Once more it hit it and it chased the two Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Where are the Sailor Senshi?" he asked.

Sailor Mercury waited and smiled "Hope this works on him again Bubble Spray."

Her attack hit the four king just as he spotted her and sent an energy blast at her. She dodged but now he found himself in her trap.

_It's working...Hope Sailor Mars is ready! _Sailor Mercury thought.

Indeed Sailor Mars was ready. She went right up behind him as she grabbed a paper that red 'Be Gone Evil Spirits. She then said nine words and then released the paper. The paper then attached itself to Jadeite who was laughing as Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode and Sailor Mercury ran for their lives. Suddenly the planes turned towards him.

"What? Not again!" Jadeite said realizing the error.

The Mew Mews stopped running and glanced at him. He now had all of the objects he controlled after him.

"Good Job Sailor Mercury it worked!"

"How is it that they always outsmart me?" Jadeite asked himself.

"It's called team work" Sailor Mercury said as she, Sailor Mars and her two Tokyo Mew Mew allies prevented any escape for him.

He cast a look at the four girls.

"Uh, look behind you" Mew Lettuce said.

"Mew Lettuce!" everyone shouted at her as Jadeite cast a look back. His fear rose and every girl covered their eyes as the planes ran over him.

Jadeite then looked at the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi as he got up.

"I can't believe I fell for that again..." Jadeite said.

"You were more stronger than Kish was any day" Mew Mint Eagle Mode said.

Jadeite glanced at them angrily he was not going away this time to once again turn into ice.

**Mew Erika**

Kunzite glanced at The Moonlight Knight and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. The Moonlight Knight was doing his best not to get in the Inner Demon's path. He barely dodged another sting. He glanced up as he heard the orders from Queen Beryl.

"Alright...I'll try to capture her alive, however she's released the demon" he said.

"I don't care do anything to calm her down! Then capture her!" the Queen said.

"The Inner Demon or just Mew Erika?"

"The normal Mew Mew!"

"Alright...This is going to be hard"

The Moonlight Knight glanced at him "It is impossible to capture her!"

Kunzite smiled "That's what you think!"

"I should know Kunzite, I designed the Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"What?"

"The Super forms can not be taken away or fade away!"

At this moment a punch from the Super Form of the Mew Mew sent Kunzite sprawling against the wall. He glanced up "Oh, then I'll just capture her this way!"

"What do you mean?" Moonlight Knight asked.

"Yo Inner Demon kill me!" Kunzite shouted.

The Inner Scorpion obeyed this order all too willingly. It aimed it's tail, and claws and gathered up orange energy.

"What is he up to?" Queen Nehelenia and Sweet Juliet asked each other "Does he really think that he can survive it's ultimate technique."

Soon Sweet Juliet sweet dropped at her own question as she saw the attack "Oh, it's not her ultimate attack mother."

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode unleashed the bright orange attack.

Kunzite watched as he tried to absorb it but it failed _What?! This is way more stronger and I can't even absorb it!_

The attack forced him back first into a dumpster. He then decided to play dead.

Sweet Juliet smiled "Now I see it mother...He's not really dead."

Queen Nehelenia smiled as she whispered back "Well let's see if the Inner Scorpion falls for it."

The Moonlight Knight watched as the Inner Scorpion inspected Kunzite's body carefully. It didn't care of the fact that Sweet Juliet and her mother were watching. After five minutes of inspecting the body the Inner Scorpion fell for the trick and returned Mew Erika back to normal. Unknown to the Mew Mew, as she was returning Kunzite opened his eyes and grabbed a hand full of dust. Mew Erika glanced at the Moonlight Knight "You were right, she didn't hurt you...I'm relieved."

Suddenly she saw dust beginning to fall all over her. She quickly got right back into a defensive position arching her tail. She glanced with confusion as Kunzite got up.

"You survive her?" she asked

"That Inner Demon mother of yours is powerful...So powerful that Queen Beryl wants you to be taken to her alive. I realized that while you were in your Inner Scorpion Mode, that you were very powerful and would dodge all of my attempts."

Kunzite watched as Mew Erika's eyes began to fall "You aren't dying deary, more like going into a deep slumber!"

The Moonlight Knight watched as Mew Erika charged him "I'm awake!"

"Wait Mew Erika! It's what he wants you to do!"

Kunzite smiled "That's right Mew Mew...Come to papa."

Mew Erika lashed out a punch at Kunzite's chest. He caught her claw. She lashed out again and he caught her claw. She then stung out at him striking him in his chest but that was all she got out as the sleeping dust he threw at her worked. Kunzite then grabbed her in her abdomen.

"Mew Erika!" the Moonlight Knight shouted as he ran over to her.

Kunzite smiled at him "I've got your girlfriend. Please send everyone if you must to save her."

The Moonlight Knight charged him "No you don't!"

Kunzite threw a cloud of dust at the Moonlight Knight. This hit causing him to block the dust from getting into his eyes. When the attack ended he glanced up and saw Kunzite, Mew Erika, Sweet Juliet and her mother gone.

_Great they kidnapped Mew Erika...For her Inner Scorpion! I've got to get everyone to regroup._

**Mew Ichigo**

"What sort of proposal?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

"Cousin you can't listen to her!" Super Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly Kunzite appeared holding a sleeping Mew Erika.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Relax half breed!" Kunzite said "You're friend is sleeping."

"I'll save her!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as she grabbed her weapon and pointed it towards Queen Beryl "By destroying you!"

Queen Beryl grabbed Mew Erika "Go ahead Mew Mew finish this battle off! I'm sure you won't miss"

"Mew Erika..." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"How noble of you to care for your comrade" Kunzite sneered as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's arm slid to her side.

The Mew Mew leader couldn't endanger her trapped comrade. Super Sailor Moon could risk hitting her cousin friend's friend and teammate.

"You can't hit me ether Moon Princess?" Queen Beryl asked she turned to Kunzite "Kill the Mew Mew by removing her Inner Scorpion!"

"MEW ERIKA!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"WAKE UP!" Super Sailor Moon said as Kunzite brought out his black crystal and aimed it at Mew Erika's heart.

"Spare her!" was the reply from the Mew Mews as they grouped.

"Everyone?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said asked as Super Sailor Moon was joined up with her own team.

"I see you caught her my love" Zoisite said as Jadeite and Nephilite joined Queen Beryl's side.

"She's a good fighter Mew Mews. But I have to obey my queen!"

The Blue Knight ran over to him "I will not let my sister die today!"

"And neither will I" the Moonlight Knight said "Sorry Blue Knight he got away from me."

Queen Beryl looked at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode as Kunzite attacked both Blue Knight and Moonlight Knight with two well aimed sword thrust from him "I'll spare her if you surrender to me."

"Don't do it!" all of the Sailor Senshi said.

"S...S...Surrender?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

Queen Beryl nodded "Surrender and work for me by eliminating your allies...It's the only way for you to save your friend."

At this moment Mew Erika was beginning to stir "Mew Ichigo...Don't do it"

"Mew Erika!" All of the Mew Mews shouted.

"What?" Kunzite asked.

Mew Erika quickly kicked Queen Beryl in her chest and then kicked the black crystal out of Kunzite's hands. It landed on the ground near Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. Then she quickly joined the others.

"Okay Queen Beryl" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"The power is on the other foot now that Mew Erika is awake and ready to help...My answer is this...I will not surrender now!"

Queen Beryl gave out a hiss "Come out out my loyal solders!"

Four youmas came out.

"What are those monsters?" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode asked.

"NO way those are the Youmas that killed all of us except for Sailor Moon when we fought against Queen Beryl!" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sure are many of them!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode admitted.

"They outnumber us" Sailor Mercury said.

Sure enough five villains from Sailor Moon's past was right in front of them but the four youmas that killed the Inner Senshi were at their backs.

"No we outnumber them...The Mew Mews have seven members and there are five of us" Mew Lettuce corrected Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah well we are in trouble...Any ideas how to defeat them?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

Soon all of the heroines and heroes were fighting for their lives.

**End of chapter**

Close call there Mew Erika...At least your awake now...Now that everyone is together who will win this battle? And will Tuxedo Kamen show up in next chapter. Review and you'll find out!"


	17. Chapter 17: A Blast from the Past P3

Chapter 17: A Blast from the Past P3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode.

**Sorry for messing up last chapter I said four Youmas but there was five of them...My bad forgot about how many of them there was**

Five villains from Sailor Moon's past was in front of the Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Senshi and three out of the four Romance Knights. Behind them were five youma that had killed most of Sailor Moon's comrades when they first met. Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced behind them. Then the two glanced at each other was it their end? Queen Beryl glanced at Mew Erika.

"You sealed everyone's fate by kicking me half breed!" she snarled at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Mew Erika said as the Mew Mews all nodded at this outburst.

"She's right!" Mew Zakuro said "Even if you'd killed Mew Erika, we'd never surrender...It would've pained us to see her die in front of us but she would've wanted us to fight against you!"

Tart nodded "Yes, the Mew Mew are right! I should know I was one of their first enemies!"

"And you were defeated and you still fight along side them?" Jadeite asked the youngest alien.

Tart nodded towards Mew Pudding "To protect Mew Pudding...Besides this planet used to be my ancestors. The Mew Mews didn't blame us for that. They blamed us because we were attacking humans just as the Dead Moon Circus is and you pathetic energy zappers!"

"Look who's talking!" Zoisite said "Those that were defeated by the Mew Mews"

"Yeah and their monsters were nothing compared to those lame Youmas!" Mew Pudding said.

"MEW PUDDING!" Every hero except for Tart shouted.

"What? I can't insult them anymore?" she asked then she noticed Mew Erika smirk.

"Uh Mew Erika...What are you smirking for? They almost got your Inner Demon"

Mew Erika smirked even more as she consulted Mew Ichigo Angel Mode for a brief moment whom smirked herself.

"Not you too Mew Ichigo!" Super Sailor Moon said.

Mew Ichigo turned to Tart "Tart if there is every the chance to show which monster side is greater. Can you make Chimera Animas?"

"Um, you actually WANT me to make some?"

Mew Erika nodded "Do it Tart...I'm interested which monster type is greater...Those Youmas or your Chimera Animas...Besides you are on our side...I doubt the Chimera Animas would attack the humans!"

Tart nodded "True"

Suddenly Super Sailor Moon smirked up "Wait a second, you are going to make these Youmas fight against Chimera Animas?"

The Sailor Senshi glanced up as Mew Ichigo nodded at her now smirking cousin "You got it...Thank Mew Erika if this works out in our favor...She thought of it."

Sailor Mercury nodded "Any help would be help. As long as the Chimera Animas don't go after the humans."

"They won't if I'm on your side" Tart said.

Tart nodded "Right"

Suddenly Queen Beryl gave the order to charge the heroines and heroes.

"An Earth Quake?" Mew Pudding asked as she felt the earth shake beneath her feet.

"Watch out! Sailor Venus...Dodge to the left!" Mew Erika ordered her ally.

Sailor Venus did but slammed into a tree but she avoided a huge vine coming out of the ground.

"No your other left!"

"Oh" Sailor Venus said.

Queen Beryl frowned as she thought _That Scorpion Mew Mew can predict our attacks! How can we get past her senses?_

Jadeite watched as Mew Erika dodged her own vine that came straight at her. After dodging she grabbed onto it and yanked the Youma out only to punch it head first into the ground. The youma was shocked at the Mew Mew's power.

Mew Erika glanced at Tart "Well what are you waiting for?"

Tart nodded "I got you and can only do one Chimera Anima at the moment! Plus wait here I'm going to get help."

Mew Erika nodded "Don't worry get as much help as you can get! We'll hold them off!"

"Oh no" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she was grabbed by a Chimera Anima.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro said saving Sailor Jupiter.

"GENERALS LET'S Charge them!" Queen Beryl shouted.

The generals nodded and in a few minutes the Youma and themselves had the heroines on the ropes. Most of the heroines were lying on the ground exhausted. Only Mew Erika remained. She was surrounded by the five villains plus she knew the five Youma were around her somewhere. The five youma ran after Super Sailor Moon in an attempt to kill her but a well flung red rose stopped them.

Super Sailor Moon looked up "Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Queen Beryl, your presence is unwelcome here!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Don't play with me Prince Endymion, It's over Mew Mew surrender your Inner Demon!" Queen Beryl said as she took Mew Erika down with her attack.

Mew Erika shook her head as she cast an eye on her situation "I'm never giving her up! Not while I live!"

"Then live no longer!" Queen Beryl snapped she unleashed an attack along with her four generals.

Mew Erika neatly avoided the youmas as they tried to surprise attack her. She kept her ground as the five attacks came roaring at her.

"Mew Erika!" Everyone shouted.

Mew Erika watched the five attacks roar at her. The Moonlight Knight threw a rose at it but it did little to help Mew Erika. Mew Erika held up her own hands "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

Her attack roared out at the five attacks roaring at her. Her attack hit and the six attacks exploded.

"She's tough" Zoisite said.

Queen Beryl nodded "For one to avoid such odds is truly a fighter. One can only wonder how powerful she is when she goes Inner Demon."

"I know how powerful she is!" Kunzite said "I fought against her one-on-one well it was two-on-one considering that the Moonlight Knight was there to help her out."

Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye joined the battle "Come our Remless!"

The shadow monsters appeared each one looked like a knight doll.

"Oh-no" Sailor Mars mumbled.

"Were are so outnumbered now!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted.

"Never give up!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"She's right...Let's not give up!" Super Sailor Moon said.

"We've practically ran out of options" Sailor Venus said.

"No" Mew Erika said she glanced at her worried teammates "The last option we have is me using her...And blow these enemies away for good."

"Using her ultimate power?" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Wait Mew Erika you can't be serious, you'll destroy this planet! And fall asleep for a week!" all the Mew Mews said.

"I was just telling you that was the last option we have" Mew Erika said.

"She's right" Mew Zakuro sighed.

"How can I forget about that?" Super Sailor Moon said.

"DIE!" Queen Beryl shouted at Mew Erika "You're the back bone of your little resistance if we kill you then your friends will die quicker!"

Mew Erika shook her head "All you evil villains think about is conquering. Good will prevail!"

Sailor Venus glanced at Mew Erika with admiration in her eyes _Mew Erika..._

All villains ganged up on Mew Erika. Mew Erika watched as they unleashed an attack on her.

"There is no way she can prevent that!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Let's help her!" everyone shouted.

"Stay back" Mew Erika said.

"What? You'll die" the Moonlight Knight said.

Mew Erika shook her head "No, we've held out long enough."

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi were struck _dumb what was Mew Erika thinking of?_

"Rei-shin-Pu-Shin!" a voice sounded.

A huge lighting bolt came out of nowhere striking the attackers and stunning them. Everyone looked up to see another alien. This one had Tart at his side, he held a fan, he had black hair, and wore a black shirt.

"Pie!" all of the Tokyo Mew Mew shouted.

Pie calmly walked up towards Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, and Super Sailor Moon, he bowed to the two leaders "Ladies I'm at your services and so is Kish"

"KISH IS HERE!" Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight roared at him.

"Hey there kitty-cat" came the one alien's voice. All the Tokyo Mew Mew glanced up and saw him. Kish had his pointy alien ears, had yellow eyes, wore a black half shirt, and had green hair.

"Kish!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"It's good to see you too Mew Ichigo...However I have my own girlfriend...So let's forget our past and fight alongside each other" Kish said.

"What is your true reason in helping us?" Mew Erika asked.

Pie glanced at Queen Beryl who was now snarling at the heroine's reinforcements as he explained "Let's talk about this later...We have our reasons and Kish and I will help you out forever"

"What is this?" Queen Beryl snarled.

"We are the aliens" Pie and Kish said as they were joined by Tart.

"And now!" Tart began.

"Time to turn the tide!" Kish shouted.

Each alien grabbed a Chimera Jelly.

"What are those?" Kunzite asked Pie.

"Chimera Jellies" Pie said.

The Mew Mew, and Sailor Senshi glanced at each other and smiled. It was time to find out which group of monsters were stronger...Chimera Animas or Youmas.

Pie, Kish and Tart threw the Chimera Jellies at animals. One hit a Rhinoceros, one hit a crocodile, and another hit a tree.

The Mew Mews smiled as the animals turned into furious looking monsters.

"What in the?" Zoisite said as he and the other three Generals were smacked by the Tree Chimera Anima's branch.

"The term is what are those?" Pie said then he answered them "We aliens have the power to turn ordinary earth animals, and living organisms into what we call Chimera Anima...Now Chimera Animas let's get them!"

Tuxedo Kamen watched as the alien's monsters charged the four kings and Queen Beryl.

"No!" Mew Erika said.

Pie turned to her "What do you want them to do?"

"Go after the five youma!" she said.

"Right Chimera Anima go after the Five youma. Do it now!" Pie ordered.

The Chimera Animas ran after the shocked Remlesses whom were easily slashed to destruction, then went after the five Youma.

"Now" Kish said glancing over to Queen Beryl "It's just you and the good guys"

"Kish, Pie, Tart take care of the Amazon Trio!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Got you!" the three aliens shouted they went over to the Amazon Trio to battle them.

"Now it's your turn Queen Beryl...Girls let's finish them off!"

"Right!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted.

Kunzite stepped ahead of Queen Beryl and his team "Allow me"

Queen Beryl nodded "Go ahead."

"Venus...Love Me Chain!"

"Jupiter...Wide Pressure!"

"Burning Ring Madelena!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Pink...Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

"Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!"

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon...Raspberry Check!"

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

"Ribbon...Purification Blast!"

Kunzite watched as the thirteen attacks roared at him. He absorbed the attacks and with a huge ball sent the heroines onto the ground.

"Should have known he'd step out" Mew Erika said.

Queen Beryl laughed out "It's time to die! Now my generals let's wipe them out!"

The evil queen and her henchmen attacked with a huge combined attack.

"NO WAY!" every heroine shouted.

Mew Pudding closed her eyes "No...We can't die...If I die my brothers and sister will miss me!"

"I need to help everyone!"

Suddenly a burst of yellow surrounded Mew Pudding. Mew Pudding opened her eyes "It's working"

Mew Erika watched as the yellow energy field stopped the huge ranged attack.

"What is this?" Queen Beryl hissed.

Zoisite groaned as Kunzite answered "That is what a super form looks like beginning to unfold!"

Mew Pudding closed her eyes "I can feel it the Mew Aqua has touched my heart!"

Then she grew wings out of her back. Her tail became a huge monkey tail. Her ears grew more defined and her Mew uniform was now orange in color.

"She's now Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode!" the Moonlight Knight said.

"Go Mew Pudding!" everyone shouted.

Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode flew towards Queen Beryl as she and her generals combined another attack and sent it towards her. Mew Pudding Flying Monkey Mode used her tail to block the attack and canceled it.

"No way!" Tiger-Eye roared out "Another Super Form?"

"Looks like your girlfriend has a new form" Pie said to Tart as the aliens easily took the Amazon Trio down with ease. While the Chimera Animas fought hard against the five Youma.

Mew Pudding Flying Monkey Mode grabbed her weapons. A pair of bracelets. She aimed her weapons "Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!"

The bracelets sent out two huge stars at the villains. The two stars then burst into thousands of fiery stars at Kunzite who tried to absorb it but failed to.

"What?" Kunzite asked.

"These stars burn!" Zoisite shouted.

"They are burning all of us and creating slicing pain too!" Queen Beryl said.

"My Fiery Stars attack can't be absorbed!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode said "Now that everyone has been hit your special abilities have been cancel and this continues on!"

"Alright!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Now Super Sailor Chibi-Moon let's send these villains packing!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode shouted.

"Right!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted "Please Pegasus protect people's dreams and help us save the world!"

In a flash of light Pegasus was out.

"Our turn!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode said to Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode.

"Right!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode agreed.

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Trident Blast!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted.

The two attacks struck the five villains.

"No way!" Queen Beryl shouted "We can't lose!"

Her shout was out lived as the five Youmas were tackled towards the five villains by the Chimera Animas.

Super Sailor Moon looked at her cousin "Ready to finish them off cos?"

"I've been ready!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

The two girls aimed their weapons.

"Queen Beryl it's time to die once more!" Super Sailor Moon said "Cousin let's do it together!"

"Right!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The two attacks roared over to the four kings, five Youma, and Queen Beryl. These hit creating a blinding explosion. The heroines and heroes covered their eyes and the explosion ended. The heroines and heroes glanced up to see Queen Beryl, the four kings gone.

"They have been defeated!" Tiger-Eye said.

"Whoops time to go...Sweet Juliet is not going to be happy about this" Fish-Eye said.

"What why are you bringing that up?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know that Sweet Juliet is the daughter of Queen Nehelenia?" Hawk-Eye said.

"You mean she's our Princess?"

"Yes, Tiger-Eye" Fish-Eye confirmed.

"Great why was she keeping it a secret from us?"

"Let's get going!" Hawk-Eye said.

The Amazon Trio left.

"Hey where did the Youmas go?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"They were dusted" Mew Erika said glancing at a huge pile of dust.

"Good one Mew Erika!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode shouted.

"Gee thanks."

The battle was over and the Mew Mews, along with the Sailor Senshi turned to Pie, and Kish.

"We understand why Tart is here but why are you two here?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Kish looked at Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo "We want to...Begin a new life here...The Mew Aqua we had wasn't enough. Please allow us to live here."

The Moonlight Knight looked at Kish "Well...If that is the case"

"KISH!" a female alien said.

"Uh-oh Crystal!" Tart shouted as he flew over to Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode.

"Why do you fear her?" Mew Pudding asked him.

Crystal walked over to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon. The two could tell that Crystal was a princess. She wore the royal robe of a princess. She had sparky blue eyes. The alien bowed to them.

"Hi, I am Princess Crystal of the aliens. Like Kish said, the Mew Aqua wasn't enough. We need a place to live. Will you allow the aliens to live here...This time we come in peace."

"Where were you when they first attacked Earth?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

"Locked up" Princess Crystal said "I didn't get to say anything to my people of arriving on Earth to take it. They listened to Deep Blue. Deep Blue held me prisoner in my own room. When Kish returned he came with a Mew Aqua. It wasn't enough to restore the planet."

Super Sailor Moon nodded "Sure, you and the rest of the aliens can live here!"

Princess Crystal glanced up "Thank you Mew Mew...However Kish, Pie, Tart and I are the only aliens left."

"What you four are the last members of your race?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Unfortinitly...Yes" Pie confirmed.

"Then who is Kish's girlfriend?" Mew Erika asked watching as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to her Blue Knight for protection from Kish.

"I am" Princess Crystal said.

Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode reached out their hands towards the alien Princess as Crystal extracted her own hand "I want to ask you two for an alliance."

"You're siding with us this time?" Luna asked as she walked up.

"Who's this?" Princess Crystal asked as Luna was joined by Artemis and Diana.

"Oh this is Luna" Super Sailor Moon said then she introduced the other two cats "The white one is Artemis, and the gray one is there daughter Diana.

Princess Crystal bowed to the three cats "Yes, if I had told them my words, Kish, Pie and Tart wouldn't have attacked this place. I'm a peace loving alien...I don't like war. However this Dead Moon Circus is a threat to us all...They are why there are four of us left."

"Wait they stool the Mew Aqua and murdered all of the rest of you?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Yes, even my mother and father" Princess Crystal said.

"Welcome to Earth Princess Crystal...We would be honored to have you and the rest of your race as allies to us" the Moonlight Knight said.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded "The more allies we have the better for us."

Princess Crystal, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, and Super Sailor Moon reached out and shook hands "For the Earth!"

Everyone rejoiced and celebrated on a victory. Mew Erika glanced at the Dead Moon Circus tent "You are next, believe me...I will make you pay for killing all of these innocent aliens...Even their children."

**End of Chapter**

So what did you think of this chapter...Big surprise? Well in the original Tokyo Mew Mew with Mew Berry the aliens never returned. I wanted the sequel to have them come back and this time they are allies to the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew forever. However how will the Outer Scouts react to this...Next chapter **Return of the Outer Scouts P1**.


	18. Chapter 18:Return of the Outer Scouts P1

Chapter 18: Return of the Outer Scouts P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, and Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode.

A red car drove by a section of eleven destroyed buildings. This was the first time the driver and passenger had scene such destruction. The driver whom was a blond female parked the car and opened the door for her tealed haired passenger. They were Tenoh, Haruka and Kaioh, Michiru. They walked over to the destroyed buildings and creator. They glanced down at a huge hole in the Earth.

"Michiru what happened here?" Haruka asked with disbelief.

Michiru sighed and allowed her psychic senses to try to find out the cause then she gasped "What do you think did this Haruka?"

Haruka glanced at her "What do you mean?"

"Think back when we fought the Daimon monsters. There were two people with Demons."

"Yeah Mew Erika and Sailor Saturn!" Haruka said "But Sailor Saturn had the power to destroy an entire planet!"

"Um...Mew Erika somehow has powers to destroy an entire planet herself...That is what my psychic powers are telling me."

"But do you believe your powers?" Haruka asked.

"Well for the first time I don't believe them myself. I mean we seen Mew Erika fight, she couldn't possibly have the power to destroy an planet...However we forgot about her Inner Scorpion."

Just then time seemed to have stopped and a woman with long black hair, and wearing a college uniform walked onto the seen this was Meioh, Setsuna.

"Oh good morning Setsuna" Michiru said.

"Good morning Michiru and Haruka" Setsuna said then she nodded towards Michiru "Michiru you shouldn't doubt your psychic powers. They are correct, this was Mew Erika's doing."

"But she's so peaceful" Haruka said.

"Maybe Haruka but the Inner Scorpion is not...In fact the Inner Scorpion will unleash it's full power when it's offspring is poisoned and close to near death."

"So that is Mew Erika's Inner Scorpion Mode's true power?" Haruka asked.

"This was only an eighth of it's true power. If not calmed down, when it unleashes it's full power attack it could unleash a blow that can destroy an entire planet."

"Do you think that the real Erika knows about it?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna nodded "She does know it and tries to keep the Inner Demon in check because of it."

"However without knowing when she can strike her, she's at a disadvantage" Michiru said.

Setsuna nodded "Let's not forget about that the removal of the Inner Demon kill Mew Erika...That is why we are called here. There has been many attempts to kill Mew Erika buy the new enemy. In fact their has been rumors that the very first enemy of our Moon Princess returned. The four king Kunzite nearly killed Mew Erika. However she managed to turn the tide."

"So our temporary mission is to watch over Erika?" Haruka said.

Setsuna nodded "She needs everyone to watch over her. Her Inner Demon is now going to be targeted because it can destroy an entire planet. We can't let that happen."

"But surely the Mew Mews will protect her. We know Mew Ichigo will not let that happen!"

"She was almost killed by Queen Beryl herself"

"What? The Mew Mews were powerless against the four kings too?!" Michiru and Haruka shouted.

Setsuna nodded "If it wasn't for the help and Mew Erika's careful planning and the timely arrival of the aliens, they would've been killed aiding our Moon Princess."

"Even Mew Erika?" Michiru asked.

"Wait a minute those aliens are back?!" Haruka said.

Setsuna nodded "But this time they are on OUR side, so when we see them please don't attack them."

Haruka nodded "Okay"

Setsuna nodded towards Michiru for her question "Yes, Kunzite almost got her Inner Demon with the black crystal of his!"

The two Outer Scouts gasped and then glanced around. It was time for them to go to action. They then sat down to discuss how to protect Mew Erika from this new enemy.

**Park**

Sweet Juliet walked alongside her friend Tiger-Eye in disguise.

"So Princess Juliet what are we looking for again?"

Sweet Juliet glanced at him "Well first of all how did you know I was your Princess?"

"Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye told me" Tiger-Eye admitted.

"They are smart to release that. Well to answer your question Tiger-Eye we are looking for a black crystal"

"The black Crystal that Kunzite guy had?"

Sweet Juliet nodded "Yes"

"Why are we looking for it?"

"It is the only thing that can steal Mew Erika's Inner Demon"

"And finally kill her!" Tiger-Eye said.

"Yes, she nearly died three times when I revived Queen Beryl and her minions" Sweet Juliet said to him.

"So once we find it can I have it?"

Sweet Juliet glanced at him "I'm starting to hate her as well. She spoils our plans! However since you despise her you may borrow it from me."

"Okay it's yours after all your the Princess" Tiger-Eye sighed.

"Thanks for the reminder!"

"Not a problem" Tiger-Eye said.

Sweet Juliet glanced around the battlefield. Suddenly a gleam of white light blinded the Dead Moon Circus Princess. Quickly she brought her hands up to protect her eyes. The light stopped and she glanced at the black object. She walked over to the crystal and picked it up. A clear smile rose on her face.

"Found it Tiger-Eye" she said.

Tiger-Eye smiled at her "Now we have a way to kill Mew Erika once and for all...Today let's target her and get it over with."

Princess Sweet Juliet nodded her head "Let' report on to that bar you have..."

Tiger-Eye nodded "Right...Mew Erika won't be that easy to sneak up on"

"That is why we must think of a plan before we try to sneak up on her and kill her" Sweet Juliet said.

The two nodded and vanished.

**Rei's Temple**

The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were taking a break studying on subjects in Rei's temple due to Ryou giving the Mew Mews the day off and to discuss Princess Crystal's situation. Erika had her back against the wall as she helped Usagi out on a math problem.

"How long are you going to tutor her?" Rei asked Erika.

"As long as it takes to keep Usagi working at the shop" Erika admitted.

"Which normally will mean until the end of high school" Ami concluded.

Luna, Artemis, and Diana walked in the room. They were followed by the four aliens.

"So what are we here for?" Diana asked impatiently.

Ichigo glanced up at Erika whom looked pail and exhausted as she answered the kitten "Were here to discuss the alien's situation. I mean they need to fit in to Earth's costume!"

Surprisingly Princess Crystal agreed with the Mew Mew leader "She's right...Any ideas"

Then the Princess noticed Mew Erika's exhausted and pail form "Are you okay Erika?"

"Of course why?" Erika asked trying to shake the look away.

Zakuro noticed this "Erika...You look exhausted. I know you can sleep well but somehow you are exhausted."

Ami glanced up and felt the second-in-command Mew Mew's head "You aren't sick are you? I mean you're burning up."

"I'm fine" Mew Erika said.

"I'm guessing that her Mew form has come to a breaking point" Pie said hearing the denial.

"What?" Kish asked Pie.

"As Mew Erika, she had a hard time in the last battle. Her strength must be leaving her and needs to rest."

"Or it could be the magical effect of Kunzite's black crystal" Ami said.

Pie glanced at Usagi, and Rei for an explanation of the black crystal so he could confirm Ami's theory.

The two Inner Scouts explained the black crystal's effect. After this Pie placed a hand under his chin "Hmm...I see, that could be the case. If it can take out her Inner Demon and these rainbow crystals...Then just like those nanibites had done it could be dangerous."

"Not only did those nanibites cause Erika to become fatigued but those stupid plants" Usagi said eying Tart as she said the words plant.

"HEY don't insult my Chimera Anima style...I was just helping Telulu out" Tart defended himself.

"Yeah were friends" Pudding said.

"More than just friends" Mint admitted out causing Pudding and Tart to blush.

Kish smiled "Oh so the youngest member of our trio has a girl himself."

"That's a human" Princess Crystal said smiling at the group's two youngest members.

"I remember when Tart asked Pudding...It was so romantic" Chibi-Usa said.

"Okay were way off the topic" Ichigo said trying to change the subject "Okay so even if a miss happens Erika will show some pain, exhaustion, and denial"

"I'm not in denial!" Erika said.

"Um you are" Zakuro said.

"Plus you are in pain...I mean your trying not to show it but we can see the pailness in your face"

"She'll be fine providing that she doesn't have another run in with that object" Pie said.

Ichigo nodded at Erika "It makes sense now"

Erika was finally convinced "Well, I'd have to agree now. Pie is there anything you could do to minimize the effect of these things?"  
Pie shook his head "I'm sorry but even with my technology and the information about you Mew Mew, I is not possible. I mean not saying that I would like to help you out but it's impossible."

"What about you Ami? You helped Ichigo out!"

"Like Pie said, even though I have the information about you, I can't even do it...I'd like to but it's impossible...Sorry Erika."

"It's okay" Erika said.

"Okay what about our problem?" Princess Crystal asked as Erika sat down to help Usagi out on another math problem.

"Academics isn't your strong points are they?" Erika asked her.

"Shut up Erika" Usagi said genitally as Erika helped her out.

Ichigo nodded as Minako pipped up "I could make something for you four!"

"Knowing you you'd probably make a mistake" Mint teased her causing Berry to slightly giggle at the comment.

"Your lucky I don't have a comeback for that one Mint!"

"Easy girls" Luna said to them trying to calm the two down.

The two did calm down and got over it easily. Princess Crystal nodded towards Usagi and Ichigo whom were discussing the matter to each other.

"Should we?" Usagi asked.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, um Crystal would you mind coming with the Inner Scouts and Tokyo Mew Mew to shop for earth clothing?"

Princess Crystal nodded "Sure, if that would help me fit in here."

"It will help that way...Minako has been known to be a little too overly creative when it comes to designing clothes" Erika admitted.

"Hey how did you know about it?"  
"Um three days before the Dead Moon Circus showed up...You asked me to try on a dress you were making. Made me look like a Princess myself...Um yeah a little overboard on it" Erika replied.

"Oh yeah" Minako blushed.

"Thanks for the information Erika...I will go with you girls" Princess Crystal said.

"Okay" Usagi said then she worked on a math problem "Did I do this problem right Erika?"

Erika nodded "For once yes."

"Okay so Crystal's problem is set but what about us?" Kish asked.

Mamoru drove by on his motorcycle"I'll be glad to drive you three down there to shop for human men clothing."

"Okay it's a deal" Pie said as the alien trio followed Mamoru.

Usagi glanced at Princess Crystal "Come on we've gotta get moving ourselves now"

Princess Crystal nodded "Right Moon Princess!"

The girls got up and left down town. With Erika being the last one to leave the temple.

**Get a grip girl!**

_Mom, I feel a little weak!_

**I know you do. Even if they missed me from inside you, you still will take the pain.**

_How long will it last?_

**Depends my child**

_I hate waiting for me to recover from those objects that try to remove you_

Makoto glanced back at Erika "Coming Erika?"

"Oh yes, I'm coming" Erika said snapping out of her trance.

Soon Erika was following her friends thinking how to avoid those objects that could extract her Inner Demon from her.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Sweet Juliet sat down with Tiger-Eye, Fish-Eye and Hawk-Eye to discuss their latest plan. Ever since Master Zirconia found out that Sweet Juliet was the daughter of his leader he allowed her to command the Amazon Trio and did not yell at them for failing him if the Princess wished it to be so.

"So your plan to destroy the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi with the Inner Senshi's first enemies failed. So what's next?" Hawk-Eye asked.

Sweet Juliet brought out her the black crystal that belonged to Kunzite "This is the object that can remove Mew Erika's Inner Demon...Amazon Trio the time is right to remove the Inner Scorpion from her. I seen her and she is pretty weak from last night's encounter with Kunzite.

Tiger-Eye smiled "Well now, that we know she is weak she might not put up a good fight."

Sweet Juliet nodded "Tiger-Eye is right!"

"Thanks my Princess"

Sweet Juliet looked at Tiger-Eye "Are you ready to finally finish off Mew Erika for good?"

"More than anything!" Tiger-Eye shouted.

"Good, she might be still weak but her senses are still too sharp. We need a perfect plan."

Hawk-Eye nodded "She's right that Mew Mew's senses are too sharp. We'll need a plan one that not even that Mew Mew's senses can locate our approach.

"Maybe we should appear one-by-one, you know surround the Mew Mew" Fish-Eye said.

"She'd defiantly know we are up to something that's why" Tiger-Eye said.

"And she'll have the Inner Scouts with her"

"But we have Chimera Remless" Hawk-Eye said.

"No we have to capture her on our red object. Only then will she be defenseless!" Fish-Eye argued.

"QUEIT!" Sweet Juliet shouted.

The Amazon Trio glanced at her. Sweet Juliet surely sounded like a Princess then "We need to figure out a way to kill her not bicker!"

"So what's the plan?" Tiger-Eye asked her.

Sweet Juliet smiled as Master Zirconia walked down "So the target is finally the Inner Scorpion?"

Sweet Juliet nodded and brought out the black crystal that Kunzite had "This is the object which will put an end to Mew Erika."

"Will she have Pegasus?" Master Zirconia asked her.

"No Zirconia...However it's time to bring Mew Erika down...Without her the others will die quickly" Sweet Juliet said.

"Why won't Mew Erika have it?" Master Zirconia asked.

"The Inner Demon will NOT allow any other creature inside it's offspring's body!" Sweet Juliet shot at him.

"Oh..."

Sweet Juliet then sat with the Amazon Trio to discuss the plan to kill the scorpion Mew Mew.

**Tokyo**

Erika walked down the road. It was clear that she was getting better and better every hour.

"That's good, those side effect you are experiencing are starting to decrease!" Ami said to her.

"I am feeling better" Erika admitted.

"Though it looks like you are still weak a little" Usagi said.

She was with her cousin Ichigo and Princess Crystal. The whole group was at an entrance to a clothing store.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Ichigo suggested to her.

Erika nodded as she sat on a bench "Right."

"I'll be with her" Berry said as she sat down with Erika.

Ichigo and Usagi guided Princess Crystal into the room while Zakuro also wanted to keep Erika company.

"Erika...in the future please don't try to be in denial about your Inner Scorpion problem" Zakuro said.

"Oh, sorry, I don't want anyone to worry about me" Erika said.

"We are your teammates Erika" Berry said "We want you to live happy. Not dying on us. If something is bothering you or you are in pain about something we'd want to know!"

Erika nodded "It's okay, you do have the right to be worried about me...Somehow that Kunzite guy was a match to me, but not the Inner Scorpion."

Zakuro smirked "Kunzite got owned by the Inner Scorpion...You told me he took it's regular attack full force...Stupid thing to do but it worked in his favor to capture you."

Erika slapped her forehead "He pointed that black crystal at me at least I counted twice."

"Actually it was a total of four times. Once was when the Moonlight Knight or Ryou told you to go into your Inner Demon form. He said he pointed it at you once. Then when you were sleeping from that dust Kunzite threw at you he tried to remove it a fourth time but you kicked it out of his hand when you woke up" Berry said.

"Berry!" a voice shouted.

Berry glanced up and saw her friend "Tasuku!"

The three girls glanced up as they saw the brown haired boy.

"Morning Berry!" Tasuku said.

"Same here Tasuku!" Berry said smiling at him.

Tasuku glanced at Erika "You look pail. Are you okay Erika?"

Erika glanced at him as the other two Mew Mews glanced back "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"No, problem Erika."

Suddenly something caught Erika's eyes. She caught a sight of Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye who glanced at the four. The two quickly disappeared.

"She spotted us" Hawk-Eye said.

"Told you she was going to be hard" Fish-Eye said.

The two glanced at the situation "You know she is weak, I can see it in her face."

"The other two are Mew Mews, but that boy is well who knows who he is." Fish-Eye said getting that look in her eyes.

The look turned into jealousy when she saw Berry nearly hitting of what looked like a romantic relationship! Hawk-Eye noticed this "Target that guy later Fish-Eye concentrate on the prize!"

Fish-Eye nodded "Right...That guy is my next target!"

They thought they were out of Erika's sight but she caught them yet again. She weakly stood up.

"Erika...What is it?" Zakuro asked as Berry said goodbye and watched Tasuku off.

"The Dead Moon Circus is here!" Erika said.

Zakuro and Berry glanced at each other and nodded as Erika was about to walk off. Zakuro grabbed her solder "I believe you are the target Erika"

Erika nodded "That's what they are acting like."

Berry placed an arm on Erika's shoulder "They know you are still weak! That is why Zakuro and I are coming with you!"

Zakuro nodded "Yes, there is no time...The enemy will ether come to you trying to catch you off guard but will fail! However your powers are going to be weak in defending yourself. Berry and I will support you."

"What about Usagi and Ichigo?" Erika asked.

"They'll get the hint. Come on Erika lead the way!" Berry said.

"Right Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!" Erika shouted turning into her Mew form.

"Mew Mew Zakuro...Metamorphis" Zakuro shouted turning into her Mew form.

"Mew Mew Berry...Metamorphis!" Berry shouted.

Unknowingly Tasuku was only an ear shot away from hearing Berry's voice shout out her transformation sequence. He rushed just in time to see Berry transform.

"Berry?" he asked.

This overthrew the three Mew Mews and they glanced back. Mew Berry was shocked had he seen her transform?

He nodded her worst suspicions. Mew Zakuro and Mew Erika shot each other a look had he seen them transform as well?

He shook his head he had not even heard Erika or Zakuro's transformation words.

"Berry you're a Mew Mew?"

Mew Berry nodded and glanced down "I am...

"Please don't tell any other person" Mew Erika said to him.

"I won't Scorpion Mew Mew. That's a promise."

"Listen I'm sorry for keeping it a secret" Mew Berry said "I just had too because that's what heroines do! I hope this doesn't cost us our friendship."

"It won't Mew Berry" Tasuku said "In fact I'm glad your part of the heroine force."

Mew Berry brightened up "Listen Mew Erika, Mew Zakuro and I got butt to kick! I'll talk to you later!"

Tasuku nodded once more and watched the three Mew Mew walk off to fight the Dead Moon Circus"

Hawk-Eye frowned "No, way this wasn't in the plan!"

Fish-Eye glanced at him "Actually it was. Let's drive them to a dark alley, where I first fought Mew Erika. Or should I say had a conflict with her."

"Right."  
"Stop right there!" Mew Erika shouted.

But the two Dead Moon Circus agents ignored the approaching Mew Mews and took off leading the Mew Mews to a dark alley.

Mew Erika's eyes easily adjusted to the surroundings but the other two Mew Mews were taking a little bit more time adjusting to the darkness. Soon the Mew Mew were surrounded by the Amazon Trio on all ends, well actually they were equal but all of their escape roots were cut off.

"Hello Mew Erika" Tiger-Eye said glaring daggers of hatred at her "Today will be your last."

"I've heard that before!" Mew Erika snapped.

Hawk-Eye gathered up a blast of fire and attacked Mew Zakuro with it just as Fish-Eye let out a watery blast at Mew Berry knocking the two Mew Mews back a bit.

That is when the Mew Mews saw Master Zirconia for the first time.

"Man you are the ugliest villain we've ever seen before" Mew Berry said.

"Agreed, you need a make over" Mew Zakuro said "And that's coming from a model just to tell you."

"And coming from the model, that is sad" Mew Erika said.

"Laugh all you want" Master Zirconia said to Mew Erika as he snapped his fingers.

The Mew Mews gasped as four more people appeared alongside with the Dead Moon Circus's Princess Sweet Juliet.

These four looked similar to each other in uniform except one wore green, one wore pink, one wore blue, and one wore red.

"Just like us Mew Mews" Mew Berry said.

"Announcing the Amazon Quartett! The second best Dead Moon Circus Agents" Sweet Juliet said "Meet Cele-Cele, Jun-Jun, Para-Para, and Ves-Ves."

"Funny names" Mew Erika said.

"Don't start calling us names half-breed!" the one with red hair said.

"Easy now Ves-Ves" Jun-Jun said to her "You don't want her to end up blowing us up now."

"Mew Mews hand over Mew Erika so we can extract her Inner Demon!" Master Zirconia ordered for his princess.

"Never!" Mew Berry and Mew Zakuro shouted.

"She's weak anyway from Kunzite's near miss from his black crystal she can't help much now!" Tiger-Eye said.

"We'll see about that!" Mew Zakuro shouted "Let's get to work Mew Berry! Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

"Right Mew Zakuro...Ribbon Raspberry Check!" Mew Berry shouted.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted.

The attacks roared over towards the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartett whom hid dodged allowing the attacks to roar over to Master Zirconia. Master Zirconia's weapon roared out canceling the attacks which even with his highest spells was hard to do.

"That was close Mew Mews!" Master Zirconia said then he snapped "Attack back troops!"

The Amazon Quartett took out a poll ball stick while the Amazon Trio got ready to attack. They unleashed their attacks. The Mew Mews dodged the attacks with ease. However the Amazon Quartett attacked by banging a ball with each of their sticks. The balls hit Mew Zakuro and Mew Berry in their backs knocking them down.

"Mew Zakuro! Mew Berry!" Mew Erika shouted.

"I think they broke my spine!" Mew Berry complained.

"Too many of them...Mew Erika watch yourself" Mew Zakuro shouted.

Mew Erika dodged most of the attacks but found herself staring at Tiger-Eye.

"One!" he said and a red object came up to Mew Erika's back trapping her.

"Two!" the red object trapped Mew Erika's hands.

"Alright Sweet Juliet it's time!" Tiger-Eye said watching Mew Erika struggle to free herself.

Hawk-Eye smiled "Fish-Eye throw some knives for us!"

Fish-Eye nodded "Sure!"

Fish-Eye grabbed knives and started to throw them at Mew Erika. Each one missed Mew Erika.

"No fair!" Fish-Eye complained.

"Um it's not that but your a lossy aim!" Mew Erika said.

Mew Zakuro and Mew Berry tried getting up but the Amazon Quartett took them down each time nailing them in their legs preventing them to get up.

"What's the matter Mew Mews can't get up?" Master Zirconia said as he gathered up an attack and fired it at his helpless victims. The blast hit Mew Zakuro and Mew Berry stunning the Mew Mews.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Berry said as Sweet Juliet began walking over to Mew Erika.

She grabbed the black crystal and brought it out "Time to die Mew Mew. I want the others to watch in horror as I kill you for Tiger-Eye!"

Mew Erika glanced at the Black Crystal "I was wondering where that went."

"MEW ERIKA!" the two Mew Mews shouted.

Sweet Juliet aimed it at Mew Erika's heart "Now to remove it!"

Mew Erika screamed in great pain as the crystal was working it's magic. Her face was beginning to become pail as Mew Erika drained herself to prevent her Inner Demon mother from being removed from her.

"No, Mew Erika!" Mew Berry shouted.

"Darn it we fell for the trap all along" Mew Zakuro snarled.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!"

"Deadly Scream!"

Three orbs one orange, one blue, and one purple roared over to Sweet Juliet who wisely backed away allowing the attacks to slam into an unprepared Master Zirconia.

"Who's there?" Master Zirconia and Sweet Juliet asked.

Three girls appeared and the Mew Mews could see the Outer Scouts.

"My Guardian is the planet far up in the heavens. The soldier of the skies Sailor Uranus!" the blond haired Sailor Senshi shouted.

"My guardian is the planet with the sea of land. The soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune" the tealed haired Senshi shouted.

"My guardian is the planet suspended in time and space. The soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"We are the soldiers of the outer system, brought here by a new crisis, and we have arrived!" all of the Outer Senshi shouted.

"THE OUTER SENSHI! I'm so relieved" Mew Berry said.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto!" Mew Zakuro sighed out.

Quickly Sailor Pluto aimed her staff at the red object trapping Mew Erika "Deadly Scream!  
The purple orb destroyed the red object and Mew Erika collapsed onto the ground clutching her chest as if trying to hold the Inner Demon back. Quickly the Outer Sailor Senshi gathered around Mew Erika.

"What more Sailor Senshi?" Master Zirconia asked.

Sailor Uranus glanced down at Mew Erika then to Sailor Neptune who was kneeling down to the collapsed Mew Mew "Is she dead?"

"She's alive but barely. They put her in an unconscious state" Sailor Neptune said then she added on "Man I'd hate to see what would've happened if we came a minute late."

The Mew Mews sighed out as Sailor Uranus sighed with relief then turned to the Dead Moon Circus "Now I'm really mad. If you want to kill Mew Erika you'd have to go through us first...And just to let you know we are more stronger than the Inner Senshi."

"Thanks Neptune!" Mew Zakuro said as the ocean Sailor Senshi helped her and Berry up.

"No problem, now let's beat them" Sailor Pluto said.

"Agreed, and protect Mew Erika until she gains consciousness" Mew Zakuro said.

The Outer Senshi nodded and along with the Mew Mews prepared to defend Mew Erika.

**end of Chapter**  
The Outer Senshi have returned. Now can they save Mew Erika? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 19: Return of the Outer Scouts P2


	19. Chapter 19:Return of the Outer Scouts P2

Chapter 19: Return of the Outer Scouts P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, and Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode.

It was a horrible situation. Mew Erika lay unconscious trying to recover from the sudden attack on her life. Mew Berry and Mew Zakuro were shaken at the attack themselves. The Outer Sailor Senshi were at their sides. They were still outnumbered but now had extra fire power on their side. Sailor Uranus glanced at the unmoving form of Mew Erika once more. Then she turned to Master Zirconia.

"How dare you and your friends try to destroy Mew Erika...You can't get away with stealing her Inner Demon!" Sailor Uranus shouted "We will not allow you to do it"

Tiger-Eye growled "How many of you Sailor Senshi are there?"

"Nine" Sailor Neptune answered "We Outer Senshi have a secondary objective. And that is this to protect Mew Erika at all cost!"

Sailor Pluto nodded "So what's it going to be, an nice easy way to slay the Mew Mew or you going to get past us?"

Sweet Juliet growled "I wanted the Mew Mews to see the death of their second-in-command, but now the arrival of you Outer Scouts just changed my mind. Kill them all!"

The Dead Moon Circus charged the heroines.

**Downtown Tokyo**

The girls were trying to fine earth clothes suitable to Princess Crystal. The alien princess glanced around as she stepped out dressed in a yellow shirt and a dark blue skirt.

"That looks wonderful on you Crystal" Usagi said "Oh I mean Princess Crystal."

This comment made the alien Princess smile at Usagi "You can call me Crystal, I don't mind being called informally. Kish did it a LOT of times before he realized I was a Princess. Kept it a secret from him, till he was beginning to figure it out."

"I'd imagine he was floating around spying on you" Ichigo said.

"Yeah...That idiot" Crystal agreed "I went out with him after he stopped his silly games of spying on me. I take it he had a crush on you Ichigo."

"He did! He even had the nerve to kiss me twice!" Ichigo said.

"You get used to it, after a while" Crystal said "In my culture it's considered respect to kiss a Princess on her hands."

"Hey how old are you?" Ami asked.

"Uh, fourteen why?" Princess Crystal asked.

Ami sighed "You need to come to an Earth School"

"Why?" Princess Crystal asked.

"No way you don't have to...School is boring any way!" Usagi said.

"USAGI!" Rei shouted "Crystal and the rest of the aliens have to fit in to their surroundings!"

Princess Crystal nodded "True, and we want to fit in to Earth's costume."

"Crystal you said you a fourteen and fourteen year old girls go to school to learn about stuff" Ami replied.

"Yeah and she needs a place to live" Makoto said eying Usagi and Ichigo.

"No way!" the two shouted.

"Oh come on" Minako teased Ichigo "N.! I can't have Kish spying on me or Crystal! My dad will kill Kish if he caught Kish spying on me or Crystal!"

"Point taken" Crystal sighed "I definitely don't want any more of my people to get killed...Especially Kish."

"What about you Usagi?" Rei asked her.

Usagi panicked "Well, two reasons, On, my house already has Chibi-Usa! And you don't even know what my dad will do to Kish if he caught Kish spying on Crystal, Chibi-Usa, or myself."

"Definitely off limits" Makoto said.

"Why not with Erika?" Minako pipped up.

"Well" Princess Crystal sighed "Erika might not want Kish around ether. You never know when her Inner Demon will come out and pummel Kish senseless."

"Another Definitely OFF LIMITS!" Ichigo and Usagi shouted at Minako.

"Hey where is Erika?" Ami asked as she looked outside the mall.

"Oh probably with Ryou" Minako said.

"No, if that was the case Berry and Zakuro would've came in here. They are missing too" Ami said.

"What?" Ichigo asked as she looked outside "They are gone!"

Usagi glanced up "Maybe they decided to take Erika to get some advice from Ryou. She was in pain still."

"Maybe but I have a bad feeling about this" Ichigo said.

"Everything will be fine!" Rei tried to assure Ichigo.

"I suppose but I still can't shake the feeling we are missing something" Ichigo said.

Mint nodded "Yes, if you want Ichigo, I'll transform and look for them."

Ichigo nodded towards Mint "Right...If we are missing something report to us immediately."

Mint nodded and grabbed her pendent "This is going to cost you Ichigo...Mew Mew Mint...Metamorphis!"

"Yeah what's it going to cost me this time?" Ichigo asked annoyed "You are just as mean as Rei when you want to be!"

"What was that Ichigo?!"

"Oh sorry Rei"

"But it is the truth!" Usagi said.

"USAGI!" Rei said to her.

"Great..." Ichigo sighed as Usagi and Rei began to bicker.

"You started an argument between them" Ami sweatdropped.

"So who can I stay with?" Princess Crystal asked.

"She can stay with me and my four brothers and one sister!" Pudding shouted.

The Mew Mews all sweatdropped at this out burst while the Sailor Senshi just glared at her.

"Go for it!" Minako said.

"Um, something wrong Ichigo?" Usagi asked.

"We Mew Mews dealt with Pudding's siblings and it wasn't a fun night."

"Kept us up the whole night!" Lettuce admitted.

"Oh, and who are the ones that suggested they wanted to help me out when I had the flu?" Pudding asked.

"Us" Ichigo and Lettuce said "But we didn't even know that it would take all night!"

"True" Pudding said.

Princess Crystal sighed "Hearing this I will not live with Pudding. Sorry Pudding."

"Oh-man" Pudding said.

"What about Berry?" Minako asked.

"She's missing at the moment" everyone reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"Play rock, paper, scissors!" Ichigo suggested.

"That's a..." Lettuce began.

"Good idea" Princess Crystal and Usagi shouted.

"For who?" Ami asked.

"For those that have not said they can't take care of Crystal! Or in Pudding's case will have siblings keep guest up the whole night" Ichigo and Usagi shouted.

"Then that means" Minako began.

Ichigo, Pudding and Usagi grinned as Minako turned around the room. Surrounding her were the ones that Ichigo and Usagi had spoken of. Makoto, Rei, Ami, Minako and Lettuce were the ones left.

"Man Mint saw this coming" Minako complained.

"Stop complaining and let's start doing it...Last one plays the Mew Mew" Rei said.

It was down to the four Inner Senshi at the moment. Lettuce just stood watching. First round it was Minako vs Makoto.

"How many rounds?" Minako asked.

"Three" Usagi said.

"Okay" Makoto said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Minako and Makoto shouted.

Makoto won the first round.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Minako won the second round.

"Tie breaker!" Minako groaned out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the two shouted.

"Did I win?" Minako asked.

Minako's hand was scissors and Makoto's was a rock!

"Makoto wins this round!" Usagi shouted.

"Next two Inner Senshi!" Ichigo ordered.

It was Ami and Rei. Rei winked at Minako "You weren't trying to win were you?"

"Well, it's going to be hard to convince my parents to let Crystal stay with me!" Minako said.

"Okay" Usagi said.

"Begin!" Princess Crystal said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ami won.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ami won again.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ami won the third time.

"Well, Ami won that round!" Usagi said.

"Semi finals!" Ichigo announced while Luna, Artemis, and Diana were board.

Makoto and Ami strolled over. In three rounds the winner was Makoto.

Lettuce and Makoto strolled over and had three rounds. The match was tough but the winner was Makoto.

"Congratulations Makoto, will you allow Crystal to stay with you?" Lettuce asked.

Makoto nodded "You bet I will! Crystal will enjoy my company!"

Crystal smiled "I already have a good feeling that I will."

**Outer Scouts**

The three Outers and two Tokyo Mew Mew were definitely hard to beat. Even though they were outnumbered, the five were nearly unstoppable when it came down to defend Mew Erika.

"What is going on here?" Master Zirconia asked as he ducked an orange orb.

"You are not going to kill Mew Erika!" Sailor Uranus said "She taught me and Sailor Neptune stuff."

"Like what?" Tiger-Eye hissed.

"Like to treat everyone the way one would like to be treated fairly" Sailor Uranus said "We had a run in with her Inner Demon because I called them halfbreeds."

"Did too and you got your butts kicked" Mew Zakuro said.

"I didn't need that reminder Mew Zakuro" Sailor Uranus mumbled.

The group continued to fight. The Amazon Trio tried hard to fight them off but to no avail.

"My Princess I think it's time for a Chimera Remless" Master Zirconia suggested.

The Dead Moon Circus Princess nodded her head "I'd say that is right. The Mew Mews are too surprised at the Amazon Quartett's weapons....We almost got the scorpion Mew Mew to die."

Sweet Juliet grabbed a Chimera Jelly just as Tiger-Eye shouted "Come my Remless"

The shadow stretched as Sweet Juliet threw the Chimera Jelly. The Chimera Jelly hit an antelope. The animal fell into a shadow.

"Oh great" Mew Zakuro growled "Another Chimera Remless."

"I see so they too can merge two things together" Sailor Uranus said.

"Antelope doll kill them!" Sweet Juliet shouted.

The Chimera Remless charged the girls. The Mew Mews and Outer Scouts dodged with ease.

"That thing is fast!" Sailor Pluto admitted.

"It's going over to Mew Erika!" Mew Berry said she aimed her weapon.

True the Chimera Remless ran over to the unconscious Mew Mew.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!"

A blue arrow flew out of nowhere striking the Chimera Remless.

"Mew Mint!" Mew Berry shouted seeing the Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Great...So that's where you all were!" Mew Mint said "And what's wrong with Mew Erika? Did they finally kill her?"

"No! They almost did, the Outers saved her at the last minute...WATCH OUT!" Mew Zakuro shouted.

Mew Mint barely had enough time to dodge a well aimed ball. She glanced over to see Para-Para.

"And what the heck are you?" Mew Mint snapped.

"Another Mew Mew!" Para-Para shouted.

"Great!" Mew Mint said as she dodged three more balls from the other three Amazon Quartett members.

She barely saw what happened next Hawk-Eye took aim at her "I wonder what roust bird Mew tastes like."

He then attacked her with his fiery breathe. This hit her knocking Mew Mint back into a wall.

"Great..." Mew Mint said.

"Looking crispy are we?"

Mew Mint opened her eyes "No way! You and that Dead Moon Circus is not going to win that easily!"

There was a burst of blue energy from the Mew Mew.

"What is that?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Good idea Mew Mint! Time to turn the tide with your super form!" Mew Berry said.

Mew Mint was now Mew Mint Eagle Mode. She glared at her surroundings and the three Outer Scouts stood there gasping at the new transformation of Mew Mint.

"Wow look at Mew Mint now...She has the same boots you have Uranus!" Sailor Neptune said.

Hawk-Eye gulped as Mew Mint flew by with incredible speeds and with a taloned hand tossed him aside. Then the Super Form tossed the Amazon Quartett towards them. She grabbed her sword and aimed it towards the group of villains and Chimera Remless. She closed her eyes and gathered wind energy around herself. She the aimed her sword "Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

The wind energy was released casting every villain a back a bit.

"Not bad...You are surely my Mew counter part now!" Sailor Uranus said.

"Coming for you that's a compliment!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode said to the Outer Scout.

"Mew Mint take Mew Erika we'll finish stuff off here" Sailor Neptune said.

Mew Mint nodded and took the still unconscious Mew Erika towards the direction she came from.

However the Dead Moon Circus wasn't defeated yet. They angerly glanced up at the Mew Mews.

"So you let the Scorpion Mew Mew get away" Master Zirconia said.

"Thanks to Mew Mint" Mew Zakuro snapped.

Sailor Uranus nodded "Yeah so now you have to kill us!"

"Great" Mew Berry said.

The Chimera Remless and aimed it's horns. It charged catching the heroines off guard. However the two Tokyo Mew Mew stood there ground taking the Chimera Remless's horns in their stomachs allowing the Outer Scouts to get away safely.

"Mew Zakuro are you okay?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"I will be" Mew Zakuro said "But what about Mew Berry?"

Mew Berry weakly glanced up as she and Mew Zakuro pulled the Chimera Remless's horns out of them. Once then the two Mew Mew regrouped.

"Kill them!" Princess Sweet Juliet ordered "Spear them threw their hearts!"

Master Zirconia had a better idea. The Amazon Quartett regrouped then attacked. Five balls hit the Tokyo Mew Mew and Outer Scouts in their backs!

Then Master Zirconia attacked the Mew Mews and Outer Scouts stunning them once more.

"Now their easy targets to kill!" Master Zirconia said "Trample their heads to the ground!"

"Great...They'll follow Mew Mint, kill the rest of us and then take Mew Erika's Inner Demon killing her!" Sailor Neptune said hearing the beat of the Chimera Remless come towards them.

_I will not fail Mew Erika. _Mew Zakuro thought _If there is anything, I can do to save her. Come on Mew Aqua, where are you when I really need it?_

As if the object of choice could hear her, Mew Zakuro's body burst out in a purple energy field.

"What? Mew Zakuro?" Sailor Uranus asked as Mew Zakuro stood up.

The energy field stopped the Chimera Remless cold and forced it back. Mew Zakuro stood up. Her eyes became more wolf like. Her body grew short wolf fur all over it Her finger nails became longer. And she grew fangs and howled.

"Super form" Mew Berry said weakly.

"Great...I think I just wet myself" Sailor Uranus said "First Mew Mint, then Mew Zakuro what is she?"

"W.W.W" Mew Berry said "I.I.I. I think she's a.a.a.a.a...W.w.w. WEREWOLF!"

"So it's Mew Zakuro, Werewolf Mode!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Another super form?!" Master Zirconia asked.

The Chimera Remless ran at Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode. With amazing speed the super mode grabbed the Chimera Remless by the horns and tossed it aside like a ragdoll. The Chimera Remless tried again but once more Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode grabbed it by the horns and began spinning it around in circles. She then jumped into the air and threw it to the ground head first.

"She's tougher now!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Werewolf like!" Mew Berry said shivering.

"Why are you shivering?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I'm part rabbit, I hope she doesn't get the craving to eat me" Mew Berry said.

"Relax the only one with a problem in their super form is Mew Erika" Sailor Uranus assured her.

The Chimera Remless got onto it's legs and charged with one mighty claw swipe Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode slashed it aside.

Then everyone saw the finishing move Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode had. Both of her hands became scythes.

"This is getting dangerous" Mew Berry said.

"Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted.

She seemed to have vanished and time seemed to have stopped.

"What? Time powers? Sailor Pluto are you doing this?" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"No" Sailor Pluto said.

Suddenly everything happened quickly. All the heroines saw was a blur of a purple and fur flying about. Then there was a huge X and then a final horizontal slash. Too the heroines they glanced to see Mew Zakuro cut her way threw every villain. Time seemed to stop and they saw a black slash mark.

"No way, my Mew counter part of Time and Space!" Sailor Pluto said releasing what the black slash was.

Time stopped and the Chimera Remless was destroyed. Every other Dead Moon Circus agent was deeply wounded including Master Zirconia. Princess Sweet Juliet glanced up weakly at Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode "They win this round. Come on we've gotta go."

With this the villains retreated. Leaving the Mew Mew and Outer Sailor Scouts to glance at the new Super form. Mew Berry stepped forward to Mew Zakuro "Good job Mew Zakuro, you defeated them!"

Suddenly the wolf Mew Mew's killer instincts set in and she grabbed Mew Berry sinking her claws deep into both of Mew Berry's sides andknocking her comrade onto the ground bleeding. Mew Berry glanced up shocked as Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode bent down to take a bite at her neck "What are you doing Mew Zakuro?" Mew Berry shouted trying to defend herself but with the Super Form's feet on both of her arms, it was going to be hard.

"Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode don't!" Sailor Neptune said "She's your comrade not dinner!"

The Super form ignored this and bent down closer "Great,and you Sailor Uranus told me that Mew Erika Inner Scorpion has this problem!"

"Well, we didn't know about a super form emerging!" Sailor Uranus said as she and Sailor Neptune tried to stop the super form "Stop it please Mew Zakuro!

Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode slashed them away.

"Please think about what your doing!" Mew Berry pleaded bursting in tears as Mew Zakuro picked the Mew Mew up by her abdomen and aim her fangs at the Mew Mew's throat. Mew Berry then felt a tear fall off her check and it hits Mew Zakuro's nose.

"Mew Berry? What's going on?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"You're going to eat me!" Mew Berry said.

Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode dropped the Mew Mew and Mew Berry backed away her back against a wall.

The Super form clutched her head "What is going on with me?"

Mew Berry gasped for breathe as she watched Mew Zakuro hold her head "You don't remember?"

Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode glanced at the outers "Is this an Inner Demon inside me? I mean all I remember is fighting and defeating the enemies. Then I had a black out."

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto ran up to her "Come on, Ryou will know if you do our not. Let's go see him!"

"Right" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode said she turned to a still shocked Mew Berry "Sorry, I tried to eat you. I couldn't control myself."

"J. warn me next time when you go into your super form so I can take cover!" Mew Berry said.

Sailor Pluto glanced at the Mew Mew with a worried look "You might want to talk to Ichigo about this, in fact spend the rest of the day with Ichigo."

Mew Berry nodded and ran off.

**Clothing Store**

Ichigo, Lettuce, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei stepped out with Crystal whom bought her earth uniform dress, the yellow shirt and dark blue skirt. Ichigo glanced around "What's taking Mint so long?"

Then they saw Mew Mint, No it was Mew Mint Eagle Mode. She saw Mew Erika's unconscious form "Is she okay? Mew Mint and why are you in your super form?"

"Your suspicions are correct! Mew Zakuro, Mew Berry, along with the Outer Scouts are fighting the Dead Moon Circus...Mew Erika is alive!"

Mew Mint Eagle Mode collapsed onto the ground and detransformed.

"Come on girls! We've got to help Mew Zakuro!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Why was I wrong?" Rei asked.

"No need to" Mew Berry said stepping out. The Mew Mews gasped at Mew Berry's form. Both of Mew Berry's sides were bleeding hard.

"Mew Berry what's the out come?" Ichigo asked as the group disappeared to go to Café Mew Mew where Keiichiro and Ryou were working on Mew Zakuro. Ryou then gasped as the group brought an unconscious Mew Erika. He then nearly broke out crying as he picked her up and kissed her "Erika...Why is it that they are targeting you now?"

Feeling the tears made Mew Erika stir as she tried to sit up "What happened?"

"All I know is...Ah"

Ryou ran to support Mew Erika "They almost got her today"

"WHAT THEY ALMOST GOT MEW ERIKA'S INNER DEMON?" Ichigo asked.

Mew Erika nodded "Yeah, no wonder I was unconscious, took my full power to prevent her from being taken out"

"Erika, you need to rest" Ryou said to her.

"What's wrong with Zakuro?" Ichigo asked.

"She tried to eat me!" Mew Berry said.

Most of the Inner Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew giggled but Mew Erika somehow didn't.

"It's true!" a voice said.

The Inner Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew turned to see Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. Setsuna repeated herself "Berry speaks the truth, Mew Zakuro managed to achieve her super form. However after the battle ended , Mew Berry almost became her first human first meal.

"I don't want to be reminded that" Mew Berry said as she changed back to her regular self.

Ryou studied the battle as Mew Erika rested her head on the pillow he placed for her "It seems that everyone that has a werewolf problem has something like this."

Ami agreed "Yeah, that's right! I remember horror movies were like this! There is something in the wolf part of the werewolf."

Ryou nodded as he turned to Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode "It seems that the killer instinct that werewolves were thought to have, must be in the werewolf part of you...Hmm, Ami you and I can cure this matter. We need to come together for the solution but to Mew Erika's problem with her Inner Demon, we can't cure."

"Sure, We'll get started on it tomorrow!" Ami said "After school."

Makoto brought her hands together as she turned to Crystal "Let Kish, Pie, and Tart know this, you and I are staying together. Tomorrow will be your first day in school."

Princess Crystal nodded "Sure let's go"

"How long will it take for me to recover?"

"By tomorrow, you should be fine" Ryou told her.

"Thanks" Mew Erika said.

"Now rest up now, while I begin to help Mew Zakuro out on her problem."

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi left the building. With Berry making sure she was the first one out of the building..

**End of Chapter**

Another long one. Salute to my reviewers. I hope no one is mad at me for Zakuro's super form...Next Super form will belong to Mew Berry. What will it be? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 20: The Battle of Love.


	20. Chapter 20: Battle of Love

Chapter 20: Battle of Love

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, and Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, and Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode.

It was night and Berry was just entering her home. She cast a worried eye around her surroundings. Berry lived with her father, her mother had died when she was young. Like Mint she was a rich girl as well, however Berry learned not to misjudge people. She went inside her house. Took a nice hot shower, got dressed in her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed. However she couldn't sleep. She thought she heard a wolf howl and berried her head in the covers and shivered uncontrollably as she thought _Werewolves exist! One tried to eat me._

She then fell asleep but as soon as she did she had a nightmare.

_In her nightmare she is running from a werewolf. She glances back only to find out that the werewolf was her friend Zakuro in her Super Form. Why me? She thought in her nightmare. She ran and found herself with Mew Erika. The second in command glanced at her then towards the super form._

_'run!' Berry shouted to Mew Erika but Erika only strolled up towards in an attempt to stop the werewolf super form._

_Berry couldn't watch but somehow Mew Erika calmed Mew Zakuro down. Just like today the Mew Mew clutched her head. However neither Mew Erika or Mew Zakuro saw what happened next. Another werewolf appeared behind her! Berry turned in alarm and saw the werewolf throw the skeletons of Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo. 'NO! It killed And ate our leader and Sailor Moon.' The huge werewolf glared down at Berry and licked it's lips still hungry for one more meal. It sighted Berry. It swipes at her just as Mew Zakuro turns back into her own werewolf mode and cast Mew Erika aside. Berry knew that Mew Erika was still alive. However now she had two werewolves on her hands. The two werewolves glanced at each other and fight over Mew Berry ether to defend her or not. The male werewolf killed Mew Zakuro and then slashed out at Berry. The slash hits her in the stomach knocking her down. Then it bends down and bites her throat. At this moment the nightmare was too great for her._

Berry woke up screaming and in cold sweat. The scream woke up her father.

"Berry, dear are you okay?" he asked as he came in the door without her permission.

Once in her room, he glanced at his daughter "Berry what's wrong?"

Berry glanced at him "Is my throat still on?"

Her father ran over towards her and sat near her bed and patted her on the back "It's okay dear. You just had a nightmare."

A howl sounded and Berry literally dove under the covers "Berry that was only a wolf!" her father said to her.

"Really?" Berry asked poking her head out of the covers.

Her father nodded "Just get some sleep dear...It was only a nightmare...Werewolves don't exist."

Berry watched her father walk out of her room it was the only other time her father was that close to her ever since her mother died. She watched him go as she thought _Thanks you made me feel a lot better. In fact Werewolves do exist my friend Mew Zakuro is one in her super form and you almost lost me!_

She then heard another howl and dove under her covers yet again. It was going to be a long night for her and she wondered if Zakuro would gain control over her super form. She didn't want to be staring at the jaws of death from a Werewolf.

**Makoto's Apartment**

Makoto and Princess Crystal were walking towards her apartment. Princess Crystal was at her side as Makoto showed the alien princess her apartment.

"This is where I live" Makoto began.

"You live alone?" Crystal asked.

Makoto nodded sadly "My parents died in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry...I brought it up. I understand what it feels like to lose someone important to you. Such as family members."

"Don't be" Makoto said as she opened the door to her apartment. Then they heard a wolf howl.

"Is that a werewolf?" Makoto asked.

"What's a werewolf?" Princess Crystal asked.

"A mythical beast that was cross with a wolf and a human. Mew Zakuro's super form is a were wolf. These beast were known to have came out at night when the moon was full" Makoto said.

Princess Crystal glanced up at the moon "Well do werewolves exist for real cause there is...is...is. a full moon."

"Relax the only werewolf we have is Mew Zakuro...Werewolves are just a legend they don't exist. But for Berry might've been a little too much for her."

Crystal glanced up "Maybe I should try to calm her down...She took off first."

"Relax, Berry will get over her scare...I mean even I would be scared if my teammate tried to eat me alive."

"Same here" Crystal said "Poor girl, she's going to have nightmares for days."

Makoto smiled as she set a couch for her guest "Don't worry Berry goes to Minako's school tomorrow. If Berry has a problem, Minako will find a way to help her out of this crises. Besides Ami and Ryou are going to work on a solution for Zakuro for her super form, to prevent this from happening to one of us...Cause the next time Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode defeats a monster then feels like eating someone..."

"It might not be Berry but she might actually eat one of us" Princess Crystal said catching onto Makoto's drift."

Makoto nodded and introduced her guest to the couch bed she took a look at her now worried guest "It's okay, Princess Crystal, Mew Zakuro is back to her normal self. And don't worry werewolves can't break into buildings...You'll be safe, I swear to you my oath as a Sailor Senshi. I will give my life to make sure the alien Princess survives her stay on Earth."

Princess Crystal smiled "Thanks...You don't have to do that for me, give you life for me. You must give your life for Sailor Moon your Moon Princess and her daughter."

"No, you are special to the Inner Senshi, we Inner Senshi pledge our lives to protect any princess. Besides you originally lived on Earth so you are just as important to us Sailor Senshi as Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. Tomorrow you start your first day in an Earth school. Now let's get some sleep."

The alien Princess nodded as she watched Makoto go into her bed room. Princess Crystal then climbed into her own bed which was Makoto's couch. She saw Kish come in.

"Hey Princess Crystal" he whispered.

"Kish, not now Makoto is going to bed" Princess Crystal said.

"Oh come in Crystal" Kish said.

"What now?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, Kish is just in here, I'm trying to get him out" Crystal said.

"Oh, that's okay if it's just Kish" Makoto said as she came out of her bedroom. She glanced at Kish one last time

"Kish, this better not happen every night! Listen to me now, Crystal is going to our school tomorrow so she needs her sleep every night."

Kish nodded "Okay, well, I'm just going to say that Pie, and I are going to watch over the entire city of Tokyo and watch for an enemy attack."

Princess Crystal nodded "Well, Kish please act like a normal person and knock on the door."

Kish bowed to the alien princess "As you wish Princess Crystal."

Princess Crystal nodded "Okay, if that is what you two would like to do, then you may. Just do it in Earth costume. We want to fit in!"

Kish nodded "So are you really going to go to school with Makoto and her friends?"

Princess Crystal nodded "Yes, I am, it is the way I will fit in."

Kish and Crystal then glanced at each other "Well Princess, I guess it's time to get ready for tomorrow."

The two aliens glanced at each other then the two kissed each other's good night. Princess Crystal then glanced at Kish as they separated "You have my orders Kish, please obey them."

"I will now see you my Princess" Kish said as he turned to leave.

Princess Crystal smirked as he began to vanish "Good night Kish don't mind that the werewolves bite."

Kish heard the warning but it was too late for him to ask what was on his mind _What did she mean by that?_

Inside the apartment Princess Crystal heard a snicker come from Makoto then she heard the Inner Senshi laugh "Good one Crystal."

"Hmm...I always do that to him...He's always too slow to realize what I mean."

"That is funny" Makoto's voice sounded from her bedroom "Now let's go to sleep."

"Right away" Crystal said then the two fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Minako was waiting for Berry. Berry appeared and it was clean to see that Berry had not slept a wink.

"What's wrong Berry?" Minako asked as the two walked alongside each other.

Berry let out a sigh "Oh, my encounter with Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode is bothering me. I couldn't sleep that night. Kept on hearing wolf howls and it reminded me of a werewolf."

Minako placed a comforting hand on her Mew Mew friend's shoulder "Easy, everything will be fine. You've gotta loosen up Berry."

"I'm scared stiff!" Berry replied "I even had a nightmare last night that involved..."

Minako glanced at Berry "Involved what?"

Berry glanced down as they walked together "Well, I saw Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Erika calmed managed to calm her down. But then a bigger werewolf appears. It already killed Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon and ate them. After a while of fighting it gets towards me and when it bites me in my throat...Well that's when I woke up screaming. My dad came in the room"

Minako sighed "Well what did he say?"

"Werewolves don't exist" Berry admitted.

"Then he hasn't met Mew Zakuro in her super form" Minako admitted.

"And what if we need Mew Zakuro's super form again and Ami and Ryou are a little too late to find a cure."

Minako shrugged it off easily "Come on Berry. Everything will be fine! You just need to relax."

"What about my school grades?" Berry asked.

"Well...It's your fault" Minako teased her.

"What are you talking about?" Berry asked.

"It's your fault for not getting a good night's sleep."

"Oh...You are so right...sigh"

"Cheer up Berry, you'll get over it."

"Thanks...I feel so much better now" Berry said sarcastically.

**Makoto's school**

The alien Princess Crystal was walking with Makoto. They walked towards the school.

"So, as soon as we go in we meet the principal." Makoto began "He will give you a uniform. Now that uniform he gives you, you must wear it to school, or at least were one."

"Ooookkkkaaayyy" Princess Crystal said not getting Makoto's point.

"Don't worry, Usagi and Ami will be with us!"

"Umm...Where is Minako and Berry?" Princess Crystal asked.

"Oh they go to a different school. Just as Usagi's cousin Ichigo and Erika go to a different one" Makoto said.

"There are more than one human school?" Princess Crystal asked.

"There are, elementary, middle or junior high, and high school" Makoto said "Each grade level gets tougher. You are equal to an eighth grader so we are in junior high."

"Um...I don't get it" Crystal admitted out.

Makoto smiled "You'll get it in time Crystal, did your people have school?"

"Yeah, but it was simpler than the Earth school's. The school on my planet was a big huge one. It had two dorms a males only dorm and a females only dorm. All grade levels were included."

Makoto smiled "You'll get over it and get used to it Princess Crystal."

"Well we'll see now. Won't we?"

The two girls crept into the school's principal's office. Before going into the office, Makoto turned to the alien princess.

"If anyone asks you are my cousin from out of state" Makoto whispered to her.

"Why not sister?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I guess that would work."

The girls went in the office. The principal glanced up at them "Ahh...Makoto who's this?"

"Oh this is my younger sister! Her name is Crystal"

"Hmm, you didn't tell me you had a sister" the principal said.

"Well, um...She was recently in a foster home. Now she's staying with me."

Surprisingly the principal bought Makoto's story. He then scheduled Crystal to be with Makoto's classes. He then gave Crystal the school's uniform. The two girls left and the alien princess changed into the clothes. The two got out and walked over to Makoto's homeroom period. They greeted the teacher who smiled at Crystal "Please stay outside. For a while, you aren't in trouble."

Makoto nodded and winked at Crystal whom was doing her best to be the younger sibling to her.

Crystal watched as kids walked in. Boys glanced at the alien princess nearly falling in love with her but Crystal ignored their gaze. Finally the bell rang and school was beginning. The alien Princess watched as the teacher addressed the class.

"Today class we begin with a special announcement." the teacher said she turned to the door "You may come in."

Princess Crystal held back her beating heart and walked in. She saw Usagi, Ami, and Makoto all together all three looked shocked at her coming in. Crystal smiled at her three acting friends then to the class room's students. In her eyes the room was indeed smaller than her school's room back. The teacher glanced over to the students "Class this is Kino, Crystal. She is Makoto's younger sister. She will be with us for the rest of the year. Crystal care to say anything?"

"Yes. It's pretty nice to meet all of you. And I hope we can get along."

"Are you like your sister?" a boy asked glancing at Makoto.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

"You do know that she's the karate maniac"

"Hmm...She never told me that"

The teacher glanced at the boy "Don't remind us of Makoto's past. Now Crystal, where can we seat you...How about right next to Ami."

Crystal nodded and sat right next to Ami.

"Now class we will begin our lessons."

**Dead Moon Circus**

Fish-Eye glanced at a picture. She grabbed the one man she had seen Berry so close to.

"This is my target today" Fish-Eye said.

"Oh man it's that boy that Fish-Eye was jealous when seeing Berry with him" Hawk-Eye said as Sweet Juliet came down pissed off that her plan had failed.

"Those darn Mew Mews are getting stronger and stronger...Now only Mew Berry has yet to obtain her Super Mode!"

Tiger-Eye glanced up "Yet, when they do those Mew Mews are the threat."

"Plus they got those aliens we were supposed to have killed off" Hawk-Eye said.

"There are only four what's the problem?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Sweet Juliet answered "The aliens are now on the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi's side. Plus if the heroes win the aliens just may get their share of having this planet back!" Sweet Juliet said.

"Whoa and that won't be a good sign" Master Zirconia said coming down "Princess Sweet Juliet is right."

"The more allies they have the better so who's the next target?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"This guy is Tasuku" Fish-Eye said "That blond Mew Mew seemed very close to him."

"Ah...Mew Berry's friend. You have good taste Fish-Eye. We leave this boy to you" Sweet Juliet said.

Master Zirconia nodded as the Princess left "Make sure he has Pegasus."

He glanced at the Princess of the Dead Moon Circus "What?"

"Zirconia...That Pegasus is weaker than the Inner Demon by a far margin. I've been talking about it with my mother."

At the moment Queen Nehelenia arrived "She's right, and that Inner Scorpion is the true target. Pegasus can wait."

"Then why are we searching for Pegasus?" Master Zirconia asked.

"To keep our beauty that's why!" both mother and daughter shouted at him.

**End of School**

Berry was walking with Minako. Threw out the school day Berry couldn't bring herself out of her encounter with Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode. The two girls traveled down the path and they bumped into Tasuku. He glanced at Berry's worried look.

"What's up Berry?" he asked her.

"She had an encounter with one of her teammates and it wasn't pretty" Minako said.

Tasuku watched as Berry nodded her head. He smiled at her and he hugged her in front of Minako whom just smirked at the hug.

"Berry, your a tough girl, I've known you sense childhood, you'll pull threw."

"Gee...thanks" Berry said a slight blush was shown on her face.

"Berry, please wait outside, I'll walk with you and Minako" Tasuku walked off leaving Berry to turn to a grinning Minako "What are you grinning about?"

"Tasuku just hugged you...Are you positively sure you are not going out with him?" Minako asked.

Berry's blush grew on "Yes, he is just a friend to me!"

Minako's grin never faded even as she crossed her arms "Come on Berry, out with it. I won't tell anyone. Trust me."

"No! Tasuku is only a friend to me...He always hugged me...Ever since my mother died."

Minako's grin faded as she heard Berry's mother had died "I'm sorry Berry, I didn't know your mother died."

Berry glanced at Minako "It's okay Minako... Sorry, I don't tell people much about my life at home. Only Tasuku knows me very well."  
Minako glanced at her "Well then why did he hug you?"

"Well, like I said he always hugged me, but it was more of a friendly hug, not the girl friend boyfriend hug Mamoru and Masaya do with Usagi and Ichigo."

Minako nodded "Well, I guess that helped you out."

"Nope" Berry said.

Shortly Tasuku came back and the three were walking out of the school yard. Suddenly Minako and Berry saw another girl with blue hair. Unlike Erika the two didn't know this was Fish-Eye. The two girls were walking over towards the girl unaware of the danger they were about to fall into. Tasuku glanced around as the girl walked up to him.

"Well Tasuku, it's nice to see you having a girlfriend!" the girl said.

"Girlfriend?" Berry burst out "Tasuku and are just friends!"

Tasuku nodded a little bit but in Minako's eyes saw a slight blush and stayed silent as she thought _He does have a crush on Berry! I can see it in his eyes. How can she be so stuck and not realize that he loves her. Oh wait, I'm like this too._

The girl smirked as she saw a slight blush on Berry's face " I beg to differ."

"What?" Minako and Berry asked.

Fish-Eye snapped her fingers as Berry and Minako stepped closer. The ground beneath Berry and Minako's feet collapsed causing them to plummet to the ground. Berry landed on all fours but Minako fell on top of her head with her own head causing Berry to land on the ground. Tasuku glanced at the hole and ran over to it "Berry! Are you okay?"

Berry glanced up shaking her head trying to get out of her daze. Tasuku glanced at the girl "What was that about?"

Minako got up and looked at Berry whom was still in a daze. She grabbed her transformation pin.

"Come on Berry, that friend of yours is in danger"

"What happened?"

Fish-Eye smiled as she transformed "Without your precious girlfriend, you are my target.!"

"What the who are you?" Tasuku asked.

"Your cute boy, but that blond was taking you away!"

"You are the most jealous person I've ever met!" Tasuku said to her.

"If I can't have you than she doesn't get you ether. One"

A red object came out.

"Two!"

The object trapped Tasuku.

"Three!"

His dream mirror appeared.

"Hold it!" a voice sounded.

Fish-Eye turned to see Sailor Venus dragging a still dazed Mew Berry out of the hole.

"I was sure I made you unconscious" Fish-Eye snarled.

"Yeah well...you didn't, I had a soft landing. But that is not the case!" Sailor Venus said "How dare you attack such a beautiful young boy that is a childhood friend to my friend Mew Berry here. Under the name of Venus, I shall punish you" Sailor Venus said.

Fish-Eye growled out "Only two of you...This should be enough."

"Say something Mew Berry."

"My head is spinning"

"Other than that"

Fish-Eye watched as Sweet Juliet seemed to have appeared "Well the Mew Mew's in a daze good job."

"You think. I had Sailor Venus knocked into her head first."

"AND NOW WONDER WHY SHE'S IN A DAZE!" Sailor Venus said "Even I'm sort of in one."

Sweet Juliet grabbed a Chimera Jelly "Let's get this over with...Now let's see what I can make."

"Come my Remless" Fish-Eye said.

Her shadow stretched as Sweet Juliet threw her Chimera Jelly. To Sailor Venus's dismay it had passed by and hit a neighborhood dog. The dog yipped and fell into the shadow. Out of it came out a Werewolf looking doll. Sailor Venus gulped and glanced at Mew Berry. What was Mew Berry going to do?

The sight of the werewolf Chimera Remless shook Mew Berry out of her daze.

"Great is that Mew Zakuro?"

"Oh your back" Sailor Venus said "It's a Chimera Remless."

"Great..." Mew Berry said.

"Uh Mew Berry" Tasuku said "A little help."

"Sorry Tasuku It'll have to wait" Sailor Venus said.

"Go Werewolf Doll attack!" Fish-Eye shouted.

The monster howled and charged claws drawn. The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew dodged.

"Not as fast as Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode!" Mew Berry said.

"Yeah but it's still as tough as one" Sailor Venus said as she and the Mew Mew dodged a claw swipe again.

The werewolf then had enough and swiped at Mew Berry. This time the claw struck her in her back. The Mew Mew was tossed aside and on the ground.

"Mew Berry!" Sailor Venus shouted she aimed her hand "Venus...Love me Chain!"

The golden chain attack strikes the werewolf on it's nose. It roared out and tackled Sailor Venus right back into the hole.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sailor Venus shouted as she fell into the hole then there was a thud as Sailor Venus lost consiousness.

"Venus!" Mew Berry said as she got onto her feet.

"Now it's only the Mew Mew" Fish-Eye said.

The werewolf Chimera Remless charged Mew Berry who aimed her weapon "Ribbon Raspberry Check!"

Her scepter sent out it's move at the Chimera Remless. The attack hit the charging Chimera Remless but it wasn't enough to stop it's charge as the monster took the blast head on. It continued it's charge and tackled Mew Berry. The Mew Mew hit the ground hard head first nearly knocking her unconscious. She was then staring at the face of the one thing she was having so much trouble with.

"Mew Berry!" Tasuku shouted.

Fish-Eye strolled over "She's busy at the moment!"

Fish-Eye snarled then she said "Time to search for him!"

Fish-Eye poked her head into the Dream Mirror.

"Darn it! He's not in here...Oh so you do love her."

Fish-Eye glanced at Sweet Juliet "He's not here my Princess"

"Then let's get out of here!"

Fish-Eye nodded and turned to the Chimera Remless "It's okay Werewolf Doll, you may kill them! But first kill the Mew Mew!"

Fish-Eye then retreated.

Somehow Tasuku was still awake and he glanced at Mew Berry's situation.

"Mew Berry!"

He glanced at her as she barely dodged a bite to her neck. He couldn't bare to watch Mew Berry die in that way. He could see that the creature planned to not only kill her but eat her as well.

"Not again" Mew Berry mumbled "This is the second time, something wants to eat me!"

Tasuku ran to the werewolf as it raised it's arm to slash Mew Berry's throat. Tasuku then ran in front taking the slash threw his stomach. The risky move was enough for Mew Berry to kick the monster aside and into the hole on a regaining consciousness Sailor Venus.

"Hey off of me you big ugly brute!" Sailor Venus shouted.

The Chimera Remless obeyed and jumped back with Sailor Venus slowly coming out of the hole as if trying to watch out for any more falling objects.

Mew Berry ran over to Tasuku. She felt bent down just as the Chimera Remless came out. She quickly looked at him "Berry...I did this because...Because I love you."

Mew Berry glanced at him her heart skipped a beat. She then sighed as her friend lost consciousness and she knew his wounds were not fatal. She closed her eyes and turned to see Sailor Venus standing. Sailor Venus saw the damage the Chimera Remless had dealt to Mew Berry's friend. Then she saw the determination in Mew Berry.

"How dare you and the Dead Moon Circus attack innocent aliens! How dare you pick on my friends. First it was Mew Erika. Now it's my friend Tasuku. I'm not going to let you harm any more people. Especially the one I love in return!"

A burst of silver energy went all over Mew Berry's body.

_She's going to Super Mode!_ Sailor Venus thought.

Mew Berry grew angelic wings like Mew Ichigo. Her ears grew a golden color. Her dress became rainbowish. Her boots changed to yellow high healed ones.

"Wow! Another Angel Mode?" Sailor Venus said.

"No, my Sailor Senshi friend" Mew Berry said "I am now Mew Berry...Celestial Mode."

Sailor Venus watched as Mew Berry Celestial Mode's body then lite up with rainbowish light and healed Tasuku.

"That's some power" Sailor Venus said.

"And this is only the Beginning!" Mew Berry Celestial Mode shouted.

She brought out a heart shaped rod similar to Sailor Pluto's staff.

"Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Beam!"

"L.L.L...Love" Sailor Venus said _Mew Berry Celestial Mode has my power. She is my Mew Counter Part!_

The staff gathered up energy and it sent a rainbow beam out at the Chimera Remless. The attack swept over it and destroyed it with ease.

"Berry" Tasuku said as the battle ended and the dog reappeared and licked her face.

Mew Berry Celestial Mode glanced at Tasuku and turned to him "Tasuku..."

"I repeat myself...I love you"

"Saw this coming!" Sailor Venus said as the Mew Mew and boy walked closer to each other.

Mew Berry Celestial Mode glanced at him her heart was skipping several beats as he held her hands in his.

"Tasuku...I.I.I" the Mew Mew began.

"Yeah Berry, I'm listening."

"I.I.I.I love you too."

The two hugged in front of a smiling Sailor Venus. _The Goddess of Love truly flows threw her and me._

Then the two kissed.

"Well...It's about time" Sailor Venus said.

Mew Berry Celestial Mode and Tasuku glanced at her and smiled.

"No need to keep it a secret from the others" Mew Berry said.

Sailor Venus burst out laughing saying her thoughts "Glad I could help! You know that I am the Goddess of Love after all."

The group burst out laughing at this comment. At this moment all of the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew entered the seen and saw Mew Berry Celestial Mode. After congratulating Mew Berry for achieving her super mode and for finally getting a boyfriend, Mew Berry glanced at the group"Well, I think we are both Goddess of love...There seems to be a connection between us the Mew Mews and you Sailor Senshi...I can only wonder what is the connection. I mean Mew Ichigo Angel Mode is light and so is Sailor Moon, you and I are basically love, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode and Sailor Jupiter are lighting, Mew Mint Eagle Mode and Sailor Uranus are Wind, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode and Sailor Mars are fire, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode and Sailor Pluto are time"

"And Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode is equal to Sailor Saturn who is death, destruction and rebirth" Sailor Venus said.

At this moment Luna, Artemis, and Diana appeared.

"Hearing that you are correct" Artemis said.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked the cats.

Luna glanced at the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi "Well...we should've told you girls this when you girls first met each other."

"What are you trying to say?" Sailor Moon asked.

Diana watched her mother and father "Well, we have something to say and it concerns the Tokyo Mew Mews. I know nothing of this but mama and papa know stuff"

Luna nodded "Yes, Diana is right. We have something to tell you and as Diana said it concerns the Mew Mews...Which is why I called for Ryou, and the four aliens to show up as well."

The girls glanced at one another as they secretly met up at Rei's temple to hear the cats out.

**End of chapter**

That was another long chapter! Now all of the Mew Mews have their super Modes. And what is the connection the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi have? This will be discussed in the next chapter Chapter 21: The Past Revealed


	21. Chapter 21: The Past Revealed

Chapter 21: The Past Revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode and Mew Berry Celestial Mode.

Both groups of heroes the Tokyo Mew Mew, and the Sailor Senshi sat glancing at the black cat. Ichigo had never seen Luna this serious. Then again she barely even saw Luna, Artemis, and Diana due to not ever keeping one of them. Princess Crystal sat near Makoto waiting for Kish, Tart, and Pie to show up. Mamoru, Ryou and Masaya came to hear the tale as well. The alien Princess glanced out of the window still waiting for her three friends to come in.

Makoto smiled "Relax Crystal...Your people will come."

Crystal nodded "Yeah, I don't want to keep other people or cats waiting to tell this connection between the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi."

Soon Pie, Kish and Tart came in.

"Why are you late?" Crystal asked them.

"Um forgive me my princess" Tart said bowing to her "I kinda got wrapped up to by Pudding something."

"Forgiven this one time" Princess Crystal said.

At the alien's speechless face Haruka smirked "That'll teach you not to be late young alien."

The alien Princess glanced at Luna as she retook her seat next to Makoto "You may begin when you are ready."

Luna nodded and took a deep breathe "There is a connection between you Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi. This connection goes way back during the Silver Millennium."

"Silver Millennium!?" all of the Tokyo Mew Mews shouted.

Luna nodded as the moon symbol on her forehead began to glow "Quiet my friends...Now sit back as we reveal the past of you Tokyo Mew Mews to you're memories."

Artemis's moon symbol also began to glow and both symbols shot out a beam at the Tokyo Mew Mew's heads. There was a flash of white light and with that the two cats began the tale.

**Silver Millennium time frame**

_Crash! Something thudded against the halls of a kingdom. A cat girl held eight baby girls all in separate baskets. This was Millenia. She was what one would call the last cat girl. She glanced around her strange new environment. She glanced at the babies which were sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the one with pink hair and picked her up._

"Hey that's you Mew Ichigo!" Pudding said interrupting the story line.

"Um...How can you tell?"

"There is resemblance with that Pink hair and pink eyes" Mint stated.

"Hold on are those babies us?" Erika asked before Ichigo and Mint could start arguing.

"Yes" Luna said.

"Please don't interrupt us" Artemis said.

"Sorry" Pudding admitted.

The flash back continued

_The baby which was Ichigo glanced at Millenia. The older cat girl was what one would call her mother. She gave out a worried sigh as she glanced out around once more as several sounds began to emerge. The mother glanced at the children. As the Mew Mews could see the babies were exactly like them but smaller. Millenia placed the small version of Mew Rose in the basket and said "No matter what my child, you must live. Live with your friends...I'm sorry you didn't get to know me much but you must live to try to reclaim our home land."_

_The babies feel asleep. Casting a worried glanced Millenia then took off towards the castle. Two guards glanced at the cat girl and saw shadows chasing the cat girl. The guards took off towards __the shadows to try to prevent it from grabbing the cat girl. Millenia wanted to cry out for them not to go but knew that the guards were there to protect her no matter what she said. Millenia placed the basket of babies down on the ground and knocked on the palace's doors. Once she heard footsteps coming towards the door the cat girl ran off leaving the basket behind. Her job was done, she sadly didn't want to leave the babies behind but the shadows that was hunting her was too great and lead to the sad decision. She ran away into the shadows and slammed into the Dead Moon Circus Queen Nehelenia and her five year old daughter Sweet Juliet._

_"Nehelenia...Why did you attack us?" Millenia asked._

_"You are half breeds!" Nehelenia said "There can be only one race. They have to be completely human or alien. Not half human and half animal. I'm doing what I have to do before you attack us Queen Millenia."_

_"You're wrong my people would never do that! We want to live in peace with others! Not take over the galaxy!"_

_"Spare me your lies half breed queen!" Queen Nehelenia said._

_"That's Mew Mew Queen! And I am not lying!" Queen Millenia shouted._

_"We'll see now! You are the last of your race and when we kill you. You filthy halfbreeds will be extinct!"_

_"Don't you dare!" a guard shouted._

_Nehelenia glanced at the guard "Stay out of this White Moon guard! This doesn't concern you!"_

_And with those words Nehelenia then waved her hands and her army surrounded the Mew Mew Queen._

_"Any last words?" Nehelenia asked as she watched her army overwhelm and place the Mew Mew Queen's head at Nehelenia's feet._

_"You won't get away with this! Even if you kill me, my daughter will seek..."_

_Nehelenia didn't let Millenia say the last part of her sentence as she killed the Mew Mew Queen._

_"Why did you do that?" the guard asked._

_Queen Nehelenia glanced at the guard "I had too, even if it was against your queen's wishes. They have no place in this world."_

_"You will not get away with this!"_

_"Hmm...she said she has a daughter a successor. So the Mew Mews aren't really extinct..." Nehelenia said she turned to her daughter "You are learning aren't you?"_

_The Princess nodded her head as Nehelenia glanced around at her troops "There are more Mew Mews! Find them and kill them!"_

_With that the troops fell back unaware that Millenia had left behind the children at the front steps of the palace belonging to Queen Serenity. The guard ran as fast as he could to the door and found the infants._

_He picked up the basket and glanced down Sure enough eight Mew Mew babies slept unaware of the danger that was lurking by._

_"They are so cute" the guard said "I agree with my queen on this the Mew Mews should be aloud to live. Come on babies let's go inside and see what Queen Serenity wants to deal with you."_

_The guard walked in the palace and to the throne room of the Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity glanced down as the guard brought a basket in._

_"What is that?" the queen asked the guard._

_"My queen...Queen Nehelenia killed Queen Millenia."_

_"No...the Mew Mews are gone forever!" Queen Serenity said "We've failed to protect them after all."_

_The guard smiled as he held up the basket of sleeping infants "No, my queen before she died, __Queen Millenia dropped these at our gates."_

_Queen Serenity gasped and walked over to the basket and glanced down. Sure enough she saw eight baby Mew Mews. She grabbed the nearest one that looked exactly like Millenia "So you must be Queen Millenia's successor. Mew Rose was it...That's a nice name."_

_She glanced down and picked up a letter. She read it 'Dear Queen Serenity,_

_thank you for everything in defending us. I leave to you eight babies belonging to the slain people Nehelenia's forces killed. You might've already seen my daughter Mew Ichigo. It is my wish for you and the rest of your queens to raise the babies for me. Please I beg of you, don't let anything happen to the babies. They are the last of their people and must live! Please do not fail me'_

_sincerely Millenia.'_

_Queen Serenity looked at Mew Rose and nodded "I will...Millenia...I will raise your daughter as my own. I will teach her to wield to powers of the Moon."_

_"You mean your adopting her?" the guard asked._

_Queen Serenity nodded "Yes, I will adopt Mew Rose. Sensing she is the Princess of her people. Now get everyone together."_

_The guard nodded and saluted. In minutes all of the queens and kings of the Silver Millennium was established._

_"Queen Serenity what is the reason we are meeting up?" Titan asked._

_"King of Saturn...Queen Millenia has been killed"_

_"What?" Titan asked "Who would kill the Mew Mews...I mean...I had a crush on the Mew Mew queen."_

_"Really?" the queen of Venus asked "You fought with her every time we had a meeting!"_

_Titan nodded "Of course!"_

_"Titan...Queen Nehelenia killed her. However she has left her people's babies."_

_"Any requests?" Mars asked._

_"Yes...She wants each one of us to raise and take care of the young babies as one of their own."_

_Titan nodded "Sure anything for Queen Millenia! Hey I heard of one of the babies having the Inner Scorpion. It's just as destructive as my heir."_

_"Hotaru..." Mars said "You know there was a Mew Mew known as Mew Asoka. Mew Asoka has it because her mother had the Inner Scorpion. So look for the Mew Mew with a scorpion tail and claws."_

_"I think I see her...Hey you said there was eight...There are seven" Titan said._

_Queen Serenity smiled "I already picked the Mew Mew child I'm raising!"_

_The group turned to see Mew Rose._

_"So that's Queen Millenia's offspring. She's cute like her mom." Titan said he smiled at the young Mew Mew heiress "So I guess your going to adopt her and raise her!"_

_Queen Serenity nodded "She is the last of her people...Princess Mew Rose. I will train her with the powers of the Moon."_

_Titan glanced down and saw a black haired baby girl with scorpion claws and tail. Titan genitally picked up the sleeping Mew Mew. At the feeling of his hands the Mew Mew woke up and glanced at him with a worried look._

_"It's okay..." Titan said he glanced at the other members "I'm adopting Mew Asoka as my daughter. I will train her with the power Saturn."_

_"Fine with me" Queen Serenity said she glanced at the other members._

_Mars glanced down at Mew Pumpkin "I will adopt this one Mew Pudding. I will train her to use fire."_

_Jupiter glanced at Mew Lettuce "Hmm...This is going to be hard. I will raise this one and train her with lighting powers."_

_Sailor Pluto glanced at Queen Serenity "Hmm, I'm going to train Mew Sally with Pluto's __powers. My family will help raise her."_

_Queen Serenity smiled then turned to Uranus "And who will you pick?"_

_"Mew Mint" Uranus said "I'll adopt and train her to use the power of the wind."_

_Venus smiled "I'll take the rabbit one. Hmm...A mixture one...Not bad."_

_"Her name is Mew Cheery" Queen Serenity said._

_"Even her name is well. I'll adopt her and train her with the power of my planet."_

_Queen Serenity smiled "Good all of the babies are being taken care of."_

_The group agreed with their queen._

_Queen Serenity held up her hands "When the children are five let's meet once more to see them once again."_

_"Right!"_

_The groups split up. The five years passed by and the Mew Mews showed promising signs to their foster parents. However at that day they were supposed to meet up...Earth attacked the Silver Millennium...Ending it before the Mew Mews could meet up. The Earths people even killed the Mew Mew's children. As Queen Serenity watched her own child get killed by Queen Matilda. She glanced at Mew Ichigo whom was trying her best to revive her foster sister. Queen Matilda struck her heart killing the Mew Mew. Queen Serenity glanced up No they killed the Mew Mews!_ _Then she used the Silver Crystal to imprison the evil queen away. Once then she wished that everyone to be reincarnated._

With that the two cats ended their story.

"N.N. way!" the Mew Mews cried out.

"Then the Mew Mews" Ami began.

Luna nodded "The reason why you have super modes is the fact that the Mew Mews are your reincarnated adopted sisters!"

"That is a strong connection!" Minako snapped at Artemis causing Artemis's fur to stand on end "Why didn't you tell us!"

"Well, we were waiting" Luna said "Waiting to see if the Mew Mews had their super modes! Which they do."

Minako glanced at Berry "Seems that we were siblings in the Silver Millennium."

"Adoptively yes" Berry admitted.

"So" Ichigo began "So..."

Usagi smiled "You were my adopted younger sister! Plus the heiress to your planet. Whatever that was."

"Masha" Luna said.

At this moment Masha burst out "Someone say Masha?"

"No..." Luna said "Not you...The planet was named Masha."

Ichigo glanced at Luna "Was my planet part of the Silver Millennium?"

"No, but it was allied to it! Just as you girls are now."

Ichigo glanced up "Then the other Mew Mews are just like...My"

Luna nodded "Just like the Inner Senshi. They are your guardians."

"Wow!" Ichigo said then she frowned "Why did we Mew Mews get mistreated?"

Artemis sighed "The Dark Moon Circus never liked Mew Mews. Everyone else did."

The Mew Mews glanced at Ichigo and Mint sighed out "I can't believe she's the Princess."

"And what makes it worse you were bad mouthing her" Erika admitted.

"This isn't going to change things right?" Ichigo asked.

"NO it isn't" Mint said.

Uranus smirked "I think our fathers would be proud of each of us. Even if the Mew Mews were adopted."

Ichigo smiled at her friends. The other Mew Mews nodded now they had a reason to protect Ichigo. They were her guardians and she needed to protect them!

**End of Chapter**

**A short one. It's okay, this chapter was meant for Luna and Artemis to reveal the past...So what do you think of the chapter?**


	22. Chapter 22: Blueberry p1

Chapter 22: Blue Berry P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Erika Aoyoma, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

All of the Mew Mew stared at Ichigo. She stared back wondering what the others were thinking. She glanced at Erika whom was attempting to put two and two together. Even with the new information it was going to take the second-in-command time to put it together. The Mew Mews were watching Ichigo with eye wondering what she was going to say. Finally Ichigo turned to Masaya. Masaya smiled at Ichigo knowing what was on her mind.

"It's okay Ichigo…You didn't know you were the reincarnated Mew Mew Princess in your past life. It won't break us up."

Ichigo smiled "Gee thanks Masaya."

Usagi looked up at her "Are you going to say anything cos?"

"Yes" Ichigo said she glanced to the other Mew Mew "What about you girls? What are your thoughts?"

Erika spoke up first "Ichigo…The moment I first started working with you…I felt that you were a princess of some sort. Now that this has been confirmed, I'll say this for myself…I will pledge my loyalty to you Ichigo. I will fight with you day after day and will give my life to protect you."

"Spoken like a true scorpion Mew Mew" Luna said then she said "I remember the scorpion Mew Mews were really loyal to any cat Mew Mew such as Mew Mew Queen Millennia. This made the scorpion Mew Mews the second-in-command of any Mew Mew force."

Ichigo smiled at Erika "I knew that was coming from you my friend."

Then she turned to Berry whom nodded "You are my Princess. I can't say no to this. I'm with you till the end."

"Besides you need a Goddess of love on your side" Minako pointed out.

Berry smiled "Gee thanks."

Rei smirked at Ichigo "Sounds like your starting a pledge of loyalty"

"What is that?"

Luna sighed "Just like you cousin, when it comes down to this."

"LUNA!" Usagi shouted.

Artemis answered Luna's call "Ichigo…You are the Princess of the Mew Mews. You need guardians. Just as we discussed with you now, your guardians must pledge their loyalty to you."

"Why?"

"Cause what if they betray you?" Luna said.

"My friends would never betray me!" Ichigo said.

Princess Crystal spoke up "I've said that before…however it's those TRUE friends that won't betray you. If they are just friends then they'll just backstab you. Take it from a Princess right now."

"She's right" Ami said "We Inner Scouts pledge our loyalty. It's our mission to protect Sailor Moon even if it scarifies our lives to do it."

All of the Inner Scouts nodded in agreement.

Ichigo sighed and glanced at Erika and Berry. Erika nodded at Ami's words as well "You have me…I've already decided, it's called my destiny…though I've never been a true believer in destiny."

"Hmm" Setsuna said glancing at Erika with a look that the scorpion Mew believed to have been a look of disappointment.

"There are exceptions…Like it's destiny to have the Inner Scorpion. And now it's Ichigo's destiny to become a Princess once more" Erika said.

Berry nodded "She's right Ichigo. I'm with you all the way"

Ichigo smiled "Gees, I guess you two are going to be my guardians.

Berry and Erika nodded and the scorpion Mew Mew let Berry say the words "Erika and I are with you my Princess. We are with you till the end or till we die."

"Gee thanks" Ichigo said then she turned to the other girls "What about you?

Pudding raised her hand and jumped on a huge ball "Count me in…Ichigo you got to revenge your mother! That's what your mother would've said. You would seek out the ones that killed our race…I'm with you all the way, I'm your third guardian!"

"Thanks Pudding…and that's avenge not revenge."

"What's the difference?"

Ami glanced at the youngest Mew Mew "Revenge is out of anger and hatred. Avenge is out of dealing with them fair and square without the use of hatred."

"Same thing to me"

"Pudding I'm trying to teach you what the difference is!"

Princess Crystal chuckled "Easy Ami. Young ones are like that. You'll never get it threw her head."

"Thanks Crystal" Ami said "I forgot about that."

Ichigo smiled at Pudding "Sure that's right, so that's three of my Mew Mew guardians."

"Count me in" Zakuro said.

"Zakuro-san" Mint asked.

Everyone glanced at Zakuro whom looked at Ichigo "You need all of your guardians. We were CHOSEN by your past mother Millennia. I am with you all the way, my loyalty is with you."

"Zakuro-san" Ichigo said.

Zakuro stayed silent as she eyed Mint.

"It's up to you Mint. You can't just be a guardian because I am."

Erika nodded "Zakuro's right Mint. If you want to her guardian as the Inner Senshi are Sailor Moon's guardians, then it must be from your true feelings."

Mint glanced at Ichigo "Sorry my Princess, but your not losing me in this one. However things are not going to change between you and me…In fact our friendship is just like Rei and Usagi's friendship"

"HEY!" Usagi and Rei said.

"But it is the truth" Makoto stated.

"How true" Minako said.

Mint glanced at Ichigo as Ichigo smiled and patted her friend on the back "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Lettuce spoke up last realizing that she had been the last one to speak up "I'm with you. You're going to need all of us Ichigo if you plan to avenge your mother. Poor woman, killed by that fowl Dead Moon Queen. That poor mother of yours…That was too cruel. I'm with you Ichigo…I don't want you to experience the same fate."

"Lettuce…Thanks everyone"

"Speaking of that did you see the looks on Erika's face when she saw the death of Queen Millennia?" Mint asked.

Usagi nodded "Erika looked like she was going to punch Queen Nehelenia.

"I was…There was something about the image that I just wanted to punch!"

"Typical from the scorpion Mew Mews" Artemis sighed, "They never liked to see such things happen to queens or even kings of their people."

Ichigo glanced at her guardians "Thanks my friends. Now we've got to learn the facts. The Dead Moon Circus has too much deeds to pay off. How many are there?"

"I count three" Erika said then she began to count her fingers "First there was the invasion and attacks on many people…Then there was the execution of Princess Crystal's people…Then lastly…our queen Millennia."

Ichigo nodded "Agreed…"

Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka glanced up "Erika your Inner Demon is too powerful for you to let it go. We are still on our mission to protect you."

Erika glanced at them "Easy now…That memory brought back something…I can control the Inner Demon"

**Great you found out during that movie.**

_It wasn't a movie mother!_

**I hear you. But remember Titan's teachings**

Ichigo glanced at Erika "You mean Titan taught you to control the Inner Scorpion?"

Setsuna nodded "He did. That was the very first thing he taught her. He made her sit up all night to master it."

"Then you can go to your super form more often!" Berry said.

Erika nodded "If only I can remember how."

**It'll take some time dear, but It'll come back to you.**

_I can't wait to control my own super form._

**Even then I can take control over you any time dear. That is the only problem.**

_I'll take that risk._

Ichigo smiled "Then Erika, when you find out how to control it, please use her"

Erika sighed "However Ichigo, the Inner Scorpion can still take control over me at any time. As she just stated to me that was the only risk I have."

"We'll have to take this risk!" Ichigo said.

This perked up every Mew Mew's ears and they glanced at her.

"You aren't serious are you?" Mint asked.

"I am serious! We'll need ever super mode"

"That is a big risk" Haruka said "Suppose the Inner Demon takes over her when she's trying her best to control it, then she decides to destroy the entire planet."

"Which it can do," Ryou reminded.

"It's a risk we have to try to take" Luna agreed with Ichigo.

"Gee Luna whenever I say something like that, you usually scold me"

"That's because you are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom…During the Silver Millennium The Mew Mews fight with a different place…They'll try things no one would ever think about trying…It's suitable. That is probably why Queen Nehelenia killed Queen Millennia and the other Mew Mews. However that doesn't mean her reasons are justified."

"Oh" Usagi sighed beaten at her own game with the black cat once again.

Ichigo glanced up "Well if this is everything let's spend the rest of this day doing what we do best!"

"Reading comics?" Usagi asked right away.

Ichigo glanced up and grinned while holding a school book "Studying"

Usagi collapsed onto the ground.

The remark caught all of the Mew Mews even Erika off guard and the seven guardians to Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Didn't see that coming?" Berry asked Erika.

"Nope not at all."

"Oh yeah homework" Princess Crystal sighed.

"Got some dear?" Kish asked her.

"Lots of it. Math"

Ami glanced at the alien Princess "I'll help you out Crystal. You kind of dozed off during the lecture while the teacher didn't seemed to have bothered to look at you seeing that you were knew and he saw that you did the work he provided."

Crystal sighed "Math always makes me sleepy."

"Me too. Always did on our planet" Kish admitted.

Pie thought about it "I'll help you my Princess. After all I actually paid attention to it."

A few minutes later everyone was spread out working on homework. With Erika helping Usagi out on hers while also working on her own homework.

Then Zakuro tapped Erika's shoulder. The scorpion Mew Mew glanced up "Yes?"

"Erika…Ichigo's changed."

"She has" Erika admitted out "By only a little. I guess having the memory that you were a Princess gets to you."

Zakuro smiled "Hmm…I wonder if Queen Millennia was like this once in her life."

Erika shrugged "How should we know? We were babies when she left us to die alone…"

Ichigo glanced up at the Mew Mews and they glanced at her. The Sailor Senshi had yet to complete the homework and studies. Ichigo nodded and left.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Sweet Juliet viewed the video footage of the latest super mode. Mew Berry Celestial Mode. She was not in a good mood. She frowned at the Super form and turned the Amazon Trio. They glanced at her fearfully not knowing what the Dead Moon Princess was up to. She glanced at them "Well we are in trouble now! Those Half Breeds all have their Super Forms. What do you have to say to that?!"

"Easy" Hawk-Eye said "We have a plan which will destroy the Sailor Senshi first then we can concentrate on the Mew Mews!"

Sweet Juliet slapped him "No, normally I'd agree but the Mew Mew once more have the upper hand with the Super Modes!"

"My daughter is right" Queen Nehelenia said coming down.

She glanced at the video footage of the Mew Mews. None seemed to have stood out to her. Except for one. The pink haired, pink-eyed cat girl. She had seen these eyes before but where? She frowned as the answer came up "Sweet Juliet…My daughter take a good look at the cat half-breed."

Sweet Juliet obeyed then said "Wait a minute She looks like…Like…Like that one cat half breed you killed during the Silver Millennium!"

"What are you talking about?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"The Mew Mews existed during the Silver Millennium. My mother Queen Nehelenia and I led a special crusade against them nearly wiping them out." Sweet Juliet answered.

"Of course…Curse you Queen Millennia!" Nehelenia shouted.

"It all makes sense now…I remember Queen Millennia saying that she had an offspring…A Princess herself. That was the last thing she admitted to you before you beheaded her."

Queen Nehelenia then glanced at the Amazon Trio "That makes perfect sense now. Because she gave her own life to protect her daughter whom was now in the hands of Queen Serenity, however Queen Beryl had killed the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew. So they were reincarnated. Darn it…What was the very last thing she asked dear?"

"She was telling you something about her daughter finding you."

"Right" Queen Nehelenia said.

"Then that means the other seven Mew Mews are" Fish-Eye stated.

Queen Nehelenia nodded "Are her guardians."

"No wonder they're strong" Tiger-Eye said then he smiled "Let's kill their little Princess then we can deal with Mew Erika."

"We've tried that" Hawk-Eye said "It wasn't a victory for us that Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode pawned us."

Queen Nehelenia glanced at them "Sweet Juliet and I will think of a solution…Now try to find Pegasus now!"

"Yes, my queen" the Amazon Trio said as the Queen and Princess walked away.

**Outside Tokyo**

The Mew Mews were with their Princess. Ichigo was walking around worried and trying to think of a plan to avenge her real fallen mother in the past. Thankfully Erika put a stop to it claiming it was too early to think of a plan, which may fail due to her senses not knowing how much enemies might be lurking in the huge circus tent in the sky. The group found themselves at the park. Ichigo took one step out. WHAM, CRASH! Something fell onto Mew Ichigo's head causing her to fall down onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce said.

"What the?" Ichigo asked dazed.

Erika noticed the object on Ichigo's head it was a small girl around Pudding's age or maybe younger. She had blue hair, which looked similar to Ichigo's hairstyle. Erika gently picked up the girl and Zakuro helped Ichigo out.

The young girl glanced at Ichigo as Ichigo came out of her daze. It was hard to tell whom was more surprised the young child or Ichigo.

"Ichigo…Are you okay?" Erika asked.

"I.I.I I am" Ichigo said then she eyed the girl which had her hairstyle but blue.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the young girl.

"I'm Blueberry. Now I have to go!" the young girl said then she fled.

It took Ichigo a couple of seconds to realize what was going on "Hey come back here Blueberry. You just can't jump onto my head and run away without saying sorry!"

However the girl was out of her sights.

"Come on girls we've got to give chase!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah a chase at last!" Pudding shouted, "I'll go after her!"

"We all will!" Ichigo shouted.

Erika watched them go off and glanced at the sky. The young child came out of nowhere. She began to suspect something but what was it? And where had she heard of this before… Of course Diana and Chibi-Usa but Erika couldn't see any resemblance between Ichigo and the young girl besides the hairstyle.

"Coming Erika?" Zakuro asked.

Erika glanced up "No need to chase her she's heading to YOUR house Ichigo"

Ichigo glanced around and nodded "Girls time to head to my house!"

_What is going on here?_ Ichigo thought.

End of Chapter

**So who do you think Blueberry is? The question will be answered in Chapter 23: Blueberry P2. So Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Blueberry P2

Chapter 23: Blueberry P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Erika Aoyoma, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

The Mew Mews still in their civilian forms were walking towards Ichigo's house. The mysterious young girl was here for some odd reason. Ichigo was nervous and wondering what the girl was. The Mew Mews were not going to give up the chase. They quicken their walk into a run. Usagi had just finished her studies and along with her own friends went looking for her cousin. Usagi was walking down the path when a blue haired young girl accidentally tripped her and continued her run. Usagi hit the ground and immediately she began to cry.

"Usagi are you okay?" Ami asked her.

"Someone tripped me!" Usagi sobbed.

Suddenly WHAM, Ichigo ran over her cousin with the other Mew Mews stopping in their tracks.

Ichigo glanced down at Usagi "Oh sorry Usagi."

Usagi glanced at her cousin "What's going on?"

Erika sighed "Some blue haired girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fell onto her head. The girl is going over to Ichigo's house."

"Oh carry on then" Rei said completely ignoring Usagi's pain.

The Mew Mews nodded and retook off after Blueberry. Trampling Usagi in the process all over her body.

"Rei-chan...why did you say to do that?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, get over it Usagi...It wasn't that bad."

"Rei! It was try having thousand of feet on you."

"ENOUGH!" Luna said getting Rei and Usagi's attention.

"What?" Usagi said.

"This young child is acting like Chibi-Usa. We've got to help Ichigo out on this matter."

Usagi nodded "Right, come on girls!"

Ichigo and her friends made it to her house, just in time to see Blueberry. Ichigo ran over to the blue haired girl.

"Hold it Blueberry!" she said.

Blueberry turned towards her as her father and mother came out.

"Ichigo put your sister down!" her father said.

"Sister?" Ichigo asked she glanced at Erika whom shrugged.

Suddenly Blueberry picked up a spiral shaped scepter and pointed it towards Ichigo. The spiral shaped flower started to spin. Quickly knowing what was going on Erika urged the other Mew Mews to cover their eyes to avoid being hypnotized. The seven guardians did but Ichigo was caught in it. That was until Luna bit her leg.

"Luna!" Ichigo hissed.

"She only did it because she was hypnotizing you!" Erika said.

"What? then that means!" Ichigo said.

Erika nodded once more "She's already hypnotized your parents."

"Just like Chibi-Usa" Usagi said.

Ichigo glanced back as Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Usagi walked up.

"What do I do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Play along" Erika admitted.

Ichigo nodded towards her friend.

"Blueberry...Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Sister..." Blueberry said.

The two girls stared at each other as Masaya showed up.

"Hey Ichigo who's this?" he asked.

"Don't know" Ichigo admitted "She kind of fell onto me while I was in the park."

"And now she's hypnotized Ichigo's mother and father" Mint whispered to him.

"That's not good" Masaya said.

"We'll find a way" Princess Crystal said.

"For now play along" Erika advised.

"That's what I do" Usagi assured Ichigo.

"I'll try it" Ichigo admitted.

The Mew Mews nodded.

"We are here for you" all of the Mew Mews said.

Ichigo nodded towards her now guardians and went inside her house trying to play a long with Blueberry.

**Outside**

"What do we do?" Berry asked Erika.

Erika had been silent for at least four hours now and Berry didn't like it. Erika glanced at Berry and then to Usagi and Princess Crystal.

"You have been silent for four hours" Usagi admitted.

"I don't have a plan...It goes against me to do any harm to a child! That is why it's taking me so long."

"Keep thinking on it sis" Masaya said to her.

"I'm trying!" Erika burst out at the group.

"Easy Erika...Don't lose it" Ami said "Calm down!"

Erika eventually did and Chibi-Usa came in the room.

"I know what you can do...It sounds like she's like me. When I first came here I feel onto that idiot Usagi's head and hypnotized her family."

"You little!" Usagi said at the word idiot.

"That would work!" Ami said.

"Okay so how can we do this? And what is this about?" Pudding asked.

Erika sighed "Chibi-Usa done this once before. She can help us learn who Blueberry is."

Zakuro smiled "Only time will tell"

Setsuna appeared nearly scaring Zakuro "You are right...Oh hey there Zakuro."

"Don't do that again" Zakuro said.

Berry was scared out of her wits "Yeah please. Why do you always have to do that...Even when you are allies!"

Erika sighed out "You can scold her and command her all you want but it won't work!"

"She's correct" Usagi said "She does that all the time!"

Erika glanced at Setsuna "Do you know who Blueberry is?"

Setsuna shook her head "No, scorpion Mew Mew. I don't and surprisingly your senses aren't telling you who she is."

"My senses are only good for the near future...If Blueberry is from the future...It must be far off."

"Point taken let me handle this!" Chibi-Usa said.

Erika nodded "Yes, you may."

Chibi-Usa nodded and ran off.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Tiger-Eye was growling "Man those darn half-breeds"

Fish-Eye nodded "This Mew Queen Millennia was smart! She died giving her life for those Mew Mews when they were babies during this Silver Millennium."

Sweet Juliet walked down towards them "Have you found any target yet?"

"No my Princess" Hawk-Eye admitted.

Sweet Juliet glanced down "They are saying that there is a blue haired girl running about. She looks like Ichigo but with blue hair! I want you three to find this young girl and if she is a Mew Mew capture her and hold her for ransom. When the Mew Mew Princess comes then try to kill her.

"Really and not look for Pegasus?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"She's new to this place. People don't know where she comes!"

"Plus if she is similar to Ichigo and there IS a connection, the Mew Princess will be with her!"

"And there is the chance to finally kill that Princess!" Tiger-Eye said then he frowned "Mew Ichigo isn't the one I want to kill first. I want to kill Mew Erika!"

Sweet Juliet slapped Tiger-Eye "I know that I love you Tiger-Eye but you've gotta get the grudge off of that Mew Mew! Mew Ichigo is the PRINCESS not Mew Erika. Who gives a darn that she has the Inner Demon. We've tried two times to get the Inner Demon! It didn't work!"

Master Zirconia chuckled "The Princess surely knows how to lead, just like her mother. Better obey the Princess Tiger-Eye."

Tiger-Eye nodded "Right I'm going."

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL COMPLETE THIS MISSION!" Sweet Juliet ordered.

"Right away my Princess" Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye said as the disappeared with Tiger-Eye.

Sweet Juliet turned to Master Zirconia as he mumbled "Hmm..."

"What?"

"My Princess tell me your plan and I will assist you."

"That blue haired girl has to be something from the future."

"Yes, and" Master Zirconia asked.

"If she is what I'm thinking of...Then if we kill the Mew Mew Princess she might not be born!"

"I see so our true plan is to kill the Mew Mew Princess."

"Yes, to capture that young girl will truly drive the Mew Mew out of hiding. Then we'll kill her."

"Hmm...Sounds like a plan but the Mew Mew Princess will be guarded well." Master Zirconia said.

Sweet Juliet thought of that "I know...That is the risk. After all the Mew Mews are her guardians."

"Plus don't forget the Sailor Senshi" Queen Nehelenia said.

"Another risk, the true objective is that Mew Mew Princess mother...That is what you tried to teach me. Without the Princess...The guardians don't have a reason to fight."

"They'll probably let that scorpion Mew Mew take the command." Master Zirconia said.

"They will those Scorpion Mew Mews were considered the second-in-command" Queen Nehelenia said.

"If we fail...I don't know what will happen" Sweet Juliet said.

"Good point...We'll just have to find out what happens" Queen Nehelenia said "Then plan from then."

**Tokyo**

Ichigo sighed as it was a Saturday. The conversation with her younger 'sister' failed to deliver any information. However Ichigo noticed that Blueberry took notice of Ichigo's Mew Pendent. The young girl tried several attempts to take it from her. Little did Ichigo know that Chibi-Usa was waiting for her and Blueberry. Blueberry tried one last attempt to take the pendent away from Ichigo. Ichigo whom was taller managed to hold her off.

"Please stop it" Ichigo said.

"Give me the pendent!" Blueberry said.

Chibi-Usa chuckled silently as she thought _She's definitely acting like me. Well better get to work._

"Eh-hem" Chibi-Usa coughed politely.

Ichigo glanced down towards the young pink haired girl. It was a sight for Chibi-Usa to behold, Ichigo held her pendent up high in one hand but in another arm she held a struggling Blueberry.

"Oh, hi Chibi-Usa" Ichigo said as she sweat dropped at Chibi-Usa as she was laughing her butt off at Ichigo.

Chibi-Usa stopped laughing "Never thought I seen you have a problem with a child" Chibi-USa said "So this is the younger sister, Usagi told me about."

"Put me down!" Blueberry ordered.

"Sure thing you brat" Ichigo hissed as she placed Blueberry down.

Blueberry glanced at Ichigo "I'll get that thing one way or another!"

"Stop being so childish!" Ichigo demanded.

"HEY!" Chibi-Usa said "There is another child here."

"Great two brats" Ichigo said then she began to think _Now I think I know how Usagi feels._

Chibi-Usa walked up and glanced at Blueberry "My name is Chibi-Usa, I am Usagi's cousin...Who are you?"

"Blueberry" Blueberry said glancing at Ichigo's pendent.

Diana showed up and meowed playfully.

"Who's that?" Blueberry asked.

Ichigo sighed silently as she thought _That's a plus... _

Chibi-Usa smiled as she picked up the gray kitten "This is my pet Diana!"

Blueberry smiled "What a beautiful kitten"

The young girl petted the cat playfully. Chibi-Usa glanced at Blueberry as Usagi came around "That's enough running from me today Chibi-Usa!"

Chibi-Usa grinned as she took Blueberry's hands in hers "Well you are just going to catch us first cause we are going to the park! And you two have to watch over us cause we are young!"

Before Usagi could say anything the children took off leaving Ichigo and Usagi coughing as a cloud of dust appeared over them. Ichigo and Usagi glanced up and they both said "That little brat!"

Usagi stared at Ichigo "Having trouble with Blueberry?"

"Yes, I'm beginning to see why you have a problem with Chibi-Usa your own daughter."

"Shh...not to loud!" Usagi said to her cousin as she glanced around once the coast was clear she added on in a whisper "You mean my future daughter."

"Yeah" Ichigo said.

"Pant...Pant...Pant...Well we better run after them" Usagi said.

Usagi glanced at Ichigo "Don't worry Chibi-Usa might've found a friend, but she is following the plan."

"What plan? No body told me of a plan"

Erika arrived "I was going to do that...In fact I called your house but you weren't home."

"What is it then?" Ichigo asked.

"Chibi-Usa is helping us out. She's going to try to find out who Blueberry is!" Erika said.

"Hmm...Is that all you came up with Erika?"

"Trust me, the others had plans but I was strictly against those cause it involved hurting a child."

"Man your the hard one...Hey care to take care of Blueberry tonight!"

"Sure...Why?" Erika said.

Usagi sighed and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder "Sure place the burden on her!"

"Children aren't a burden" Erika said smiling at them.

**When you have a child you'll know.**

_Argh not a time I was planning for you to talk to me._

"When you have someone as young as those two are you'll know" Ichigo and Usagi said to Erika.

"The Inner Scorpion's thoughts exactly" Erika sighed.

Ichigo then proceeded to Erika and Usagi as the three girls followed Blueberry and Chibi-Usa.

"So...Whoever this Blueberry is she's trying to get your pendent for some odd reason" Usagi said.

Erika was silent "Hmm...This is just like your experience with Chibi-Usa. The only thing that isn't here is a break up from Ichigo's boyfriend"

"How did you know Mamoru broke up with me?" Usagi asked.

"Hey did? Right now?" Ichigo asked.

"No...It was when Chibi-Usa first appeared...Oh I know because the other Inner Scouts told me."

"And you still can't tell who Blueberry is?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry no can do" Erika said sadly.

Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye were at the park. They watched as the blue haired girl appeared with Chibi-Usa.

"Darn it!" Tiger-Eye hissed.

Chibi-Usa glanced around the park.

"Well were here. This is one of my favorite spots to play in."

Blueberry glanced at the park as well "This is where I first met Ichigo."

"On her head right?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"How did you know?"

"Erika-san told me."

Something in Blueberry's mind snapped _Erika-san...Does she mean Aunt Erika?_

Chibi-Usa noticed Blueberry's blank stare "You know Aoyoma, Erika?"

"I do know of an Erika, but I not the one whose last name is Aoyoma Erika." Blueberry said.

Suddenly Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye entered the scene.

"The Amazon Trio!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Correct" Tiger-Eye growled then he glanced at the blue haired girl "Hey there you must be knew here...Let me and my friends take you on a tour around the city."

"Don't do it!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

Fish-Eye snapped and a tree entangled Chibi-Usa in it's roots.

"Chibi-Usa!" Blueberry shouted.

Tiger-Eye glanced at her "Come on"

"No! Release my new friend!" Blueberry shouted.

Tiger-Eye growled "Then don't!"

He grabbed the young girl and held her. Blueberry struggled but then a red rose flew out of nowhere striking him in the arm

Tiger-Eye glanced up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing his ground "How dare you pick on two Innocent children. I Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!"

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness!" Tiger-Eye said.

Then Tuxedo Kamen gave out a gasp of pain as a well aimed fire attack from Hawk-Eye grazed his arm.

Tiger-Eye noticed Hawk-Eye "Hmm. The girl is ours"

"Not so fast!" Ichigo and Erika shouted while Usagi silently helped Chibi-Usa out of the trees.

"Ahh...The Mew Mew Princess" Hawk-Eye said.

"And one of her guardians" Tiger-Eye growled out at Erika.

Ichigo and Erika grabbed their pendents "Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

In minutes Blueberry glanced at Ichigo and Erika as they were now Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Erika. She glanced at the one holding onto her.

"Are you okay cos?" Mew Erika asked.

"Yes, and so is Blueberry" Tuxedo Kamen said said he glanced down at Blueberry _Strange there is a powerful mystical force surrounding her. It's like I know her but how?_

"Hmm...Well, well, well" a voice sounded.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, and Mew Erika turned to see Sweet Juliet. The Dead Moon Princess glanced at them.

"Well Princess Mew Ichigo...It took us long enough to find out who you are...You fell for it, now you are going to die!"

"Try to!" Mew Erika said she took a charge but Sweet Juliet glanced at her as she caught the Mew Mew's fist in her own.

"So scorpion half breed...You really are protecting your Princess!"

"Call me half breed again and I'll let you see your own heart by pulling it out! I can forgive people and villains but you and your evil mother crossed the line."

Sweet Juliet glanced at the Mew Mew "You half-breeds deserved it!"

"No one deserves to die!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted "Not the way your own mother murdered my mom...Your mother beheaded her!"

Sweet Juliet then pushed Mew Erika's claws off her. Then she took out the Black Crystal forcing Mew Erika to wisely back away.

"I thought so...Wasn't it your duty to protect you Princess even if it claimed your life?" Sweet Juliet asked the scorpion Mew Mew.

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!" a voice shouted.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon...Raspberry Check!"

Five attacks roared out towards Sweet Juliet whom was struck by the five attacks. She backed away and glanced to see the other five Mew Mew guardians. Blueberry glanced as she saw the other five Mew Mews. _They are here!_ Each of the Mew Mew's faces were grim at seeing the Dead Moon Circus Princess. Sweet Juliet backed away and slammed into Princess Crystal.

Princess Crystal glanced at her, the alien Princess's face also looked grim as she issued out towards Sweet Juliet "Time to atone for your crimes Sweet Juliet."

Sweet Juliet glanced up and smiled as tiny pieces of metal came out of nowhere and surrounded the Mew Mews. Then they rose up to be the mirror dancers Mew Erika faced.

"You aren't planning to revive Queen Beryl again are you?" Mew Erika said.

"If she does then I can just go to my super mode and negate their attacks" Mew Pudding said.

Sweet Juliet shook her head as she blasted Crystal with a dark attack.

"Crystal!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"I'm fine" Crystal said as she got up and glanced at Sweet Juliet whom vanished towards Tiger-Eye, Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye.

Pie, Kish, and Tart showed up but the group was surrounded.

Sweet Juliet watched as the Mew Mews fought against the Mirror monsters, which each attack the mirror dancers just came back for more.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode watched as the Blue Knight tried to protect Blueberry. The Mew Mew Princess jumped up and swatted them away but not before taking a slice in her back.

"Mew Ichigo!" the Blue Knight shouted.

"I'm fine dear" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Soon the Mirror Dancers had the Mew Mews on the ropes. Most were lying exhausted once again.

Sweet Juliet glanced at the heroines "You have just failed your Precious Mew Mew Princess!"

"Not so fast!" a voice sounded.

Sweet Juliet glanced around and saw two figures standing "For disturbing the peace and a mystery to boot!" and the first figure spoke.

"Were pretty solders in sailor suits" the second voice called out.

"Sailor Moon!" the first voice said

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"In the name of the Moon and Future moon, we shall punish you" the two shouted.

"Great more enemies to deal with" Sweet Juliet shouted.

Super Sailor Moon ran over to her cousin "Are you okay?"

"Yes" the Mew Mew Princess said.

"Great" Tiger-Eye mumbled "More numbers."

"And this time things are going to end differently!" Super Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly a dark wave rushed over the heroines. This caused the Blue Knight to drop Blueberry and she landed in the hands of Master Zirconia.

"Nice one Zirconia!" Sweet Juliet said.

"Who's that ugly guy?" Mew Mint asked.

"This is our master and leader next to our Princess and Queen" Tiger-Eye said "His name is Zirconia."

"He IS ugly" Mew Pudding and Tart said.

Master Zirconia glanced at the Mew Mews then to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "I bet you are wishing that you were not the reincarnated half breed Princess now!"

Blueberry struggled "Let me go!"

The Blue Knight watched her struggle. Master Zirconia smirked at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"What are you smirking at Mr. Ugly!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

Master Zirconia glanced at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Mew Mew Princess, I challenge you to one-on-one combat"

"On your life!" all of the Mew Mews shouted.

Sweet Juliet cast a spell over the Mew Mews preventing the Mew Mews from moving.

"Nice try!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Master Zirconia trapped the Inner Senshi in a dark ball.

"So what's it going to be?" Master Zirconia asked.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced around "If I win?"

"If you win Mew Mew Princess, you live to see another day...If you lose then we win."

"One-on-One?" Mew Ichigo Angle Mode asked.

"Yes" Master Zirconia said.

"Master Zirconia..." Sweet Juliet said.

"No, my Princess, it won't take long. I'll defeat this Mew Mew Princess and after her death cut off her head so I can show your mother I killed her."

"Great" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

Master Zirconia glared at her "So do we have deal?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "You bet!"

The Mirror Dancers circled her but Master Zirconia held them back "She's mine leave her to me"

"Ribbon...Purification..." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

Master Zirconia smirked and held up his hand holding Blueberry hostage "Of course use your attack Half breed. I'm sure you won't miss!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode noticed this and stopped her attack.

"So heroic can't even endanger the life of another...I thought Half breeds do the unthinkable sometimes" Master Zirconia said.

He then attacked Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. His attack forced her backwards. The Mew Mew Princess fought to withstand the attack and she did. She glanced at him _If I attack him this way, I'm going to hit Blueberry! I can't do that._

Master Zirconia attacked again this time he knocked her down and pressed onwards.

"Time to die" Master Zirconia said as he walked over to Mew Ichigo Angle Mode his weapon grew a blade.

"He's going to behead her!" Mew Mint shouted.

"No, Mew Ichigo!" Mew Berry pleaded.

"Princess!" all of the Mew Mews cried together.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced up and watched the circus master come over to her he raised his blade. This was what Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was hoping for she aimed her weapon "Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

Mew Ichgio's weapon sent out a burst of energy at Master Zirconia whom shrieked in pain. And the attack forced him back.

"I see you have some fight left in you" he said as his weapon changed back.

He glanced at Mew Ichigo as she pointed her weapon at him. He brought Blueberry up and held her.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode had to fine a way to save Blueberry even if she was a pain...But how?

She had her answer. A sharp sword stabbed Master Zirconia right in his chest. Mew Ichigo watched as Master Zirconia dropped his sword and glanced up to see the one that had stabbed him.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The Blue Knight grabbed Blueberry and held her "I will protect you Mew Ichigo."

Master Zirconia smiled "You haven't killed me. I can't be that easily killed by that sword."

The Blue Knight glanced at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Now you can finish him off!"

"Right!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Master Zirconia groaned out "Mirror Dancers kill her!"

"What?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted the question "You said one-on-one!"

"You broke it first by having your Blue Knight save you" Master Zirconia said.

"I only did it because you held someone hostage" the Blue Knight said "That was an unfair fight."

"Still doesn't matter she fell for it! Now she'll pay the price!"

The Mirror Dancers ganged up on the two heroes. Mew Erika watched with horror but then remembered Titan's teachings. She could here his voice in her mind **Summon the Inner Demon by realizing your true feelings for the leader. Once you've became her guardian, considerate on saving her. Wish for it and the Inner Scorpion will be yours to command. But beware for if you get angry, the Inner Demon will control you!**

Erika opened her eyes "Right...I hear you Titan!"

She then closed her eyes and felt her true feelings come forward. She wanted to protect her Princess and she was prepared to do anything to do it. The other Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi watched as Mew Erika's body glew orange, her claws grew to the scissor type claws. Her tail grew the enormous stinger. Her eyes were now orange but for the first time were not glowing with hatred or anger. With the speed Mew Erika broke out of the spell Sweet Juliet cast upon the Mew Mews. Then with the speed of light at her side completely destroyed the Mirror Dancers.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced at Mew Erika "You are controlling the Inner Demon!"

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, my Princess. I am now Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. Let's face it your going to need all the help you can get!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Thanks Mew Erika."

The Mirror Dancers regrouped to attack but this time the Mew Mews went into their Super Forms.

"Oh-no!" Sweet Juliet roared out.

"Now let's destroy the Mirror Dancers!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode roared out.

"Hey how about a little help!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode obeyed willingly and easily destroyed the spell Master Zirconia casted on the two Inner Senshi.

"Now let's stop them!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Right!" all of the Tokyo Mew Mew shouted.

Sailor Chibi-Moon ran over "Please Pegasus protect people's dreams!"

Pegasus appeared and stunned all of the Mirror Dancers.

All of the Super Modes of the Mew Mews aimed their weapons.

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Destructive Raging Venom!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Burst!" Mew Berry Celestial Mode shouted.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Not good, let's get out of here!" Hawk-Eye shouted.

"Right!" Sweet Juliet shouted.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

Eight attacks roared out towards the Mirror Dancers. The attacks hit destroying the Mirror Dancers completely. When the attacks ended the Mirror Dancers never rose again.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced at her friends. Blueberry kept on looking at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the Blue Knight.

"What?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

The group transformed back and watched as Blueberry turned to Ichigo. All of the Inner Senshi were present at the park. They turned and listened to the conversation.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry I was mean to you...I was acting like a spoiled brat" Blueberry said.

"You mean like me" Chibi-Usa said.

Blueberry nodded "I should've told you, but I had no idea who you were."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

Blueberry turned to Masaya whom was smiling at her "Well...Well...I"

Mamoru stopped and smiled at them "Um, if it helps...I felt a connection, like I knew this child. But where? Simple, think on it."

Erika did and nearly slapped herself "Darn it...That blue hair on Blueberry is exactly like her mother's"

"Who's the mother?" Ichigo asked.

"You are" Blueberry said to Ichigo.

Ichigo nearly froze up. Masaya was also speechless.

"Masaya is my dad" Blueberry said.

"In other words..." Ichigo began "You are my daughter...From the future."

Blueberry nodded "Sure did, mama and papa."

"Then in the future..." Erika began "Ichigo...You are a Queen!"

"And Masaya is the King!" Ichigo said.

Blueberry nodded and the two shocked future parents.

**Reviews please**

**Yes, finally finished. Blueberry is going to be the daughter of Mew Ichigo...Yes, I'm looking for a Crystal Tokyo Time frame. Only this should be for the Mew Mews. What should it be called? I'll leave it up to you? What should Mew Ichigo's queen name be in the future? All these I leave up to you. So please review. And sorry for speeding it up in this chapter. Just another question to my reviewers should I keep Blueberry acting like Chibi-Usa or should she be different now that she knows who her mother and father are?  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Count Blue Bayou Returns

Chapter 24: Count Blue Bayou Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

Ichigo and Masaya stared at Blueberry. The other Mew Mews were just as shocked but easily could see the two having a child. Blueberry hugged her future mother and then hugged her future father. Ichigo never felt her heart melt in her, she had heard of Chibi-Usa's appearance but never expected her own future daughter to visit her past self. She glanced at Blueberry who glanced at her back smiling at her.

"I see your father's smile in you" Ichigo admitted.

Masaya nodded "She does have my smile."

"So Blueberry what else happens in the future?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry mom, even if I could tell you, it's not good to know too much about the future. All I will tell you is that Erika is my aunt!" Blueberry said as she hugged Erika.

"Not surprising to me Blueberry, if Ichigo and Masaya are together during the future, then I will be an aunt. I'm your father's sister after all."

Blueberry nodded "Thanks."

Ichigo and Masaya glanced at each other and smiled knowing that sometime in their lives they would be married and they would have a child and would name her Blueberry."

Setsuna decided to speak up for the two "Now your guardians have to protect you even more Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that you learned about Blueberry being your future daughter. The Mew Mews will have to double their efforts."

Erika caught on "She's right Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced at Erika "What is she meaning?"

"We your guardians have to protect you and your future daughter. More often you because if you die, then…"

"Your child will never be born" Mamoru said.

Usagi nodded as Ichigo turned to her "Yes, if ether one of the parents die, the daughter you see before you will never exist."

Ichigo gave out a gasp "And yet the Dead Moon Circus wanted me dead."

Zakuro shook her head "Don't worry my Princess, we'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Blueberry glanced down and Erika glanced at her future niece with concern. Ichigo caught it too "What's up Blueberry?"

Blueberry was silent as she thought _I'm happy yet…I have a mission to fulfill before_ _something bad happens in the future. I should tell them._

"Blueberry!" Masaya snapped her out of her trance by gently waving his hand near her face.

"What?" Blueberry asked then she turned to her future parents "Oh sorry papa. Sorry Mama."

Ichigo gave out "Wow, I can't get over the fact I'm a mom in the future…Usagi, you got any tips for me?"

Usagi answered, "So glad you asked, Watch over Blueberry carefully! Children can get into a lot of trouble and even annoy you! Take it from one girl that has had the experience."

"Idiot Usagi…I'm still here you know" Chibi-Usa said.

"That wasn't nice" Blueberry said to Chibi-Usa.

"So what? You can't tell me you never fought with YOUR future mother. In fact I saw you fighting with her earlier."

"Over a pendent too" Ichigo sighed out.

Blueberry glanced at Chibi-Usa "Well, I thought it was stolen."

"STOLEN" Ichigo shouted getting Blueberry's attention "Actually Blueberry it was mine."

"I know now mom."

Masaya smiled at the two girls then to Mamoru who smiled at him.

"So Mamoru, like Artemis said to you, I can see what you go threw…Got any tips for your cousin?"

Mamoru smirked "Sure, agree with them even if their wrong."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

"You think I'm wrong? Even as a Princess?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Busted by the ladies" Masaya mumbled to Mamoru.

Blueberry smirked as she glanced at her future mother whom just rolled her eyes "I wonder if I'm going to get this too"

Masaya smiled "I'm sure you will.

Ichigo smiled at Blueberry "Well thanks to you, I won't have to tell you who your other friends are."

"Of course mother! They are your guardians" Blueberry said politely.

"Don't have to be polite to her," Chibi-Usa said to Blueberry.

"What? You don't respect your own mother?" Blueberry shot back.

"Give me one good reason to?" Chibi-Usa challenged Blueberry.

"How about two…One Usagi is your future mother and you probably DON'T fight with her. And two, you are being very childish. You should respect your parents even if the mother is a clumsy idiot!"

Chibi-Usa was speechless and it was a sight to behold.

"What the?" she managed to ask.

"Hmm…" Erika said "She is smart just like her father."

Chibi-Usa sighed knowing for once in her life she had been defeated by another girl that was Ichigo's daughter.

Usagi almost burst out laughing at Chibi-Usa whom had now shut up.

Blueberry smiled at Chibi-Usa and held out her hand "Sorry about that. When I was born, I had that little problem. Seriously you need to respect your future mother more…My future mom would discipline me for doing so."

"I would?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like Ichigo at all" Pudding admitted out.

"Oh it is" Blueberry said, "When you get into the future, you'll find out."

Ichigo sighed and looked at Chibi-Usa "You know I did spank you one time."

"Don't remind me of that! You spanked me because I was being naughty."

"Plus you kind of put us to sleep" Rei said.

"That was not what I wanted to hear" Blueberry said.

Chibi-Usa turned to Blueberry "So, are you still wanting to play with me?"

"Of course!" Blueberry said.

Ichigo, Masaya, Usagi and Mamoru watched the young children walk off. Ryou appeared "Sorry I'm late, Keiichiro and I were working on Mew Zakuro's problem."

He caught sight of Blueberry "Having kids yet Ichigo?"

Ichigo flared up at him "Lay off Ryou. This is my future daughter you're talking about. And besides how'd you know?

"Fancy now" Erika sighed out.

"Oh it's not that hard with that blue hairstyle. She looks like you."

Masaya smiled at Ryou "Yeah, and I'm her future father…Um Ryou got any tips?"

"Not that can help you two at the moment," Ryou admitted.

Blueberry glanced at the man that had just came and ran over to him "Uncle Ryou!"

Ryou glanced at Erika as the uncle comment made Erika blush. The other Mew Mews glanced at Erika and nearly broke out laughing now knowing whom Erika married during the future.

Ryou smiled at Blueberry "Well, now I have a niece during the Mew Mew's future."

Blueberry smiled "Yeah and you two are my favorite uncle and aunts.

This comment made Erika blush even more as she replied "Gee, thank you."

Ryou and Erika smiled and glanced at Ichigo "Well run along and play now"

Blueberry nodded and took off with Chibi-Usa while Ichigo and Usagi kept a good look on the girls.

**Dead Moon Circus**

"Darn it!" Sweet Juliet cursed herself and she slammed her fist on the table "Darn it! That Scorpion Mew Mew can control her Inner Demon now!"

"Making her even more dangerous" Queen Nehelenia said to her daughter then she added on "Careful dear, you might break something."

"Why can't we win?" Sweet Juliet asked frustrated "I come up with several plans to destroy the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi but none works!"

"Have you been drinking?" Queen Nehelenia asked.

"Of course not! I'm too young to drink"

"True…So what is new?" the queen asked.

Tiger-Eye glanced at Sweet Juliet "That young girl is Mew Ichigo's daughter. Trust me I've been watching those two."

Queen Nehelenia growled out "Then that means the Mew Mews have a future. One we must try to attack. I'd hate to think that those filthy half breeds will help run this world…Something has to be done."

"Kill the child's mother" Sweet Juliet said.

"What we already tried that" Fish-Eye said.

"And it failed! However the girl also has a daddy…without one, the child will not exist."

"Who is the daddy?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"That is the mystery" Sweet Juliet said "Kill the mother than the child will not be born. Kill the father and you get the same results. Still search for Pegasus."

Tiger-Eye grabbed a piece of paper "Let's search this one…The one you identified as Sailor Venus for him."

"Go for it" Sweet Juliet yawned, "I have work to do."

"Like getting your beauty sleep?" Hawk-Eye joked but then he grew serious, as both Princess and Dead Moon Circus Queen glared at him "Obviously you didn't get the joke Look you need your rest. Maybe that's why you are getting angry at us."

Queen Nehelenia nodded "He's right dear"

"But what about the Chimera Remless" Sweet Juliet asked.

"Give me one of those Chimera Jellies" Tiger-Eye said "And please explain how you make the Chimera Remless."

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm the only one that can make them" Sweet Juliet replied.

"Oh I see" Tiger-Eye sighed.

Suddenly Sweet Juliet saw a shadow in the sky and it didn't look like a friend to the Mew Mews. Sweet Juliet smiled "Maybe that little girl is being hunted."

"Why do you say that?" Fish-Eye asked.

"Cause someone is here acting suspicious!"

At that word Master Zirconia caste a spell and a nasty looking spy fell down.

"Who are you?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"You aren't Princess Blueberry," the spy said.

"Oh so that's the new comers name…" Tiger-Eye said he turned to Sweet Juliet "Seriously why do the Mew Mew's names known as some sort of food?"

Sweet Juliet shrugged "Don't know, don't care at the moment!"

"Your definitely not Blueberry" the spy said.

"I should hope not! I'd never name myself that!" Sweet Juliet snapped.

"I'm going after her so I can take her to my boss!" the spy said.

"Then do it" Tiger-Eye said "Don't come to us mistaking Sweet Juliet as this Blueberry!"

The spy then shot out a lava based attack at Tiger-Eye. Tiger-Eye nearly avoided death.

"What are you?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"An enemy from the Mew Mew's future" the spy said "My boss is looking for the blue haired girl. He has ordered the capture and death of her. I will also kill anyone that stands in my way!"

"No way…" Sweet Juliet said as she got the voice "Count Blue Bayou?"

"Yes" the voice said.

"But you were killed by Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode" Tiger-Eye said.

"I was but my master gave me new life and I will destroy Blueberry along with those that had already been killed and shared my fate."

"There are others?" Queen Nehelenia asked.

"Yes" the spy said then as mysteriously as he vanished leaving the Dead Moon Circus agents behind.

Sweet Juliet showed fear in her life "I thought this was the Dead Moon Circus."

"This is, but there is something more stronger than us."

"The devil?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"Maybe it is him but it is some other force" Master Zirconia said.

Sweet Juliet and her mother agreed with each other "Tiger-Eye wait till this conflict ends. Focus on Pegasus tomorrow"

"Right!" The Amazon Trio said.

**Tokyo**

The man known as Count Blue Bayou rose once again. He was basically alive thanks to his new master Lavadome. Count Blue Bayou was then trained to not only use his hornet weapons but lava as well. His mission objective was to capture Blueberry. He glanced into the night looking for the one he was sent to capture and kill. He gathered up a huge lava ball in his hands and threw it.

"Come on Lava Hound"

A huge dog made out of lava came out of it. The creature growled at the former Saint Rose Crusader.

"Find Blueberry, and bring her to me. Even if it cost you your life!"

The hound nodded and began to sniff off.

"Blueberry, we are coming for you…You better hope your mom's past life is up to the challenge in defending you" Count Blue Bayou said looking into the night.

No one paid much attention to the dog monster as it rolled into the Saturday night…

**Uh-oh a new enemy has been brought up. Is this enemy from the Tokyo Mew Mew's future? Find out next in the next chapter. Reviews please***


	25. Chapter 25: The New Enemy

Chapter 25: The New Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

Ichigo watched her future daughter play with her cousin's future daughter Chibi-Usa. The two girls while different in their personalities played with each other. The two future moms glanced at each other and smiled at the new healthy alliance between the two future daughters. The two girls felt pride run in them. Erika noticed this as well and turned her head towards the daughters. The scorpion Mew Mew was still embarrassed that Blueberry had blurted out on who she had married. However she really loved Ryou and would if he would ask her right now say yes to him if he proposed to her.

"Oh come on Erika, is it really that bad?" Ichigo asked her.

"No...It's not that it's bad but, it's still embarrassing having a girl from the future telling you who you marry...No wonder they say you shouldn't know too much about your future."

Ryou glanced at Erika "Well are you happy about it?"

"My choice as a husband...You bet!" Erika said as she hugged him.

"Figured you were!" Ryou said genitally as he held Erika's hands.

Mint glanced down at Ami's watch "Ichigo we should probably get going. It's getting dark."

Rei nodded "Yeah, you could use the rest Princess Ichigo. Oh I mean Mommy."

Ichigo gave Rei a glare to silence her from joking even further but nodded she glanced up "Blueberry come back, it's time to go home!"

Blueberry looked back at her future mother "Coming mommy!"

Chibi-Usa slapped her forehead as she thought silently _She's nicer alright. Dang when Ichigo get's into the future, I hate to see why she's obedient even to her mother when she's in the past._

Usagi sighed as Blueberry ran over to her mother then she tried to call out to her own future daughter "Chibi-Usa it's time to come home."

"Can't we wait a while?" Chibi-Usa said.

Usagi broke out at her "Why can't you be like you new friend Blueberry! You brat."

Usagi didn't notice that Ichigo and her future daughter left. Chibi-Usa made sure Blueberry was out of hearing range "I'm not like Blueberry! She's obedient and actually loves her parents even if she has went into the past."

Mamoru took charge "Chibi-Usa it's time to go. You'll have time for fun tomorrow."

Chibi-Usa hung her head "Okay...I'm coming."

The group went home. Meanwhile the Lava Hound was searching for Blueberry. It was now smelling for it's victim. On another side of Tokyo, Count Blue Bayou was walking down town also searching for the girl. He heard a voice in his head. He grasped an object an held it out. The object shown it's light.

"I am here Master Lavadome" Count Blue Bayou said.

An evil image of a man with horns appeared. The man looked like a gangster. In his hands he held a trident.

"Have you found the girl?" the man asked.

"Not yet, I am hot on the trail. I believe she is in this city somewhere. A Lava Hound is searching for her in another part of this city."

"You must fine that Blueberry...I'm making sure everything is calm up here! Find that little girl no matter the cost."

"Yes, my master" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Yet I sense worry from you."

"Well, I ran into another Princess in the Dead Moon Circus. Why don't I remember her."

"Oh Princess Sweet Juliet of the Dead Moon Circus. You can't remember anything from your previous death. That was what you promised me. Some of your memories will never return. In return to that promise you are living once again."

"Thank you my master" Count Blue Bayou said.

"I repeat myself Count Blue Bayou, you must fine Blueberry and kill that little girl."

"What about her past parents? They are alive."

"Kill them too if you must. I'm about to deal with her parents myself."

Count Blue Bayou nodded "As you wish, my master."

**Momomyia**** house hold**

Blueberry walked alongside her future mother. She glanced at her "May I call you mommy?"

Ichigo glanced at her future daughter and she smiled "Sure, but try not to say it towards my own father and mother, now that you hypnotized them."

"Sorry mommy" Blueberry apologized.

"No need to" Ichigo said.

The two girls went inside the house. Ichigo led her future daughter in the house and after dinner allowed her to sleep inside her room.

"You are just like my mom in the future mommy" Blueberry said.

Ichigo smiled at Blueberry "Just getting more practice in you know."

"Mommy can we go on a tour tomorrow?" Blueberry asked her "You know with Aunt Erika?"

Ichigo smiled "Sure, I'm sure Erika-san would love to help us out. She likes children."

"Even in the future she does" Blueberry said.

Ichigo glanced up and she set her future daughter on her own bed and tucked her in "Get some sleep Blueberry."

Blueberry glanced up "Mommy would you mind telling me about daddy and how you met."

Ichigo did and before she could end her story she heard Blueberry sleeping. Ichigo glanced at the Moon. There she could feel her mother's face watching over her. Ichigo smiled as she slept in a sleeping bag.

They didn't notice anything suspicious during the night.

**Next Morning**

Ichigo woke up and glanced at Blueberry whom was still sleeping silently. The future mother glanced at the young girl. Ichigo watched as Blueberry began to twist and turn as if she was in a nightmare "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Ichigo ran over to her "Blueberry wake up...It's only a nightmare!"

Blueberry obeyed and woke up in a snap. She then glanced at her mother's past self and burst out crying "Mommy!"

"Blueberry...It's okay, it was only a bad dream."

The terrified child hung onto Ichigo like a needle and didn't let go even as Ichigo desperately tried to get the girl off of her.

"Blueberry can't breathe dear" Ichigo managed to breathe out.

Blueberry glanced up and released her, allowing her future mother to slowly regain her breathe.

Ichigo noticed Blueberry still trembling "Care to tell me about it?"

"The nightmare mommy?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes, do you want to tell me about it?"

Blueberry sighed "Um, maybe. But I want Erika to be present."

Ichigo nodded "That would be wise, Erika-san is always good to speak to when you have bad dreams!"

Blueberry nodded as Ichigo smiled and brought out her cell phone "Tell you what Blueberry, I'll call Erika and tell her to meet us downtown for that tour I promised you."

Blueberry brightened up "Thanks Mommy"

"Mommy?" Ichigo heard her father's voice come by.

Ichigo looked at Blueberry whom shrugged then Ichigo turned to him "Oh, Blueberry just had a bad dream."

"Oh, then what's this thing about you being a mom?"

Blueberry answered and chose her words wisely "Well, um. I just mistaken Ichigo as my mother that's all."

"Well carry on then" Ichigo's father said.

Ichigo sighed as the two got out "That was a close one."

"Indeed it was" Blueberry said "Sorry mommy for nearly getting you in trouble."

Ichigo glanced at Blueberry as they walked side-by-side. To other people it looked like the two were sisters, but little did they know that the two were future mother and future daughter. Finally they met Erika whom had been waiting for them. Blueberry ran over to Erika "Aunt Erika!"

Erika glanced at Blueberry and decided to play along dispute having so many people stare at her "Good morning Blueberry, it's good to see you again."

Ichigo then wisely walked over the town. Once out of hearing range, Blueberry cast a look at Erika "Um, sorry Erika, but do you mind if I call you Aunt Erika?"

"Of course not" Erika said she turned to Ichigo "Who is she calling you?"

"Guess" Ichigo said.

"Mommy" Blueberry answered.

The three girls walked to Usagi's house.

"This is..." Blueberry began.

"That's right my cousin's Usagi's house" Ichigo said.

Instead of Usagi answering the door, it was her brother Shingo.

"Whose this Mo" Blueberry asked she caught herself before she could say mommy and embarrass her future mother "I mean Ichigo?"

Shingo glanced at Ichigo as Ichigo answered "This is Usagi's brother Shingo"

"Hey cos! What brings you here?" Shingo asked then he looked at Blueberry then to Erika.

"Who are these two?" Shingo asked.

Erika smiled "I'm Aoyoma, Erika."

Shingo brightened up "That's right, the one that has been helping my idiot sister out on her school work."

Ichigo was about to answer but Blueberry spoke up "I'm Blueberry."

Shingo smiled at Blueberry "You know you have Ichigo's hairstyle one would think that..."

FLASH Blueberry brought out her scepter and hypnotized him "Sister."

"Yes, you are correct" Blueberry said.

Erika and Ichigo sighed to each other. Then they glanced at Shingo "Shingo is your sister home?"

"She is...Usagi you idiot! Cousin Ichigo's at the door!"

"Shingo you brat!" came the reply from Usagi.

She ran downstairs followed by Chibi-Usa and the two were out of the house. Ichigo then told Usagi what her plans were.

"So were giving your future daughter a tour?"

"Yes" Ichigo said she turned to Blueberry whom was holding her hand "Blueberry asked me last night."

Erika broke the conversation "Speaking of nights, did anyone of you here about mysterious fires last night?"

Usagi shook her head "No, I didn't see any why?"

Blueberry held her breathe _That's cause someone is looking for me!_

Erika glanced at Blueberry "What's wrong?"

Ichigo noticed Blueberry "Oh, she had a bad dream last night."

Erika leaned down as Ichigo continued "She said she wants to speak to you about it."

"Then let her" Erika said.

Blueberry broke down crying "Aunt Erika! Mommy, you are in danger! I'm putting you in danger!"

Ichigo patted Blueberry's head "Blueberry...What's going on?"

Blueberry was about to speak but a well aimed lava ball missed Ichigo by inches thanks to Mew Erika.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

"Don't know" Ichigo said as she grabbed her pendent "However I'm going to fine out...Mew Mew Angel Metamorphis!"

Both Chibi-Usa and Usagi grabbed their transformation items "Moon Crises Make Up!"

Erika grabbed her pendent last while holding a terrified Blueberry "That's it! Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

Soon Ichigo was Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Erika was Mew Erika, Usagi was Super Sailor Moon, and Chibi-Usa was Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. Mew Erika placed Blueberry down "Run Blueberry."

Another lava ball nearly hit the group as a huge lava dog appeared.

Blueberry held her breathe _No! It is them!_

The hound made a reckless dash towards Blueberry but Super Sailor Moon shouted "Hold it!"

"For trying to hurt a young girl, and for love and justice." Super Sailor Moon shouted

"Were Sailor Solders in pretty suits" Super Chibi-Moon said

"And for trying to hurt my daughter I can't allow your attacks to prevail." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Sailor Moon!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"And for the future of the planet" the three girls shouted while doing Super Sailor Moon's arm movements "We shall punish you...Nia!"

Mew Erika watched the monster rush over towards Blueberry. Blueberry watched as Mew Erika aimed her hands and tail "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

The attack hit the hound and it returned it's gaze to the heroines "How dare you pick on a child...Take me on!"

"It'll be it's pleasure" a voice sounded.

The Mew Mews turned around to see a man walking over to them.

"No way" Mew Erika stated "Count Blue Bayou! You died!"

"Thanks to Lavadome, I'm alive and now will capture and kill Blueberry!"

All of the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi surrounded Blueberry as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted "No way, if you want to kill Blueberry, you just have to take me on."

Count Blue Bayou smiled "Sure...Let's see if you are a match to the Lava Hound! Lava Hound kill them all!"

The lava dog growled out at them. It then breathed out a lava ball. The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi barely dodged the ball. However it exploded catching Super Sailor Moon's fuku on fire.

"Ahh!!!Get it off, get it off" Super Sailor Moon shouted as she was caught on fire.

"Stop drop and roll!" Mew Erika advised her.

Count Blue Bayou fired a needle at Mew Erika. The needle slammed into the ground beneath her feet "Lava Hound destroy the rest...Leave the scorpion Mew Mew to me."

Mew Erika brought up her claws and tail "So, are you ready to die again?"

"Bring it half breed."

The two charged each other. While Super Sailor Moon was running around. The Lava Hound then breathed out another Lava Ball which exploded and caught Super Sailor Chibi-Moon's fuku on fire.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode aimed her weapon but she was too slow. The hound charged her. Mew Ichigo could feel the heat from the monster. It then unleashed a fowl gas from it's mouth directly at her. The gas was too unbearable for her and she nearly fell to the ground gasping for breathe.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Erika said to her leader "Are you okay my Princess?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Right now but was that?"

Count Blue Bayou took notice of Mew Erika's change of plans and answered the Mew Mew Princess "Oh sulfur gas. It can kill you if you inhale it too much."

Mew Erika turned to him "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said attacking the Lava Hound for she and Super Sailor Moon had put out the fire.

Count Blue Bayou and the Lava Hound took the blast and withstood it.

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

"Like it?" Count Blue Bayou asked her "My Lava Hound and I are protected by a lava forcefield. You can't hurt me with it on."

Count Blue Bayou attacked Mew Erika with a lava beam.

"Great you've changed" Mew Erika said as she ducked the beam.

"Yes, half breed"

He then shot out his needles at her. The needles struck her ripping away her flesh and it burned her.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as the Mew Mew was on the ground.

"That felt like lava" Mew Erika said as the deadly needles also had poison in them "Or at least something hot touching my skin...And oh-no those needles were poisonous too."

"Great" Super Sailor Moon said.

"So how do we beat this guy if they have a lava forcefield?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" A voice called out.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" another voice called out.

"Lettuce Caskets...Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" another voice sounded.

Three water attacks came roaring out at the Lava Hound and Count Blue Bayou. The Lava Hound was struck but Count Blue Bayou dodged the attacks and glanced up. Sure enough the heroines saw Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune and Mew Lettuce.

Sailor Neptune glanced at Mew Erika whom she saw the scorpion Mew Mew's eyes begin to fade. She quickly gave Mew Erika a shot in her arm.

"What was that?" the scorpion Mew Mew asked.

"An anti venom" Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Mercury ran over to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and along with Mew Lettuce gave the Mew Mew Princess some more air. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced at Count Blue Bayou she pointed a finger at him "How dare you boldly attack my future daughter. And for what purpose?"

Count Blue Bayou glared at her and her future daughter "Oh my master wants her little head that's all."

"Well your not getting it!" Mew Erika said "I'll make sure of that!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded towards Sailor Mercury, Mew Lettuce and Sailor Neptune "We need to attack them with water based attacks. Care to help us?"

The two Sailor Senshi and one Mew Mew nodded.

Sailor Mercury came up with a plan she glanced at the two villains "Bubble Spray!"

The bubbles hit their targets stopping the monster and former Saint Rose Crusader.

"Now Mew Lettuce and Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Mercury commanded.

"Right!" Mew Lettuce shouted "Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!"

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

Two attacks rushed over to the two trapped foes. The attacks hit dozing the lava forcefield as the fog faded away.

"Now Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Mercury pleaded.

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded "Please Pegasus protect people's dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and froze the Lava Hound.

"Our turn!" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The two aimed their weapons "Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

The two attacks rushed over to Count Blue Bayou and the Lava Hound. The attacks hit the Lava Hound but Count Blue Bayou managed to dodge the attacks.

When the attacks ended Count Blue Bayou was the only one standing. He glanced up at the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi "I'll be back for Blueberry!"

He vanished leaving a shocked Blueberry behind and it was clear to Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika that the child had no idea why she was being hunted. Blueberry held onto Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Please don't let them take me mommy."

"I will not" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode replied.

She glanced up towards Mew Erika and Mew Lettuce, the two other Mew Mews nodded at her look and understood her glance. They would protect both Mew Ichigo and her future daughter Blueberry. All they needed now was for the reason why that Count Blue Bayou and his master was after Blueberry. Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury all felt the same way. Once Blueberry's tour was over, they would request a meeting and tell Setsuna to show up in order to find out what was going on.

**Reviews Please**

Another battle. A new enemy! What is going on? Can the Mew Mews stop this threat? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 26: The Future is Under Attack.


	26. Chapter 26: Future is under attack

Chapter 26: Future is Under Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

Ichigo took Blueberry's trembling hand. Blueberry glanced down at the ground her eyes wide with terror. Erika wanted to bash this Lavadome's head into the ground. Usagi and Chibi-Usa were just glad that the first attack of belonging to this new enemy was over. Blueberry glanced at Ichigo "Mommy..."

Ichigo glanced down "Don't worry about it Blueberry, I will not allow anything to happen to you not as well as I live."

"We you mean" Erika said kindly interrupting the Mew Mew Princess.

Ichigo nodded "That's true."

"Mommy, I don't know the reason why, but they are after me" Blueberry confessed.

Ichigo looked at her "Who are they?"

Blueberry shrugged "Don't know, they just appeared one day. And for some odd reason they are after me."

"I will not let them get you!" Ichigo said to her "That is the last thing I'd want to let someone get away with. What about you Erika?"

"I agree with you one hundred percent!" Erika said it was clear to Lettuce and Michiru that the Mew Mew was angry "Why can't this enemy not pick on an innocent girl! I'll make both Count Blue Bayou and his evil master pay for that!"

Blueberry glanced at her aunt and the scorpion Mew Mew turned to her "Blueberry I know your telling the truth. You don't know anything about these evil villains. But it appears to be a villain force from the future."

"We should definitely get everyone together" Ami suggested.

Ichigo nodded and held Blueberry's still trembling hand "Blueberry calm down, we'll save you."

Blueberry glanced at her future mother and hugged her "I'm trying to mommy."

Ichigo wrapped her hands around the young girl and tried to calm her down, which worked a little. Eventually she was able to calm her future daughter down. Ichigo glanced at Erika whom nodded "I understand, poor girl was scared out of her wits...I'm not liking this enemy one bit."

"You've never liked any enemy!" Usagi pointed out at her.

"True" Erika admitted out "But any enemy that attacks a child is an enemy I DO Despise even more than just regular hate...!"

"Care to explain yourself more?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah, like let the Inner Scorpion take control over me mad"

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi backed away from Erika at the sound of those exact words as if they had been expecting them.

"What's the Inner Scorpion?" Blueberry asked.

Chibi-Usa nearly slapped herself as she asked out "Did your future mom and dad ever tell you about your Aunt's problem with a raging demon inside her heart."

Blueberry shrugged "Maybe, but also maybe I wasn't paying attention to them when they were telling me about it. I tend to doze of when I hear about another Mew Mew's problem especially if it has to do with Aunt Erika."

"You should listen to those warnings" Ichgio sighed out "They might just be worth it."

"So you were not a good little girl were you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Like I said, I kind of dozed off whenever momma and papa spoke about the other Mew Mew guardian's problem. Uncle Ryou did mention something about the Inner Scorpion though."

"And did you listen to him?" Ami asked her "Cause he's the one that"

"I know he's the one that was Responsible for reawakening the Mew Mews!" Blueberry said "And I did listen to him...He didn't get into it though."

"Hmm...sounds like he's slipping" Erika said silently to herself.

Chibi-Usa then turned to Blueberry "Well listen this time, the Inner Scorpion is your Aunt Erika's major problem. We've just learned that she can control it however the beast can still take control over her. If that happens and she's poisoned, then."

"Oh, I remember now she she can destroy an entire planet!" Blueberry said.

Ichigo sighed "Blueberry..."

"I never thought of it to be a problem until now" Blueberry confessed.

"Well you should no offense Blueberry" Chibi-Usa said.

"I'll do better, but who wants to here that someone in your family has a Demon problem."

Chibi-Usa hung her head as she sweat dropped "Your good at comebacks...I can't even seem to think of one to say to you now."

"Remember Chibi-Usa" Ami said "She has her father's brains and is smarter than you."

"I know" Chibi-Usa sighed.

Ami continued "Keep that in mind. With that in mind you can't out smart or out speak her."

"True" Usagi said "Look at Ami."

Chibi-Usa sighed and glanced at Blueberry "Sorry Blueberry but I'm just saying that you should pay attention to what your future mother says about Mew Erika."

"Yeah another reason is that Momma never says anything about the Inner Scorpion. Ryou was the one that spoke about it. He told me it can destroy an planet but I didn't pay much attention to it."

Luna spoke up "That's because you are the future daughter of the Mew Mew Princess we see now. Mew Mews take little care of what the Inner Scorpion and other problems other Mew Mews in their super forms may have."

Blueberry sighed "I'll try to listen up more to Aunt Erika's problem."

Erika placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder "It's not a problem at the minute. The new problem is this new enemy. They are after you for some odd reason."

Blueberry glanced at her future mother whom had glanced at her her future mom's expression never changed. She glanced at her aunt whom also had the same expression.

"Don't worry Blueberry" Ichigo said to her daughter "We'll get to the bottom of this..."

"We will?" Usagi asked.

Ichigo shot her a look which made Usagi change her answer immediately "Oh yeah we will!"

Blueberry faked a smile towards her future mother and her future aunt the two nodded to her and were determined to find out what was going on.

**Café Mew Mew**

Erika was glancing around the Café impatiently. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her right foot. Ryou noticed that the attack on Blueberry had a very strong impact on his future wife. He glanced at her "Erika-san, please calm down. I know you like children but this is a little ridiculous."

Erika glanced at him and nodded towards him as she admitted out "Sorry Ryou-kun It's my bad habit."

"It could also be a weakness to you" Ami said "I mean if a child is attacked, you'll probably do the unthinkable against them."

Erika was silent for a while then she admitted out "Correct...Not everyone is perfect. Everyone has a weakness or weaknesses."

"Then you have at least three of them" Chibi-Usa admitted causing Erika to glance down embarrassed.

Chibi-Usa then turned to Blueberry "You do know her first weakness"

Blueberry nodded "Yeah it is her worst fear hornets, wasps and bees."

Erika placed a hand to cover her face as she heard Blueberry continue "That fear gets worst in the future."

"A second one belongs to the Inner Scorpion, if it is removed then your aunt will die" Chibi-Usa said.

"And tie that to my third weakness. The one which I like children, then they might get it" Erika admitted out.

"Oh they will never take that Inner Scorpion out of you Aunt Erika!" Blueberry said.

Ichigo sighed as Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berry appeared.

"What's up?" Mint asked as the Inner Senshi came in.

Ichigo closed her eyes then open them up and raised her hands to speak "My precious Blueberry was attacked."

At the word 'precious' most of the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi sweat dropped. The only ones that were not sweat dropping were Chibi-Usa and Blueberry, though it was clear that Blueberry was embarrassed.

"Uh, Ichigo. Please remember that she's here" Mint said eying the young blue haired girl.

"Well I am her future daughter" Blueberry said "Um, momma always called me that when I was younger."

"So..." Rei began "Some enemy using lava based monsters and attacks?"

"In the flesh" Erika said eying at her left shoulder which still had a burn mark on it.

"I see" Rei said glancing at burn "What did you do Erika? Aimed to punch this enemy but missed and it hit your shoulder?"

"No, poison needles" Ichigo said "Poison Needles from Count Blue Bayou!"

"He's alive?!" all of the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew except for Ichigo, Erika, Lettuce, Usagi, Ami and Chibi-Usa shouted.

"In the flesh!" Usagi shouted "He's even more dangerous than before and has a grudge against Mew Erika."

"Which of our enemies ever doesn't have a grudge on me" Erika admitted out.

"True."

"She's feared during our future" Blueberry said.

Erika smirked "I think I'm getting towards that already."

Zakuro glanced around herself when Haruka entered the scene expecting Setsuna to show up any minute now.

Setsuna appeared this time right behind Blueberry.

"Hmm...Hello Blueberry" Setsuna said.

Blueberry nearly chocked her future mother to death at this.

"Uh Blueberry" Ichigo began "Would you mind letting go."

Lettuce watched the small girl relax and free her Princess whom was struggling to regain her breathe.

Usagi sighed and glanced at Chibi-Usa whom shrugged "Don't expect that from me!"

Ichigo glanced at Setsuna "Setsuna...Something bad is happening in the future! These enemies are after Blueberry! We want to know what is going on!"

Erika nodded and watched Setsuna. Setsuna sighed "Well, this enemy is after Blueberry. It is from your future. Blueberry has the key to take you to it."

"However we still have the Dead Moon Circus to fight" Usagi complained.

Ichigo snapped her fingers "Darn it!"

Erika just glanced around the room "That is still true...We've got to think of a plan. In the meantime our future is under attack by this enemy known as Lavadome."

"LAVADOME?!" Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna asked.

Erika glanced at Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna "Heard of him?"

"You should know him Mew Mew" Haruka said "He was the one that convinced Queen Nehelenia to kill your Mew Mew Queen Millennia."

"Um, Haruka, they wouldn't know" Michiru reasoned with her "Remember they were babies in the past and wouldn't know Lavadome."

"Lavadome is a powerful an evil spell caster. He wields the power of lava through out a trident. He is said to have rivaled the Death Phantom."

"Oh-no don't remind me of that guy" all of the Inner Senshi groaned out.

"Um...Who was this Death Phantom?" Princess Crystal asked as she walked in the café.

"Our second enemy" Usagi began.

"He kidnapped me and forced me to fight against the Sailor Senshi" Chibi-Usa said.

Erika's mind snapped "Then maybe, this Lavadome is after Blueberry to do the same thing to us."

"Yeah right" Blueberry said "Both Count Blue Bayou tried to kill me!"

She glanced around and corrected herself as she got nasty glares from her future mother, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Lettuce, Ami, Michiru and Erika "Oh, I mean us."

"Thank you" Chibi-Usa said.

"But how do you figure that?" Ami asked Erika.

Erika explained "This Count Blue Bayou works for Lavadome. It could be that Lavadome wants to kill Blueberry! However Lavadome might change his mind. And then try to kill all of us Tokyo Mew Mew."

Chibi-Usa nodded "You've got it Erika...That's exactly what they did to me."

"Great another Dark Mew Mew" Ichigo sulked.

"Um...the dark Mew Mews are those evil replicas of you right mommy?" Blueberry asked her mother.

"Correct."

"Plus what were the Dark Sailor Senshi?" Ami quizzed the young girl.

"Evil replicas of the Sailor Senshi!" Blueberry said.

"Correct" Ami sighed.

Ichigo then glanced at her team and her allies the Sailor Senshi "So what do we do about _OUR _problem?"

"She has a point" Ryou admitted out "She's becoming more and more like a Princess each day."

"Hey what about me?" Usagi asked him.

"I can answer that" Rei began.

"Don't even answer that!" Usagi said.

"You are getting there but your cousin's beating you to it!" Rei said completely ignoring Usagi.

Usagi was fuming all over but she calmed herself down as he cousin sighed and patted her on the back to comfort her.

"Hmm" Ryou said as the groups began to think of a plan of action.

"How about you split the groups up!" Pie said as he showed up along with Kish and Tart.

"Good idea, but how are we going to split up?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo sighed "I will lead our efforts to save the Mew Mew's future and to prevent Blueberry from being attacked."

Erika nodded "I'm with you then."

Usagi raised her hand "I'll go too!"

Ichigo turned to her cousin "No, Usagi...You must stay here."

Usagi burst into tears "Please Ichigo reconsider!"

"Idiot Usagi...Please stop. We need a leader down here and Princess Crystal" Chibi-Usa began then she caught sight of the alien Princess "Um if you pardon the expression Princess Crystal, she can't lead."

"No offense taken" Princess Crystal said.

Usagi nodded then grasped her cousin's hand in hers then hugged her "Reconsider please...If you die, then...I'll never forgive myself! You are my cousin!"

Ichigo nodded and never felt her emotions rise she didn't want to go but she knew if she wanted to stop this Lavadome it had to be her she broke Usagi whom was still crying "Usagi-chan...Be strong. I care about you myself...However this is the Mew Mew's future."

"But what about the Chimera Remless. You Mew Mews can help us out by defeating them!" Usagi said.

"True" Setsuna said "Which is why the Outer Scouts will be with you."

"Wait so we are actually splitting up?!" Ami asked.

Haruka nodded "It's the only way."

"It's the Mew Mew's future that's under attack...Not ours. The Time Gates will only open for the Mew Mews!" Setsuna said.

"Your not alone Usagi" Princess Crystal began.

Everyone turned to her, the alien Princess smiled "You have me and the other aliens to help you out."

Pie nodded "Our Princess is right!"

Erika glanced at Ryou and he nodded towards Setsuna "Is it okay if I go?"

Setsuna nodded "You're in the Mew Mew's future! So of course you can go!"

Blueberry held up her hand then glanced at Chibi-Usa "Well, I guess we'll have to split up for now."

Chibi-Usa then smiled at Blueberry and held her new friend's hands "Promise you'll come back after the conflict is over?"  
Blueberry smiled "Of course...Chibi-Usa, my new friend."

Ichigo banged her fist together as a reluctant Usagi agreed to let Ichigo go.

"Alright girls!" Ichigo said to her Mew Mew guardians "Tomorrow we'll meet up at Café Mew Mew and get to the bottom of this!"

The Mew Mews agreed.

"Alright girls" Ryou said "You may have the rest of the day off! To think upon the day tomorrow."

Ichigo and Usagi nodded at each other as they took off to discuss the event of the day. They were unaware of Count Blue Bayou whom was listening to the conversation.

_I must kill them now. Better hope Blueberry survives tonight Mew Ichigo_

**Reviews Please**

**What challenges lie ahead of our heroines. Fine out in the next chapter. Oh yeah if I don't put up a new chapter by tomorrow evening, the next chapter will be on Saturday due to me going to PA for thanksgiving break.**


	27. Chapter 27: Powerful Resistance

Chapter 27: Powerful Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi choose to sit at Rei's temple. The two groups were not easily happy with what was going to happen tomorrow night. Rei walked alongside Haruka. She admired that Mint was nearly like her in more ways than one. One was that Mint was her adopted sister in the past

"Mint..." Haruka began.

Mint glanced up at her "Yes, Haruka?"

"We'll I'm just a little upset that you get to see your future" Haruka said.

Mint smiled "Hey, is it fair that you get to go to see your future?"

"Point taken, it's just that I'm going to miss our Mew Mew allies especially you Mint" Haruka said.

"Why is that?" Mint asked.

"Your super mode is incredible. It rivals my own wind powers!"

Mint sighed "I'm sorry we're leaving but this has to be done. Ichigo wants to go. And as one of her Mew Mew guardians I have to go to protect her."

Haruka nodded "That is what you are supposed to do."

Mint sighed "Somehow I can't shake the feeling that you and I were raised by your father in the past. I just can't shake that fact off that we were sisters during the Silver Millennium. Any request you have for me?"

"Two" Haruka said "One is to protect your Princess and her future daughter, no matter the cause and two try to come back alive."

"I can promise you that I will protect Ichigo and Blueberry however that last part is something I can't promise you Haruka. You never know who dies or will return after this adventure."

"True" Haruka admitted.

**Usagi and Ichigo**

"Why does this have to happen?" Usagi wailed the Moon Princess was still upset and crying that Ichigo was leaving.

Ichigo nodded and never felt this close to another person before well except for Masaya. She glanced at her cousin.

"Usagi, please stop crying for a minute and let me explain something to you."

Usagi stopped crying for a moment and glanced at her cousin "Usagi, do you think this isn't hard on me"

Usagi stared at her cousin and saw her own tears begin to fall as Ichigo explained further "This is hard on me Usagi. If Blueberry is my future daughter, I need to help her. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Usagi nodded as she burst into tears "Of course Ichigo, and I understand it's a hard decision for you."

Ichigo nodded "Hey you came back alive during your future. So theres a good chance I will as well."

Usagi shook her head "Well we almost, the Death Phantom kind of forced me and Chibi-Usa to use up the legendary silver crystal"

Ichigo nodded "Nice to know that, and I don't have any crystal to help me out. However I'm not going to sit back and let Blueberry get attacked. I'm her future mother after all."

Usagi nodded "It's just hard on me, knowing that you may die. You don't even have the Silver Crystal."

Ichigo nodded "I know but if we all go then the Dead Moon Circus will have Earth. Usagi, I trust you with the safety of the Earth."

Usagi nodded and carefully hugged her cousin "Just try to come back alive. And when you do tell me what your future is."

Ichigo sighed "I'll tell you a little bit, but like Blueberry said, it's not wise to know much about our futures."

"True" Usagi sighed out.

**Blueberry and Chibi-Usa**

Chibi-Usa sighed as she sat down on a swing set. They were carefully watched by Erika and Ami.

"So...tomorrow your going back" Chibi-Usa began.

Blueberry nodded "When I was born, and a decision like this was made, this was the result...Only I never met you in the future."

"That might because I was not born yet."

"Hmm...That could be the case. How old are you?" Blueberry asked.

"Eight, and you"

"Um six right now" Blueberry said.

Chibi-Usa sighed "Then let's scratch that. I'm older than you"

"By two years" Blueberry said.

"However you are smarter than I am!" Chibi-Usa said "And I hope we can become friends."

Blueberry nodded "We will!"

Chibi-Usa smiled as she held out her hand "Blueberry...Please come and visit us after your adventure with your future mother."

"I promise!" Blueberry shaking Chibi-Usa's hand.

"Promise to come back alive?" Chibi-Usa asked as she dug for an object in her pocket.

"I can't guarantee I'll come back alive...But I'll promise you I'll try to"

Chibi-Usa brought out her broach and opened it to show the tiny version of her crystal.

"Do you know what this is my new friend?"

"That is the Legendary Silver Crystal" Blueberry said.

"Take this...It might help you out against Lavadome" Chibi-Usa said.

"But correct me if I'm wrong but if I use it and wish on it to destroy Lavadome, then I'll die."

Chibi-Usa sighed "You're right however I hope that you can use it without killing yourself. You and your future mother are Mew Mews. I thought you Mew Mews do the unthinkable at times."

"Nice comeback and your right!" Blueberry said.

Chibi-Usa gave it to Blueberry "Here, you may borrow it. I'm sure you can use it and not kill yourself."

Blueberry nodded and placed it in her scepter "Thanks, I'll give it back to you."

Erika and Ami glanced at each other "Um is that smart Erika?"

"I admire her courage" Erika said.

Usagi and Ichigo appeared and they had just witnessed what had happened between the Mew Mew future daughter and Sailor Senshi's future daughter.

Usagi nodded and turned to Ichigo "Here take my Silver Crystal too. You might need both of them"

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, take it, we are just going to take on those Remlesses" Usagi said "You and your daughter are going to need them."

"Will it work with the Tokyo Mew Mew?" Ami brought up.

Luna walked by "Yes, as long as the Mew Mew Princess has one. Remember she was reincarnated with it and Ichigo in her past life was raised by Queen Serenity."

Usagi nodded "True so it will work for Ichigo and her future daughter."

"Yes."

Usagi turned to Ichigo "Ichigo use that thing as the last resort. However if you use it, it'll kill you."

"If it comes down to it, I'll use it" Ichigo said.

Suddenly they heard a scream and glanced around to see Count Blue Bayou. Then a blur belonging to Blueberry as she ran over to her future mother.

"You again" Ichigo hissed.

"Yes, Half Breed Ichigo" Count Blue Bayou hissed.

"That's Mew Mew!" Erika and Ichigo shouted at him

"What's going on?" Rei asked as the other Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi ran to the area.

Ichigo grabbed her pendent "Come on Mew Mews...Let's get stop this guy."

"Right!"

"Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Mint...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Berry...Metamorphis!"

Soon all of the Mew Mews were transformed and glancing at Count Blue Bayou. Count Blue Bayou stared at the Sailor Senshi "Theres no reason to hide it! I know you nine are the Sailor Senshi"

"What?!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted.

"I'm not like your stupid Dead Moon Circus you girls fight against. In fact I know all about your plans to go into the future. I'm here to stop it."

Usagi groaned out as Makoto ran over to him "Well then stop trying to kill Mew Ichigo's precious Blueberry, you child killer!"

She punched out at him but Count Blue Bayou grabbed her fist and thrown her into the ground.

"Makoto!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted.

"He's strong" Makoto said as she got up and charged him. Count Blue Bayou grabbed her fist once more and threw her over to her friends.

He then sent out a stream of lava at the Sailor Senshi still in their civilian forms. He then had the lava drill a circle around the trapped Sailor Senshi. The ground gave way and they collapsed into the hole.

"NOT AGAIN!" Minako shrieked out.

"Now Mew Mews" Count Blue Bayou said ignoring the fact that the Sailor Senshi were groaning in pain "Now I will destroy all of you at once."

"Bring it!" Mew Erika said banging her claws together.

Count Blue Bayou smiled as the lava around him exploded "You might've beaten me before, but now try this monster Lavabot!"

The lava shaped itself in the shape of a huge robot.

"Wheres that forcefield?" Mew Erika asked.

"This one doesn't have a lava forcefield" Count Blue Bayou said "But I still have mine"

With this their was a lava burst around the man.

"Darn it" Mew Erika cursed as she narrowly avoided the lava field.

"With one piece of junk." Mew Pudding said to the huge robot.

Insulted by the Mew Mew's remark the robot glanced down and fired a lava attack out of a huge cannon. The Mew Mews quickly dodged the attack and backed away.

"Tell you what Mew Mew" Count Blue Bayou said "Give me Blueberry and I'll let you live."

"Not going to happen!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said stubbornly.

"Then I guess you'll die" Count Blue Bayou stated as he aimed for Blueberry.

He then shot out a lava based attack as the Lavabot attacked. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode quickly ducked the robot's attack and quickly rushed to her future daughter's aide. She grabbed her daughter and held her as dived onto the ground. She held onto Blueberry as the lava roared by harmlessly. Well or so she thought. Suddenly Mew Ichigo heard something sizzling. She glanced up and saw her tail on fire.

She got blew it out and glared at Count Blue Bayou "You burnt my tail! But that's not what angers me. It's the fact that you want to kill my future daughter! That is what makes me angry."

"You said it!" a voice sounded.

The Mew Mews glanced down to see Super Sailor Moon and her friends getting up from that hole.

"How dare you pick on an innocent child! And how dare you make us fall into that hole!"

"We are pretty soldiers in sailor suits" the smaller one shouted.

"Sailor Moon"

"Sailor Chibi-Moon"

"In the name of the Moon...We shall punish you!"

"So you survived that" Count Blue Bayou said he turned to his robot "Lavabot time to destroy them all!"

"That's pretty big!" Super Sailor Moon said as the towering robot glanced at heroines.

The towering robot unleashed lava at the two heroine groups. The group dodged the attack but it neatly made a mess in the ground.

"That's it!" Mew Mint said as she turned to Mew Ichigo "Let's go to our super forms!"

"Right!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Soon all of the Mew Mews including Mew Erika was in their super forms.

"You half breeds are fouls!" Count Blue Bayou said "Not even your super forms can stop this monster!"

"We'll see now...Everyone attack!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Right!"  
"Uh-wait!" Sailor Mercury said as she took out her computer but it was too late.

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Burst!" Mew Berry Celestial Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Destructive Raging Venom!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted.

"Burning Ring...Madelina!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

The attacks hit the Lavabot. There was an explosion of dust.

"Did we get him?" Sailor Venus asked.

Just then something exploded and fire started to poor down on the two allied teams catching everything on fire. Then with one swift movement all of the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were on the ground. When the dust settled they saw the huge robot.

"No way!" Sailor Jupiter said in disbelief for the robot showed no signs of serious injuries.

"If we attack together..." Sailor Uranus said.

"Too bad we already tried that" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as the robot shout out an explosive rock. The rock exploded raining stinging lava like fire on the heroines preventing the heroines from getting up.

"What is up with this robot...Mew Pudding shouldn't your attack have canceled out it's abilities?" Sailor Chibi-Moon asked.

"Yes" Mew Pudding Flying Monkey Mode said.

Count Blue Bayou smirked "Now finish this use that sulfur gas!"

The robot lifted up it's cannons and fired the gas. The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi were gasping for breathe and on the ground.

"Is this our end?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mercury glanced up still searching for the weakness "That robot just has powerful resistances."

"Wait..." Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode began "Resistances!?"

"You heard Mercury why?" Sailor Venus asked.

"That is why our attacks didn't do anything. Our attacks are mostly based of magic attacks!" Mew Erika said.

"You have a plan?" Super Sailor Moon asked "Cause we can't last much longer with this fowl deadly gas."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was silent "This is bad."

"Why?"

"Cause were not faring so well against this" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode said as she and the Mew Mews were on their knees now gasping for air "We are half human, half animal. This means that any deadly gas we take in our bodies doubles."

"Which means" Sailor Mercury began "The Sailor Senshi can take a little bit more of this gas. It's quickly killing the Mew Mews."

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode caught sight of Blueberry whom was barely clinging on to life.

"Blueberry!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted noticing Blueberry's weakening form.

"Make that tripple for kids" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said "Cause were smaller"

"That is why the world is spinning" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode said.

"Mew Erika do you have a plan?" Sailor Uranus asked eying her.

Mew Erika nodded "Yeah, do you still have that sword?"

"The Space Sword talisman...Yes" Sailor Uranus said.

"Good...Now if only someone could stop that gas!"

As if on cue two roses a white and red one flew from the air striking the robot in it's chest. This cause the robot to stop the sulfur gas and glance up it's chest was cracked.

"I Tuxedo Kamen, Tart and the Moonlight Knight will not forgive anyone that terrorizes kids with fire" a tuxedo clad man said from the trees as he was joined up with Tart and the Moonlight Knight.

"You mean lava" the Moonlight Knight corrected him.

"Oh yeah...Sorry" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Lavabot destroy them one more steady flow of sulfur gas attack should do it!" Count Blue Bayou commanded.

"Yes, sir" the robot said it raised it's hands.

But a sword was then shown sticking from it's stomach.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Blueberry said.

The robot was dented in it's chest and it's stomach area now had a hole in it. Mew Erika turned to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury as she quickly discussed the plan.

"Okay ready?" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode asked them.

"You bet!" Sailor Uranus said.

"This will work" Sailor Mercury said then she added on "The timing has to be right. Hey Blue Knight we'll need your help on this."

Sailor Uranus quickly whispered the plan to him and the Blue Knight nodded "Right...Let's destroy this machine before it can unleash the sulfur gas."

Sailor Mercury began "Right...Bubble Spray...Freezing!"

The attack fogged up and froze the robot in it's tracks.

"Fouls" Count Blue Bayou said "This robot is completely resistant to magic based attacks.

"Maybe but not for long!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she and the Blue Knight charged the robot then she thought _I hope Mew Erika's plan works._

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she swung her sword along with the black knight.

The two swords sliced through the robot cutting it's arms off and shattering the ice.

"Now Mew Erika!" the two shouted.

"Don't need to tell me!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted as she flung herself at Lavabot with her speed.

To the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew they couldn't see anything but a blur as Mew Erika flung herself concentrating on her energies once the Mew Mew was close to the robot's chest she unleashed her punch shouting "Natural Frequency!"

She punched the robot's chest shattering it and completely made her way through the chest and landed at the other end. The robot's chest may have been shattered but then the robot's armor began to crack.

"Oh-no!" Count Blue Bayou shouted in amazement "That was her dangerous punch move Natural Frequency! While in Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, she can use it to shatter armor and in time destroy the creature.

The armor then completely shattered leaving a lava creature.

"Now Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted "That's the true creature! Destroy it before it can regenerate the armor!"

"Right!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted "Please Pegasus protect people's dreams...Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and froze the creature.

"Our turn!" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The two leaders turned to the stunned monster and raised their weapons.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The two attacks hit and destroyed the monster leaving a shocked Count Blue Bayou to turn to the Mew Mews.

"Darn it" he hissed he glanced at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode "You're lucky you can control that beast halfbreed."

"Mew Mew!" Mew Erika shouted annoyed at being called Halfbreed.

Count Blue Bayou hissed at the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew "I'll be back and waiting for you half breeds in the future!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to her friends and then to the Sailor Senshi "This enemy is too powerful for us to handle if we continue like this...We have to get going to the future...No one is going to stop us."

The Blue Knight nodded "Right...I'm going with you."

"Me too" The Moonlight Knight said.

Super Sailor Moon nodded as she regretfully agreed this man needed to be stopped otherwise people could get hurt.

The Mew Mew Princess turned to her team "Like I said tomorrow...We'll head out to Café Mew Mew and then head to the future...Girls let's keep our guards up."

The Mew Mew guardians nodded and began to go home to discuss to their families something important tomorrow.

**Reviews Please**

New Challenges await our heroines. Can they stop Lavadome and Count Blue Bayou or will they be destroyed? Find out in the next chapter Chapter 28: Welcome to the Future.


	28. Chapter 28: Welcome to the Future

Chapter 28: Welcome to the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, and Blueberry.

It was hard for Ichigo to tell her parents that she was going to go on a trip the next day. However Blueberry came up with a clever scheme. Ichigo reluctantly agreed. Ichigo told her parents that her school was having a little field trip. They agreed for their daughter to go. Once in her room, she turned to Blueberry as she closed the door. The future daughter's eyes were filled with sorrow and shame.

"What's wrong Blueberry?" Ichigo asked.

"Mommy, I'm sorry this is happening. I can't believe I got you involved with this enemy."

Ichigo placed a hand on her future daughter's shoulder "It's okay Blueberry. Even if you were not my child from the future say your Aunt Erika's daughter, we'd still do it. Besides you are welcomed here!"

"But I put you and your allies in danger. We almost lost our lives…" Blueberry said.

"BLUEBERRY Listen to yourself!" Ichigo snapped.

Blueberry glanced at her future mother closely as Ichigo continued "Blueberry, this isn't what I probably raised you in the future to do."

"Your right mommy, it isn't" Blueberry said glancing at Ichigo whom was now staring her right in her own eyes.

"Blueberry it is not your fault. No one knew that an enemy would come out to try to kill you. Your father, myself and the other Mew Mews will not let them have your head. Not as long as we live!"

Blueberry hugged her future mother "Mommy hold me."

Ichigo willingly obeyed "Calm down Blueberry. I'm here."

Ichigo's father knocked on the door.

"Yes, father?" Ichigo asked.

"Your boyfriend Masaya is here. Should I send him in?"

"Of course!"

The door opened and Masaya walked in then at the sight of Ichigo holding Blueberry in her arms he knew what was going on. He closed the door.

"Ichigo-san is she okay?" Masaya asked his future wife.

Ichigo nodded "Yes, she's just upset…She's blaming herself for the recent events."

Masaya understood her and walked towards Blueberry whom was clinging to her future mother. Blueberry glanced at him as he relieved Ichigo from the young girl.

"Blueberry…It's okay…everything will be alright. We will make it…Your mother is determined to do this."

"Are you?" Blueberry piped up."

"Of course!" Masaya said then he glanced at Ichigo as he played along with the two girls as the father "Blueberry, your mother and I are your parents. We care about you and I will do whatever it takes to stop these attacks that are on you."

"Mommy" Blueberry began as her eyes filled up with hope as Ichigo sat down "Daddy, thank you."

Ichigo and Masaya glanced at each other and smiled at each other but deep down they knew the danger that they were going to get involved in.

**Tokyo**

Count Blue Bayou cursed himself for failing his master Lavadome. He knew Lavadome needed to be alerted of the past Tokyo Mew Mew's plans to go into the future. He then grabbed the object.

"Master…do you hear me?"

Lavadome appeared "You have better have a good reason for waking me up!"

"Master…We have found Blueberry."

"Great and the outcome with the Lava Hound?"

"The past Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi defeated it. Blueberry got away."

"Then use the Lavabot you idiot!"

"Did that and it got it's butt kicked."

"TWO TIMES SHE got away! So what are you doing just standing there?!"

"The past Mew Mews are heading towards the future!"

"Hmm…Another challenge" Lavadome said "They had better be worth the trouble…Unlike their future selves."

"Your orders sir?"

"Come and wait in the future…I will give you an army."

"Yes, Master" Count Blue Bayou and with that he vanished.

**Café Mew Mew**

Ichigo, Blueberry, Masaya and Erika were discussing their battle plans. The future king and queen of the Mew Mew along with their future daughter and second-in-command were waiting for the others to arrive.

"That's going to be a little hard sis" Masaya said, "You of all people should know that you just can't barge into this enemy and expect them to easily fall."

"Of course I know!" Erika snapped at him.

Usagi and the other Inner Senshi along with the Outers were waiting in the café's recovery room. Finally all of the Mew Mews arrived and the two heroine groups went into the basement. Ryou glanced up and held up a blue crystal object.

"A Mew Aqua fragment!" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

Ryou nodded "Usagi…Chibi-Usa this is for you."

"But why?" Usagi asked.

"Without the Silver Crystals you can't transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon, however this fragment will work on your transformations as well as a temporary device. In other words these two fragments will not last forever. It will last about two to four weeks."

"Oh is that how long it's going to take till the Mew Mews show up?" Ami asked him.

"It might, we don't know how long this adventure will take" Ryou said.

"Well at least we got something to help us out" Rei said.

Blueberry took out her scepter "Okay my Mommy, daddy, Aunt Erika, are you ready?"

Erika banged her fist together as she brought out her pendent "Almost Blueberry."

Ichigo smiled at her future daughter "Come on Mew Mews let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Mew Mew Angel…Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Mint…Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro…Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Erika…Metamorphis!"

"Mew Mew Berry…Metamorphis!"

Soon all of the Mew Mews were transformed. Mamoru nodded towards Masaya as Masaya turned into the Blue Knight "Good luck cousin Erika and you too Masaya."

Mew Erika and the Blue Knight turned to him and nodded "Good luck to you too Mamoru."

Ryou turned into the Moonlight Knight and he glanced at Mamoru "It's up to you and Tart to protect the girls."

"Pudding…" Tart began.

Mew Pudding turned to him and smiled "I'll come back don't worry about me!"

Tart smiled "I hear you Mew Pudding!"

Blueberry brought her scepter "Is everyone ready?"

The Mew Mews nodded and Blueberry closed her eyes and said "Blueberry Scepter take us to the future!"

The scepter's edges began to spin and in a blinding flash they were at the Time Gates.

"So you Mew Mews have decided to go into the future after all," a voice sounded.

This caused Blueberry to squeeze her future mother's hand.

"Calm down Blueberry! It's only Sailor Pluto," the Blue Knight said.

"I wish she stopped doing that," Mew Zakuro said.

Sailor Pluto stood at entrance to the future time gates. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced up at her "Sailor Pluto!"

Sailor Pluto nodded "So welcome to the Time Gates."

"So this is the place where you guard" Mew Zakuro said glancing around "It's cool. It's defiantly something that was not in my mind."

Sailor Pluto smiled then she turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "So Mew Mew Princess what brings you and your guardians here?"

"You should know" Blueberry said to her "We are here to go save the future so I won't be attacked in the pass."

"Of course you may pass" Sailor Pluto said as she let the Mew Mews pass threw the gates "Lucky for you that you are my friends. If it wasn't and I didn't know Ichigo…I could've killed her"

"Not on my guardian's watch!" Mew Ichigo said to her.

The gates opened and Mew Mews stared at their future. Above their heads were shiny lights that were the northern lights.

"Oh look at those lights!" Mew Pudding said

"Yes, they are beautiful aren't they?" Mew Erika said "Oh and that is the Aurora Borealis!"

"That Aurora what?" Mew Pudding asked.

"The Aurora Borealis. Also known as the Northern Lights," Mew Lettuce said, "They are meant to be beautiful."

"Does this mean that we are somewhere north?" Mew Mint asked.

"Yes" Blueberry said smiling "These Northern Lights never fade away. Welcome to your future the Aurora Kingdom."

The Mew Mews saw a beautiful castle. Bigger buildings were surrounding it. Suddenly a light shown around Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the Blue Knight, the light transformed the two into their future selves. In Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's place was a cat pink hair cat girl wearing a queen's gown. The Blue Knight looked similar but with a dark blue colored armor instead of the robe.

The new Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced at the other past Mew Mew and spoke "Welcome to the Aurora Kingdom, Mew Mews from the past. I have temporarily taken over your Princess's body. During this time my name is Neo-Queen Millennia."

"After her past life's mother" Mint said.

The Neo Queen nodded "Silence please!"

Mew Mint nodded and Neo Queen Millennia spoke up as she turned to the alien "This is King Masaya. As you now know Blueberry is our future daughter."

"What's going on mommy?" Blueberry asked.

King Masaya sighed out "The reason why you were sent to the past was because of this new enemy."

The Neo-Queen pointed behind her "The palace is in control of Lavadome! He came on day and turned our Aurora Kingdom down. Everywhere you see Lava, used to be water."

Mew Erika glanced at the buildings "Are these from Lavadome's forces?"

"Yes, Scorpion Mew Mew they are" King Masaya said.

The Neo Queen sighed "Blueberry was sent into the past to get you to come to future. We were still fighting against Lavadome's forces so we thought they didn't go after her! Oh and Lavadome has what he calls the Weather Trio which are a powerful group of villains that have the powers of nature on their side. Count Blue Bayou is one of them and is the most strongest""

"But when they did, I was surprised that you girls defeated his second hand man Count Blue Bayou twice" King Masaya admitted out.

"She did that after she was attacked twice" Mew Erika said then she glanced around the kingdom "So what do we have to do to restore this place?"

Neo-Queen Millennia smiled at Mew Erika "Still impatient as ever."

"But still obedient" King Masaya smiled at her then the Neo Queen continued.

"You must defeat Lavadome and his evil forces. Only then will your future be safe. Blueberry will be saved as well. Good luck."

With that the two were changed back. Ichigo glanced around herself "What just happened?"

Mew Mint smirked "Well, we saw your future self. You are known as Neo-Queen Millennia, after you're past mother."

"And you my brother are just King Masaya" Mew Erika said.

"And your future self just left us with a mission" Mew Zakuro said.

"Which could take a while?" Mew Berry said.

The girls sat down to discuss the situation.

"Okay destroy Lavadome and the future will be repaired" Mew Ichigo sighed out "I wish this never would've happened. Mew Mint fly around and give us a good idea of what is out here."

Mew Mint nodded and flew off. To the bird Mew Mew's eyes she saw that the Neo Queen had spoke the truth. The only building that was not damaged was the castle under the Northern Lights and even that was going to be hard to get to.

She flew back "It's as if the Neo-Queen was telling the truth!"

Blueberry had fallen asleep during her own true mother and father coming. And Mew Ichigo knew why.

She glanced up "Poor girl she didn't get any sleep last night…Let her rest"

"Ether that or the boring conversation done this to her…Remember she falls asleep if something happens to the Mew Mews."

Suddenly Mew Erika caught movement and she shifted into a scorpion defence stance "Um, I'd like to give the small fry a rest but we've got company."

"Great" Mew Zakuro sighed out.

"Mew Erika, see if you can stall them!"

Mew Mint saw the movement but a wave hit her causing her to scream. Her scream woke the sleeping Blueberry from her slumber "What's going on?"  
The other Mew Mews turned to her. Mew Mint's arms were crossed over her chest and her legs were twitching and ice was everywhere in her hair "BLUEBERRY I knew the northern lands were cold but that wave was ridiculous!"

"Not normally _THAT _cold, I mean your future self enjoyed this place."

"If I ever see my future self I'll kick her for this!"

"I don't think that was a normal cold front," Mew Erika said as another gust of icy wind blew by.

Ichigo stood her ground looking around as a girl with white hair appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you are the half breeds Count Blue Bayou has failed to destroy…Well you won't get passed me."

"Who are you? And that's Mew Mew!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"That traitor!" Blueberry hissed.

The girl smiled "Well if it isn't the little Half Breed Princess!"

"Traitor?" all of the Mew Mews asked.

"Well she sided with my mommy and daddy, then she kidnapped me."

"You won't get away this time," the girl said.

"Who are you?!" Mew Erika said as she blocked the girl's arm for touching Blueberry.

"The name's Stormella" the girl smiled "I am one of the three Weather Trio. He is my master!"

"Stormella you are going down!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Try to!" Stormella called out as she breathed out an icy attack at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's legs.

The ice hit and froze Mew Ichigo Angel Mode to the ground and near a ledge towards the lava.

"Hmm. Now good by Mew Mew Princess! Blizzard Wave!"

A snowflake like wave rushed over to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"Mommy!" Blueberry called out but she didn't need to as all of the Mew Mew guardians took the wave attack.

"Man she's going to freeze us to death" Mew Mint said as ice was now shown on her wings and even more was in her hair.

Stormella watched as the Blue Knight freed his future wife's feet from the ice with one swipe of his sword.

Stormella smiled as she waved her hand "Come out Ice Skeleton!"

A huge Skeleton that was shaped in the form of ice came into the scene.

"Great…" Blueberry said as she and Mew Erika glanced at the situation "Lava at the end of us and ice at the front."

"Not a good situation" Mew Erika admitted out.

"We can beat her. Come on girls!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Right!" was the reply from all of the Mew Mews.

Stormella watched as the Mew Mews charged her and the huge Ice Giant "Attack you big monster! Blizzard Wave!"

Another wave attack was sent at the Mew Mews whom brushed off the attack with ease. Mew Erika was close to Stormella "This is for Mew Ichigo!"

Stormella smiled as Mew Erika's fist hit her chest. Suddenly Mew Erika noticed her claw beginning to freeze.

"What?" Mew Erika asked as she quickly pulled her claw back.

"Watch out!" Mew Berry shouted

The warning came to late and the Ice Skeleton swiped the Scorpion Mew Mew aside.

"Are you okay?" Mew Zakuro said.

"I am, I got the wind knocked out of me but how was my claw freezing?"

Stormella smiled evilly "Well half-breed, my own ice special ability causes one's fist or leg to freeze…You are lucky the Ice Skeleton got you cause I would've frozen you solid!"

Mew Erika got up "That was just a lucky move!"

The Ice Skeleton attacked once more but the Mew Mews dodged the attack with ease. Then it breathed out an ice attack out of its mouth just as Stormella shouted "Blizzard Wave!"

The two attacks hit freezing all of the Mew Mews except for Mew Erika in their tracks. Mew Erika's tail was frozen to the ground and she struggled to get free and could only watch as Stormella satisfied on a well-played victory walked over the Mew Mews.

"Mommy!" Blueberry shouted as Stormella walked over to the Mew Mew Princess.

"I wonder what your cousin will do when I deliver your dead body back to her" Stormella said "I guess I'll find out by shattering your body. Ice Shatter!"

"MOMMY!!

Mew Erika's mind snapped, "Stormella try me first!"

"Easy but first the leader!"

The Blue Knight's sword clashed onto the wrist but and he easily repealed it.

Then a white rose from the Moonlight Knight struck the ice that trapped Mew Erika's tail. Finally freed Mew Erika then shattered the ice that trapped her tail. Mew Erika quickly speed off and freed the other Mew Mews.

"Great" Mew Mint said "I was thinking that I wasn't going to get out of this situation.

"Come on we can't let this Stormella girl defeat us!"

Mew Pudding nodded "Time to melt that Ice!"

"Mew Ichigo unleash the super modes!" the Blue Knight shouted

"Right come on girls!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

In minutes the Mew Mews were in their Super Modes.

"Ha you can't beat us!" Stormella shouted "Blizzard Wave!"

The Ice Skeleton then breathed out another ice blast.

Quickly the Blue Knight and the Moonlight Knight shattered the ice attacks.

"Our turn!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted "Ribbon…Raging Destructive Venom!"

"Ribbon…Eagle Force"

"Ribbon…Trident Shockwave!"

"Ribbon…Fiery Star Shower!"

"Ribbon…Werewolf Shadow Slash!"

"Ribbon…Lovely Rainbow Burst!"

The six attacks struck the Ice Skeleton as Stormella cowardly hid behind it. The Ice Skeleton roared in pain but then the Fiery Star Shower Attack hit and began melting its body. Two stars hit Stromella doing damage to her.

"My turn!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Ribbon…Purification Burst!"

The last attack hits and destroys the monster leaving Stormella to glance around surrounded by the Mew Mews.

"Now would you like to reconsider the victor?" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted asked.

Stormella frowned "I'll see you later half breeds! I'll kill you all!"

With that Stormella vanished.

"I'm still cold here," Mew Mint Eagle Mode said as the Mew Mews returned

Mew Erika led them to a cave to rest for the rest of the day. She and Mew Pudding lit the fire.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced up at the Moonlight and she thought she saw Usagi "Usagi, my cousin be strong! We are going to be here a while."

The Mew Mews then took turns doing work shifts watching for any enemy attack.

**End of Chapter**

The Mew Mews arrived in their future! So what do you think about it? The next chapter will be a LONG one.


	29. Chapter 29: Blur

Chapter 29: Blur

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Princess Crystal, Blueberry, Lavadome, Stormella and Blur.

The Tokyo Mew Mew were exhausted. Some evenly slept without complaining. One actually complained about the sleeping conditions. Mew Erika was the one keeping watch. She heard Mew Mint complain for the thirteenth time that day. The scorpion Mew Mew sighed despite the constant complaining from Mew Mint this wasn't going to change. The scorpion Mew Mew glanced around the cave's entrance. If there was going to be another attack that would be the exact place.

"Aunt Erika..." Blueberry stirred up.

Mew Erika turned to her future niece "Yes, Blueberry."

"How do you like the future?" Blueberry asked.

Mew Erika turned back to the cave's entrance and she glanced at the Northern Lights before answering "Yes, Blueberry, I do."

"So Blueberry what was the future like before Lavadome took it over?"

"Beautiful!" Blueberry said "The Northern Lights above us. The crystal clear water that reflex the Northern Lights."

Mew Erika smiled "Blueberry that is beautiful to here. Don't worry, your mother and the rest of the Mew Mews will stop Lavadome...Now please get to sleep."

"Right away Aunt Erika" Blueberry said as she fell asleep.

Mew Erika turned towards the entrance to the cave.

**Tokyo**

Usagi passed around her room. She was worried about her cousin but knew that it was up to her and her the other Sailor Senshi to keep the past safe so that the Mew Mews could have a home to come to. Luna walked into her room "Usagi..."

Usagi looked at Luna "Yes?"

"Usagi, your cousin will come back so please don't be worried about her."

Usagi nodded "True Luna. Ichigo has her path to take."

"And you have yours. It's only fair that you get to see your future, so your cousin must see hers. Besides that enemy Lavadome is truly the Mew Mew's enemy! He convinced Queen Nehelenia to kill them all, if Millennia had not delivered the babies to your past mother, then they too would've been killed."

Usagi nodded "Your right Luna! Besides we've got Princess Crystal and her gang to help us."

Luna nodded "Plus remember you've been fighting more than you cousin has. Don't tell me you can't fight without her support!"

Usagi nodded once more and stopped passing back and forward "Your right. It's my turn to show Ichigo that she will have a home to return to!"

Luna just turned as she replied "You have a meeting with the rest."

This got Usagi running towards the door and out of her house.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Sweet Juliet glanced around as they watched two previous battles against the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi versing the newly revived Count Blue Bayou. She turned to her mother and the Dead Moon Circus queen nodded.

"So our foes are having trouble with him."

Fish-Eye returned from her spying trip Sweet Juliet ordered her to go on.

"What's the verdict Fish-Eye?"

"The Mew Mews are nowhere in town!" Fish-Eye said.

Tiger-Eye appeared and when he heard this her growled out "They are in the future!"

Queen Nehelenia smirked "It will be a fatal error, we know that the Sailor Senshi are a bit weaker when dealing with Chimera Remlesses. I can only wonder how far the Sailor Senshi will go."

Sweet Juliet looked at Tiger-Eye then to Master Zirconia "Use your Remlesses and search for Pegasus! Now is the time to attack! The target is Minkao!"

Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye glared at each other "Leave her to us!"

The two vanished leaving Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet to glare at each other sweat dropping.

**Future**

Morning came without any attack. Mew Mint was the current Mew Mew on duty. She glanced at her watch "Everyone it's time to get up!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stretched and glanced at Blueberry whom was sleeping on her lap. She carefully grabbed hold of her future daughter and with the sleeping girl in her arms walked outside along with the other Mew Mews.

Mew Mint glanced up at the sky it was still night "What is up with this place? My watch says it should be morning."

"It is" Mew Erika said.

Mew Mint glanced at the scorpion Mew Mew for an answer.

"It is morning" Mew Lettuce said then she explained further "We are somewhere in the north lands. Because of this it's pretty much dark all the time."

"Then how did do we know when it's night?" Mew Pudding asked also confused.

"We are Mew Mews. If you use the animals senses you will know what time of day it is. Also look at the Northern Lights" Mew Lettuce said.

"Interesting" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as she and the Mew Mews walked side-by-side.

"So Lavadome has the Weather Trio" Mew Zakuro said.

"Yeah Count Blue Bayou has fire and lava based powers" Blueberry said.

"Now that Stormella has Ice based powers!" Mew Mint snapped.

"I see someone hasn't forgotten about that" Mew Pudding said to her.

"I was struck with ice at least four times!"

"Enough!" Mew Erika roared out silencing the two Mew Mews.

"She's right so what is the last member of the Weather Trio?" Mew Zakuro asked.

"I have the feeling we will find out soon" Mew Berry said.

"So do I" Mew Erika and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said in union.

At that moment a lighting bolt flashed out of nowhere causing the Mew Mews to stop. When the lighting bolt ended stood an alien.

"Great Blur..." Blueberry said.

The alien glanced down at the young girl. He had long pointy ears similar to Princess Crystal's but the alien also had eerie green eyes. He wore a black armor with yellow breast plates. He also wore white pants. In his hands was a lighting bolt shaped staff.

"Hmm, the half-breed Princess" the alien said.

Mew Erika snapped out "Why do you villains call us that. We are known as Mew Mews get it threw your head!"

Blur smirked at her as he answered out "Because you girls are part animal. That is what makes you half breeds."

Blueberry glanced up "Unlike Stormella you were not a traitor. In fact you were the first one we fought against!"

Blur smiled at her "Yes, now what are you going to do?"

Mew Erika glared at him "Alright that's it! I'll answer that call for Blueberry!"

She flung herself at Blur and punched out at him. Blur waited till the last moment and dodged the attack and was at Mew Erika's back.

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

Suddenly he sent a jolt of electricity at her unprotected back. The charge coursed threw her body shocking her. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Berry said.

Mew Erika glanced up at her as she got up but Blur was in front of her and kicked her away towards her friends. The Mew Mew was sent head over toe as she tumbled towards her friends.

"What?" Mew Erika asked as her friends helped her up.

Blur smiled as his hands sparked with electricity "Shame of you Half-Breed. I am Blur the last of the Weather Trio. I control electricity and light. This also means I get the speed of light at my side."

"Now you tell me" Mew Erika said.

"Girls! We have to be careful!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Right" Mew Erika said as she glanced at the alien.

Blur grinned "Oh yeah want to see another thing?"

He then grabbed a sleeping child. The child was a girl. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"What?" Mew Erika asked looking at the new female child as if she knew the child.

Blueberry nodded "Release my friend and cousin Kylie!"

Mew Erika and the Moonlight Knight exchanged glances to each other and Ryou could clearly see the embarrassed face of his wife which clearly turned to a frown as she turned to Blur "You have one chance to release my own future daughter now!"

**YOU DID IT?!**

_Um, well this is the future mom. Anything could've happened._

**DEAR I CAN TAKE THAT YOU Married Ryou. But having a child!**

_Hey Mew Ichigo has a daughter why can't I?_

**Good Point...Wonder what you named your daughter and of course she'll have the Inner Scorpion...You do realize this right?**

_Of course mom._

**Still can't believe you did it!**

Blur smiled as if he could sense the Inner Demon's raging voice "Oh I will only if you can defeat me and my Weather Soldier"

"Weather Soldier?" Mew Mint asked then she caught on "Wait are those the monsters you, Stormella and Count Blue Bayou can summon?"

Blur nodded "Correct as always bird half-breed!"

"That's MEW MEW!" Mew Mint shouted but then she nodded "Great..."

Blur smirked as he held up his staff "Come on out Lighting Knight!"

The staff sent out a burst of lighting and out of it came out a yellow armored knight on a brown horse with bright yellow armor on it.

"Whoa what a beast?!" Mew Zakuro said.

"Lighting Knight destroy them all! Hey Scorpion Half-Breed, want a rematch?"

Mew Erika glanced at him "Maybe..."

"Come on Mew Mew don't you want to be introduced to your future daughter?"

"Not when she's in your filthy hands!"

"Good one" Mew Pudding said to Mew Erika.

Blur glanced at Mew Erika "I've always wanted to destroy your past form mommy. Sensing Lavadome burned your future self to death."

Mew Erika watched as Blur unleashed an electric attack at her. The electric attack struck her forcefully making her back hit the wall. She then straightened up and lay on the ground still breathing.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Berry shouted.

"I'm fine!" Mew Erika said stubbornly as she weakly regained her ground she turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Leave this Blur to me! You have to take out that Weather Soldier!"

The six other Mew Mews nodded to her and Mew Erika glanced at the Lighting Knight.

"All right...Blur...I accept but you must place my daughter down."

"Sure, I'll do it" Blur walked over to the edge of a platform.

"Don't you dare!" Mew Erika shouted she closed her eyes and unleashed her own super mode.

"Hmm...Now your at full power" Blur said just as he dropped the girl.

"No! Kylie!" Blueberry shouted.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode flew with lighting fast speed and rescued the girl. She then placed the girl behind her "Now Blur...We will battle against each other."

Blur smiled "Good the next future mother at her full power. Let's battle."

"Right!"

**Tokyo**

The Sailor Senshi were walking around. Usagi had spotted Minako going out with whom she thought was just a regular guy, but it was Tiger-Eye. The next moment they saw Minako with Hawk-Eye.

"That isn't the same guy I saw her with earlier!" Usagi said as she watched Minako come in.

"Is she?" Ami began.

Minako ran in and sat down with her friends.

"So who was that guy?" Rei asked her.

Minako explained that the new guy was an artist requesting her to be a model.

"She's two timing" Makoto said.

"What's two timing?" Diana asked on top of Chibi-Usa's head.

"Um that's" Usagi began.

"Usagi" Artemis began in a protective voice "Don't go teaching that to children!"

Minako ran out of the store.

"That guy is suspicious!" Usagi said.

The group decided on a course of action.

**Future**

The Lighting Knight Charged the Mew Mews. As the Lighting Knight charged it began to fill up with Electricity The Mew Mews that were not occupied with Blur dodged the Weather Soldier's attack but not by much. The Mew Mews had it surrounded and it noticed this. It then let loss the electricity. The electricity shocked every Mew Mew taking them down.

"Man..." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as her hair stood on end.

Mew Mint stood up "This is not going too well."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "We can't give up...We have a job to do."

Mew Lettuce nodded "Right, to restore our future."

Blur and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode were even. The two were incredibly fast but the Mew Mew was not going to give up. Blur tried to electrocute the Super Mode but this failed miserably due to the Inner Demon's speed she turned the tables and punched him aside.

Blur glanced up "I can see that we are even Half-Breed."

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode glanced at him "Are you trying to make me angry?"

Blur smiled "Of course!"

"You do know that if you do, I could blow you away! Plus that Weather Soldier is going to be destroyed as well!"

"Bring it" Blur said as he shot out an electric attack at her.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode held up her claws and prevented the attack "You're going to have to do more better than that if you hope to defeat me!"

Blur glanced at her "Then bring it!"

"Let's get to it!"

The two charged each other again. Blur watched the Super Mode quickly and grabbed her fist. He aimed his weapon at her and shouted "Electrocution!"

The Scorpion Mew Mew felt the electricity serge through her body. The attack flung her over to a cliff. Blur smiled as he came closer to the edge as the Scorpion Mew Mew dangled hanging onto the cliff's top for dear life.

"Mew Erika!" all of the Mew Mews shouted.

Blur smiled at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode as he made his way closer to the Mew Mew.

"Well, well, well look behind you."

Mew Erika didn't need to know what was behind her "Yeah, I know lava."

"Once you fall into it, there is no coming back!" Blur said.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode watched as Blur lifted up his feet and attempted to step on the Scorpion Mew Mew's claws. That was then Kylie woke up and glanced at the scenario. She glanced at her cousin Blueberry whom nodded "That's your past mother! And my Aunt!"

A white rose flew towards Blur but Blur side stepped it and looked up to see the Moonlight Knight.

"And that is your past uncle" Blueberry said.

Blur glanced at the Moonlight Knight just as the Lighting Knight took the Mew Mews down with an electric burst. The Mew Mews were lying on the ground unable to get up. They were breathing but the Lighting Knight proved too fast for them to lay a single hit on it. Now the Mew Mews could only watch as the Lighting Knight made it's way over to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whom was struggling to get onto her legs. So far she was on her knees.

"Mommy!" Blueberry shouted as the Lighting Knight positioned himself at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's head.

It raised it's lance just as Blur was about to step on Mew Erika's claws which would send her tumbling into the lava below.

"Mommy…" Kylie began as she watched her own past mother struggle to pull herself out off of the cliff's edge.

The Lighting Knight raised its lance while Blur lifted his right foot.

"No!" Blueberry and Kylie shouted as the two children ran to their mother's aide seeing that the Blue Knight was trying his best to chop the Lighting Knight down but failed too and that the Moonlight Knight couldn't distract Blur's attention.

The Lighting Knight jabbed just as Blur began to stomp down on Mew Erika's claws. However both the Lighting Knight and Blur were stopped by something holding onto each of their arms.

Blur and the Lighting Knight stopped and the Mew Mews gasped as they saw Blueberry whom was trying to push the lance away from her past's mother's head and Kylie whom grabbed hold of Blur's arms. Even more incredible was what happened next Kylie managed to push Blur aside! Then rescued her mother.

"Thanks Kylie" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode said.

"Mommy" Kylie said looking at her past mother.

"Please mister Lighting Knight" Blueberry said.

The Weather Soldier glanced at the young Mew Mew Princess right in the eye.

"Please Lighting Knight" Blueberry said this time tears flowed threw her eyes "Please don't kill my mommy. She is part of my family. Isn't killing a girl like my mommy against a knight's code?"

The Lighting Knight stopped abruptly and glanced down at the Future Mew Mew Princess and future Neo Queen. It closed its eyes as if thinking on what the child had just said.

"What are you doing Lighting Knight they are enemies to Lavadome…Destroy them!" Blur shouted as he knocked Kylie on the head causing the child to lose consciousness right in front of her future mother. He then took his time to recall what happened next, as he suddenly felt that that was the wrong thing to do right in front of Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode.

He glanced to her and could see the anger quickly filling into her eyes.

"How dare you do that to my CHILD!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted.

"Uh-oh she's out of control!" the Moonlight Knight shouted

Blur gulped as the Inner Scorpion took control of Mew Erika and race towards him he tried to shock her but the Inner Scorpion punched him aside and into a building, which crumbled on him on impact.

"Uh-oh" he said, "I'm now realizing that, that was a BIG mistake."

Just then the Lighting Knight made it's decision and glanced over to Blueberry.

"No please don't kill her!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as the Weather Soldier made it's way towards Blueberry.

However she realized that she didn't need to shout the command. For the Lighting Knight glanced at Blueberry and saluted as if it was changing sides. The Lighting Knight then glanced at the Mew Mew Guardians, then towards Blur as Blur was punched back by the Inner Scorpion. Then it glanced at her future daughter whom was unconscious. It walked over to her and raised it's lance.

"No don't kill my cousin!" Blueberry shouted.

However the Lighting Knight had something else in mind. It's staff then glew white as it gently shot out a beam. The beam healed the child's injuries and allowing the young child to regain consciousness. Blur couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what was going on as he dodged the Inner Scorpion's tail sting. He had heard of such things some Weather Soldiers had a consciousness when it came down to codes. Suddenly it dawned on him the code that this Weather Soldier followed a code. And that code was the Code of Chivalry!

"No, way you traitorous Knight" Blur cursed at the Lighting Knight.

At the word traitor the Lighting Knight turned to him and raised it's lances. Then he saw the Lighting Knight begin to gather in lighting energy as it charged him. He watched with horror as the Lighting Knight charged him its lances aimed well, one at his head and one at his heart. He was too busy watching the Lighting Knight that he didn't see Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. The Inner Demon raised its claws and struck out with an orange attack. The attack hit him causing massive pain as the Inner Demon's attack stopped him from moving as well. The Lighting Knight jabbed out at its previous owner. Then if that wasn't enough it let lose the electric blast!

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blur shouted.

The Mew Mews including the Inner Scorpion had to cover their eyes and when it was over the Inner Scorpion had returned Mew Erika back into her regular Mew Mew form. The Mew Mews glanced to see Blur lying terribly wounded with two lances in him. Carefully the Lighting Knight backed away towards Blueberry. Blur then began to stir "Curses Mew Mews…I too have fallen in defeat. However you were almost close to defeat as well. Your problems are only going to get worse…Now good bye!"

As quick as Blur arrived he vanished leaving the Lighting Knight behind.

The Weather Soldier turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mews whom were battered up. It's whole body glew white and completely healed them all. The Lighting Knight stood in front of Blueberry. It eyed her scepter and nodded.

"What is going on here?" Mew Mint asked Mew Erika but the Scorpion Mew Mew and the Moonlight Knight was having a conversation with Kylie their own future daughter.

"Mommy, your alive!" Kylie said as she hugged her future mother.

"Yes Kylie. Thanks to you" Mew Erika said.

"I said what is going on here?"

The Moonlight Knight studied Blueberry's scepter "That's no ordinary weapon…That is a summoning weapon."

"Come again?" Mew Erika and Mew Mint asked him.

Kylie answered, "That weapon is my cousin Blueberry's. The scepter has summoning powers allowing the user to summon a monster. What specific type?…The ones known as Weather Soldiers. As long as taking her to the past."

The Lighting Knight glanced at the scepter one last time before exploding into tiny lighting fragments and was absorbed into the scepter. Blueberry glanced at her scepter as it glew. Suddenly Blueberry's body began to glow. When the glowing ended Blueberry stood wearing the exact same dress as her mother but blue. She had cat ears and a cat tail and in her hands was the scepter.

"My future daughter is growing up she's Mew Blueberry!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

Kylie nodded "That scepter is her transformation items as well as a summoning weapon. As long as she has it she can transform into her Mew form as you Aunt Ichigo kindly stated as Mew Blueberry!"

Mew Erika smiled at her future daughter "So have you learned how to transform yet?"

"No mommy but I am so glad to see you!" Kylie said.

Mew Erika smiled "I am your future mommy. However as Ichigo has allowed Blueberry to call her mommy, you may call me mommy."

Kylie turned to the Moonlight Knight "And can I call you Daddy?"

This got the Moonlight Knight smiling at her "Yes, you may Kylie."

Mew Blueberry glanced at her summoning weapon "Um Kylie how do I summon the monster?"

Kylie answered, "Well cousin, I'd love to tell you but I can't. It's a weapon that is totally dependent on you."

"So I can summon it on my own will" Mew Blueberry said as she glanced at her scepter and in it she saw the Lighting Knight. She then smiled at it "Thank you for sparing my mother."

As if it could here her, the Lighting Knight winked at her then Blueberry glanced up at her future mother "Mommy can I help fight now?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded as she and the Blue Knight took a quick decision as a mother and father "Sure, but try to stay near me, your father or any of the other Guardians."

Kylie broke them up as she glanced at Mew Blueberry "Mew Blueberry there are other Weather Soldiers out there. And if you can convince them as you did with the Lighting Knight, you automatically take control of the Weather Soldier and after the battle, it is yours.

"So these Weather Soldiers aren't really evil," Mew Zakuro said.

"Some are but most of them can be convinced to join us and only I can do it" Mew Blueberry said.

Kylie nodded "She's right."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the other Mew Mews glanced at each other.

"Should we keep this a secret from the Sailor Senshi?" Mew Mint asked.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to Mew Mint "I don't know, I've never kept any secret away from Usagi. But I guess we could leave this part out, until we need to use them again in the past."

The Blue Knight smiled "Well now we know all three Weather Trio. They are not going to be easy."

"But now with a Weather Soldier on our side we can at least match up to them!" Mew Berry said.

"She's right brother" Mew Erika said.

The Blue Knight nodded "Correct sister."

"Only one problem" Mew Blueberry said.

"What is the problem?" all of the Mew Mews asked.

Kylie answered, "Well the scepter can only summon a total of up to five weather soldiers. Two other Weather Soldiers are owned by Lavadome they are water and earth type ones."

"Once the remaining slots are down and out, I won't be able to get them into the scepter" Mew Blueberry finished for her cousin.

The Mew Mews nodded at this "Not a bad problem"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked at the Aurora Borealis and smiled "Sailor Moon, we'll come home no matter what, just keep on defending it. We will have something else to help us out and to match those stupid Chimera Remless and destroy the Dead Moon Circus once and for all!"

The group continued to walk just as another battle against the Dead Moon Circus ended up in the Sailor Senshi's favor and Pegasus still not found.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry if the Sailor Senshi didn't have a fight scene, I didn't want to repeat the battle when Minako got caught in. I would've had to switch between battle scenes, but don't worry, I'll try to make it up to you by putting two fight scenes in the next chapter. So what do you think of the Weather Trio? Dangerous? You bet they are! However I am asking for your help once again. Blueberry's scepter has the Lighting Knight in it and it MUST have one of the five weather Soldiers from different weather conditions. Such as one lighting, one earth, one fire/lava, one water, and one Ice.**

**I am asking you all for your imagination once more. In your reviews if you want to, I'd like you to tell me the names of the Weather Soldiers Blueberry can summon. Also tell me what type they are and also tell me the special summoning phrase that she can summon the Weather Soldier with.**


	30. Chapter 30: Double Battle

Chapter 30: Double Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers.

Princess Crystal walked alongside Makoto the alien Princess and Sailor Senshi were becoming great friends. Little by little Princess Crystal was becoming more like her day-by-day. Makoto often taught the alien Princess karate and taught her the rules of a human. The alien Princess watched as Makoto explained how to make food as the two worked together on a meal for the group. Minako had been attacked and couldn't get the feeling out of herself that she had been targeted for this mysterious Pegasus creature.

Princess Crystal sighed as Usagi complained out "Mako-chan when are you going to finish that meal…I'm starving."

Rei answered the alien Princess's sigh "Usagi you are always hungry!"

"But I can't study when I'm hungry and…"

Princess Crystal glanced up at the Moon Princess and saw Usagi's face, as she didn't finish her sentence. The alien Princess knew what Usagi was going to ask.

"Usagi, your worried about Ichigo aren't you?" Crystal asked.

Usagi nodded "Yes…I am worrying about her."

"It's only natural to be worried about a relative in your family" Ami said "I mean I would be worried if Ichigo was my cousin. This is hard for Usagi."

Usagi glanced up as she flashed a fake smile "Ichigo's doing her duty for her future daughter and we've gotta protect the past so that the Mew Mews can have a home to come too."

"That's the spirit," Makoto said.

Princess Crystal helped Makoto slice some carrots for the meal as she glanced up at Usagi "Yeah, your cousin will come back alive! We've just have to hope that Mew Aqua, Ryou gave you and Chibi-Usa holds off until they do arrive."

**Future**

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was walking alongside her future husband and her future daughter. To the Mew Mews it certainly looked like a loving family. Mew Erika and the Moonlight Knight walked side-by-side their own future daughter Kylie. What they didn't know was that they were being watched! Lavadome glanced at his globe. Then he turned to a still battered Blur, and Stormella.

"So my Weather Trio failed to defeat them," Lavadome said.

"I would've killed them Master! I really would've if it wasn't for that Weather Soldier Lighting Knight turning on me!" Blur stated.

Stormella smiled at him "Come on Blur you SHOULD OF KNOWN that Knights follow the code of Chivalry!"

"But those half-breeds aren't pure humans, if it was PURE humans I could understand, but these are HALF-BREEDS! Besides at least I stood and fought beside my Weather Soldier."

Stormella blew out at him "Hmm…BOYS WILL BE BOYS! We ladies don't get our hands dirty, we are more concerned about our-"

"SILENCE YOU TWO!" Lavadome shouted silencing the two.

Lavadome glanced at them "It doesn't matter you BOTH failed me…Hmm, the Mew Mew's past selves are putting up a good fight…"

"What is the plan?" Stormella asked.

Lavadome glanced at them then glanced at his snowball to see Count Blue Bayou designing an army "The army is almost completed."

"But it only has Lava Weather Soldiers!" Blur shouted.

Lavadome glanced at Blur and after grabbing his trident shot a burst of lava at him. Blur ducked the lava but it reflected on a shiny piece of metal sending the beam up onto a chandelier. The lava blast cut the chandelier off and the object came down on Blur's head. This movement silenced Blur but didn't kill him. Blur clutched his head and both Stormella and Blur glanced at Lavadome now knowing that their master wasn't in the best of moods to be complaining to.

"Good now that I have your attention without any annoying complaining! I have new orders for you two" Lavadome said.

"Right away master!" Blur and Stormella said saluting him.

"You two are to join up with Count Blue Bayou. I want you two to help him out! Together with all of your Weather Soldiers the Mew Mews won't stand a chance against you them.

Stormella saluted "As you wish Master Lavadome!"

She vanished leaving Blur to turn to Lavadome.

"What are you waiting for Blur?" Lavadome asked.

"Lighting Knight is on their side now!" Blur said.

"Doesn't matter! That is only one Weather Soldier young Blueberry can summon. Now GO you IDIOT!"

"Right away" Blur said as he vanished.

Lavadome turned to his globe "Let's see you take on this…hmm this one should do."

He brought his trident and summoned a rock golem.

"Now my Weather Soldier destroy the Mew Mews!"

The Weather Soldier nodded and made it's way out of the castle.

**Tokyo**

Usagi smiled and sat up straight "As always Makoto's cooking is good!"

Makoto smiled "That's always good to hear that from you Usagi!"

"Ehem" Princess Crystal said.

Usagi glanced at the alien Princess who crossed her arms "Oh and you're an excellent cook too!"

"That's better, and you're welcome."

**Dead Moon Circus**

Sweet Juliet saw with Fish-Eye. Hawk-Eye and Tiger-Eye returned.

"Mission" Tiger-Eye began

"FAILED!! I was watching!" Sweet Juliet snapped at them.

"She didn't have Pegasus" Hawk-Eye said.

Sweet Juliet sighed, "This is not good that the Sailor Senshi are defeating us! Their allies are gone at the moment. This is OUR big push, clearly we are slipping if we are failing to defeat them!"

"She's right" Master Zirconia said he glanced at the Amazon Trio "The Mew Mews were the only ones that were the power house of the bunch."

Tiger-Eye sighed, "Well we are trying our hardest. We are, it's just that finding Pegasus is like finding a needle in a haystack!"

"I know what that is like" Sweet Juliet said.

"That was a figuration of speech," Fish-Eye said to her

"I KNOW what that meant! I'm just saying that whoever made the expression up is correct. It is difficult to find a needle in a haystack…"

"True she lost something exactly like that once" Queen Nehelenia said.

"Truth is the Inner Scorpion is no longer at our current timeframe! So this is OUR big push to find Pegasus…So who's the next target?"

"This is!" Fish-Eye said taking up a picture of Keiichiro.

Sweet Juliet sighed, "Go on…I'll even form a Chimera Remless…"

Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet vanished.

**Future**

The Mew Mews were walking and true to Mew Erika's and Mew Lettuce's words, the sky was still dark but the Northern Lights never ended.

"Couldn't we've picked a better place? Seriously what made us pick this place?" Mew Mint asked.

"I'm getting sleepy already," Mew Pudding admitted out.

"Hey, you two this is OUR future. We should appreciate it, with the exception of Lavadome coming here!" Mew Erika said "I actually enjoy this place, I can see really well."

"Cause you are a scorpion" Mew Mint said just then she hit a rock "See, I can't see that well!"

"Um Mew Mint…" Mew Lettuce said.

Mew Mint glanced at her friends which each of them had a worried glance. Mew Mint then sighed and pointed behind herself "Don't tell me…It is another Weather Soldier and it's the one that I ran into."

"You got it!" Kylie shouted.

Mew Mint glanced behind her as the rock transformed into a huge beast "A Weather Soldier!"

The beast was about twenty feet high. It looked like a rock giant; its fist was twice the length of a gorilla's fist. It's beady red eyes drilled into the Mew Mews.

"Great…Any idea how to defeat that thing? Blueberry use Lighting Knight!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked

"Um it won't work on that Weather Soldier mommy!" Mew Blueberry said.

"Why?"

The Mew Mews soon found out the answer. The Weather Soldier grabbed a rocky edge belonging to a cliff and threw it in the air, then with one punch shattered the rock into millions of pieces. The force of the blow sent the many pieces towards the Mew Mews with blinding speed. The Mew Mews were forced to take cover from the attack. However each of the Mew Mews were struck by at least one of the sharp pieces

"It's one of Lavadome's Weather Soldiers! And it's an Earth type!" Mew Erika said as one of the pieces hit her and to her it felt like someone had stabbed her.

The scorpion Mew Mew glanced down to see her right side had been sliced and it was bleeding.

"That's going to leave a mark," Mew Erika said as she placed her left claw at her side.

She noticed the other Mew Mews were bleeding. Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, and Mew Berry had a piece of rock wedged into their chest. Mew Pudding had one in her hide quarters. Each of Mew Lettuce's shoulders were bleeding. Mew Blueberry and Kylie were safe thanks to Mew Ichigo whom had five shards in her. Two of her wings were clipped she had one in her own chest, and two were in each of her kneecaps.

"This bites" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Someone get this object out of my butt!" Mew Pudding roared out then she tugged it out of herself allowing her blood to flow from the wound.

Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro and Mew Berry pulled their own rock pieces out of their chest while Mew Erika carefully helped Mew Ichigo Angel Mode out of her own rock pieces that were in her body.

"Mew Blueberry are you okay?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

Mew Blueberry nodded "Thanks to you Mommy."

"Kylie's safe too, you managed to take those rock pieces for them."

Just then the Weather Soldier lifted up its fist and punched down at them attempting to squish the Mew Mews into the ground like pancakes. The Mew Mews dodged the attack but the punch created an Earthquake knocking all of the Mew Mews except for Mew Mint onto the ground.

"Great, this is getting better and better" Mew Mint said to her friends

From his castle Lavadome was watching the fight "Hmm, this is going to be fun watching this. How long can you last Half-Breeds?"

**Tokyo**

Princess Crystal was in school with the other girls. She glanced up as the earth shook beneath her feet causing the alien Princess to stand up.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Usagi shouted.

The trembler stopped and the class looked at their teacher whom never experienced an earthquake in the school.

"Hmm, what's going on?" the teacher asked.

Their was suddenly whispering in the class.

"Earthquake?" Makoto asked Ami.

Ami's nose was in her books as she tried to get a conclusion "That's what it felt like!"

"Hmm…I wonder if cousin Ichigo felt that too," Usagi asked.

Ami nodded "Let's go to Café Mew Mew and tell Keiichiro about this."

"Right!" was the reply.

Princess Crystal raised her hand "Um teacher?"

The teacher looked up "Yes Crystal?"

"May I be excused to go the bathroom?"

"Sure!"

Makoto looked at Crystal, Crystal looked at her and whispered, "I'm going to talk to Pie, Kish, and Tart, to see if they felt the trembler too"

Makoto nodded and whispered back "Make sure they don't catch you sis."

Princess Crystal grabbed the pass and walked out of the classroom. Once out and safe out of anyone's eyes she vanished and was on the school's roof. Then she bowed down "Pie, Kish, Tart come to me!"

As if on cue Kish, Pie and Tart arrived.

"Yes?" Kish asked.

"Did you three feel that trembler?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, it didn't feel like a normal trembler" Pie said.

"Felt real to me" Tart admitted.

Kish glanced at Pie whom glanced at his Princess "Princess what are your orders?"

"I think the Dead Moon Circus might be planning something. That trembler as Pie said wasn't normal. Normally Earthquakes last for five to ten minutes, but that only lasted twenty seconds."

Pie bowed to her "Say no more Princess, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you now I have classes to attend."

As quickly as Crystal appeared on the rooftop she teleported down and entered the classroom and sat down to continue the lesson.

"Psst Prin…Oh I mean Crystal" Usagi whispered.

The alien Princess turned to her "What?"

"What did you order them?"

"To investigate the matter."

**Café Mew Mew**

Keiichiro was just going to open the café when he felt the trembler. Suddenly he heard to cries.

"What was that?"

"Oh a really quick Earthquake"

Keiichiro ran around and saw Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet whom were on the ground due to the sudden impact.

"Are you two okay?" Keiichiro asked them as he politely helped them up.

"Yes, thanks to you" Fish-Eye said as she caught Sweet Juliet's wink and read it like a charm.

"You two hungry?" he asked.

Sweet Juliet nodded "Yes, we are! Care to give us something?"

Keiichiro led the two villains in the Café and sat them down "I'll be in the kitchen to wash up. Their no telling how much damage was done by the earthquake.

"Mind if we help you?" Fish-Eye asked.

"Sure if you'd like."

The three walked in the kitchen to see that it was a mess. The three worked on cleaning the café up.

**School**

The school bell rang and everyone ran out of the school. Carefully Princess Crystal, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami met up with Rei and Minako. They too had felt the earthquake.

"As Princess Crystal said it wasn't a normal earthquake" Rei said "My psychic powers sensed that it was not caused by the plate movements."

"We should tell Keiichiro about this" Chibi-Usa said.

The group nodded and began a long dash to Café Mew Mew.

Keiichiro, Sweet Juliet and Fish-Eye had cleaned up the mess. Keiichiro looked in his wallet and grabbed two ten dollar bills "Here you've earned them…Thanks for helping me out."

Fish-Eye grabbed one ten-dollar bill as Sweet Juliet grabbed the other "Thank you sir."

"So what can I get you?" Keiichiro asked.

Fish-Eye turned to him "Well nothing really, but there is one thing I'd want."

"What?" Keiichiro said.

Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet snapped their fingers and transformed to their villain selves.

"Sweet Juliet! And Fish-Eye!" Keiichiro shouted.

"Nice place you got here" Sweet Juliet said glancing around.

"Indeed you picked a great base location" Fish-Eye said then she looked at him "Well we need to find someone. A Pegasus. Hopefully you have him…One!"

"Wait!" Keiichiro shouted as a red object came out.

"Two!" Fish-Eye said.

The object trapped Keiichiro "Wait did you two do the Earthquake?"

"No!" Sweet Juliet said "And that's the truth, non of our snapping magical abilities are strong enough to do that."

"Sorry cutie but three!" Fish-Eye said.

At the word three Keiichiro's Dream Mirror appeared.

Luna and Artemis were watching this and ran to the Sailor Senshi.

"Keiichiro's in trouble!" Artemis began.

Usagi glanced at her friends "Come on girls the Mew Mews must have their secret base! We've got to rescue Keiichiro!"

"Right!"

"Moon Crises Make up!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa shouted.

"Mercury Crystal Power…Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power…Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power…Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…Make Up!"

In minutes the group the six girls were the Sailor Senshi. They ran inside the café.

"Sorry Keiichiro" Fish-Eye said "Even the ten dollars you gave us wouldn't be enough to convince us NOT to search for Pegasus!"

"Stop right their!" a voice sounded.

Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet glanced back at the voice.

"This man is a wonderful man! An owner of this fabulous Café Mew Mew! He shouldn't be targeted by the likes of villains!"

"We are pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits!" a second voice called out.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"And in the name of the Moon we shall punish you!"

Sweet Juliet glanced at the Sailor Senshi "Well, I see you girls are here. So where are your allies?"

"In their future!" Sailor Venus said.

"Venus!"

"What? she asked a question!"

Sweet Juliet smiled "I know dealing with Lavadome! However you girls are not going to last this battle!"

Sweet Juliet grabbed a Chimera Jelly as Fish-Eye turned to her shadow "Come my Remless!

Sweet Juliet threw the Chimera Jelly at a Cockroach. The Cockroach was struck and fell into the Shadow.

"Come on out Cockroach Doll!" Fish-Eye said.

Out of the Remless came out a cockroach doll.

"EEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!A Cockroach!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted.

"Cockroach doll keep them busy!" Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet ordered.

"Right!" the Chimera Remless spoke up it took out a can "Time for a serious pay back time!"

The Chimera Remless charged spraying the Sailor Senshi, well trying to. The Sailor Senshi had to dodge the spray.

"I've never ran from a cockroach before!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Me neither! And it's spraying!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

**Future**

The Weather Soldier watched as the Mew Mews got onto their legs.

"Come on let's take this thing down!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Right!" the Mew Mews shouted.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro shouted.

"Ribbon…Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted.

"Ribbon…Raspberry Check!" Mew Berry shouted.

"Ribbon…Blueberry Spiral Scepter!" Mew Blueberry shouted.

"Ribbon…Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The eight attacks charged towards the Weather Soldier. The Weather Soldier held up its huge hands allowing the attacks to hit them. The eight attacks managed to push the creature back a little but not much. It wasn't even damaged. It then retaliated with one huge punch taking all of the Mew Mews down within one blow. It then walked over to them, its huge feet thundered on the ground causing it to shake and also preventing the Mew Mews from getting up. Once close to them it raised it's fist and brought it straight down towards the Mew Mews. Once more the group dodged and yet another earthquake sounded.

**Café Mew Mew**

The Chimera Remless chased the Sailor Senshi around the kitchen of Café Mew Mew. Now it had them cornered. It raised its spray.

"It's going to fire!" Usagi shouted.

"Time for a little pesk control!" the Chimera Remless spoke out and it sprayed the can.

The can let loose it's particles all over the Sailor Senshi.

"It's poisonous!" Sailor Mercury said as she scanned the poison.

"Too roaches!" Sailor Mars said.

But soon the Sailor Senshi were gasping for breathe as they fell to the ground.

"Die pesks die!" the Chimera Remless spoke up.

"Hmm…They are occupied" Fish-Eye said then she turned to Keiichiro "Now to check to see him."

She poked her head into his Dream Mirror "What a dream, sitting side-by-side with those filthy half-breeds!"

Suddenly there was another Earthquake. The Earthquake sent made the place rumble causing Fish-Eye to look out then to Sweet Juliet "He's not in here."

"Great" Sweet Juliet said she turned to the Chimera Remless "It's okay Cockroach Doll destroy them all!"

The Chimera Remless nodded and turned to the Sailor Senshi whom were catching their breathe. The Chimera Remless aimed its can just as another quake shook the place.

This caused the Chimera Remless to hit its head on the ceiling and a pot to drop straight onto Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon's head.

"That hurt!" the two wailed out and soon tears were flowing from their eyes.

However the Chimera Remless recovered from the shock and aimed its spray can "Time to die pesks!"

Before the Chimera Remless had pressed the can a red rose flew from the air catching the Chimera Remless's can and causing the monster to drop it.

"A café is a place to eat and not for insects. Those that use poison are just down right nasty, I Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you for poisoning the Sailor Senshi" a tuxedo clad man said as he stood on a table.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Then another Earthqauke sounded which caused Tuxedo Kamen to hit his head on the ceiling.

"Quick before another quake hits! Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon finish this monster off!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered wincing at the pain his head was in.

"Right!" Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Please Pegasus protect people's dreams…Twinkle Yell!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

Pegasus appeared and with his powers stopped the monster in its tracks.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

She unleashed the attack at the Chimera Remless. The attack struck it destroying the creature and freeing the cockroach.

Pie came into the room followed with Crystal, Kish, and Tart whom were floating in the air.

"What is it?" Keiichiro asked.

"It seems that these abnormal earthquakes are triggers from a monster up in the future" Pie concluded "Something that is definitely missing its targets."

"When is it going to stop?" Sailor Mars asked as she and all of the Sailor Senshi lost their balance and fell to the ground.

"As soon as one side prevails" Princess Crystal said.

**Future**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Mew Mint said as dodged a well-aimed punch from the creature in the air.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode had an idea "Everyone time to go into your Super Modes!"

The Mew Mews except for Mew Blueberry obeyed. The Weather Soldier watched as the Mew Mews transformed. It its hands it gathered up a beam and fired a big rock beam. The rock beam hits them all taking them down. It raised it's hand and grabbed another rock ledge.

"Girls now!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted "Hit it with everything you've got!"

"Right!"

"Ribbon…Eagle Force!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted

"Ribbon…Trident Shockwave!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted

"Ribbon…Fiery Star Shower!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode shouted.

"Ribbon…Werewolf Shadow Strike!" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted

"Ribbon…Destructive Raging Venom!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted.

"Ribbon…Lovely Rainbow Burst!" Mew Berry Celestial Mode shouted.

"Ribbon…Blueberry Scepter Burst!" Mew Blueberry shouted

"Ribbon…Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted

The attacks hit the creature and it did damage. There was an explosion as the attacks hit.

"We got it!" the Mew Mews shouted.

Suddenly the Mew Mews felt their bodies being sliced everywhere. They screamed in pain and fell to the ground bleeding. Then they saw the creature. The Weather Soldier was damaged and they saw the cracks in it.

"It's unstoppable!" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted.

"Now it isn't" Mew Blueberry said she grabbed her scepter and glanced at it "Knight of Lighting…Come and Aide us with your gallant strength…Lighting Knight!"

The scepter glew yellow and sparked with blinding white light and the young Mew Mew twirled it and threw it into the air. The blinding white light then shaped itself into the one beast she had tamed earlier. The Lighting Knight glanced at it's young mistress and turned to the Weather Soldier which now stood staring at the Lighting Knight wondering what to come of a fellow Weather Soldier.

Mew Blueberry held her scepter as she issued out her commands while every Mew Mew stared at Mew Blueberry "Lighting Knight, please help me convince this Weather Soldier to join our side."

The Lighting Knight nodded and glanced up it then sparked with lighting and shot a lighting blast at the rock Weather Soldier. The lighting hit the creature's arm. The rock Weather Soldier now raised it's own hand and shot out a rock blast at it. The Lighting Knight boldly used its shield and used it to stop the attack. Then the two attacked once more the two attacks collided in a dead lock.

"What is this?" Mew Erika asked her daughter.

"This is what Weather Soldiers do to communicate with one another. When striking up one they attack each other first testing their strength. Then if the other likes it they unleash an attack at each other making it collide" Kylie explained.

"What are they saying?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode wondered.

Mew Blueberry translated for her future mother "Lighting Knight is asking why would it attack the true Neo-Queen, her guardians and her daughter like this?"

"What's rock one asking?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"The rock one is saying that Lavadome ordered it to destroy them…It has to obey Lavadome."

At this the Lighting Knight's lighting increased against the rock beam.

"The Lighting Knight is now saying that this is not what Weather Soldiers should do. Especially giants like itself."

The rock Weather Soldier's rocks increased once more.

"Lavadome is our master. Are you a traitor? I'd hate to destroy a fellow Weather Soldier traitor."

The lighting increased once more.

"I follow the code of Chivalry. I can't bare myself to kill women. It's against my code! And you sound pretty sure of yourself that you can defeat me"

The rocks increased and Mew Blueberry continued the translation "I know I can, lighting is worthless against me! Ha but if you want me on your mistress's team then you'd must try to beat me!"

The Lighting Knight gave out one final lighting blast this one brighter.

"Bring it on rocky!"

Mew Ichigo gulped and turned to Kylie "How is my daughter doing this? I can't keep up."

"That's what a Weather Soldier summoner can do alone. She can translate the language of each Weather Soldier like this."

The Lighting Knight turned to Mew Blueberry and her mother for permission to battle against the rock creature.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked at her daughter "Becareful, if we lose it we'll be next."

Mew Blueberry glanced at the Lighting Knight and nodded "Please do it, and try not to get yourself killed!"

The Lighting Knight nodded and the horse let out a war cry. The Earth Weather Soldier seemed to have chuckled at the Lighting Knight as if it knew it was the victor. Then it saw the Lighting Knight begin to charge it. Grabbing a huge bolder it then threw it in the air and smashed it into millions of pieces. The pieces charged towards the Lighting Knight. Quickly the Lighting Knight used its shield to prevent damage. Instead of using it's lighting, it kept on charging. Then with blinding speed it charged towards the Earth and rock Weather Soldier. Then all happened quickly the Lighting Knight sliced it with its lances. The incredible speed of the Lighting Knight forced the Weather Solider onto it's back. Then the Lighting Knight's weapons changed to a War Hammer and smashed the Weather Soldier's chest smashing the rock Weather Soldier's arms so it couldn't attack it. Then the Lighting Knight's weapons changed back and it placed it's lances at the rock Weather Soldier's neck and sent a small jolt of lighting.

"Do you yield?" Mew Blueberry translated.

The rock Weather Soldier gave out a grunt and nodded.

"Yes, it surrenders!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

Mew Blueberry walked over to the Weather Soldier.

"Please don't hurt me. Please serve us, we'll need you to destroy Lavadome…He's evil…In the past he let the Dead Moon Circus Queen Nehelenia kill Queen Millennia."

The rock Weather Solider nodded its eyes and glared at the scepter that Blueberry held as the scepter began to spin. The creature was then separated into millions of rock and dirt fragments and sucked into it. Once completely in the scepter stopped and Mew Blueberry looked in the scepter and glared at it and she saw it smile at her and give thumbs up to the Lighting Knight, which stood by her side.

"What are you going to call it?" Mew Erika asked as the Lighting Knight healed the Mew Mews once more.

"I'll call it the Golem Giant" Mew Blueberry said.

"A nice name indeed" Mew Lettuce said.

"For a rock type" Kylie said as Mew Blueberry allowed her to hold it and glance into it.

"Three more to go" Mew Blueberry sighed out.

The Lighting Knight saluted and vanished back into the scepter.

The Mew Mews glanced at each other, Mew Blueberry needed three more Weather Soldiers and the item will not be able to summon any more creatures. However they were sure that Lavadome knew of their approach and now were wondering what the evil villain was going to do.

**Tokyo**

Unknown to the Sailor Senshi, the earthquakes stopped after a ten minutes, the time it took for Blueberry to take control of the Golem Giant. Chibi-Usa glanced up as the shaking stopped.

"I think it stopped!" she said.

"It did" Mamoru said.

"What ever creature did this," Rei began "It's stopped now."

She turned to Princess Crystal "Thanks for having Pie, Kish and Tart investigate this."

"Not a problem" Princess Crystal said.

Keiichiro was busy picking pots and pans up. He was joined by Makoto whom easily enjoyed the outcome.

"Thanks for saving me Usagi" Keiichiro said.

"No problem!" Usagi said "We are allies after all."

"So the future…That must mean" Ami began.

"Correct, the monster must've been engaging the Mew Mews" Pie said.

Usagi then thought of Ichigo even more then for some odd reason she thought of Ichigo as a pancake and this made her panic "I hope whatever they fought against didn't flattened my cousin!"

"I'm sure it didn't" Rei said.

Usagi nodded and glanced up at the clock "So Keiichiro can my friends help out here?"

Keiichiro nodded "Yes, we will need more employees while the Mew Mews are gone. Please feel free to help me out."

The girls nodded and ran about to slip into the café's uniforms to help out.

**Reviews Please**

This chapter has ended. Check it out! Two battles in one chapter! Well anyway, I hoped you liked it! For there are many battles to come for both teams. **Oh and Gallentmon of the Hazard, I didn't get any of those private messages. Um, I'm not trying to sound mean but if you are trying to contact me, look up my email on my profile. If you do, I'll try to answer them back within one day. It might be at night because I go to work at 5 am 6 am or 7 am and don't get off until it is eight hours prior to my shift.**


	31. Chapter 31: Battle Undersea P1

Chapter 31: Battle Undersea P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers.

The Mew Mews had been walking or flying for hours and yet their castle still was a far distance off. Mew Ichigo sighed her legs had been hurting for the minute. Mew Erika noticed this and picked up a cavern. Inside they saw sand in it. Mew Ichigo lay down completely stretched out on the sand.

"What a day!" she sighed out.

"And it's not over yet" Mew Lettuce said.

"It's not going to be over till Lavadome is destroyed!" Mew Erika said.

"Mew Erika," Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Yes, my Princess?" Mew Erika asked her.

"If this is sand, are we near an ocean?"

The scorpion Mew Mew followed the sand a little while. Then she came back and glanced at the Mew Mew Princess "It looks like it does. I followed the sand a little while but I didn't get far, this enemy might attack."

Mew Ichigo nodded her head "Good...Man do my legs hurt."

"Take a good rest my Princess" Mew Erika said.

"I'm trying."

Mew Blueberry and Kylie sat near each other. The two girls glanced around, and Mew Erika could tell the two were hungry but tried not to show it.

She turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Our children are hungry. I can't bare myself to watch them suffer from hunger."

The Moonlight Knight nodded "She's right Princess Mew Ichigo."

Mew Ichigo sighed and sat up letting the cool sand brush against the skin of her legs and glanced at Mew Blueberry whom looked hungry "I suppose we could feed them, but what do we feed them? I mean we didn't take any food along."

"That is bad!" Mew Erika sighed out.

"We should've thought of this" Mew Zakuro said.

"Let's just say it passed our minds" Mew Berry said.

Mew Ichigo got up "Well we've gotta feed the children, I mean they haven't eaten anything sense the day we came here."

The cool sand did feel good on her skin but the Mew Mew Princess knew that she'd be a bad mother if she'd let her daughter starve to death.

Mew Erika glanced around looking for food for the two children as well. If there was one thing on Mew Erika's mind to feed her child and it was the last thing...Insects"

**DO IT!**

_Hey she's my child mother! And insects are not part of the human diet._

**SOME people eat them.**

_True but to feed my FUTURE daughter insects? What if she refuses to eat them?_

**Do what most mothers say. Eat them cause your not going to eat anything else dear.**

_True, but would that make me a terrible mother?_

**Hmm...You've had it with Ryou in the future which I'm STILL not pleased at it.**

_Would you calm down about that...Hey it's only natural for humans to have children._

**True, I guess you were old enough.**

_JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_

Kylie walked over to her mother "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Mew Erika brought her claws down to her future daughter's sides and knelled down to her and hugged the girl "I know your hungry, Mew Ichigo and I are trying to find something."

The Moonlight Knight nodded at his wife's look and read it with ease "Right, I'm going to find some food for us."

Mew Blueberry glanced up as her mother sat down with her "I wish we'd thought of bringing food."

"Mommy it's not your fault. We just didn't know that it would take this long."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode tried to pull herself together "I must be a terrible mother due to this."

Mew Blueberry sat up and hugged her mother "No, your not a terrible mother, mommy, you care for me. Even in the future you blamed yourself if I wasn't feed a day."

"Blueberry you and Kylie need your food! You are young and need the energy."

"But what about you mommy? And Aunt Erika?"

"We will find something to eat but Blueberry my daughter you and Kylie are young and need the energy."

"Mommy" Mew Blueberry said as she hugged her.

**Lavadome's castle**

Lavadome watched the two young Mew Mew daughters.

"That is always fun watching young kids starve. Those past form Half-Breeds are foolish to venture into the future without food. This shall be their fatal mistake."

He glanced around their secret cave from his crystal ball "Unknown to them, that cave is filled with the ocean. That is another mistake for them."

He glanced at the crystal ball and held his trident and whispered "By noon today, that cave will be flooded by water of the ocean!"

The trident sent a small invisible red beam an the ocean as Lavadome unleashed a dangerous spell at it without the Mew Mews knowing. Lavadome smiled "There might not be the use of the army after all..."

**Dead Moon Circus**

"ANOTHER FAILURE!" Sweet Juliet growled out as she slammed her fist on the table to the bar.

"This isn't good, those Sailor Senshi have defeated a Chimera Remless!"

"This time it was all thanks to those strange earthquakes!" Fish-Eye added on.

"Earthquakes? What earthquakes?" Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye asked them.

"You didn't feel them?" both girls shouted at them.

"Um how could we?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Hawk-Eye explained further "Yeah, we were inside this floating this circus tent!"

Sweet Juliet sighed "You're right."

Master Zirconia walked down "It's okay my Princess? We'll win eventually."

Sweet Juliet frowned "We should've killed the Sailor Senshi by now! They would've died from that POISON! If only for those earthquakes!"

She split the table in her anger.

"They were not ordinary earthquakes" Fish-Eye admitted out.

Master Zirconia glanced at the Princess "What's the plan?"

"We must stop our attacks for the moment. Until we find out what caused these earthquakes!"

"As you wish" was the reply.

**Tokyo**

The Sailor Senshi were rushing about Café Mew Mew.

"How do you Usagi and Ichigo handle this?" Rei asked.

"To tell you the truth, she and I never got over this!" Usagi replied.

Minako ran by dropping plates everywhere.

"Aghh! Minako your worse than Lettuce-chan" Rei complained.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Minako replied.

Makoto turned to Keiichiro "Lively bunch aren't they?"

"Hey with Rei around, she's helping us out!" Keiichiro said "And it's like when the Mew Mews are working here!"

Rei then remembered of what she had dreamed of last night. She waited till the Café closed then when the Inner Senshi were sitting down in the chairs she decided to speak up.

"Um girls, I saw a vision of the Mew Mews" Rei said.

At this Usagi glanced up "What's wrong with them? Is Ichigo alive?"

Rei nodded "Yes, I saw that the Mew Mews were starving."

"Starving!" Usagi shouted.

Makoto sweat dropped "Well that'll teach your cousin to leave without any thing to eat."

"No actually I saw Ichigo and the other Mew Mew guardians safe, but they had two young girls, they were starving the most and Ichigo and Erika were concerned for them."

"Poor Blueberry, I hope your true cousin Usagi feed her something! " Chibi-Usa said.

Minako sighed "Maybe we could send them food supplies."

"That's actually a good idea Minako" Rei said to her.

"Her actual first good idea" Artemis mumbled causing Minako to glare at him while this got a giggle from the alien Princess.

The group turned to see Princess Crystal smiling "That's a good one Artemis."

"Hey I have good ideas!" Minako asked.

"Name one" Makoto mumbled.

"Hey let's stop and try to find a way to send the Mew Mews food" Usagi said.

Ami nodded as Pie stepped in "Alright leave it to us!"

**Future**

Mew Erika managed to find something for the group. She had spotted a small water edge and in ten minutes found fish. The Mew Mews quickly made a fire and ate the fish. Mew Erika watched as the young children were now feeling better.

"That was a close call" Mew Berry admitted out to Mew Erika and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"Yeah" was the reply from both Mew Mew.

Once more the Mew Mews went to sleep. However during the middle of the night, Lavadome's spell worked on the ocean. All of the Mew Mews were asleep. Kylie felt water touch her little hand. She instantly woke up to find the cave's back filling up with water.

"FLOOD!" Kylie shouted at the top of her lungs.

The shout woke the Mew Mews up instantly. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced up as water was at her feet.

"Great my feet are going to get soaked...Mew Erika where are you?" Mew Ichgio Angel Mode shouted the question.

"Blub, waking up with water with water in my face!" was the Scorpion Mew Mew's reply.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced to see Mew Erika angrily completely wet in the front.

Mew Pudding glanced around as the cave's entrance also filled with water "Great, we are going for a swim!"

"At midnight! This is going to be cold!" Mew Mint said.

Mew Erika glanced at Mew Mint "Get used to it. Kylie dear do you know how to swim?"

Kylie ran over to her mother "Yes, mommy you taught me."

Mew Erika glanced at Mew Lettuce "You should be fine your a finless porpoise."

Mew Lettuce nodded just as two waves rushed into the caves. The water then combined flushing the Mew Mews into the cold ocean below. The girls were now struggling as they rose up onto the ocean's surface.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Lettuce and Mew Erika were the first ones to arrive on the surface. Then Mew Blueberry and Kylie's heads appeared second.

"Blueberry!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Kylie!" Mew Erika shouted as well as the two girls swam over to their future mothers.

The two children hugged their mothers. Mew Mint, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, Mew Berry, Moonlight Knight, and the Blue Knight arrived next.

"What do we do now?" Mew Pudding asked.

"Nothing but ocean all around us" Mew Erika said.

"Mew Mint can you fly?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked her.

"I'll try to Princess" Mew Mint said.

Mew Mint did but her wings were too flooded with water "Sorry I can't fly when they are drenched with water."

"Incoming wave!" Mew Erika shouted in alarm.

The Mew Mews gasped as the wave crashed into them forcing them into the ocean's depths. Mew Blueberry and Kylie were forced down before they could breathe in. Water filled their lungs but the two fought to get up to the surface. The two children looked down at the ground. The combination of the cold water and their energy levels was taking their toll on them.

_Gotta reach the surface! Can't use Lighting Knight ether, he'll shock this ocean _Mew Blueberry thought.

She glanced towards Kylie whom was swimming faster despite the temperature of the ocean. Once up on the surface they were joined by the other Mew Mews and the two male heroes. Each one of them were shivering but Mew Erika was doing her best to remain calm.

"Mommy! I'm freezing" Kylie said.

Mew Erika turned to her daughter then glanced at Mew Ichigo. Both the cat Mew Princess and the Scorpion Mew Mew glanced around.

"There is nothing but cold ocean a. h.h." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stammered while clutching her teeth.

"Lavadome..." Mew Zakuro said.

"Yes he did this somehow" Mew Berry admitted "Oh I'm going to get a hemophilia and die!"

"Aunt Mew Erika, you were the captain of the swim team at school, any tips?" Mew Blueberry asked shivering.

Mew Erika looked at the group "Remain calm and let's try to cuddle together."

The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"We have too! It's our only chance of survival in this ocean!" Mew Erika said.

"She's right" the Moonlight Knight said.

Suddenly another wave rushed over the group crashing them into the ocean.

_Not again!_ Blueberry thought as her lungs filled up with more water _I'm drowning and so is my future mother. My future family along with her guardians are drowning! Just as I saw in my dream!_

She saw the Mew Mews drop downwards to their graves. Mew Lettuce glanced up and tried to saved as many of her teammates but the sheer cold was getting towards her own Mew form. Suddenly a huge octopus appeared.

"Oh-no!" Mew Lettuce shouted threw the water.

Everyone looked at her as if to ask the question what is it?"

"Another Weather Soldier!" Lettuce shouted.

Sure enough a huge octopus monster appeared. It reached out towards the Tokyo Mew Mews and grabbed them one by one in it's eight arms. The Mew Mews struggled to free themselves but with their power it was going to be hard too. Gasping for breathe Mew Ichigo Angel Mode managed to push herself out of the arm that grabbed her. She swam towards her daughter but the arms she had freed herself wrapped around her waist. It then grabbed Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's chest nearly shattering her bones. It then slid the arm down around her waist and brought her closer to it's mouth.

_No..He's going to eat Mommy! _Blueberry thought.

The other Mew Mews were losing air fast and couldn't breathe much longer. As a result all of them were losing consciousness.

Mew Blueberry closed her eyes as the Weather Solider opened it's beak to eat it's victim. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere. The blast hit the Weather Soldier in it's unprotected back. The Weather Soldier let go of it's victims allowing their bodies to slowly sink beneath the waves. Before Blueberry lost consciousness herself she saw something shaped as a mermaid. Then everything dimmed out.

**Lavadome**

Lavadome watched the results. He smiled "Now nothing will stand in our way...Next up Crystal Tokyo!"

But then his smile turned into a frown as he saw the mermaid creature "No! Not you! Not the Weather Soldier guardian of the water!"

He turned to his globe "Curse that mermaid!"

Lavadome's expression never failed "Hmm...Well anyway mission accomplished...Like I said to myself before, their was no need for that army...Time to pack our bags and conquer Crystal Tokyo!"

Lavadome was silent as he watched the Mew Mews carefully. He hoped he had finally killed the Mew Mews, but something told him that the battle under the sea was only beginning.

Reviews please

**Are the Mew Mews really dead? Did Lavadome win? And what is this Weather Soldier guardian of the water up to? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Gallentmon of the Hazard, I have no problem with it. As long as you put the disclaimer saying where or who the ideas came from. You may use them.**


	32. Chapter 32: Battle Undersea P2

Chapter 32: Battle Undersea P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers.

Light filtered down on Mew Blueberry's face. She thought she had drowned to death. She opened her eyes to see light. She thought she had died and went to heven. She glanced around to see her mother.

"Mommy!" Mew Blueberry shouted as she ran over to her mother.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode didn't stir.

"Mommy...No!" Mew Blueberry shouted as she pressed down on her mother's chest.

_She's gone...We have failed after all._

She then burst out into tears. Feeling the tears made Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stir. Blueberry glanced up "Blueberry"

Mew Blueberry glanced up at her mother "Mommy...Your alive!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Sure am...I was sure I was a goner"

"Me too...For a moment there I thought you were dead mommy!"

Mew Ichigo stood up and grabbed her skirt and squeezed it. Water pored down from it.

"So are your guardians okay?" Mew Blueberry asked her.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stood up "I don't know."

"KYLIE!" a voice sounded.

"That's Aunt Erika's voice!" Mew Blueberry said then she thought _I'm so relieved that my aunt made it but Kylie might not have survived._

They rushed over to the voice.

"Kylie please wake up!"

They saw Mew Erika attempting CPR on her future daughter.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Mew Erika glanced up as "Oh hi Mew Ichigo...I'm relieved your alive! However I must save my own future daughter's life!"

She then continued CPR.

"Wow Aunt Erika, I didn't know you knew CPR" Mew Blueberry said.

"I took a class last summer on it. Never knew I'd be using it now...Come on Kylie breathe!"

After watching Mew Erika continue CPR on her future daughter, Kylie began to stir and breathe again. The young girl opened her eyes "Mommy..."

Mew Erika scooped up her future daughter and hugged her tears flowed threw her eyes "Kylie thank goodness your safe!"

"Mommy am I dead?" Kylie asked nearly crushed to by Mew Erika's grip.

"No, we managed to survive" Mew Erika said.

"Mommy! I can't breathe!" Kylie said.

Mew Erika noticed this "Whoops sorry."

She let go of her daughter immediately allowing the young girl to catch her breathe.

"Hey Mew Erika are the others alive?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked her.

"They are! I can sense their live energy."

"Okay, let's go find them" Kylie suggested.

"Right."

The four girls walked around and explored their surroundings. They were inside a building on the ocean floor.

"How did we survive being drowned?" Mew Ichigo asked Mew Erika "And who did this horrible deed?"

"For the last part of your question the answer is Lavadome" Mew Erika said "Somehow he cast a spell on the ocean causing it to engulf our cave with water without us knowing. The cave dumped us into a very big space of opened and he almost had us drown."

"He would've succeeded if it wasn't for me" a voice sounded.

The Mew Mews turned around to see a Mermaid. She had blue battle armor on her human part of her body. In one hand she had a lance and in the other was a shield.

Something in Mew Blueberry's mind alerted her something "Did Lavadome send you to destroy us in case we didn't drown Weather Soldier!"

"Blueberry!" Mew Ichigo said as she grabbed her future daughter's hand roughly and smacked her back.

Mew Blueberry glanced at her mother tears flowing from her eyes "Mommy?"

"We'll talk about this later" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said she turned to the Mermaid "Sorry miss, we've been dealing with other Weather Soldiers."

The mermaid looked at Mew Ichigo "Future Neo-Queen of the Mew Mews, your daughter is correct, I am a Weather Soldier."

Mew Ichigo sighed and looked at her daughter "I'm sorry Blueberry."

"It's okay mommy, you just thought she wasn't a Weather Soldier. I forgive you."

"If you are a Weather Soldier, were you sent here to destroy us?" Mew Erika asked.

The mermaid shook her head "I'm in the serve the good side. I am the guardian of this sea and saved you all from a horrible fate."

Mew Blueberry glanced up and brought out her scepter "Well um, I have Weather Soldiers of my own, do you know the Lighting Knight?"

"Sure do! However he was recruited by this evil man that has turned all of the oceans around this place into lava."

"How is it that you can talk?" Kylie asked "While the others can't?"

The mermaid smiled "Because I used to here people talk and wished that I could talk...Now what is it that you are looking at me for young Mew Blueberry?"

Mew Blueberry gave her the scepter "Take a look."

The mermaid Weather Soldier took the weapon in her hands and glanced in, then she smiled "So you have Lighting Knight in it and you've got that stubborn Golem Giant."

"Miss Weather Soldier, would you mind joining my team of Weather Soldiers?" Mew Blueberry asked.

"Well if you really need me too, I would be glad to, but which side are you on?"

"The good side" Mew Erika said to the Weather Soldier "We are here to save the future from Lavadome! He nearly caused us to drown."

"And almost eaten by that no good octopus Weather Soldier" the Weather Soldier said.

"I thought it was a Weather Soldier" Mew Blueberry said.

"You're suspicious were correct" the Weather Soldier spoke up then she turned the Mew Blueberry "Tell you what, I'll join your little team if you help me defeat that octopus Weather Soldier."

"Thank you you can count on that...Uh"

"My name is Mermaid Lancer" the Weather Soldier said.

"Right Mermaid Lancer" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode began then she said "We need to find our friends!"

"Then you shall" the weather Soldier spoke up "Follow me!"

The Mew Mews followed the weather Soldier and found their missing companions.

"Oh-my gosh are you girls alright?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

"We are Mew Ichigo" Mew Mint said then she turned to the mermaid "Thanks to her."

Mew Lettuce walked over to the Weather Soldier "Thank you for saving my Princess's life as well as ours."

"My pleasure" the mermaid spoke up.

"She's actually a Weather Soldier" Kylie broke out.

"WEATHER SOLDIER?!" was the reply from all of the Mew Mews.

"Easy, she's on our side" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

The Mew Mews sighed Mermaid Lancer spoke up "Right now, I'm happy you girls survived. And also right now we have to defeat the octopus Weather Soldier."

"But in that cold ocean?" Mew Mint asked.

The Weather Soldier sighed "Then I guess I won't ally myself with Blueberry if you won't help!"

Mew Blueberry glanced at Mew Mint with puppy eyes.

"That silly little glance won't convince me to help out!"

Suddenly Mew Blueberry was clawing playfully at Mew Mint's back "Please Miss Mint. Do it for me...Without her we might never leave the ocean alive and take down Lavadome!"

Mew Mint sighed as Mew Ichigo turned to her who gave her a look that Mew Mint easily read was _you better do it for my future daughter's sake! _"Well okay."

"Yea! Thanks Miss Mint! Mew Blueberry said.

Mew Mint sighed as she thought _That was the first time I ever saw Ichigo's face like that...This reward for Blueberry MUST pay off._

Mew Zakuro glanced at Mermaid Lancer "Well help you but we are humans we can't hold our breathe for very long...If we hold it under water then we'll drown."

Mermaid Lancer thought about it "Never thought of that."

All of the Mew Mews fell to the ground at these words.

"What? Mermaid Lancer asked herself looking at the Tokyo Mew Mews.

**Tokyo**

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed as she had a nightmare. There she saw Mew Ichigo, Mew Blueberry, and the other Mew Mew guardians drowning.

"No!" she shouted as she woke up in cold sweat sitting up and accidentally throwing Luna off of her bed.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted.

Usagi glanced at Luna "Oh, sorry Luna, I had a nightmare."

"I could here it so what's up?"

Usagi looked down "It felt so real somehow...I saw my cousin drowning in an ocean."

Luna looked up at her "That's because...It was real. I dreamed of it too. They say if you dream of something like it, it has to be true."

"No, she's gone!" Usagi shouted then tears flowed threw her eyes "Poor Usagi...Killed by Lavadome by being drowned from him!"

"Usagi...I have a feeling that she's alive."

"How can you tell Luna?"

"My moon symbol on my head can feel the life force of a human...Your cousin has a lot of it left...So she might've lived."

Usagi sighed "I hope not that would've been an awful way to find my sister's body roting on the ocean floor."

**Future**

The Moonlight Knight walked by "There is one way we might be able to stop that evil Weather Soldier."

"How?" Kylie asked her father.

"By these" the Moonlight Knight said as brought out a capsule with white balls in it.

"That's right" Mew Erika said "When we take one of these we have one hour to go under water without coming up for air."

The Moonlight Knight nodded towards Mew Ichigo "An hour is all we have."

"Right, Mermaid Lancer?"

"Yes, Mew Princess?"

"How strong is this Weather Soldier?"

"Very strong but if we work together than we can defeat it!"

"She's right!" Mew Erika said.

The Weather Soldier nodded her head and she turned to go out "When you girls and two boys are ready, shout my name!"

The Mew Mews nodded. Ryou gave the items to them. The girls ate the objects and within minutes found the good Weather Soldier. Then the group swam in the ice cold ocean, much to Mew Mint's dismay.

They followed Mermaid Lancer to the octopus.

"Octo! It's time for you to leave this ocean permanently!"

The huge octopus glanced at what it believe was the Mermaid Lancer's army. It growled out a warning to her.

"So you do serve Lavadome..." Mermaid Lancer said to it.

The octopus then contacted Lavadome.

"What the Mew Mews survived...Destroy them and the traitor."

Mermaid Lancer heard this and shouted to the voice "I've always served the good side. This is my ocean, and I will destroy those that are evil!"

"BRING IT Weather Soldier...Octo kill her and these Mew Mews at once."

The octopus Weather Soldier charged Mermaid Lancer. Mermaid Lancer expected this and dodged the attack. Now the evil Weather Soldier was surrounded by the Tokyo Mew Mews at all ends.

It unleashed it's arms at them in an attempt to grab them. The Mew Mews quickly swam out of the arms reach.

"Now girls!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

"Ribbon...Raspberry Check!"

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

"Ribbon...Blueberry Scepter Burst!"

The eight attacks roared over to the Weather Soldier. However the octopus let out a cloud of ink. The girls covered their eyes as the ink developed them! When the ink cleared the girls could see the attacks missed plus the Weather Soldier seemed to have vanished.

"Where did it go?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked Mermaid Lancer.

"He's here somewhere..."

"Mew Ichigo...Be careful" Mew Erika advised "The octopus is a master in disguise!"

At the words Master of disguise Mew Mint gave a scream.

"Mew Mint?" everyone asked and they turned to her.

They saw an arm wrapped around her waist. Then quickly the arm retreated bringing the Mew Mew with it. Then they saw the Weather Soldier open it's mouth and gobble Mew Mint down whole.

"No!" every Mew Mew shouted as they saw the beak close on her.

Mermaid Lancer swam over and stabbed the octopus in it's eyes. It roared out in pain but kept it's victim in it's mouth.

"Mew Mint!" all of the Mew Mews shouted as they swam to their friend's aide.

The octopus then vanished to their eyes once more.

"It camouflaged!"

"Poor Mint eaten by an octopus" Mew Blueberry sobbed out.

Mermaid Lancer glanced around "Don't worry, it won't digest her, it'll just keep her inside it's mouth until..."

"Until what?"

"Until were all caught."

"Gee, this is getting better and better!" Mew Zakuro said.

The ocopus reappeared and lashed out at Mew Pudding. Mew Pudding dodged the arm but it wrapped around Kylie.

"Kylie!" Mew Erika shouted.

"No!" Kylie shouted and she struggled to free herself.

Mew Erika stung the arm with her tail and it freed her daughter.

It vanished once more as she charged it. Then it reappeared behind Mew Berry.

Mew Berry gasped and turned around "Ribbon Raspberry Check!"

She fired an attack at the monster just as it lashed out a tentacle. The attack hit the creature but it's arm wrapped around Mew Berry's feet and it brought her to it's mouth. Then it closed it on her. Inside the creature Mew Berry looked at Mew Mint whom was trapped in an area. The arm placed Mew Berry besides Mew Mint

"Looks like we are screwed" Mew Berry said as a watery chain trapped her hands and legs against the creature's mouth near it's throat.

"This is a story we'd have to NOT tell our allies."

"I'm with you on this one."

Outside the Mew Mews gasped and they couldn't get a dead lock on the Weather Soldier.

"Mermaid Lancer do you have any idea how to beat it?"

"Not a clue!" was the reply from the Weather Soldier.

"I have an idea but it might not work" Mew Lettuce said.

She then whispered to the Mermaid Lancer then to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"That's risky...Mew Lettuce, do you think you can do this a free them?" Mew Erika asked.

"If, not I'll be joining our captured friends!" Mew Lettuce said.

"True...Be careful Lettuce, we'll back you up!" Mew Erika told her.

Mew Lettuce nodded and unleashed her super mode.

"Another Mermaid?" Mermaid Lancer asked.

"That's Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode" Mew Blueberry told the Weather Soldier.

"This just might work after all" Mermaid Lancer said as she looked at the trident.

"Mermaid Lancer..." Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode said.

"Yes?"

"I need you to create a distraction with every other Mew Mew...Make it disappear!"

"Right!" was the reply.

Mermaid Lancer jabbed the creature in it's eye. The octopus didn't like this at all. It unleashed an arm and the good Weather Soldier. It missed her.

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon...Blueberry Scepter Blast"

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

Five attacks roared out towards the evil Weather Soldier and as it did before it vanished in a cloud of ink.

"Be on high alert girls" Mew Zakuro said not wanting to see anymore of her friends 'eaten alive' by the monster.

Suddenly Mermaid Lancer shifted her ground and aimed her lance "Raging Whirlpool!"

The good Weather Soldier gave a spiral motion with her lance and a whirlpool appeared. The evil Weather Soldier appeared angry at the good one. It then unleashed an arm at Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode. Mew Lettuce allowed the arm to hit her. She waited till the Weather Soldier brought her closer and closer to it's mouth. Then at the last possible minute she aimed her trident and shouted "Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!"

Mew Lettuce's attack sent an electric shockwave at the monster's mouth. The monster let out a shriek and it spat out Mew Mint and Mew Berry out while also shocking everyone else in the water.

"What a powerful attack..." Kylie said her hair was standing on end.

Everyone else was stunned and fried.

"We've gotta remember that Mew Lettuce's attack is lighting" Mew Erika said to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"DITTO!"

The Weather Soldier was stunned just as Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode had hoped and it was still trapped in the whirlpool.

"Mew Pudding go to your super mode while it's stunned and take away it's abilities!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode ordered.

"Right!" Mew Pudding shouted in minutes she was in her super mode.

"Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!" Mew Pudding Flying Monkey Mode shouted.

Two stars shot out and engulfed the Weather Soldier. It tried to spray out it's ink cloud but failed then it tried to camouflage itself and it failed due to being too stunned.

"Now Mew Ichigo!" the Blue Knight shouted.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Right! Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

The attack hits destroying the Weather Soldier once and for all. After the battle Mermaid Lancer guided the girls underwater to safe dry land.

The girls were eager to get onto the land. Mew Erika turned to the Northern Lights and smiled "Finally back on track!"

Mew Mint nodded and glanced up "I don't want to be reminded that Mew Berry and I were almost lunch."

Mew Blueberry turned to the Weather Soldier "Um...Miss Mermaid Lancer...thank you for saving our lives."

"It was my pleasure good citizen!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to her "Mermaid Lancer are you a Weather Soldier of your word?"

"Of course" the Weather Soldier said she turned to Mew Blueberry "I would be honored to join your team."

Mew Blueberry beamed with pride "Thanks!"

Mermaid Lancer then separated into water particles and was absorbed into the scepter.

"Three down...Two to go" Mew Blueberry said.

"So we are saved thanks to Mermaid Lancer" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Kylie nodded "Sure is good to know that there i some GOOD Weather Soldiers out there."

"Point taken cos" Mew Blueberry said turning to her.

Mew Ichigo smiled at her future daughter "Once more I'm sorry for smacking you."

"Your forgiven mommy, it's better that you slapped me and not my father...You often did that in the future when I miss spoken. Father was worse."

The Blue Knight looked at her and the young girl retaliated "Well it's true!"

The Blue Knight side "She's making me look bad."

This made Mew Erika smirk and also made her wink to Mew Blueberry "Nice one Blueberry."

The Blue Knight glared at his sister but smiled at her "Sure...Tease me sis. I got it though."

Mew Erika smiled at her own daughter whom was just glad to be out of the cold ocean.

**Lavadome**

Lavadome watched the undersea battle. He frowned his plan had failed! The octopus Weather Soldier had failed as well. He slammed his fist on the table, it looked like he needed the army after all to destroy the Tokyo Mew Mews once and for all. He sat down ready to plan on his next plan.

**Reviews Please**


	33. Chapter 33: Weather Trio Army P1

Weather Trio Army P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers.

Count Blue Bayou watched as a Weather Soldier walked around. His army was almost ready. His creatures contained a lethal dose of sulfur gas and powerful lava. He still didn't under stand how his creatures lost to the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi. He clinched his fist at the thought of losing. The Weather Soldiers proved how powerful they were. Weather Soldiers proved way more efficient on harming the heroines. But in the end they were still lost. He glanced up as Stormella and Blur appeared on the scene with thousands of Weather Soldiers themselves.

"So, Lavadome send you two to help?"

"Sure did honey bun!" Stormella said hearts were seen in her eyes.

Blur sighed and Count Blue Bayou glanced at him "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh him? He's just sore"

"That Mew Blueberry has the power to summon Weather Soldiers" Blur shouted "She convinced my Lighting Knight to join her!"  
"Not surprised here" Count Blue Bayou sneered at him "Those Half-Breeds might be animals but that's only half way...The other half is human females. The good Knights never killed women. It was against their code. You should've known that idiot."

"Hey you were defeated twice!" Blur shot out at him "Who's the idiot now?"

"That would be you" Stormella shot at him "Even Count Blue Bayou knew that Knights had that code they follow."

Count Blue Bayou glanced at Blur "At least our monster nearly succeeded in killing them. Thanks for that information."

Just then an object beeped and Count Blue Bayou pulled it out "Count Blue Bayou reporting."

Lavadome's image appeared "I see that your army is ready?"

"Sure is Master" Count Blue Bayou said.

Lavadome sighed "I've tried to drown the Half-Breeds, but do you three recall Mermaid Lancer?"

"That one Weather Soldier that helped Blueberry escape into the past?" Count Blue Bayou asked then he frowned "Of course."

Blur sighed "I almost killed Mew Erika...Darn the Lighting Knight turning on me!"

"Still in that mood?" Lavadome asked turning to Blur.

"I'll never forgive Blueberry! And I certainly won't forgive the Lighting Knight!"

Count Blue Bayou silenced him "Go on Master."

Lavadome nodded "Well Mermaid Lancer saved them once again from certain death. To make matters worse, Mew Blueberry has three Weather Soldiers in her command. Once she gets five she'll be as strong as her mother and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode."

"So we know Mermaid Lancer, and the Lighting Knight are one of them but what is the last one?"

"Golem Giant" Lavadome said.

"The only Weather Soldiers she does not have is my ice Weather Soldiers and Count Blue Bayou's lava weather Soldiers."

"Correct Stormella" Lavadome said.

"So do we strike them down tonight?" Count Blue Bayou asked.

"Sure, why not now?" Lavadome asked "Destroy the Mew Mews now!"

"YES SIR!" the Weather Trio shouted.

There was a moments pause as Lavadome vanished. Count Blue Bayou turned to his companions "We better get moving. We'll think of a plan later."

"Right we have so many that the Mew Mews won't know what is hitting them. They can't even survive one Weather Soldier...What makes them think they can take on a whole army out?" Stormella asked.

"They have three Weather Soldiers, Mew Blueberry might summon one of them. Which can be hard to fight against three tamed Weather Soldiers" Blur said.

"None the less let's go and destroy them...I'm getting sick and tired of them beating us" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Were with you!" Stormella and Blur said.

**Tokyo**

The Sailor Senshi were working at the Mew Mew's work place. They were running about one moment and then resting the next.

Usagi looked up "I hope they get back soon."

Keiichiro nodded "Don't worry Usagi-san. Mew Ichigo will return alive."

"You think so?" Usagi asked glancing up to Keiichiro.

"I know so...Hmm...Blueberry's getting stronger."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa asked "How?"

"That I don't know" Keiichiro said.

"I'll have to ask her" Chibi-Usa said.

"Isn't it strange that the Dead Moon Circus isn't attacking us?" Rei asked Ami.

"It is...Maybe they are waiting for the Mew Mews to be destroyed, then start on us" Ami said.

"Well they are going to have to wait a long time!" Usagi said.

The Sailor Senshi nodded and continued their work.

**Future**

The Mew Mews were walking up. Mew Blueberry smiled at her weapon "Well that's three Weather Soldiers down...Two more to go mommy"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the Blue Knight smiled at her "You'll get them all in due time dear."

Mew Erika and her future daughter walked up ahead. The two girls walked side by side.

"Mommy?" Kylie asked.

"Yes Kylie?" Mew Erika asked as she glanced ahead.

"Well, do you think you'll be able to defeat Lavadome?"

"If not, I'll die trying, knowing I done the best I could" Mew Erika said.

Kylie wrapped her arms around her future mother and burst into tears "Please, they already killed your future self. If they kill you in your past self, then I'll not be born."

"Same thing with your Aunt Mew Ichigo dear and her husband. If she is to die then Blueberry won't be born!"

"I see, it mommy...I'm just worried...I saw Count Blue Bayou kill you, I don't want to see it again."

"Kylie, you can always change the future" Mew Zakuro said.

"Really?" Kylie asked.

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, dear. Zakuro-san is right. If we defeat Lavadome, my future self might be living."

Kylie brightened up "Then beat him up Mommy! I know that Inner Scorpion of yours is dying to rip him apart!"

**That little bundle of yours is right...I am dying to rip him apart limb by limb!**

_That little bundle is my daughter! Well and she's also my boyfriend Ryou_'s_ daughter._

**I'm just saying that your daughter is right.**

_Better mother...Better_

Kylie smiled at her mother as the Moon Light Knight dropped beside them.

"Well mommy was I right?"

Mew Erika smiled at her future daughter "Yes, you were right dear."

Suddenly Mew Erika's keen senses picked up, she quickly grabbed her future daughter then jumped out of the way. She landed on a tree branch and placed her daughter down. It was good thing cause where she had been standing was now burning up with lava.

"Mew Erika...Who is it?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked as the Mew Mews caught up with her.

"Guess my Princess"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was about to but another lava ball caused her and the other Mew Mews to jump out of the way. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode glanced up it was Count Blue Bayou.

"You again...I was wondering if you even came here" Mew Blueberry said.

Count Blue Bayou glanced at the young girl "So the future Princess of the Half-Breeds has a Mew form after all..."

"That's Mew Mew!" all of the Mew Mews shouted annoyed at being called half breeds.

Count Blue Bayou snapped his fingers and an army of Weather Soldiers all belonging to him appeared right besides him.

"That is a lot of monsters" Mew Mint said sweat dropping.

Icy wind blew over the bird Mew Mew, Mew Mint glanced back to see Stormella "And I'm guessing that's only the beginning."

"Hello, time to freeze the bird" Stormella said and she snapped her own fingers.

Thousands of Ice Weather Soldiers appeared.

Mew Erika barely dodged an electric attack. The Mew Mew grabbed her future daughter's hands and turned towards the attacker.

"Great Blur too."

Blur smiled and snapped "Time for this to end."

Thousands of electric Weather Soldiers appeared.

"We're surrounded!" Mew Berry said glancing around.

Count Blue Bayou smirked "This is going to be your downfall. Halfbreeds, just as the Mew Mew Queen Millennia before you, you will all die today!"

"Bring it on!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said causing all of the Tokyo Mew Mews to glance at her with worried looks on their faces.

Count Blue Bayou smiled at the Mew Mew's future Neo Queen and he raised his hands.

"Very well Halfbreeds. Weather Soldiers and Weather Trio attack!"

With this the Weather Soldiers, Lava, Lighting, and Ice charged the heroines determined to destroy them, one by one. The Mew Mews stood waiting for the monsters to get near them. The Weather Trio smiled at the advancing numbers of the Weather Soldiers. Victory was sure in their hands now. And they were sure that Lavadome was watching this fight and going to enjoy the last moments of his foes.

**Reviews Please**

Gallantmon are you upset with me? I'm sorry if I sounded rude to you, but you may use my characters for your story. I really miss your reviews.


	34. Chapter 34: Weather Trio Army P2

Chapter 34: Weather Trio Army P2

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers.

Sorry for not putting up a new chapter up until today the 5th day of January. I was really busy. And now onto the story! Oh yeah a there is a surprise character in this chapter. Let's see if you can guess who this guy is and which place he comes from.

The Weather Soldiers charged the Mew Mews on all sides. The girls were having a hard time dodging attacks left and right. Mew Zakuro dodged a lava blast as she retaliated against the Weather Soldier that had attacked them! Her weapon hit taking the Weather Soldier down. However she was forced to back away as another crept up. Count Blue Bayou unleashed a lava attack at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. Quickly the Mew Mew Princess dodged the attack!

"Is your aim off?" she asked.

"You don't have the knowledge to beat me Future Queen!"

"We'll see about that? We Mew Mews have fought against an army like this before and won!"

"As I recall that was when we were trying to find Masaya and we ended up fighting DEEP BLUE!" Mew Erika said.

"With you possibly dying" Mew Mint said.

"So you nearly died once" Blur said to the scorpion Mew Mew "I mean twice."

He noticed that Mew Erika was in front of both her child and Ichigo's future daughter.

"Get away from them Half-Breed"

"Make me!"

"Remember you forced me to do this" Blur said.

With lighting fast speed her grabbed Mew Erika by her throat. Everyone saw what happened next. An electrical shock was sent towards Mew Erika and sent threw her body and she collapsed to the ground and fried.

"Mommy!" Kylie shouted as she and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode ran over to her.

"Hmm. One Halfbreed down" Blur said.

"Mommy" Kylie said.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode touched her friend's body and sighed. Mew Erika was going to be alright, just that the electricity knocked her friend unconscious.

"Aunt Ichigo..." Kylie began.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode sighed as she turned towards Kylie and nodded as she whispered "See if you can do anything."

"Right...If she is dead then why am I not vanishing?"

"That's because she isn't" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whispered.

Kylie saluted her future Neo Queen "Right, I'll take care of my mother."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode dodged a lavaball from Count Blue Bayou.

"You're opponent is me Half-Breed Princess."

"Which one?" Mew Blueberry shot back as she dodged an electric attack.

"Now it's your turn to face that attack."

Mew Blueberry snared at him "Come and get me."

"Alright."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode scooped up her daughter dodged an electric and lava based attack.

"So you're actually a great mommy protecting your daughter from death"

"Any mom would!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Really?" Blur asked he turned to Kylie.

"Let's see if you'll defend your second-in-command's child."

Kylie glanced up "You Weather Soldiers act like your all high and mighty!"

"That's because we are!" Stormella shouted as she froze Mew Mint.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode noticed this _This isn't good Mew Mint is frozen solid and with Mew Erika still unconscious...Things aren't going too well_.

"I told you Halfbreeds" Count Blue Bayou stated "Today will be the day you Halfbreeds die."

"We'll see now" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said _We'll find a way to win this. We always do!_

**Tokyo Past**

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

This attack hit the latest Chimera Remless which had attacked while the Mew Mews were fighting against the never ending Weather Trio army.

"That's another one down" Sweet Juliet growled out.

"Send another and we'll stop it!" Sailor Mars said.

"We'll destroy you girls yet!" Fish-Eye stated.

"And we'll be waiting" Sailor Venus said.

Super Sailor Moon turned to her friends "This is getting out of hand. That was the ninth attack this day!"

"So much for your theory!" Sailor Mars said.

"And which theory was this?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"That the Dead Moon Circus was waiting for the Mew Mews to return" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"That was likely cause they were not attacking" Tuxedo Kamen said as Tart was right beside him.

"Things definitely are getting tougher" Princess Crystal said.

"Princess" Super Sailor Moon began "Can you possibly sense what is going on with our allies?"

Princess Crystal shook her head as she gripped her necklace which had a sapphire wedged in between "Well, I was the one informing Keiichiro about their status."

Super Sailor Moon looked at the alien Princess's eyes "Well what's going on with them?"

"They are in pain. Surrounded by the loyal subjects serving Lavadome."

"Great...Anyway they can survive this?" Super Sailor Moon said.

"They will find away" Princess Crystal said "You and the Mew Mews always somehow pull out a victory!"

"I sure hope they are right."

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon watched as the others left the area. She glanced up at the sky and prayed for someone to help Blueberry.

**Earthrealm**

Unknown to Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, someone was listening to her prayers. The man's blue eyes glowed with sadness as he figured out what was going on. He had felt an attack against a Mew Mew.

He closed his eyes as he turned to the globe _I'll grant you, your prayers._

**Future**

Mew Ichigo dodged another ball of energy. The Mew Mews had defeated the huge Weather Soldiers and now were facing the infamous Weather Trio themselves.

"You're armies have been defeated" Mew Berry declared.

"They have, but yet one isn't defeated yet!" Count Blue Bayou said smiling to Stormellia.

Stormellia smiled "You may have beaten our Weather Soldiers but those were weak!"

"Come on out my most strongest Weather Soldier TORCH SOLDIER!"

"Come out my ice Weather Soldier FROST MONARCH!"

Suddenly the ground began to shattering the frozen Mew Mint.

"You're going to pay for that" Mew Mint said to Stormellia.

"Oh really you and what army?" Stormellia challenged.

The Mew Mews then saw two Weather Soldiers one that looked like a soldier made out of fire and the other was a huge giant made out of ice.

"Great" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode declared banging her fist together "Our work has become much more harder."

"Meet Torch Soldier and Frost Monarch, they are the two strongest Weather Soldiers of our powers" Count Blue Bayou and Stormella shouted.

"Great" Mew Zakuro said.

"Orders Princess?" Mew Berry said.

"We fight them!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "And the Weather Trio!"

The Mew Mews charged the Weather Soldiers. Torch Soldier blasted out at the Mew Mews with hot lava. The beam missed the heroines. However that is when the Frost Monarch attacked with a freezing aura.

The aura hit each of the Mew Mews freezing them on impact.

"Nice now it's time to destroy them" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Which one first?" Stormella asked.

Blur smiled as he strolled over to his friends "Let's just shatter them one-by-one.

Unknown to them Kylie and Mew Blueberry were the only ones that weren't frozen.

"We've gotta do something!" Mew Blueberry said.

"I know but what can we do?" Kylie asked.

Mew Blueberry smiled "We will free the others?"

"How?"

Mew Blueberry brought out her scepter as she thought _Please scepter grant me the power to summon all three of my Weather Soldiers, just this one time...Please!_

As if the scepter answered her thoughts the scepter glew and sent out water, earth, and lighting particals.

"What is this?" Count Blue Bayou asked as he turned to Mew Blueberry he then turned to his friends "Our orders were to kill Blueberry. The frozen Mew Mews can wait."

"Right destroy the halfbreed brat" Stormella shouted.

Both singled an attack to begin towards Torch Soldier and Frost Monarch. The two Weather Soldiers marched onwards. Just as then the three particles shaped into their monsters. Out of the lighting came Lighting Knight, out of the rocks came Golem Giant, and out of the water came out Mermaid Lancer.

The water Weather Soldier glanced up and turned towards Mew Blueberry whom had the look of fear in her eyes.

"My mistress what is it?"

"My mommy and her friends have been frozen solid! Two Weather Soldiers are trying to kill me! Plus the famous Weather Trio is also against us!"

Mermaid Lancer glanced around the situation and noticed Mew Erika.

"Has your Aunt finally bit the dust?" she whispered.

An electric attack barely missed Mermaid Lancer as Blur answered "Of course. I killed her with a fatality I learned from Raiden the Thunder God.

Mew Blueberry smirked "If that was the case...Then why isn't my cousin vanishing?"

"What?" Blur asked.

Mew Blueberry smirked even more "If you truly did kill Mew Erika...My cousin would no longer be here."

"What?" Blur asked he turned to the unconscious Mew Mew.

He ran over to the unconscious Mew Mew but Mermaid Lancer skillfully forced him back "I'm not afraid of your lighting. Lighting Knight...Golem Giant! We need to help our mistress. Charge the evil Weather Soldiers. I'll defend Mew Blueberry!"

Lighting Knight and Golem Giant charged the surprised Torch Soldier and Frost Monarch. The Golem Giant grabbed a rock and shattered it with one punch. The attack strikes the still surprised Weather Soldiers. While also giving the Lighting Knight cover. It gathered up electricity and unleashed it once it got between the surprised Weather Soldiers. The combination of the two attacks now shifted the two surprised Weather Soldiers into defending themselves. Blur watched as Count Blue Bayou and Stormella teamed up and successfully distracted Mermaid Lancer. Blur sent out an electric attack at the two children. The electric blast sent the two sprawling into trees. Blur then glanced at Mew Erika whom was beginning to stir.

"I see so you survived the fatality" Blur said he gathered up energy in his hands.

He then sent the electric attack at still weakened Scorpion Mew Mew. Mew Erika groaned and glanced around. Then gave out a gasp as the electric attack charged closer and closer towards. Suddenly another lighting blast came out of nowhere. This not only intercepted the electric attack, but created an explosion. The two teams were then stunned to see what happened next. In a flash a man stood. He wore a gold circular hat, a white robe with blue stripes.

"No..." Blur said in disbelief "Not my own teacher...Raiden"

"RAIDEN?" Mew Erika asked in disbelief _He looks like the one that comes from Mortal Combat._

**Um...He is real...Meant to tell you.**

_Great...I thought he was make believe_

The man turned to the Mew Mews "Have no fear I am on your side."

"Master..." Blur began.

"You are a traitor to the heroines. You promised me that if I taught you how to use your abilities you would use it for good...Yet I'm disappointed and so are the other gods. I have come to show you the errors of your ways."

"Is that all your here for my old master? You must've heard a prayer."

The man turned to his former student "Blur, I challenged you to mortal combat."

Blur cracked his fist "Bring it on my old master."

Stormella and Count Blue Bayou were going to attack Raiden but Blur singled them out "Stay out of this...After I've dealt with Raiden, I'll destroy the scorpion Mew Mew. Beside you got the children to destroy."

Mermaid Lancer stood between the two children as she aimed her lance "You jerk!"

"Easy...Weather Solider, protect the two children...This battle will not take long."

The Weather Soldier nodded and prepared to protect the two children.

The former teacher and former student stood watching each other.

End of chapter

I know Raiden is from MK, however I wanted Blur to have a past where he too could've been good, but offered his services to Lavadome. So what do you think?

Next chapter is Chapter 35: Blur vs Raiden


	35. Chapter 35: Blur Vs Raiden

Chapter 35: Blur vs Raiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden is owned by Mortal Kombat.

Raiden stood facing his former student Blur. Blur was impressed that his former teacher was now one of his enemies. Raiden took a good look at his surroundings and at the frozen Mew Mews. To him they looked like they had been frozen by Subzero. Quickly he turned to Mew Erika. The Scorpion Mew Mew weakly stood up.

"You there, um come over here" Raiden spoke up.

"Um, I'm Mew Erika sir" Mew Erika said as she made her way over to the Thunder God and then bowed to him.

"Mew Erika...Can you free your frozen friends?" Raiden asked her.

Mew Erika turned her head "Yes I can...Ahh."

Raiden caught the Mew Mew as she knelt down onto her knees in pain.

"Impressive that you survived that fatality. Take it easy and free your friends. I'll handle my former student."

Mew Erika nodded "Right!"

Blur watched as the scorpion Mew Mew weakly stood up and went towards her frozen friends.

"Master...Why did you really come?"

Raiden turned to Blur "Three things really for one your instincts told you the truth. Second, I heard a prayer from another person in the past and finally Lavadome must be stopped...He will surely try to get Earthrealm as well."

"In other words" Blur began "You would've had to deal with me sooner or later."

"Exactly" Raiden said.

The two shifted into a defensive position and began to battle.

Stormella turned to Count Blue Bayou "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Count Blue Bayou smirked.

"That Raiden is a God? You can't really kill a god" Stormella whispered.

Count Blue Bayou smirked even more "Let him find that out for once. After all he did request that we do not help him out."

"Okay."

Mew Erika weakly ran over to the children.

"Aunt Erika!" Mew Blueberry said as she ran over to her aunt.

"Mommy" Kylie said running over to Mew Erika causing Raiden to take a quick glimpse at the scorpion Mew Mew.

He smiled and turned to Blur "Why did you turn Blur?"

"Lavadome's words. He promised me that I can be ruler of any planet he conquered!"

Raiden frowned "But to attack a woman that's a mother?"

"Those are Halfbreeds Raiden. They don't deserve to live!"

"Because they are different from you?" Raiden asked "That is not a good reason just to kill them. You are becoming like Shao Kahn! Which you said you'd never become like him."

"Silence Raiden!" Blur said flinging an electric attack at Raiden.

Raiden deflected the blast and gathered up a ball of electricity in his hands and threw it towards Blur. This hit him in his chest taking him down.

"Did I press you on wrong?" Raiden asked his former student "You are becoming the one you and I worked so hard to destroy and protect Earthrealm from."

"SHUT UP! I'm not turning into him!" Blur nearly forgot whom he was fighting against and charged him.

Raiden simply teleported behind him.

"What?" Raiden asked.

"You're not the only one Blur that can move at the speed of light."

Blur turned and punched out at Raiden. Raiden caught the punch and kicked Blur aside.

"Dang, never seen Blur act like this" Count Blue Bayou admitted.

"Man...Wonder who this Shao Kahn is?" Stormella asked.

"Must be a bad person if even Blur forgets who he is fighting against" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Watch out!" Stormella shouted.

Count Blue Bayou's lava wall protected them from an attack from Lighting Knight and Golem Giant's ranged attack.

"That was close" Stormella said she turned to Frost Monarch "Are you just going to stand there, help us!"

The towering Weather Soldier nodded but was easily repealed by both Lighting Knight and Golem Giant.

"Torch Soldier get in there!" Count Blue Bayou shouted.

The Torch Soldier flew by but Mermaid Lancer forced it back.

"Now's our chance!" Stormella said to Count Blue Bayou.

"Right the children are wide open" Count Blue Bayou shouted.

The two Weather Trio members attacked the children. Mew Erika managed to regain her ground. She closed her eyes _Mother...I need your help. But what will Raiden do to me when he sees you?_

**Remember you can control me!**

_That's right!_

Mew Erika unleashed her energy and released the Inner Scorpion. When she reopened her eyes, her eyes were glowing orange. She aimed her claws and tail to the oncoming lava and ice attack "Ribbon...Raging Destructive Venom!"

The claws and tail unleashed an orange venom wave attack. The attacks collided stopping the attacks and continuing towards Count Blue Bayou and Stormella! The incredible wave crashed into the two villains knocking them backwards into the cliff.

Raiden paused and looked back to the Mew Mew whom was now in her Super Mode. He saw the orange energy field around her.

"So, you are the one with the Inner Scorpion. Hmm...Looks like you can control it. That's good, I can still see fear in your eyes. I will not hurt you as long as you can control it."

"Let go!" Blur ordered.  
Raiden threw Blur and sent out an electric attack "As you wish."

Blur fell to the ground but got up.

Raiden watched as his opponent struggled onto his feet. With amazing speed Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode freed her frozen friends.

"This isn't good, we'll be frozen" Mew Mint said.

"You were" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode said.

"Why do you sound like you are worried?" Mew Pudding asked her.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode pointed behind her "We have a god down here."

Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint looked to where Mew Erika had been pointing to and gasped. The Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight followed.

"Um...Ryou...Isn't that Raiden the God of Thunder from Mortal Kombat?" the Blue Knight asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think he was real until know" the Moonlight Knight said.

"He's giving Blur a run for his money" Mew Pudding said "That means he's on our side."

The Mew Mews smiled at Raiden and shouted "Go Raiden...Stop him from doing damage to our future."

"Very well" Raiden said he turned to Blur as he kicked Blur away from him "You have deceived me, Blur...You showed much promise but for your actions and nearly killing a mother you will have no remorse."

"Wasn't asking for any!" Blur said he charged "And take that back about Shao Kahn!"

Raiden simply dodged and grabbed Blur's neck. Blur struggled against his former teacher.

"Blur...You used the fatality I taught you the wrong way. That is why Mew Erika survived it, she was at full health. You on the other hand are very weak. Now let me show you the proper way of using the fatality."

And with that Raiden disposed Blur with one swift strike. Blur's body collapsed lifeless on the ground "One Weather Trio down and out" Raiden said

The group heard two THUDS! And turned to see Torch Soldier and Frost Monarch down onto the ground. Raiden turned to Count Blue Bayou and Stormella "You two will be next."

"Uh...Count Blue Bayou..." Stormella said as the Tokyo Mew Mews and their own Weather Soldiers surrounded the two remaining Weather Trio

"Time to go!" Count Blue Bayou said.

The two vanished. Raiden turned to the downed Weather Soldiers as Lighting Knight and Golem Giant prepared to finish the two off. Raiden walked up to the Lighting Knight and patted it's back "You did well. You were the only Weather Soldier I gave Blur that sided with the heroines. Good thing I gave you the Code of Chivalry."

The Tokyo Mew Mew along with the Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight made their way up to the Thunder God.

"Thank you...Mr. Raiden" Mew Blueberry said as she bowed to him.

Raiden looked down at the young girl then to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "You there girl. Would you be this child's mother."

"Uh...Yes sir!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Raiden looked at the nervous girl "Aren't you a little young to have child?"

"Well...Um...I'm Blueberry's mother's past self...W-W-W-We are here to um safe our future from Lavadome."

Raiden smiled "I see you tell the truth. I shall help you out on your quest to defeat Lavadome. After his success on your future the other Elder Gods and I learned that he will try to invade Earthrealm...He is one of the reasons why I came here. Besides you Mew Mews look like a good group of heroes...You remind me of Liu Kang's group. Even though with the exception of the males on your team you are a group of female humans...I hope you'll allow me to help you out."

"Any help for us is well appreciated" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode said.

"Yes, and I'm surprised that you can control the Inner Scorpion. Mew Erika right?"

"Yes, I am the second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mews."

"You're one brave girl for standing up to my former student" Raiden said.

"Thanks, but without your help I doubt we'd survive this...After all we've been fighting like this ever since we got here. We must take out Lavadome! And we have to do it quickly...Ahh!"

"Mommy!" Kylie said as the scorpion Mew Mew knelt down.

"Easy Erika..." the Moonlight Knight said "You're servilely injured."

"Even with her help, it's going to take some time for me to heal" Mew Erika agreed.

Raiden nodded "Tell you what ladies and gentlemen, let's rest for the day. You all will need your strength if you plan to defeat Lavadome."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded as she bowed to the Thunder God "Thanks Raiden."

Raiden smiled "Mew Mew Princess, and all of the Mew Mew guardians...You don't need to bow to me."

Mew Blueberry watched as Lighting Knight, Mermaid Lancer and Golem Giant raised their weapons to finish the Torch Soldier and Frost Monarch off.

"No please spare them!" Mew Blueberry shouted.

The three Weather Soldiers looked at their mistress. The young Mew Mew walked up to the fallen Weather Soldiers.

"Blueberry" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Wait...Ahh" Mew Erika tried to agree with her Princess.

Raiden and the Moonlight Knight supported the Scorpion Mew Mew.

"Relax" the Moonlight Knight told her.

Raiden nodded and kept silent as he whispered to the two girls "Let Mew Blueberry speak her peace with them."

Mew Blueberry looked at the two fallen Weather Soldiers "You two have been beaten. Please join up with me. Or else the three Weather Soldiers that have you on the ropes will destroy you. It's your decision."

The Weather Soldiers willingly accepted Mew Blueberry's offer and disappeared into her scepter. Once in she turned to the three Weather Soldiers "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem" Mermaid Lancer said as the three disappeared into the scepter as well.

"Good job Blueberry" the Blue Knight said as he and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode walked over to her.

"Thanks daddy, and thank you Raiden for letting me go up to them."

"No problem young girl, you'll make you mommy proud when you succeed her throne."

Mew Blueberry brightened at the thought of succeeding her mother's throne as queen and blushed.

Raiden took one last look at the sky then towards the castle _By my power...I will not allow you to threaten the peace of Earthrealm or this place...These girls have the right to live. I will not let you succeed after all, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode doesn't realize that I'm her past father. This is what Millenia would've wanted me to defend Ichigo._

**What is to become of The Tokyo Mew Mew's battle against Lavadome? WIll the Mew Mews prevail****and what will happen when Ichigo finds out Raiden's her father from the past.****Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 36: Lavadome's Last Stand**.


	36. Chapter 36: Lavadome's Last Stand P1

Chapter 36: Lavadome's Last Stand P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden is owned by Mortal Kombat.

Raiden the Thunder God sat down watching over the Mew Mews who were resting. The group really did remind him of Liu Kang's group of friends he had allied himself with years ago. However even more importantly he couldn't take his mind off of Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. He knew that she was the reincarnated form of his daughter Mew Rose. This and the fact that Mew Erika could control the Inner Scorpion which was even feared on Earthrealm because of it's planet destroying powers. He let his mind wander off as he recalled his memories. He seemed out of it and Mew Erika along with her boyfriend Ryou stirred up "Raiden..."

The God of Thunder looked at the two humans the Scorpion Mew Mew whom looked nearly healed.

"Well, Mew Erika, you heal fast."

"So Earthrealm...Is real?" Ryou asked him as Mew Erika also nodded to his question.

"Yes, it is why do you ask?"

"A hunch never new it existed...She didn't tell me" Mew Erika said.

**Blaming me again are we.**

_Oh not now mother!_

**You gotta remember I can here every word you and the Thunder God say.**

As if he could since the Inner Scorpion, Raiden smiled at Mew Erika "What is impressive is that you can control the beast."

Mew Erika smiled as Kylie was sleeping in her lap "Yes, thanks to Titan...My own past father...He taught me to control her."

"Really...Hmm I've gotta meet Titan and tell him how his daughter uses her powers for good."

"Well...Technically I was an orphan...Mew Mew Queen Millenia sacrificed her own life for us..."

Raiden looked at the Scorpion Mew Mew. The scorpion Mew Mew's body seemed to have shook uncontrollably at the words she had just spoken.

Mew Erika looked up and apologized bowing to him "Oh sorry Raiden. You would not know who Millenia was."

Raiden looked at the Scorpion Mew Mew then to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whom slept peacefully.

"Actually I do know Millenia."

"Really?" Mew Erika asked as Mew Ichigo silently woke up.

"Mr. Raiden" Mew Ichigo began as she woke from her sleep.

"Yes Mew Mew Princess" Raiden asked her.

"How do you know my past mother?"

The question woke Mew Blueberry "Millenia...Who was she mommy?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked at her daughter "Well...If she had lived...Let's just say she would be your grandmother."

Raiden nodded as he spoke up "Mew Rose."

"Mew Rose?" Mew Blueberry asked.

"That's your Mother's past Mew name" The Moonlight Knight said to his niece.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked at Raiden as she raised her hand and placed it to her head in confusion "How did you know my past name?"

"Um...Princess...He's a god after all and he'll surely recall our past."

Raiden smiled at Mew Erika's words as he answered the Mew Mew leader "Mew Ichigo...May I call you Mew Rose?"

"Well, um that's strange alright but sure and why do you want to call me by my past self?"

"Mew Rose...I am your father."

"NANI?!" was the reply from all of the while Mew Erika was a little more surprised then all of them. She fell to the ground all over her future sleeping daughter.

"Mommy...You're heavy" Kylie spoke up.

"Wow you didn't see or sense that coming now did you dear?" the Moonlight Knight said as he helped his future wife up from his daughter.

"No totally over threw me."

Raiden looked at a very surprised Mew Ichigo.

"I-I-I-I'm your daughter from the past?"

"Yes"

"Then if that is true" Mew Erika began "If that is true then why doesn't she have lighting like Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode asked.

Raiden sighed as all of the Mew Mews were beginning to stir.

"Is the place filling with water?" Mew Mint demanded as she rose up.

"No, Raiden's our Princess's past father!"

"NANI" was the response from all of the Mew Mews.

"Missed it a first time...Mew Erika fell over Kylie" Mew Blueberry said.

"Um, Raiden..." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode began.

"Call me father" Raiden said to her.

Mew Ichigo sighed "Okay, father. Please explain yourself."

Raiden nodded "I was going to tell you in the morning but now that you are all awake I'll tell you know."

Raiden sat down and with his supernatural abilities began his tale, giving the full group

**Flash Back**

_Raiden was alone on Earthrealm. He was watching over something. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned to see a cat girl. Raiden looked at the young girl. At the time she looked like she was in her twenties. Suddenly Shao Kahn appeared giving the cat girl a scare for her life._

_"Hmm...A pretty cat girl...I better take her as a slave." Shao Kahn spoke out._

_The cat girl backed away frightened of the huge man. Raiden stepped in._

_"You will not take her at all Shao Kahn."_

_Shao Kahn raised his hammer then aimed it towards the Cat girl._

_"Never mind...Get her Scorpion!"_

_A spear lashed out towards the cat girl but the girl grabbed an odd weapon which was similar to Mew Ichigo's original weapon. The weapon neatly deflected the spear._

_"Scorpion..." Raiden said._

_"Hand the girl over Thunder God!"_

_"I will not allow a stranger like her to become a slave to you."_

_In two minutes Shao Kahn and Scorpion fought against the Thunder God. However the combined might was too much for the Thunder God. However the young cat girl ran over to aide the Thunder God and she aimed her weapon "Ribbon...Millenia Check!"_

_A powerful blast erupted from the strange weapon and actually forced both Scorpion and Shao Kahn onto their knees._

_"She's strong" Shao Kahn said._

_"I should be..." the cat girl began "For I am Princess Millenia of the Mew Mews."_

_"A Princess..." Shao Kahn said "Of several other people under your command...You better not __meddle in our affairs."_

_"You forced me into this" Queen Millenia asked._

_Shao Kahn growled out "You'll regret this Mew Mew."_

_"We'll see about that!"_

_Shao Kahn and Scorpion vanished._

_"Thank you Mr...uh" Queen Millenia asked._

_"The name is Raiden the God of Thunder" Raiden said then he added on "Why are you here?"_

_"Well, I don't really know...I got lost...My advisors must be worrying about me...To vanish without a trace..."_

_Raiden nodded "I'll guide you to your world. After that beating you gave the Shao Kahn and Scorpion. They will target you"_

_"Thank you sir."_

_So it was the first time the two would meet and on their travels the two became more than just friends but as girlfriend and boyfriend. Finally it came one day Millenia was eventually married to Raiden and once her own mother died, she took over as Queen of the Mew Mews._

Raiden paused as the Mew Mews now looked at him.

"Cool, our queen fell for a god" Mew Pudding said.

Raiden nodded "It was hard for us, me being a God, I had duties to attend to and she had her own in ruling her people. Little did I know that she was going to give birth to our own Princess...Until she sent someone to tell me"

_Raiden was guarding Earthrealm. When a messenger from Queen Millenia came over to him while Liu Kang was visiting the temple wishing to see Raiden once more "It's been awhile sense you took the form of a human."_

_When there was no response from the Thunder God Liu Kang turned towards his friend then the noticed the Mew Mew Messenger. This one was a scorpion Mew Mew. Never actually seeing a Mew Mew before Liu Kang grew a defensive posture._

_"Is Raiden here?" the scorpion Mew Mew asked._

_A voice sounded_

_"Ah...Millenia's second-in-command Lady Cera...What brings you here?" Raiden asked as he appeared in front of her._

_"You know her Raiden?" Liu Kang asked._

_Raiden nodded "Yes, she is my wife's second-in-command"_

_"You have a wife?" Liu Kang asked "Who is she?"_

_"Queen Millenia" Raiden said smiling to the Scorpion Mew Mew "Yes, I am married. What brings you here Lady Cera?"_

_Lady Cera bowed to him "Raiden...You...You...You..."_

_"Yes I'm listening what about me?"_

_"Well...Millenia is going to be birth soon...You are the father of the child" Lady Cera said._

_"A child...Wow Raiden your a father" Liu Kang said._

_Lady Cera clutched her stomach and knelt onto her knees as if something had kicked her, Raiden and Liu Kang ran over to her._

_"Sounds and looks like my wife isn't the only one going to give birth soon" Raiden said._

_"I'm fine..." Cera said._

_Raiden looked at Lady Cera "Thanks for the message...So I am the child's father...I'll try to come to her birth."_

_Liu Kang raised his hand towards Cera's right pincher "Here let me help you."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Liu Kang" Liu Kang said as he helped the second-in-command up._

"If you were her father then Mew Ichigo-san should've had electric powers" Mew Lettuce said.

"That is what Mew Erika concluded" Raiden said then he added on "Let me finish the story maybe it'll tell you why Mew Ichigo doesn't have electric powers."

_A few days later, the other Elder Gods granted Raiden his request to watch the birth of his daughter. Liu Kang had told the other members of Earthrealm where Raiden was going. Raiden made his way to his wife Queen Millenia who was guarded by the other Mew Mew Guardians._

_"Raiden..." Queen Millenia mumbled._

_"I'm here" Raiden said as he hugged his wife._

_"I missed you" Queen Millenia said._

_"You know that I couldn't see you often."_

_"I know, you explained that to me when we went out the first time. I'm just glad you can watch the birth of our daughter."_

_Raiden smiled at his wife. Then he turned to the other guardians...However Cera wasn't there._

_"Millenia...Where is Cera?"_

_Millenia hung her head "Recovering from an assassination attempt on my life."_

_"Shao Kahn?" Raiden asked._

_"No something different." Millenia said "In fact there have not just been one on my life, but many of my own guardians faced countless assassination attempts. I'm worried about our unborn daughter's future."_

_"What do you want me to do?" Raiden asked her._

_"Don't know...I want our daughter to be safe from harm."_

_Pretty soon the young Princess was born. Raiden and Millenia smiled at the child._

_"What should we name her?" Raiden asked._

_"Mew Rose" Millenia said._

_The young baby looked at her parents as Raiden came up with something "I can give her lighting powers or a little bit of immortality Millenia."_

_Millenia shook her head "Raiden...I need someone to be watching over our daughter. I don't want her to have lighting or immortality...I want her to stay safe."_

_Raiden nodded "I hear you...I will watch over Mew Rose. I have to go now. Take care Millenia."_

_Millenia nodded "I hope we meet again."_

"So that is why I don't have lighting powers nor immortality" Mew Ichigo said "Millenia wouldn't allow me to have them."

Raiden nodded then he continued "I remember that day I learned of the Mew Mew's totally brutal end."

_Liu Kang walked out with Jax and Katana. They walked over to the Thunder God._

_"Raiden...There is no sign...We found Lady Cera...She and the other Mew Mew guardians are dead."_

_Raiden hung his head "Any signs of Queen Millenia?"_

_"We saw footprints leading to the White Moon Clan" Jax said._

_"Of course a long time ally to the Mew Mews. Quickly we must aide my wife and child" Raiden said._

_"Right!" the three said to him._

_Running quickly they entered the White Moon Clan's territory and followed the footprints. Then they found Millenia's decapitated body._

_Raiden looked at his wife "Whoever was behind of the assassination of all of the Mew Mews are going to pay for this."_

_"Wait...Raiden...Rose isn't here. I didn't see her anywhere. Millenia must've dropped her off somewhere..."_

_Raiden nodded "Well...There is nothing I can do now. Except try to find Rose if she and her __own guardians are still alive."_

_"Right away" Liu Kang said._

_"Liu Kang, take Katana with you and search for the assassins that killed the Mew Mews off. Jax and I will try to find Mew Rose. If we can't whoever has her can raise her. If we find her I'll raise her after all she is my daughter."_

_"Yes Raiden" the three friends said._

_The four separated into their groups._

Mew Erika banged her fist into the ground "Stupid Dead Moon Circus agents...Causing trouble only to find out that Lavadome was behind this murderous scheme!"

Raiden nodded for the Scorpion Mew Mew's emotions. She had the right to dislike Lavadome. After all he was the one that killed all of the ancestors in the past. Raiden looked at Mew Ichigo and let out "I finally found you Rose."

Ichigo's eyes were filling in with tears as she ran over to him "Father."

Mew Mint looked at her leader "Um it's morning...Is everyone alright? I mean is are you Mew Erika alright?

"You bet I am!" Mew Erika said standing up "Ready to fight!"

Raiden nodded "Here I'll teleport you all to the castle...But Rose, my dear, be careful. If something happened to you again, Millenia's spirit will not forgive me"

"So I take it you know we are the reincarnated forms" Mew Erika said.

"I do"

"Mommy, if he's your father from the past...Would that make him...my Grandfather?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to the other Mew Mews who were smiling at her and she answered back "Of course he would be."

Soon they were in front of the Castle of the Aurora Kingdom. They looked inside to see the shadow of Lavadome whom was cursing out at Count Blue Bayou and Stormella's name whom had vanished without a trace.

Lavadome peered outside "So Mew Mews you've figured me out...No time to find out how strong you are. Even with The Thunder God at your side."

Lavadome began to slowly preparing traps for the Mew Mews.

Reviews Please

Next Chapter. Chapter 37: Lavadome's Last Stand P2


	37. Chapter 37: Lavadome Last Stand P2

Chapter 37: Lavadome's Last Stand P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat.

The Mew Mews were all gathered at their precious future castle. Mew Lettuce looked around her. She saw lava surrounding the castle and she knew it was supposed to be water. She shook her head as Mew Erika managed to hold back Kylie from nearly slipping into the lava. Mew Ichigo looked up at the castle's gates then to her past father Raiden.

"What's the plan Rose?" Raiden asked her.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's cat ears stood upright at Raiden calling her Rose but she gave him permission to call her that "Um...Well, I was hoping you had one father."

The Mew Mews sweat dropped at the answer.

Raiden smirked "Just like your mother Rose, that's an answer that Millenia would've said."

"Well...Um Mew Erika think you can knock that drawbridge down."

Mew Erika nodded "Right away."

But before she could take one step the drawbridge lowered.

"Okay..." Mew Mint began "That was strange."

"Indeed" Mew Berry admitted out.

Mew Erika looked at the castle as she let out "Careful my Princess...I sense a trap...Might be even more than one trap...We don't know what Lavadome has in store for us"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded to her second-in-command "Right."

Raiden spoke up "May I suggest that the group sticks together then."

The Mew Mews nodded at Raiden's words.

"Point taken father" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "But what if a trap is sprung up?"

"And what do we do about Kylie" Mew Erika asked Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, "Your daughter has her powers...Kylie doesn't have her powers yet...Even though she is my future daughter. She should have them."

"Sticking together is going to be hard with out Kylie's Mew powers" Mew Berry admitted.

Kylie nodded her head but then she closed her eyes. She only reopened them then her body let out a bright flash. When the flash ended Kylie looked exactly like her mother. She had the scorpion tail, cat ears and scorpion claws. She was also in the same uniform as her mother but instead of gold the color was black.

**Not bad for your daughter. Though she isn't a complete scorpion.**

_I see her powers kicked in...Impressive._

**Not bad for my granddaughter. Though her poison is minor compared to gold scorpion. Her claws can unleash massive damage among our foes and tasty insects.**

_GROSS!_

Raiden smiled at Mew Erika as if he could hear every word that was passed on between the demon and girl.

"Now where did Kylie get the cat D.N.A I know I married Ryou and I don't have cat D.N.A"

The Moonlight Knight sweat dropped "Um, I tested the cat D.N.A So that's probably where she got the cat ears."

"Well now..." Mew Zakuro spoke up "Now Mew Kylie can fight now."

Mew Erika nodded and looked at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode awaiting her instructions. The Mew Mew Princess turned to her guardians and closed her eyes "Everyone...This is the battle that will determined our future's sake...This is the battle that will decide if we ever go back to the present. Mew Mews...It's time to avenge my past mother Millenia. Now are you girls with me?"

The answer was unanimous "Yeah!"

Raiden nodded as he answered his past daughter "For Millenia. This is what Millenia would've wanted in the end."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded and looked at Raiden "Yes, Luna, the Moon Princess's advisor told us about Millenia's end and her dying wish was for me to avenge her."

Raiden noticed Mew Ichigo Angel Mode trembling at the thought of her past mother's death. Raiden nodded "Rose, it is up to you now. Your guardians, Moonlight Knight, Blue Knight and I will fight alongside you."

Mew Ichigo nodded as she waved her hand "Come on girls and guys!"

The group nodded and ran in with the Mew Mew Princess. Once inside the drawbridge closed behind them.

"Well after this, there's no way out" Mew Pudding said.

"It's now or never girls!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Avenge time" Mew Erika agreed.

"For Queen Millenia" Mew Berry agreed with the two girls.

"For Millenia" Raiden said.

The girls stopped as they got halfway into the castle. They looked around.

"What a beautiful castle" Mew Mint said "Could get used to this."

Mew Erika and Mew Kylie shook their heads at Mew Mint's outburst.

"It is beautiful but let's not forget who owns this place at the moment" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Lavadome" Mew Erika muttered.

Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding looked at all the doors in the main palace.

"Big" Mew Lettuce said.

"Lavadome could be anywhere" Mew Pudding said.

"We still need to stick together...Knowing Lavadome's been after Mew Blueberry" Mew Zakuro said.

"Yes, the children will be his first target" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode agreed.

Raiden folded his arms angrily "That always gets on my nerves seeing children get murdered by evil forces."

"Your not the only one...That thought is strong enough for me to do the unthinkable" Mew Erika admitted out.

"If the Inner Demon takes control of you for that...I will not stop you on that account" Raiden said.

"I don't think no one would" Mew Mint admitted out "Cause no one has the guts to try to make Mew Erika come back to normal. For fear of their lives."

"I did it once" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "And that was scary."

"Then Tuxedo Kamen tried to" Mew Pudding recalled.

"Who else then?" Raiden asked.

"Our allies Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon and even Mew Berry tried."

"Unsuccessfully" Mew Berry recalled "Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode stung my leg."

Raiden looked at Mew Erika "Why?"  
"Cause I forgot how to control her. It was only not to long ago I learned that I COULD control her."

Raiden nodded "It's okay, after all you had no memories of you past life until then."

Mew Kylie tugged her mother's skirt "Mommy, do I have her?"

"Good question Kylie...Do you?" Mew Erika asked her.

"Theres one way to find out" Moonlight Knight said.

"Don't even go there" Mew Erika warned him.

"That's a maybe" Raiden answered "The Scorpion Mew Mews usually have it in their daughters. But she is part cat so that could've prevented an Inner Demon going inside her."

"Thanks Raiden" Mew Erika sighed out "I feel a little bit better, just one is hard enough but I'm not complaining about her."

**Nice come back dear.**

_New you were going to be listening me mother on that part._

The group looked at their leader for advice. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked at the doors as she thought _I can't make a fool out of myself with my past father now can I. Better look like and act like a leader to impress my future father. Which way to go first...Usually if you pick the straight way, it's a trap. So I've gotta pick the right door._

Raiden watched his past daughter _Just like you Millenia...Always wanting to impress me and trying to not to make a fool out of herself._

"This way girls and guys! If it is a trap, Mew Erika, Mew Berry keep the children close by!"

"Right!" Mew Erika said.

"We're right behind you!" Mew Zakuro said.

Raiden watched as the Mew Mews, Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight followed his past daughter "Good commanding Rose."

"Thanks father" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said. She kicked open the door "Lavadome!"

As if he heard her call the image of Lavadome appeared right in front of another door

"Yes, Mew Mew Princess!"

"This will be your end" Raiden said as he started.

"Let's get him girls!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

The girls and even the Thunder God began to sprint. However as soon as they set foot they heard fump!

"My princess...Get down!" Mew Zakuro said tackling Mew Ichigo down taking an arrow in her shoulder.

The Mew Mew Princess gasped as thousands of arrows flew by.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode ordered as Mew Erika and Mew Berry deflected an arrow that was aimed at Mew Blueberry and Mew Kylie. The group taking her orders managed to get over to the door only for the 'Lavadome' was just an image.

"Great that door was a trap" Raiden said then looked at his daughter who was pouting "Don't worry Rose, I think that image of Lavadome threw us all off."

"Thanks father" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "Is everyone okay?"

"I am" Mew Zakuro said as she pulled to arrow out of her shoulder "Luckily that was only a regular arrow."

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, besides nearly killed by the trap...We are all okay...I have one thing to say."

"Okay Mew Erika say it" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Let's not fall for an image of Lavadome again!"

"Point taken!"

The Mew Mews opened the door and opened it.

**Tokyo**

Usagi and her friends were studying at Rei's Temple. She looked up at Princess Crystal. The alien Princess along with Pie had been Erika's replacements in helping her out with her school work.

"Princess Crystal...How are the Mew Mews."

"Alive...They just survived the dangerous armies that were surrounding them. Now they are about to face Lavadome."

"Great...So they are almost ready to come back" Usagi said.

Princess Crystal nodded "Yes, soon our allies will come back...If they survive the battle."

Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa who had just came in "Usagi...I miss Blueberry."

Usagi nodded "I know...I miss Ichigo too. Princess Crystal here says that they have finally located Lavadome!"

"They did!!!" all of the Sailor Senshi asked.

"Doesn't surprise me" Pie admitted out "I mean we surrounded the Mew Mews with enemies ourselves and we didn't destroy them."

Tart nodded "Yes, maybe I'll get to see Mew Pudding again."

"If she survives this battle" Princess Crystal said.

"The last battle in the Mew Mew's future" Chibi-Usa said "Then I'll ask Blueberry everything on her adventure!"

"Well, better not cause Blueberry is smarter than you are" Rei reminded.

"I hate it when someone brings that up" Chibi-Usa sighed.

**Dead Moon Circus**

Princess Crystal wasn't the only one to sense the upcoming events. She was now worried about the situation.

"AMAZON TRIO!!"

At her shout Tiger-Eye, Fish-Eye and Hawk-Eye appeared.

"Yes, my Princess?" the three asked.

"The Halfbreeds are almost done...They are coming back after this."

"That means that Lavadome's almost defeated!" Tiger-Eye said in disbelief.

"It also means that this is our last and I mean our last chance to eliminate the Sailor Senshi!" Sweet Juliet said "Now we need to attack them and this time kill them all. Then once the Halfbreeds come back let's destroy them too but it is going to be harder to destroy them."

"Have any ideas?" Fish-Eye asked.

"Just one, keep a very weak Sailor Moon hostage then kill her in front of Mew Ichigo. Just as my mother did to hers."

"Only without her nearby" Hawk-Eye admitted.

"Yes" Sweet Juliet said.

"It's time to destroy them. Tiger-Eye please select the next target and we'll be ready."

"Yes, my Princess."

**Future**

The Mew Mews went threw the door and were now somewhere else in the castle.

"Okay, now where?" Mew Pudding asked looking around.

Just the Count Blue Bayou and Stormella appeared.

"Great these two clowns" Mew Mint said.

"Clowns?!" the two asked outraged.

"That's what you two are" Raiden stated as he and Mew Erika ran up to their leader.

Count Blue Bayou frowned "If you two can defeat us we'll tell you where Lavadome is at."

"Bring it!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stated.

Mew Blueberry shook her head "Don't do it mommy"

"This will be the last we seen these two" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stated.

"Yes, to take them on we'll need to split up."

Raiden smiled at his granddaughter "You have a lot to learn Blueberry...Listen Mew Rose"

"Rose?" Count Blue Bayou grimaced at Mew Ichigo's name and looked at Mew Ichigo.

"The one who was Queen Millenia's daughter?" Stormella frowned.

"Yes, the one queen who convinced Queen Nehelenia to murder my own mom. I am her daughter!"

Raiden stepped forward "Rose...Let me handle these two. You have Lavadome to deal with...Do it for your mother."

"You sure you can handle them Father?"

"Yes, this won't take long" Raiden said.

"Okay."

Just as the Mew Mews were about to come in a man. He had a red head band on, and red pants.

"Raiden...There's no way you could take on two on one...Allow me to help you."

The man turned to Mew Erika "Oh, L-L-L-Lady Cera? But you were killed."

Mew Erika blushed at hearing who her past mother's name was "W-W-W-Well, I'm not Lady Cera."

The man smiled "Well you look like her"

Raiden strolled up to him as "That is Lady Cera's reincarnated daughter Liu Kang. This is Mew Erika."

Liu Kang turned to Mew Ichigo "Millenia?"

Raiden once more shook his head "No, this is my daughter Mew Rose."

"Rose" the man said he turned and smiled to her "Well, we thought you were dead."

"I'm reincarnated like Mew Erika. My new name is Mew Ichigo."

The man nodded towards Raiden "Raiden..."

"I know I have some explaining to do...Even to my own daughter...Tell you after the battle."

The man turned to Mew Ichigo "I'll help Raiden, your highness, you must avenge your mother."

"Thank you" Mew Ichigo said "Come on girls and guys!"

The Mew Mews along with the Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight went ahead.

"I can't let you Princess Rose get passed!" Count Blue Bayou began as he and Stormella turned to the Mew Mew Princess.

Just then he was shocked by electricity from Raiden and Stormella was greeted by many kicks from Liu Kang forcing her back first into a wall.

"No way am I going to let Raiden's daughter even if she's been reincarnated die!" Liu Kang stated.

"Fine" Stormella said rubbing her face "I'll take you out first! For kicking me in my face."

"Yes, and that's coming from someone who betrayed the Mew Mews!" Raiden stated.

"How did you know Thunder God?" Stormella asked.

"My granddaughter told me" Raiden said.

"Um, Raiden, Rose isn't old enough to have children...At least not at what her age appears to be" Liu Kang stated.

"Your right but Blueberry is from this future. And so is Mew Erika's daughter."

"Okay, let's defeat these two quickly Raiden and catch up with your daughter. She's going to need it!"

"Right!" Raiden said.

The Mew Mews were running to the center of the castle. After lot of Mew Ichigo choosing the wrong doors which lead to even more traps, the Mew Mews were beginning to be discouraged.

"How many traps did Lavadome place down here?" Mew Mint asked as she dodged another arrow trap.

"Looks like a lot" Mew Erika muttered as she pulled out three arrows that had hit her.

Mew Berry nodded and pulled out her own three arrows "We know Lavadome's here. He's put up traps."

"Luckily none of those arrows were poison arrows" Mew Erika admitted out.

"Not yet" a voice sounded.

The Mew Mews turned around to see a man with black hair and a beard. He wore a yellow vest and black pants. The man smiled.

"Um...Moonlight Knight...Blue Knight...Whose this guy?"

"Shang Tsung!" Mew Erika answered.

"Heard of me girl?" the man asked.

"Only from watching my brother play that Mortal Kombat game...You are the evil villain of it."

"Smart...But I have to kill you."

A white rose flew out of nowhere before Shang Tsung could make a move. The new villain looked up and saw the Moonlight Knight.

"Evil Sorcerer, the Moonlight won't have you interfere with this important victory."

"What's with the Arab look?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Silence I won't hear that from you! Or any thing you have to say about the Mew Mews."

The Blue Knight nodded and turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Go, dear, it is clear that Lavadome has hired this fool to take you girls out. The Moonlight Knight and I will take him on."

"Be careful" Mew Erika said "If he is as strong as he is in the game and movie, I don't want to see you two dead."

"Especially when if you two die, the children won't be born!" Mew Ichigo said catching onto Mew Erika's drift.

"Um, Princess...That same rule goes for us!" Mew Pudding said.

"Nice" Shang Tsung stated "To think that I'll probably get the daughter of Raiden's soul."

"You won't get her soul." the Blue Knight said drawing his sword.

"Yeah...Lavadome might" Mew Pudding blurted out.

Every Mew Mew turned and glared at her.

The Blue Knight and Moonlight Knight turned to Shang Tsung "Let's see how powerful you really are."

"Come at me you two. Once I'm finish with you...I'll take Princess's soul."

Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight smirked up "That is if Liu Kang doesn't show up after he's defeated Stormella and Count Blue Bayou."

Shang Tsung frowned "Then I'll quickly dispatch you two."

The Mew Mews ran off leaving the two last boys on their team behind to deal with Shang Tsung. It wasn't long before the Mew Mews finally arrived face-to-face with Lavadome.

"Well...Well...Well" Lavadome began.

"Lavadome..." was the response from all of the Mew Mews.

"It's a pleasure that you have arrived. Like my traps? And how did you get past my own men?" Lavadome asked.

"Numbers" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stated.

Lavadome sighed "Then it's come down to this daughter of Raiden and Millenia. Now are you, the two children and your guardians ready to die. This is the day you die."

The Mew Mews quickly called on their Super Modes and took out their weapons. Lavadome shifted and grabbed his own weapon. The moment of truth was about to begin.

**Reviews Please**

**Are the Mew Mews going to be victorious over Lavadome? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 38: Lavadome's Last Stand P3. Oh I probably should say that Liu Kang, and Shang Tsung are in this chapter. I wanted the Mew Mews to meet other members of Earthrealm. I can tell you that Shang Tsung will only last till the next chapter. Should I introduce the other Mortal Kombat characters? If so which ones would you like the Mew Mews to see? So Gallentmon of the Hazard****, do you still like it even though I added on Mortal Kombat characters?  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Lavadome's Last Stand P3

Lavadome's Last Stand P3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.

The Mew Mews stood face-to-face with their most powerful enemy of all. The one that had convinced Queen Nehelnia to kill them all. The Mew Mews were all ready for this moment they glared at him ready to avenge the fallen Mew Mew Queen. Lavadome just smiled and then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mew Erika asked annoyed at the evil villian's laughter.

Lavadome stopped and looked at the Mew Mews "See, this is why you girls were eliminated in the past...Or so I thought."

"Why because our determination to avenge Queen Millenia...My mother?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

"That's right, and now Mew Mew Princess...Time for you and your friends to finally JOIN your ANCESTORS!"

And with that lava burst around him causing the castle to shake beneath the incredible power.

"This is bad" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode said "He's going to be like Deep Blue!"

"Don't remind me of him!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "He was powerful."

"Then let's fight him together" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode said.

"Right...Girls...Let's begin! Let's show him the power of teamwork!"

The Mew Mews all nodded at their leader's command and charged Lavadome.

Lavadome stood with his arms opened and waiting for them to come at him _Come to me Halfbreeds._

**Blue Knight and Moonlight Knight**

The two male members on the Mew Mew's team watched as Shang Tsung circled them preparing to attack them.

"I wonder if I should show your bodies to your girlfriends before I kill you two" Shang Tsung said.

"We are not easily taken out" The Blue Knight countered.

"That's right" Moonlight Knight said "After all you were once Deep Blue...The alien god."

Shang Tsung looked at the Blue Knight "I've heard of Deep Blue. So you were his person he chose to rest in...What happened to your god power?"

"Removed!" the Blue Knight snapped "I was going to kill my girlfriend with his power...In fact I almost killed my own twin sister! That is why I'm not him now. My girlfriend her guardians, and their allies the Sailor Senshi brought me back to normal!"

Shang Tsung sighed "Well, then I feel sorry for you boy...Even though I understand that killing someone such as your sister who was your flesh and blood is a bad thing. Deep Blue should've known and ask her to join him...After all your sister Mew Erika is like me...We both have demons inside us."

The Blue Knight swung his sword "Shut up! I don't like to be reminded about the past!"

Moonlight Knight nodded "That goes for my fellow Romance Knight! I won't allow you to remind him about his past! He's left it behind."

Shang Tsung smirked "Talk to Raiden, Blue Knight; and maybe he'll give you Deep Blue back!"

"Raiden is my friend...If the Thunder God knew I almost killed his daughter when I was Deep Blue, he'd have my neck!"

Shang Tsung dodged a well aimed sword thrust from the Moonlight Knight "And what about you Moonlight Knight?"

"I stand by my fellow knight!" the Moonlight Knight said "As long as WE live Shang Tsung, you will not lay one finger on our girlfriends!"

Shang Tsung sighed "Then I guess I'll destroy you two...I was planning something for Mew Ichigo to join me!"

The Blue Knight swung his sword angrily "Shut up! Mew Ichigo would never join you! If so you'd have to deal with my sister! And she won't let you easily."

Shang Tsung smiled "Well this should be fun."

Moonlight Knight turned to Blue Knight "Calm down Masaya! This is what he was wanting you to do."

The Blue Knight nodded "Thanks friend..."

Shang Tsung neatly dodged a swipe from the Blue Knight, but the Blue Knight winked and The Moonlight Knight threw a small sword striking Shang Tsung in his shoulder.

"You know from earth weapons that small sword really hurts. Not bad for knights" Shang Tsung admitted as he pulled the small sword from his shoulder just as the Moonlight Knight threw a rose at him.

"What another rose? That won't do damage" Shang Tsung said but the rose struck him in his left shoulder piercing it as the rose went threw his shoulder.

"What?" Shang Tsung asked as blood flood from his wound "A rose hurt me? But how?"

The Moonlight Knight retrieved his small sword "The things I throw at you are not what they appear to be...I've had the training of Tuxedo Kamen. If he could see what I just did to you, he'd be laughing his butt off."

Shang Tsung sighed "I'm threw playing with you two. I'll show you what happens when you decide to try to combat me!"

The three glared at each other and prepared for the worse.

**Raiden**

Count Blue Bayou and Stormella were not faring too well against the famous Raiden and Liu Kang. Liu Kang kicked Stormella in her stomach sending her sprawling into the wall. Raiden used his lighting powers to have the same effect on Count Blue Bayou. The count was sent flying towards Stormella sprawled all over her.

"Their strong" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Yeah, try taking on a man who kicks you in the stomach see how you fair" Stormella mumbled as they got up.

"We should be strong" Raiden said "I'm not called the Thunder God after all."

"And I'm the champion of Earthrealm! I fought and defeated Shao Khan, and Shang Tsung!" Liu Kang said.

Stormella frowned as she sent an ice attack at Liu Kang "Try this!"

Liu Kang just karate chopped the ice like it was nothing "Looks like you had lessons from Subzero. I've fought him too. Too bad Scorpion's not here, he'd be on you since you obviously took lessons form Subzero!"

Stormella frowned even more "I don't know who Subzero is! But I do have ice powers!"

Liu Kang karate chopped another ice attack from Stormella then punched her away. Raiden dodged a lava attack and kicked Count Blue Bayou and then sent out lighting at him. The two despite their injuries stood up.

"My daughter has to avenge the one that killed her mother! Lavadome will pay the price!" Raiden said.

"Kitana's going to be mad when she finds out that you've been hiding your daughter from us. Mew Rose is a Princess right?"

"Correct, I just found Rose...I've been guiding her ever since I found her. Which was for eight hours"

"I understand you just found her. I'll help out explain things to Kitana" Liu Kang said.

"Right but we must finish these two quickly so we can help Rose fight Lavadome" Raiden said.

"Right Raiden, Let's teach these two that they can't get away from killing your wife" Liu Kang said.

"So this is going to move to Mortal Combat is it" Count Blue Bayou said.

"Then we won't hold back" Stormella agreed as she caught Count Blue Bayou's drift.

"I don't think you were ever holding back" Liu Kang said "Then let us fight to the death."

The Thunder God and Champion of Mortal Kombat shifted ready to give the last two Weather Trio members their last moments.

**Tokyo**

Usagi was walking with Princess Crystal downtown Tokyo to school. The alien Princess and Moon Princess were the best of friends. The two Princesses looked around Tokyo for the Dead Moon Circus. The Alien Princess had suggested that they patrol Tokyo for them. It seemed like a good plan, so good that the girls agreed with the alien Princess. Too well cause they didn't think that the Dead Moon Circus would openly target them. The Alien Princess felt the presence of Tiger-Eye and the Dead Moon Circus.

"Transform Usagi...They are here...I'll hold them off" Princess Crystal warned.

"But!" Usagi began

A look from the alien Princess told her it was going to be useless arguing with her. So Usagi ran off to school to alert her friends.

"Well, now if it isn't Princess Crystal" Tiger-Eye said.

"We meet at last Tiger-Eye" Princess Crystal said her voice getting angry.

"Why so angry Princess?"

"Shut it Tiger-Eye! You know why I'm angry, your people slaughtered my own people! For nothing."

Tiger-Eye smiled as Sweet Juliet appeared "And you'll join them if you don't back down."

Princess Crystal jumped into the air and floated in it "Yeah right...Not until your sins have been brought down!"

Sweet Juliet frowned "Smart do to that levitaing you aliens have."

Princess Crystal looked at her "You have more than enough sins...Mew Erika would never forgive you but luckily she's found out the truth!"

"What truth?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"The truth that your Dead Moon Circus was convinced by Lavadome to the murder of the Mew Mew's queen!"

Sweet Juliet frowned "No! You don't even know the half of it! We decided to do that all on our own?"

"Then why are you frowning?" Princess Crystal asked as she crossed her arms.

"Even if you speak the truth what proof do you have?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"We'll find out when the Mew Mews return now won't we?" Princess Crystal asked and her necklace was beginning to glow.

"How do you know they will return alive?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Princess Crystal gripped her necklace "That's the thing, I can't. However I have more hope in the Mew Mews. They are all alive at the moment!"

Princess Crystal reached out and grabbed her weapon. "I can't forgive the stuff you did to my people!"

Her weapon was a huge double edged lance "I don't normally atone to violence, however this is needed!"

"Never seen a double edged lance that big before" Tiger-Eye said.

"Well, she is a Princess" Sweet Juliet said.

Tiger-Eye smiled "I'll take her on!"

He whipped out at the alien Princess but the alien Princess's weapon cut the whip and she charged Tiger-Eye spearing him in his chest. Tiger-Eye stumbled but Princess Crystal grabbed him and cast him aside.

"What was that?" Tiger-Eye asked as Sweet Juliet ran over to him.

"Man she got you good" Sweet Juliet said.

Princess Crystal turned to the two and aimed her right hand out of it came out a blue beam at him. The beam hit the two knocking them off their feet.

Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye raced to the scene and assisted Tiger-Eye and their Princess.

"You two okay?" Fish-Eye asked.

"We will be" Tiger-Eye groaned then he placed a hand to his injured chest.

"Wow so were up against the alien Princess" Fish-Eye stated.

Sweet Juliet nodded "Yes and she's powerful. She was able to easily defeat Tiger-Eye."

"I'm not defeated!" Tiger-Eye stated then he pressed his hand to his chest harder.

"Actually yes you are...That wound needs my mother's aide in healing it" Sweet Juliet said.

Tiger-Eye nodded and retreated.

"One down" Princess Crystal mumbled to herself as she prepared for the next round "Three more to go."

Hawk-Eye looked at the alien Princess's weapon "Nice weapon."

He and Fish-Eye breathed out a combination of fire and water based attacks at the alien Princess. Princess Crystal dodged these blast effortlessly. Sweet Juliet attacked as well but just like her friend's attacks the alien Princess dodged them.

She then greeted them with her weapon and forced them backwards.

"She's good" Fish-Eye said.

"Yes, she is" Sweet Juliet mumbled.

Princess Crystal gathered in magical energy and released it towards the three Dead Moon Circus agents. The attack hit and wiped them off their feet.

"Hold it!" a voice sounded.

"The mornings are supposed to be safe!" a voice sounded "not for people fearing they will be attacked."

"We are pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits" the second voice said.

"Sailor Moon!" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said.

"And in the name of the Moon we shall punish you!" both sailor Senshi said.

After this Sailor Moon was joined by her friends the other Sailor Senshi.

"Wow it looks like Princess Crystal can fight" Sailor Mars smirked then she added on "Better than Sailor Moon."

"MARS!" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Wow look at that weapon" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said to the alien Princess.

"Never thought I'd be using it ever again" Princess Crystal admitted.

"She's a killer with it" Hawk-Eye admitted out "She already nailed Tiger-Eye a blow that will lend him in the emergency room for months now."

"He started it" Princess Crystal said.

"The Dead Moon Circus started this war in the first place" Sailor Venus said "You killed all of her people! How cruel can you guys get. I mean okay...Lavadome convinced your own mother to try to kill off all of the Mew Mews! But I doubt he had anything to deal with the complete murder of all of Princess Crystal's men!"

"I know it wasn't his doing" Princess Crystal said "Because I saw their ring leader order it! Before Pie, Kish and Tart came to save me."

At their names being called Pie, Kish and Tart appeared next to their Princess.

"Never seen that baby ever since I left the first time to attack Earth" Kish admitted to Crystal.

The alien Princess turned to her boyfriend "Yes, it's my way of saying I've had enough of this foul evil force. To be taking up arms is not my style."

"Who taught you to wield that thing?" Hawk-Eye asked Princess Crystal barely succeeded in piercing his own shoulder.

Princess Crystal sighed and turned to Kish "Kish and my mother taught me to use magic, but mostly I learned to weild this weapon on my own behalf."

Just then the Amazon Quartett arrived to aide Sweet Juliet.

"You called?" Cere-Cere asked.

"Yes, let's exterminate them! Try to kill the Princess"

"Which one?" Para-Para asked.

"The alien Princess."

"Right!"

The Alien Princess was quickly surrounded by the Sailor Senshi and her fellow aliens.

"Sorry" Kish said "But you won't kill our Princess!"

"That's right! You deserved every once of that beat down she gave you!" Rei stated.

"Come my Remless" Hawk-Eye began.

Fish-Eye and Sweet Juliet summoned a Chimera Remless.

"Great...Our troubles have gotten harder" Sailor Venus stated.

"Our plan is to wear you out! Then when you are wore out, kill you" Sweet Juliet said.

Princess Crystal shifted her weapon and the alien Princess's palms began to glow with Magic "Then come at us."

The evil villians charged the heroes.

**Raiden**

Raiden and Liu Kang were easily bashing Count Blue Bayou and Stormella around. True to their words, the Thunder God and champion of Earthrealm were too much for the two. Liu Kang was seemingly immune to Stormella's abilitity. Liu Kang kicked Stormella in her stomach, then he punched her across the room. He jumped into the air and kicked her three times. The force of the kicks sent her into a wall.

Stormella gathered up ice particles and sent it at Liu Kang in hopes to freeze him. Liu Kang karate chopped the ice as he let out "I see someone is a student to Subzero!"

"I don't know who this Subzero is!" Sweet Juliet said.

Stormella charged him but Liu Kang grabbed her arms and threw her "Your not a threat to me!"

Meanwhile Raiden and Count Blue Bayou squared off. Count Blue Bayou had several burn marks on his body. The Thunder God certainly did feel like a god to him. Raiden like Liu Kang didn't seem to have any marks on him. In fact Count Blue Bayou didn't even lay one attack on him, not even one finger. Count Blue Bayou was getting weaker and weaker as the two traded blows lava and lighting with the lava missing, and the lighting hitting it's mark.

"So strong" Count Blue Bayou stated as he stepped back.

He then got an idea and surrounded himself with a lava wall "Even a god can't get passed a lava wall!"

Raiden just stood and smiled. He then vanished and appeared underneath the count's feet. He appeared and grabbed the count's feet and slammed him head first into the ground. This ended his life for the second and definitly the last time.

"Count Blue Bayou!" Stormella shouted running over to his lifeless body.

"Even if you think you can outwit me...You must always be alert of your surroundings. I'm afraid girl he's dead."

"First Blur...Then Count Blue Bayou" Stormella began "The famous Weather Trio is down to Weather Single!"

Liu Kang ran up to Stormella and wrapped his hands around her neck "Lord Raiden...Shall i finish her?"

Stormella sighed "You might as well..."

Raiden shook his head "No! The fight is knocked out of her Liu Kang. Let's keep her prisoner...My daughter Rose and granddaughter Blueberry will deside her fate, take her prisoner."

"Right" Liu Kang said as he arrested Stormella "You are our prisoner...You better hope Princess Rose desides to spare you."

Raiden smiled at Liu Kang "Actually now she's Princess Ichigo...After all she's been reincarnated."

"But she you call her Rose. Why can't I?"

"Good point...I asked her if I could. I think you should ask."

Liu Kang followed Raiden as the two fighters walked up to help fight Lavadome. They came around the bend to see the Moonlight Knight and Blue Knight squaring off against Shang Tsung. To Liu Kang, he never saw anyone that could match up to Shang Tsung, except for Raiden and himself.

"Who are they?" Liu Kang asked "I mean, I know Shang Tsung but who are the other two?"

"The two male members of the Mew Mew team...Actually they are called the Romance Knights. One the blue robbed person is my daughter's boyfriend. The other the white Arab looking one is her second-in-command's boyfriend. They are the Blue Knight and the Moonlight Knight" Raiden answered Liu Kang.

"Shang Tsung is overpowering them...I'm going to help them."

Liu Kang ran over and lashed out three kicks at Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung was struck by the kicks right in his face. He stumbled and looked at the four as they ran up to him. He noticed Stormella whose handcuffs were now in Raiden's hands.

"So they caught you" Shang Tsung said.

"Raiden killed Count Blue Bayou! The fight left me" Stormella broke down crying.

"Women" Shang Tsung mumbled "Kill the one they love and they become like this."

"What did you just say?" The Blue Knight and Moonlight Knight demanded.

The Blue Knight frowned "You don't have the right to misjudge women. Mew Ichigo's like a wife to me already. And my sister Mew Erika is like one of my best friends!"

"Then why did you nearly kill the two when you were Deep Blue?" Shang Tsung asked.

The name caused the Moonlight Knight and Liu Kang to exchange worried glances as a blue energy field surrounded the Blue Knight.

"Looking at your look Moonlight Knight, I'd have to say that Shang Tsung made a big mistake."

The Moonlight Knight nodded "Yep... A big mistake which will cost him his life!"

"May I ask a question?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, you can Lord Raiden" Moonlight Knight answered.

"Who is Deep Blue?" Raiden asked.

The Moonlight Knight sighed "He was another form of the Blue Knight. He was the alien God that sent three aliens to conquer the Earth. Those aliens were the Mew Mew's first enemy. Or so I thought."

"Another god?" Liu Kang asked.

"Did you find out about him?" Raiden asked.

The Moonlight Knight sighed "We did...But when we did, it was too late. Deep Blue woke up in the Blue Knight and totally took control of him. The first Mew Mew that saw him was Mew Erika. She tried heroically to stop him. Deep Blue ended up not only defeating his own flesh and blood but he also fatally wounded her. The other Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi tried to stop him and Mistress Nine. They too were nearly defeated. And all because we failed to notice Deep Blue ever coming!"

"Easy" Raiden said "The good thing is that my daughter Rose survived. Plus Mew Erika evidentally survived the fatal injury."

"Yes" Moonlight Knight sighed "Because of a Mew Aqua...If it was a moment later, we'd be short a Mew Mew."

Liu Kang strolled up "I know what you and Blue Knight are thinking of...I fought against a god once and it wasn't lord Raiden. Gods are powerful."

The Moonlight Knight nodded as the Blue Knight charged Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung attacked but his attack was absorbed into the blue energy field.

"I sense a fatality coming up" Liu Kang said.

The Moonlight Knight knew where he was getting at "Brace yourselves for this fatality."

Shang Tsung never saw anything coming. The Blue Knight's body was then surrounded by the blue light and charged then evil sorcerer. He grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"Never say that name!" the Blue Knight hissed.

Then his sword speared Shang Tsung in his chest and it also pinned him to the wall. Shang Tsung looked up at the angered Blue Knight.

"I never want to hear that name again! I'll never forgive myself for the deeds I almost did. I don't want to be reminded about those images!"

The Blue Knight then unleashed the energy. In an incredible blue wave rushed over the area. Raiden had to call a lighting forcefield to protect Liu Kang and himself. The blue wave attack hit Shang Tsung and the area leaving nothing but Shang Tsung's skeleton with the Blue Knight's sword in it.

"And the Blue Knight wins" Stormella said she closed her eyes as she added on "Brutal Fatality."

Liu Kang looked around as Raiden withdrew the lighting forcefield. He saw the Blue Knight shake at the incredible power he invoked on Shang Tsung. He shook "I killed him. So brutally as Stormella stated."

Raiden walked over to him "Masaya my son-in-law it was okay. He was evil...If you didn't kill him today, one day it would've been me or Liu Kang. Right Liu Kang?"

No answer as Liu Kang went searching for the Moonlight Knight.

"Right Liu Kang?" Raiden asked.

Liu Kang answered "Right Lord Raiden...I'm looking for the Moonlight Knight. He was hit by the wave attack too."

The Blue Knight turned around "Hope I didn't obliterate him."

"Um no you didn't Masaya" the voice of the Moonlight Knight sounded.

Quickly the group ran over to one of the newest castle openings that was created by the blast they peered down! The Moonlight Knight dangled from the edge.

The Blue Knight gasped "Ryou! I'm sorry...Luckily you have a strong death grip."

The Moonlight Knight nodded "Just warn me or any of the Mew Mews the next time you decide to use that fatality okay?"

"Okay."

"You okay Ryou?" Liu Kang asked.

"Yes, but now the last person is waiting for us to defeat us!" The Moonlight Knight stated.

"He's right the Mew Mews are going to need our help!" The Blue Knight said.

"Let's quickly go to their aide" the Moonlight Knight added to him.

"Yes"

**Mew Ichigo**

The Mew Mews outnumbered Lavadome or so they thought. Lavadome was indeed powerful. He used his lava powers far beyound Count Blue Bayou's knowledge. Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode dodged a lava blast.

"Yowch you are a good aim" she joked as she ducked another blast.

"Stop moving!" Lavadome complained.

Then he got an idea and pressed his hands. In a burst of lava thousands of idenitcal forms of Lavadome appeared.

"CLONES" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted.

Thousands of Lavadome surrounded the group.

"Okay which one is the real one?" Mew Mint asked.

"We'll find out!" Mew Berry Celestial Mode said aiming her weapon.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded at her words.

"Let's get them!" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted bringing out her weapons.

The Mew Mews in their Super Forms aimed their weapons.

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

"Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!"

"Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!"

"Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!"

"Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Burst!"

"Ribbon...Raging Destructive Venom!"

The six Mew Mew guardians shot out their attacks.

"Ribbon...Blueberry Scepter Strike!" Mew Blueberry shouted.

"Ribbon...Kylie Silent Grip!" Mew Kylie shouted aiming her claws.

The two Mew Mew kid's attacks roared out towards the clones.

The eight attacks hit creating an explosion which rocked the palace. The force of the explosion sent all of the Mew Mews out of the room where Lui Kang, Raiden, Blue Knight, Moonlight Knight were rushing to the sounds of the Mew Mew's battle.

"I see you found him sister" Blue Knight said.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode watched as the two children were flown out. She easily caught the children in her claws.

"You two alright?" she demanded.

"Yes, mommy" Mew Kylie said.

"Hey where's Mew Ichigo?" Mew Mint asked as she got up.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's keen senses kicked in and she ran right in. She was followed by the four people reinforcements.

There they saw Mew Ichigo Angel Mode on the ground with Lavadome appearing right infront of her. The Mew Mew Princess was knocked on all fours.

"Don't give in Rose!" Raiden called out.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded as she stood up determinded to stop Lavadome! Lavadome kicked her feet out from under her.

"Now you will join Millenia!" Lavadome stated as he raised his weapon ready to finish Mew Ichigo Angel Mode off.

"No!" Raiden began but Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode managed to grab hold of the trident.

"Mew Erika..." Mew Ichigo Angel Mode breathed out.

"What?" Lavadome asked as he looked at the Scorpion Mew Mew.

"A little explosion isn't going to stop me!" The scorpion Mew Mew growled out at him.

"You tell him!" was the reply from all of the Mew Mews as they gathered up and helped their leader. Lavadome tried to remove his weapon from Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's grip. Liu Kang wanted to help them out but a pleadingly look from Mew Ichigo to her Raiden forced Raiden to take action. He held Liu Kang back.

"But you'll lose your daughter!" Liu Kang stated.

"No Liu Kang...That look from Rose told me that this is strickly the Mew Mew's fight. They have to avenge Millenia. They feel it's right for them alone to."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to Raiden "Father...If we don't survive would you look after Mew Blueberry for me?"

"If I you die mother how can he?" Mew Blueberry asked.

Raiden nodded "Sure, I'll look after Mew Blueberry for you Rose. But you'll win this, I know you will."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode smiled "Thanks father!"

She turned and watched as Mew Erika snapped Lavadome's trident in half with her own claws. Then she stung out at him threw his heart. Only then did she realize that this was a clone as well.

"Another clone" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode hissed as the clone exploded.

Suddenly sharp pain was inflicted as a trident poked right threw Mew Erika's stomach. She kneeled down as Lavadome kicked her away.

"So many clones" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as Mew Erika took out the clone that had just peirced her.

She closed her eyes and stopped. She pressed her hands together and let her tail move as if she was sensing him as twenty more clones surrounded her.

_The real one is here somewhere..._ She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked at the clones after a few minutes she grabbed her weapon and pointed it towards Lavadome "Gotcha Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

The attack hit the real Lavadome which then ended the clones.

"How did you know that was the real me?" the real Lavadome stated in disbelif.

"Only the real one would make a shadow" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode said as she and the rest of the Mew Mew guardians joined her.

Lavadome then smiled "You're right Halfbreeds! It is me."

He then pressed his hands and more clones appeared.

"Not this time!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted "All together girls!"

"Right!"

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

"Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!"

"Ribbon...Firey Star Shower!"

"Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!"

"Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Burst!"

"Ribbon...Raging Destructive Venom!"

"Ribbon...Blueberry Scepter Strike!"

Ribbon...Kylie Silent Grip!"

With that the eight attacks hit and destroyed the clones before they could appear. Plus as a bonus all attacks hit Lavadome who feel to the ground frowning.

"That doesn't work" he stated he then aimed his trident and made a circle formation "Flaming Circle!"

A powerful ring of fire flew out and scorched the Mew Mews.

"That's only the beginning" Lavadome stated as the Mew Mews tried to stand.

"Now Volcanic Eruption!" Lavadome finished.

Lavadome created an explosion of lava and sulfur gas.

"No" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as the lava and gas began as the lava and sulfur gas made it's way towards the Mew Mews like a creeping snake.

The sulfur gas hit them causing the Mew Mews to fall and only watch weakly gasping for clean air as the lava made it's way towards them.

"All too easy" Lavadome stated "This is the same way my forces killed your future selves."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned and grabbed something she looked at her Guardians "Well...It's time."

The Mew Mews nodded as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stood up trying her best to ingore the poisonous sulfur gas. Mew Blueberry ran over and grabbed the same item.

It was the two Silver Crystal.

"What is this light?" Lavadome screeched looking at the light from the shiny crystals.

_Please Silver Crystal, grant us this wish and destroy Lavadome! _the two Princesses thought.

Raiden and Liu Kang watched as the Silver Crystals burst out with white light at Lavadome who screamed "Get it away from me!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Blueberry focused their energies even more as Lavadome unleashed a lava attack.

"Come on girls! Let's lend the Silver Crystals our powers" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode shouted as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was struck by the lava only for the Silver Crystal to protect her.

"Right!"

"Ribbon...Eagle Force!"

"Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!"

"Ribbon...Firey Star Shower!"

"Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!"

"Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Burst!"

"Ribbon...Raging Destructive Venom!"

"Ribbon...Blueberry Scepter Strike!"

"Ribbon...Kylie Silent Grip!"

The eight attacks hit the Silver Crystals and they burst out at Lavadome. The burst strikes Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Blueberry and their bodies burst out with the colors of the Aurora Borilas!

"FOR MILLENIA!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

She and her child then sent the blast towards Lavadome. The blasts hits and obliterates Lavadome completly. When the explosion settled the Silver Crystals remained together thanks to Raiden's thunder powers and Lavadome was no where to be seen.

Raiden paused and smiled as he walked down to his daughter "You have done it. Lavadome has been destroyed Rose. You have suceeded your mother.

"Thank you" was all Mew Ichigo said she turned to her guardians "I couldn't have done it without you girl's help. Thank you."

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode nodded "Our future is saved."

True to her words the beautiful land turned right back to it's normal state. Raiden turned to his daughter "Rose, I want to take you to Earthrealm for a celebration. Won't you come?"

"We'd be honored father" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode whispered something into her ear "However we can't stay long my second-in-command is predicting that our allies the Sailor Senshi are in danger."

Raiden nodded understandingly then he turned to Stormella "What about this traitor?"

Stormella froze as Blueberry strolled over to her "I should let grandpa kill you. I really should."

Stormella gasped as Raiden strolled over to her "But I guess, I should let the Elder Gods of Earthrealm deside your fate."

Mew Ichigo Angel MOde nodded "You need to be punished. What ever the Elder Gods deside will be your fate."

Raiden nodded then turned to Liu Kang "Take this traitor and chain her up"

Liu Kang nodded and took Stormella with him. The Mew Mews smiled as they walked alongside the Thunder God. They were going to celebrate their victory.

**End of chapter**

**That was a big chapter wasn't it? Will the Mew Mews make it back in time to save their friends. Find out in the next two chapters!**

**Reviews please.**


	39. Chapter 39: Earthrealm Celebration

Chapter 39: Earthrealm Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.

Mew Erika and the rest of the Mew Mew guardians were following Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. The Mew Mew Princess followed her past father Raiden. The Mew Mews were close in exiting their future place. Mew Erika stopped and along with her own daughter took a look back towards the castle. This stopped the Mew Mews and Raiden.

"Coming Aunt Erika?" Mew Blueberry asked.

Mew Erika looked back "Yes, I'm just taking one last good look before we exit this place."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded and looked at the Aurora Borealis "Agreed it is beautiful."

With one last look the future Queen of the Mew Mews and the Scorpion Mew Mews looked at the beautiful scene. Then the Mew Mews continued to Earthrealm. In minutes the team was now at Raiden's temple.

Raiden cast a look around the temple's surroundings. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode walked into the center of the temple. Raiden watched as Mew Ichigo stepped into the circle. Mew Ichigo certainly looked like Millenia as she stood in the circle.

"That brings so many memories Rose" Raiden stated.

Mew Ichigo turned to her past father "What do you mean father?"

Raiden smiled "Take a good look where you are standing Rose."

The Mew Mew Princess done as he had ordered her to "I am."

"That is the area I first met your mother."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looked down "Wow! No wonder."

Raiden smiled as the Mew Mews looked around the temple.

"Not like Rei's temple" Mew Mint said "In fact it's a lot better."

Raiden took his time to stroll "Listen Rose."

"Yes father?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked as she looked up.

"Stay here. Shao Kahn is still around. I don't want you to get involved with him. No offense but you do look like your mother-"  
"None taken" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode kindly interrupted "I agree...I do look like her but I do have some of your own characteristics on me."

Raiden smiled as he hugged her "Rose...Please don't go anywhere near Shao Kahn. It's one thing if he comes here, but don't go looking for him."

"You got it father. I don't want to get my guardians and myself involved in another war right now!" Mew Ichigo said.

Raiden paused as he let go of her "Rose. You may stay here. I'm going to get items for the celebration. Take a rest Rose, you and your guardians need it."

"He's right about that" Mew Erika admitted "I didn't get much sleep when Lavadome was around."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Thanks father."

Raiden nodded then vanished. The Mew Mews all looked outside of the temple. Then found their places to rest. It seemed to have went well at first but Mew Erika's senses picked up someone approaching. She cautiously looked up. She saw no one but knew someone was there. She heard the rhythm beat of something coming close. With her daughter Kylie still in her lap, she then saw someone lash out. However Mew Erika's claws protected a sleeping Mew Ichigo Angel Mode from the assassin. The attacker was a female ninja. She wore a light blue ninja clothing.

"Subzero?" Mew Erika wondered.

"No" the attacker said "I'm Kitana. Now leave this temple!"

Mew Erika smiled "Why?"

"You are an invader!" Kitana said as she swiped one of her fans at Mew Erika.

The scorpion Mew Mew's claws shot out intercepting the fan.

"You're strong invader" Kitana spoke out.

"I'm not an invader!" Mew Erika said "I'm actually one who was invited here!"  
"Spill me your lies!" Kitana spoke as she swiped out at the Scorpion Mew Mew whom easily caught the fans again.

Just then Liu Kang arrived "Kitana she speaks the truth!"

Kitana stopped and looked at Liu Kang "She is?"

Liu Kang nodded "If she was an invader, you'd be dead! That is Mew Erika the second-in-command of the Mew Mews! I watched her fight a couple of times and she is incredible in close combat. And she does have the Inner Scorpion!"

At the words Inner Scorpion, Kitana wisely backed away.

"So you're a Mew Mew...But they were extinct!" Kitana said.

"Don't be so sure." Mew Erika told her "Cause I'm alive and I am a Mew Mew. The past daughter of Lady Cera."

Kitana nodded "Well Lady Cera was a Scorpion. And your part scorpion too...Sorry I attacked you."

Mew Erika turned to Liu Kang "Thank you Liu Kang."

"No problem...Lady Erika."

"Please it's Mew Erika" Mew Erika commented as she blushed.

"Mommy..." Mew Kylie spoke up as she tossed in her sleep in Mew Erika's lap.

Mew Erika turned to her daughter and smiled as Kitana raised an eye brawl "Mommy?"

Mew Erika nodded as a blush appeared on her face "Yes, it's a long story but I'll tell you later."

Kitana nodded as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stirred up "Mew Erika?"

Mew Erika turned to the cat Mew Mew "Yes?"

"Who's here?"

"Um Kitana" Mew Erika stated.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's eyes popped open and she sat up straight accidentally knocking Mew Blueberry on top of Mew Erika.

Kitana ignored Mew Erika and Mew Blueberry whom now both Mew Kylie and Mew Blueberry were on Mew Erika's back awake.

"What was that for mommy?" Mew Blueberry grumbled to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"Sorry Blueberry" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode admitted out.

Just then Raiden returned "Oh hey Rose. Sleep well?"

"I did father" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

Raiden turned to Mew Erika "So Lady Erika did you sleep well?"

"I did but why are you calling me Lady Erika instead of Mew Erika?" Mew Erika asked.

Raiden explained "Because you are the second-in-command of the Mew Mews. Just as Lady Cera was. The others are known as Mew Mews but since you are the second-in-command we give you our world's second-in-command phase."

"Oh, I'll guess I could live like that?"

"What would that make Kylie?" Mew Blueberry asked.

"When Kylie's old enough to take over command it would make her Lady Kylie!" Liu Kang answered.

Mew Kylie looked at her mother "That has a nice ring to it doesn't it mommy?"

Mew Erika looked down and smiled at the young girl "It'll take time for me to get used to it, but that does sound nice."

"So are you girls ready for the celebration?" Raiden asked.

"You bet!"

Soon all of the defenders of Earthrealm was sitting down at the celebration party. Most were wondering why Raiden had called a celebration so early. Raiden stood out over his temple.

"Defenders and friends of Earthrealm. The greatest threat to Earthrealm besides Shao Kahn has been defeated. Lavadome has met his end and is no longer considered a threat!"

There was major loud applause and cheering from the audience. One person raised his hand. This man seemed to have been a black person.

"Yes Jax?" Raiden asked.

"Who killed him?" the man asked.

Raiden smiled "Well you're going to be surprised."

He then turned to the others "I present to you, my daughter Princess Mew Rose, her future husband and her future daughter Mew Blueberry!"

"But we didn't find her body anywhere?" Jax stated.

As Raiden spoke her name out Mew Ichigo Angel Mode appeared and sat down right besides him.

"She DOES look like Millenia" Sonya Blade admitted out.

Raiden turned to his daughter "Rose, care to explain how you and the Mew Mews survived?"

"Yes father" Mew Ichigo said she walked up.

"She's beautiful" Jax said.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode strolled up and ran over to the balcony She held up her hands.

"Thank you father. First of all before I address how we survived the onslaught, let me introduce you to my guardians?"

The crowd applauded for the Mew Mew Princess and her future family.

"Now my faithful second-in-command Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Soon the crowd applauded as the Scorpion Mew Mew along with her daughter and husband came out. The Scorpion Mew Mew smiled and sat down near Mew Blueberry.

"Next up Mew Mint!"

Mew Mint flew out and sat down next to the Moonlight Knight the bird Mew Mew gave the crowd a thumbs up.

"Next up one of our favorite Mew Mews. Mew Lettuce!"

Mew Lettuce appeared but not before embarrassing the remaining Mew Mews by tripping over her feet! This caused a major uproar of laughter as both Mew Mew Princess and second-in-command slapped their heads.

"Thank you for the little embarrassment Mew Lettuce" Mew Erika mumbled after the laughter calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see that root there" Mew Lettuce said.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned "Next up is one of our youngest Mew Mew members. The wonderful and athletic Mew Pudding!"

With expert skill the monkey Mew Mew came out back flipping several times and after one last back flip managed to land on her feet right next to her Mew Mew Princess. She strolled over to the microphone as and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode handed her the microphone as the crowd applauded Mew Pudding for her skills.

"Thank you Mew Ichigo. It's nice to see a great crowd here on Earthrealm. I'm happy that we were able to stop Lavadome from taking over our future. If you'd like to see more of my gymnastics and athletic moves then you are welcome to request them. I'm more than willing to give you a show."

"You are always willing to do that" Mew Mint commented kindly.

After returning to microphone to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Pudding bowed down and quickly seated herself right next to Mew Lettuce.

"Thank you Mew Pudding" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said then she turned "Moving on, we are lucky that the next Mew Mew is someone special to the team. One like Mew Erika is a good friend and a model. Please meet Mew Zakuro!"

Walking like the model she was, Mew Zakuro walked over to the microphone.

"She's cute!" was the response from the men that was gathered.

"Well...She is beautiful, but let's remember she is a model" Kitana stated to the men.

The Mew Mew Princess gave Mew Zakuro the mircophone.

She sighed once then smiled "It's okay ladies. I get this at home a lot. I'm used to it."

She turned to Mew Erika "I'm not the only one that gets this type of treatment."

Mew Erika caught on "Yeah, I get it too. Only because my brother and I are popular."

"Towards the opposite genders sis" the Blue Knight mumbled.

Mew Zakuro nodded "Yes, our second-in-command is like me, she is popular to the men on Earth, however she usually just ingores them. She already has one."

"Yeah Mew Erika is cute and so are you!" the men shouted back.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to Mew Erika as Mew Erika sighed and turned her around "Mew Erika?"

"Tell me when this is over" Mew Erika stated.

"Well do mommy" Mew Kylie said.

Mew Zakuro saw this "Opps this is the first. It seems I've embarrased Mew Erika."

Mew Erika turned to Mew Zakuro "It's okay, wasn't ready for the comment you made. That's all"

Once again returning the mircophone to the Mew Mew Princess, Mew Zakuro turned and took her seat next to Mew Pudding.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode smiled "And now finally...My last guardian. A good friend to all of us...Mew Berry!"

Mew Berry came out and waved to the crowd then without a word spoken sat next to Mew Zakuro.

"That is everyone" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said then she went into the details on her own adventures. From the past to the present. She left out the future event though.

Jax sighed "It's good to see you Princess Rose" he said then he asked "I can call you Rose right?"

"Sure, my father Raiden does. It will sound strange to me sence my guardians call me my present name."

The Mew Mew Princess turned to Raiden and gave him his microphone.

Raiden walked up "Now on with the feast!"

The feast began. Jax and his partner Sonya Blade strolled up to Mew Erika whom was looking around. Mew Erika caught sight of them.

"Lady Erika" Jax began.

"Yes?" Mew Erika asked.

"Well, is it true that all scorpion Mew Mews have the Inner Scorpion?" Jax asked.

Mew Erika shrugged "I don't have an answer to that question. Most likely they will."

Sonya Blade spoke out "But how is it that you can be so calm without her coming out and taking control of you?"

"In my past...My own adopted past father Titan taught me to control her. However I must continue to control my emotions or else she will take control of me. I must be calm in battle, any anger or hatred even at the tiniest amount would allow her to control me."

Mew Erika closed her eyes and then opened them "Allies are in danger."

"Lady Erika? Which allies?" Sonya Blade asked.

"The Sailor Senshi" Mew Erika said standing up.

She walked over to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whom was relaxing she looked up.

"Mew Erika?"

"My Princess. I'm sorry but we have to leave our allies the Sailor Senshi are in danger."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Yes, I know."

She stood up and walked over to her father "Father..."

"Rose?"

"My friends and I need to aide our allies. Mew Erika sees them in danger."

Raiden nodded "Okay. Well you stayed just like I asked and I shall send you all back. Please come and visit Earthrealm."

"We will father" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stated.

Raiden smiled "If you'd like I'll give you three people from Earthrealm that will help you on your quest to vanqish the evil threating your friends."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Yes, I'd like that father."

Raiden nodded he walked up and raised his hands "May I have your complete attention my daughter Mew Rose would like to say something!"

The people of Earthrealm looked up as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode walked up to her father.

"May all of my guardians report next to me at once."

Mew Erika was already at her side and the others soon followed her orders. Mew Ichigo raised her hand.

"My friends. As you know after Queen Millenia's death, I was raised my Queen Serenity of the White Moon clan. She too had a daughter. Before we came here to defeat Lavadome...We left her behind. Now my second-in-command has predicted that they need our help. Raiden has told me I could take three volunteers to help me fight off this threat! Now I'm asking you who's with me?"

"Spoken like a true Princess" Liu Kang said stepping up "I'll go with you Princess Rose."

"Me too" Kitana stated as she looked at Mew Erika "It's the least I can do after mistaking Mew Erika for an invader."

"Don't worry about Kitana" Mew Erika said "I probably would've done the same thing if I were you."

"No, you'll need a ninja" Kitana said.

"Okay that's two" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode noted.

"I'll go" Raiden said.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned around shocked at hereing those words from him.

"That's three" Mew Erika said completely missing her Princess's shock.

Raiden turned to Jax and Sonya Blade "Make sure Shao Kahn doesn't attack."

"Mommy, can I go?" Mew Kylie asked Mew Erika.

Mew Erika nodded "Sure."

"I've made a promise to Chibi-Usa, that I would go back" Mew Blueberry said.

"And she is one of the reasons why I came to help" Raiden said "She should be relieved when she sees you alive."

"Agreed Grandpa" Mew Blueberry said.

With that the Mew Mews vanished.

**Tokyo**

Sailor Moon was brought onto her knees as the Chimera Remless attacked. Princess Crystal was surrounded by both the Amazon Quartett, Hawk-Eye, and Fish-Eye.

"You can't take us all on alien Princess" Sweet Juliet said.

"Maybe but you won't defeat us!"

"Burning Ring..."

The Amazon Quartett changed their position and attacked the Inner Senshi. Hitting them in their backs! They fell down groaning in pain. Super Sailor Chibi-Moon and Super Sailor Moon dodged the Remless and Chimera Remless's attacks. However suddenly the transformation began to faulter. Their Sailor uniforms began glowing. And after one last glow their was a bright blue light and the two Sailor Senshi were now in their civilian forms.

"Oh-no!" Sailor Mars groaned out "The Mew Aqua has worn out!"

"Now kill Sailor Moon and that pink haired brat!" Sweet Juliet shouted.

Princess Crystal saw an all out attack on her friends she quickly ran in front of them. Using every ounce of energy she had she tried to protect the detransformed Sailor Senshi. She whirled her weapon stopping every attack, however two attacks hit her. And these attacks were from Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye. When these hit she kneeled onto the ground and Sweet Juliet unleashed an attack which knocked the alien Princess of her feet and onto the ground.

"Princess!" Pie shouted.

"I'm fine" Princess Crystal mumbled trying to stand up.

"Time to die Princesses!" Sweet Juliet said snapping her fingers.

All villains unleashed their attack.

"Usagi! Chibi-Usa!" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

"CRYSTAL!" the aliens shouted.

Suddenly a blast of lighting came out of nowhere. The blast stopped the uncoming attacks. An explosion of white light erupted and when the light ended. The Tokyo Mew Mew stood with Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kitana."

"YES! The Tokyo Mew Mew!" all of the Sailor Senshi shouted "With Raiden the Thunder God, Liu Kang and Kitana!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode smiled "Figures you girls were in trouble"

"Darn it" Sweet Juliet said.

Raiden turned and waited for Mew Ichigo Angel Mode orders.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Mew Blueberry ran over to Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"Blueberry!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"I-I-I-Ichigo, you're alive!" Usagi shouted.

"I am" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stated she reached in and pulled out the Silver Crystal "Here you've gotta transform again."

Mew Blueberry nodded as she did the same thing with Chibi-Usa "Here's your Silver Crystal...It did come in handy when battling against Lavadome!"

The two nodded.

"Moon Crises Make up!" the two shouted.

Once again Usagi, and Chibi-Usa were Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode aimed her finger.

"How dare you attack them out of the blue. I can't allow your evil actions to continue. For the future of the planet. We'll be at it's service...Nia"

The Mew Mews, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kitana went into a defensive position.

"Alright...Girls and guys let's show them what we're made of. CHARGE!"

The Mew Mew Guardians, Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana charged the villians. The villians charged them back.

Another battle was going to develop.

**End of chapter**

**The Mew Mews have returned a few surprises up their sleeves. What will the upcoming battle uphold. Find out in the next chapter!  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Answers

Chapter 40: Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, Kitana and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.

Raiden used his electricity to successfully repel all of the balls the Amazon Quartet released at him and reflected them back to them. The four Princesses were in the heat of battle against each other. Mew Erika helped the three young children. Her claws were repelling every attack that was sent at her. Liu Kang and Kitana were fighting against Fish-Eye and Hawk-Eye.

Hawk-Eye attacked Liu Kang by breathing fire. Liu Kang dodged the attack and gave him his signature three kick move to the chest. Hawk-Eye was flown backwards _Man this guy is very strong._

Fish-Eye breathed out a water move at Kitana. Kitana used her fan and completely stopped the attack. Fish-Eye then threw knives at Kitana but Kitana used her agility and fans to completely overwhelm the knives. Then Kitana used her fans to slice out at Fish-Eye. The fans hit Fish-Eye slicing her on her arm. Fish-Eye backed away as Kitana then vanished only to appear right behind her. Once then Kitana kicked Fish-Eye towards Hawk-Eye. Fish-Eye flew backwards only to be caught by Hawk-Eye.

"Man that one's good" Fish-Eye said.

"Try taking on the man" Hawk-Eye admitted out to her "Something tells me he's stronger than she is."

Princess Crystal's weapon barely missed Sweet Juliet. Sweet Juliet tried to retaliate by unleashing a magic attack at her but Mew Ichigo Angel Mode managed to kick her away. Sweet Juliet managed to hold her ground. Super Sailor Moon came down swinging her own weapon. Sweet Juliet dodged the swipe but then watched as the Alien Princess raised her own weapon. An idea came into her head. Sweet Juliet ran in between the two. Sweet Juliet watched as the Moon Princess and Alien Princess raised their weapons. She timed it right as the two Princesses charged her. At the last second. She dodged the weapons. Thus the two weapons hit each of the Princesses on their heads. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode ran down to her allies.

"Are you two okay?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked them.

"Yeah, thanks Mew Ichigo. Man I'm going to have a headache" Princess Crystal admitted out.

Super Sailor Moon was unconscious do to the force of the alien Princess's weapon hit her so hard that it nearly shattered her skull on impact.

Raiden ran over to them and looked at Super Sailor Moon "She will live Rose."

"Rose?" Princess Crystal inquired.

"Long story...Tell you later" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Raiden nodded "Agreed but we should be able to end this battle soon."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Come on we'll take Sweet Juliet down for good!"

Princess Crystal nodded "She's smarter than she looks."

"What were you expecting from me?" Sweet Juliet asked.

Mew Erika used her claws to protect the young children from the attacks.

"It's a good thing you survived" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said to Mew Blueberry.

"It's all thanks to my mommy" Mew Blueberry said.

Upon hearing this comment caused Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's ears to straighten up and a slight blush appeared on her face.

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon smiled "I see you're still being a good two shoes with your mother."

"And are still not?" Mew Blueberry asked.

"True, and I see you've gotten your Mew powers. And who's the black scorpion girl?"

"My future cousin Mew Kylie...Mew Erika's daughter" Mew Blueberry said as Mew Kylie broke a Remless's arm to the bone.

"Dang, she's like her mother" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon admitted when Mew Erika congratulated her daughter on the crushing blow to the Remless.

Mew Blueberry nodded. The battle raged on and on! Neither side was backing down but victory seemed to have been in the hero and heroine's side. That was until the Amazon Quartet paralyzed the Sailor Senshi except for Super Sailor Chibi-Moon by breaking their backs with their balls.

"All of them are down my Princess" Mew Mint replied.

Mew Blueberry aimed her weapon deflecting another well aimed ball. Liu Kang and Kitana managed to corner the Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye. Raiden was right behind them.

"Great the old man" Fish-Eye stated "Just like Master Zirconia."

Liu Kang and Kitana smiled "You just didn't say that to Lord Raiden now did you?"

"We did why?"

"Hear me out mortals. Compared to you I am immortal. Now heres something from the Thunder God!" Raiden shouted he gathered up electricity in his hands and sent a huge ball towards them. The lighting attack hit and forced them back to Sweet Juliet. Then Raiden created a huge lighting storm which knocked every villain onto the ground.

"He truly is the Thunder God...More stronger than I am" Sailor Jupiter mumbled out.

"Never anger a god" Sweet Juliet complained to Hawk-Eye and Fish-Eye.

"We didn't know about him being a God" Hawk-Eye said.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode aimed her weapon "Time to end this! Princess Crystal care to help me destroy them?"

"Of course!" Princess Crystal said aiming her weapon.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Magical Lance Blinding Light!" Princess Crystal shouted.

Her staff was glowing yellow and it's glow continued to engulf the area. Once then the Alien Princess sent the huge blinding yellow ball of light towards the villains. The attacks looked like they would hit but then a huge mirror appeared reflecting the attacks back at the heroines.

"No way!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as the Mew Mews, Liu Kang, Kitana and even Raiden fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Mew Erika mumbled.

"My own weapon" Sweet Juliet said as a huge shield-like mirror appeared in one hand "A mirror shield. It is capable of deflecting any ranged attacks."

"You're over confident is your weakness" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said she turned to Liu Kang, and Mew Erika.

"Mew Erika go to your super form and help Liu Kang kick her butt!"

"Right!" Mew Erika said.

However Mew Erika could release her super form.

"What?" Mew Erika asked.

Sweet Juliet smiled "My shield prevent my foes to go into their super modes!"

"Man without her super form that shield's going to be a pain" Sailor Mercury said.

Liu Kang tried to attack but Sweet Juliet shot him down with a blinding sun ray which was directed to his eyes.

"There is one way we can win this" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"How?" Sailor Mars asked.

She turned to Mew Blueberry.

"Mew Blueberry, I believe it's time to show them your surprise. Make sure it is immune to that shield effect!"

Mew Blueberry nodded and then a tiny smirk appeared on her face "You're right mommy. Stand back everyone!"

The Mew Mews along with Kitana dragging a still blinded Liu Kang and Raiden walking behind her backed away. Mew Blueberry held out her scepter. She closed her eyes then opened them "Okay, Giant of Earth, come forth and aide us in this fight! Golem Giant!!"

Her scepter began to swirl earth and stone particles around. They started to shape into the rock Weather Soldier that Mew Blueberry had tamed it the future. In a bright flash stood the huge creature.

"That thing is huge!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

Golem Giant turned to Mew Blueberry whom nodded as she pointed "Destroy that shield and all of the enemy!"

The Dead Moon Circus agents were frozen with fear.

"S-S-S-S-She just summoned a monster" Hawk-Eye stammered.

"L-L-L-Like those creatures that nearly killed our foes!" Fish-Eye shouted.

The Golem Giant turned to the enemy forces it's mistress just pointed out. Sweet Juliet aimed her shield and tried to deflect another sunray. It failed miserably as the Golem Giant raised it's fist and brought it down. The villains miraculously dodged the fist and it slammed into the ground sending a shock wave. The shock wave woke Super Sailor Moon up.

"EARTHQUAKE!" she shouted.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode watched as buildings shook and nearly began to collapsing.

"No!" she shouted.

Luckily the huge Weather Soldier was there and stopped the buildings from collapsing.

"Close" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

She turned to Super Sailor Chibi-Moon "Chibi-Moon...Stun them!"

Super Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded "Please Pegasus...Protect people's dreams...Twinkle Yell!"

Soon Pegasus appeared and with it's light stunned the villains.

"Now Golem Giant STRIKE THEM DOWN!" Mew Blueberry ordered.

The Golem Giant turned and once more raised it's fist.

"It's all over, I can't move" Hawk-Eye said.

"So it ends" Sweet Juliet mumbled.

Golem Giant brought it's huge fist down. The punch hit at maximum velocity! It completely destroyed the shield and created a big creator. Laying in the creator lay the villains barely alive. Sweet Juliet growled out "We have to go!"

The Golem Giant strolled up the them and raised it's fist again. Sweet Juliet turned to her team "We failed, now everyone let's get out of here!"

The Dead Moon Circus disappeared just as the Golem Giant brought it down.

"STOP!" Mew Blueberry ordered.

The Golem Giant heard this and stopped before it could hit the ground again. It then turned to the still shocked Sailor Senshi.

"That is huge!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

**It is** the Pegasus said to Sailor Chibi-Moon **So your friend can summon things too.**

_Yeah but something tells me she'll only do it when he mother orders her too._

**Very obedient.**

Super Sailor Moon stood up and turned to her cousin then burst out crying "I was afraid I'd find your body somewhere."

"We have a lot to speak to you about" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said and at her words she turned to Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana. The three people nodded. Soon the girls were at Rei's temple.

"What's the deal with Lord Raiden calling you Rose?" Princess Crystal inquired as Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna arrived on the scene. Luna, Artemis and Diana ran in as well.

"Well..." Ichigo began as she blushed.

"Well what?" the Sailor Senshi asked.

"Well..." Ichigo stated as she turned to her friends then to Raiden.

"I'm her past father" Raiden said for his daughter.

"NANI?" was the reply from the Sailor Senshi.

"The same response" Blueberry and Kylie said as the two children sweatdropped.

Haruka walked up to Raiden and bowed to him "Lord Raiden...It's an honor to meet you, but can you prove you are Ichigo's past father? We never knew him."

"Yes, Millenia was my wife...Ask Liu Kang and Kitana here" Raiden said turning to Liu Kang and Kitana.

Liu Kang nodded "I was there when Lady Cera, Erika's past mother came to Raiden to tell him Millenia was going give birth to Mew Ichigo. I was there with Raiden when Rose was born. It is true. Raiden is Ichigo's past father. On Earthrealm she is known as Princess Rose."

"Sounds like you and Raiden go way back" Setsuna said to Liu Kang.

"Well, as the Champion Defender of Earthrealm, I was often visiting Raiden's own temple! I've fought against Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. I've defeated them too. My life back at Earthrealm was like yours here on Earth."

"We see" Haruka said she turned to Raiden "Sorry Lord Raiden...Where were you when Millenia was killed."

Kitana answered "We were following the enemies trail. We were aware someone was killing the Mew Mews! We followed their bodies. When found queen Millenia's body we feared the worst. Raiden ordered us to try to find the attackers but we couldn't find them. Two of us were sent to find Mew Rose. We never found her and feared the worst."

"They were all in our care" Usagi said.

"We know that now" Kitana said.

"I'm guessing you are on our side" Princess Crystal said.

"We are" Raiden said "As long as Mew Rose is allies with you."

Usagi turned to Ichigo "I'm guessing you're going to allow him to call you Rose."

"Yes. They asked me, in fact as you heard they are all going to call me as Princess Rose or just plainly Rose as my father does."

Raiden nodded "Tradition on Earthrealm. She may have been reincarnated but to Earthrealm there is no such thing as reincarnation. To them they think she has reborn."

"That's okay" Ichigo admitted out she turned "Well Lavadome's been destroyed so we are not going to go to the future anymore. Unless Blueberry or Kylie has another vision or dream."

"Good, cause with you girls back...Our lives are going to get easier!" Usagi said.

"And you'd won't be worrying about her twenty-four seven!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Come again?" Usagi inquired annoyed.

Then Ami was going to ask out another question.

"Um, what was the lava creatures and that earth creatures?"

Blueberry nodded to Erika. The scorpion Mew Mew turned her back "Weather Soldiers...Monsters with strength far more stronger than Remlesses and Chimera Remlesses."

"How can Blueberry control them?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Blueberry turned as she answered "My scepter allows me to summon them at my will. I can only have up to five Weather Soldiers but I can only summon one Weather Solider in battle."

"How many do you have?" Ami inquired.

"Five...Golem Giant just proved how dangerous it was. Next time I need to use on that is gentle. And if I have to summon Golem Giant again, it'll have to be in park or forest."

"Good point my granddaughter" Raiden said.

"Thanks grandfather" Blueberry said.

"It's strange" Chibi-Usa said turning to Kylie "You're cousin has met her grandfather...You have anything to say Kylie?"

"Wish I could meet my grandfather Titan" Kylie mumbled.

Chibi-Usa sighed once _Something tells me she's going to be like Blueberry...Man when Erika and Ichigo become moms, I wonder how they raise them._

Ichigo sighed and looked out of the temple. She closed her eyes then opened them. It was hard for her to realize that she was finally back. She knew she was. She turned to Erika whom joined her Princess.

"Lady Erika" Liu Kang said walking up to the two Mew Mews.

Usagi turned to them as the two Mew Mews turned to him.

"You have us, if you'd want to attack the Dead Moon Circus. Kitana, Raiden and I are willing to put them under seige."

"The sooner the better" Erika agreed with Liu Kang.

Ichigo shook her head "No! We still do not know how much people they have!"

"True" Princess Crystal said.

Raiden nodded "Yes, I agree, we need to know how much people they have before we unleash an attack."

"Besides we need to catch up on our school work." Ichigo said.

"Wonder if we could get Raiden to raise her" Rei said.

"Yeah...Like her real mother and father would allow that" Ami said.

"He's a god" Usagi said "He can make them forget about Ichigo."

Raiden shook his head "I won't do that! However I guess I could watch over her from a distance."

Ichigo nodded "Yes, now everyone let's just rest for today!"

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi nodded and got ready for the next day.

**Reviews Please**


	41. Chapter 41: Shao Khan P1

Chapter 41: Shao Khan P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, Kitana and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.

Ichigo's parents greeted her and hugged her for her return. Ichigo walked alongside Blueberry whom was just glad to be at her mother's past house. The two girls were just going to bed. Blueberry looked at the bright moon. She then turned to Ichigo. She was smiling at her and she held out her hand "Mommy."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed Blueberry's small hand "Yes, Blueberry."

"It's so good to be back living with you...Now I have some time to spend with Chibi-Usa."

"That's good cause you're going to go to the same school she goes to" Ichigo said.

"Mommy!" Blueberry shouted.

Ichigo smiled as pretended to be a mother "Now Blueberry...You'll never get smarter if you cut back on your school work."

Blueberry's face faltered as she sweat dropped "Just like mother back at home."

It was Ichigo's turn to sweat drop at her daughter's comment "Man, I quickly turning into me future self."

"None the less Blueberry" a voice sounded.

Ichigo and Blueberry turned just in time to see a blinding flash appear. Ichigo and Blueberry shielded their eyes. As the flash ended Raiden stood smiling at his past daughter and his granddaughter.

"Grandfather Raiden" Blueberry said.

"Blueberry, Rose is right. It would do you well to attend school here. It'll make you smarter."

"Arrgh" Blueberry mumbled then she added on "I hate it when people make more sense than I do."

Ichigo smiled "Yes, now I myself have to go to school as well. What's up father?"

"Nothing much Rose, I'm just here to confirm that I will be watching over you and your friends! Oh and I wouldn't go straight into your future self."

Ichigo nodded "Thanks for your confirmation father. And I'll try not to but I've gotta act like a mother."

"True" Raiden stated he turned to her "Erika's daughter going to school?"

"Not sure, but most likely she'll order Kylie to go to school. If Kylie is of that age."

"She's two years younger than I am" Blueberry said.

"That's good maybe you and Kylie are going to be in the same class" Ichigo beamed.

"That'll be good, me with Chibi-Usa and Kylie" Blueberry said.

Raiden crossed his arms "School isn't just about learning Blueberry."

"Yeah I know that grandfather Raiden...I tend to doze of in class" Blueberry sweat dropped.

"Cat part of you" Ichigo answered "Happens to me as well."

"Wouldn't Aunt Erika have the same problems mommy? I mean scorpions aren't active during the day."

Raiden nodded "Yeah but Erika's totally different. Sometimes people can take over their own lives. One thing is unlike a real scorpion Erika isn't afraid of water. Scorpion's don't like water. She loves it. A second is"

"I know they eat bugs" Blueberry sighed "Three things that scorpions do and Aunt Erika doesn't."

"She's unique in that way" Ichigo said "She's very protective around children. Way beyound human standards. Plus she fears hornets...Really bad"

"Two things scorpions do and she does" Raiden explained then he proceeded "People have different things that effect them. It so happens that your animal genes may cause you and Rose to fall asleep."

"Hmm...Interesting perspective father" Ichigo said.

Raiden turned, and smiled "Now get some sleep Rose. Have fun at school tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded "Right."

With that Raiden left the room. Ichigo turned to Blueberry "Time for bed Blueberry."

Blueberry sighed and her ears dropped "Yes, mommy"

Ichigo watched as Blueberry climbed into her bed and rested her head on the pillow. Ichigo smiled as she put gently tucked her daughter into the bed. After a while Ichigo turned and tucked herself into her own bed. She turned her head _She's not like Chibi-Usa. She makes me proud to call myself her mother._

**Erika's house**

Erika and Masaya had gotten into their house. Their adopted parents hugged them as well.

"Erika, whose this?" her mother asked.

Erika looked at her brother as he answered "Well, we found her on the streets. We've asked her to come with us."

"Okay, I guess we can have her along" Erika's adopted mother stated.

Kylie turned to Erika as the two walked into her room.

"Wow mommy. This is your room."

Erika nodded "It is Kylie. Sorry it's not probably like your future home but it's all I've got."

"Oh, it's okay mommy" Kylie "I mean you aren't that fancy yourself."

Erika smiled "Okay Kylie, since I am your future mother, I want you to go to school tomorrow."

Kylie nodded "Right mommy!"

"Wow that was fast response sis" Masaya said walking into her room.

Erika turned to him "Indeed brother."

"Uncle Masaya" Kylie began.

Masaya turned to his future niece "Kylie...You probably have your mother's beauty, so do be careful around the boys."

"I'll try to uncle Masaya and to make mommy proud doing it" Kylie said.

"Just ignore them" Erika grinned but then she grew serious "And do be careful dear. I don't know if you have the Inner Scorpion but even so...I warn you to take extra caution in your surroundings. You hear me?"

Kylie nodded "Yes, mommy, I hear you."

"I don't want to lose you. That is why I'm serious!" Erika said.

Masaya nodded "I hear you sis. If anything happens to Blueberry I won't forgive myself and Ichigo...Well I don't want to know what she'd do."

"Might try to avenge her" Erika said "Just as we avenged Queen Millenia."

A few minutes later the three were in bed as well.

**DEAD MOON CIRCUS**

Sweet Juliet banged her fist on the table "Darn it! Those Tokyo Mew Mew are back...That Mew Blueberry can summon monsters herself. Those pesky Mew Mews are back with friends from this Earthrealm place!"

Tiger-Eye nodded "Which means that Count Blue Bayou failed to kill them off! Lavadome failed!"

Then he smirked "I have the perfect idea to destroy Mew Erika once and for all."

Sweet Juliet frowned "We need to find PEGASUS. It seems that Sailor Chibi-Moon has the ability to summon him. I have a plan."

"What is it?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"We need to trap Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon just when Chibi-Moon summons Pegasus. That way Pegasus is left alone!"

"Then we nab him" Fish-Eye noted.

"Yes," Tiger-Eye said.

"But what about the Thunder God?" Fish-Eye noted by asking Sweet Juliet.

Master Zirconia walked done "Thunder God?"

Sweet Juliet nodded "Yes, he was with them along with two others. They claim they come from Earthrealm."

Queen Nehelenia sighed "If the gods from Earthrealm are interfering this is getting bad."

"That's not the only thing mother. Mew Blueberry can summon monsters."

Hawk-Eye also noticed an error in the plan "But what about the Mew Mews. They have super forms!"

"True which is why one of us will cause a diversion and hope the Mew Mews fall for it."

"What about this Thunder God?" Master Zirconia asked.

"So glad you asked Zirconia" Sweet Juliet noted she paused "That Thunder God and his crew will most likely follow the Mew Mews. Something tells me that the pink cat Halfbreed is his daughter so if that is true..."

"Then they will most likely follow that Mew Mew Princess" Master Zirconia noted.

"Someone say Thunder God?" a voice sounded.

Queen Nehelenia and the rest of the Dead Moon Circus turned to the voice. Out stepped a man wearing a skeleton shaped helmet, red cape, and his body was dressed to look like a wrestler.

"And you are?" Master Zirconia asked.

"They call me Shao Kahn. I have ties with the Thunder God whose name is Raiden."

"Can you actually beat him?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"Of course... I want to destroy Mew Millenia."

Queen Neheliena smiled "I killed her but her daughter still lives."

"Perfect timing to kill the Thunder God's daughter" Shao Kahn noted.

"She's guarded" Tiger-Eye told him "By one Mew Mew whom might be stronger than you in her super form."

"True, but that makes it a challenge. Tell you what I've overheard your plan Princess. I'll make the distraction! Raiden's daughter will pay the price for what Millenia done to me defending him."

"You and what army will help us out?" Tiger-Eye asked.

A spear came out of nowhere and another voice was heard "Get over here!"

Tiger-Eye was dragged near the attacker. He whipped out freeing himself. He froze as a yellow robed ninja appeared.

Shao Kahn noticed this "This is Scorpion."

Another warrior appeared. This one looked similar to Shao Kahn but had nasty looking teeth and he had devastating arm blades.

"This is my trusty companion Baraka" Shao Kahn said "We will deal with these Half Breeds. Attacking Raiden's daughter will drive Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana to help them!

"Very well" Queen Nehelenia smirked up "The Half Breeds are yours Shao Kahn. Oh and bring me the Mew Mew Princess so I can behead her as well."

Sweet Juliet spoke up "Mother, is it true that Lavadome inspired you to kill Millenia."

Queen Nehelenia spoke up "He was mostly involved."

Shao Kahn nodded "Lavadome was a great warrior, too bad he lost to the Mew Mews...To bad for him."

Shao Kahn turned to the Dead Moon Circus "Oh if this plan of yours works. I'm not the bounty hunting type but if this works I want a good reward for doing so."

"You shall be paid" Master Zirconia stated as Shao Kahn left.

Sweet Juliet turned "Okay, Amazon Trio time to work on our plan!"

"Right!"

**Rei's temple.**

It was morning and Rei was walking down her temple. She saw Liu Kang and Kitana talking about something. The two looked worried so she walked over to them.

"Something wrong Liu Kang?" Rei asked.

Liu Kang nodded "I felt a presence."

Rei stumbled backwards "So did I."

Kitana mumbled "And it's not a good presence."

Rei walked over to Kitana and then sat down in the middle of the room. She placed her hands together.

"What are you doing?" Kitana asked as fire appeared before Rei.

"A Fire scan" Rei answered "To look for this disturbance you two are feeling."

She viewed the images and saw countless horrors. She opened her eyes "Yes, something is evil coming that's for sure."

"What does it all mean?" Kitana asked.

"I just said what it means. Something is coming."

"She's right" Raiden's voice sounded.

"What's going on?" Kitana asked.

"Shao Kahn..." Raiden stated.

"Not him again" Liu Kang complained.

"I'm afraid so" Raiden said he turned to Rei "Watch out Priestess...Be warned that Shao Kahn is here. He is powerful. You're leader along with Princess Rose has to learn about this."

"Right" Rei answered "I'm going to school. If I run into my friends I'll be sure to tell them."

Raiden turned to Liu Kang and Kitana.

"You two search the city for him. We've gotta prepare for him."

"Right" Liu Kang said.

"Got you Lord Raiden" Kitana said bowing to him.

With that the two left and after a while Raiden also vanished to help out his friends. Raiden turned _Hopefully my lighting powers won't leave me. Rose be careful._

**Reviews Please**

I know it's a little late putting up this chapter but due to the glitch, I couldn't do a thing. So Shao Kahn has returned and on Earth to boot. In the next chapter will the Sailor Senshi finally get their super forms. And what is to become of the Mew Mews when they meet up with the evil Shao Kahn, Scorpion, and Baraka? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 42: Shao Kahn P2.


	42. Chapter 42: Shao Kahn P2

Chapter 42: Shao Kahn P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, Kitana and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.

Rei was running down the hill! She had never felt and ran in fear before. The knowledge of the powerful Shao Kahn being somewhere in Tokyo had something to do with this. She had watched men play the Mortal Kombat arcade game in the Crown Arcade. She had watched Minako play it as Kitana, which would make the female ninja proud only one thing. Minako had never defeated Shao Kahn. Rei knew that if Shao Kahn was as strong as he was in the game then they were in trouble. She was running until she slammed into Blueberry, Kylie and Chibi-Usa. Shortly Ichigo, Erika, and Usagi arrived on the scene.

"Are you four alright?" Ichigo asked.

Blueberry rose "I am Mommy."

Kylie shook her head trying to stop her head from ringing but as she felt Erika's concern for her she shook free "I'm fine too mommy. It's just my head ringing."

Erika and Ichigo smiled "That's nice dear."

"I'm fine too Usagi" Chibi-Usa said.

Rei soon followed "Should've looked where I was going, sorry Blueberry, Chibi-Usa and Kylie."

"No problem" the three children said.

"What happened Rei" Ichigo asked.

"Shao Kahn…He's here" Rei admitted.

This got Usagi to burst out laughing "What are you talking about Rei…Shao Kahn is just a Mortal Kombat character! I'll admit Lord Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kitana are from Earthrealm, but Shao Kahn he isn't real!"

"Quit laughing cos" Ichigo said "Shao Kahn does exist…If anyone knew that was true…It would be my past mother. Ask my father!" Ichigo shouted.

Usagi stopped laughing as reality struck her "You mean…H.H.H. He's real?!"

"Before we came here" Erika began "Raiden took us to a special celebration…He soon left us to rest. But before he left he told us or should I put it more to Ichigo that he didn't want her to wander off for fear she might run into Shao Kahn."

"But why would he come here?" Usagi asked "Unless he----OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!He plans to take it over!"

Then she began panicking even more "Someone call the military! Cause if he's coming then his goons Baraka and whoever else works for him will attack us! He wants to take over Earth! Plus I never beat Mortal Kombat!"

While she was panicking all of the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi that were watching her sweat dropped.

"Enough!" a voice roared out as Raiden appeared.

Quickly forgetting about Shao Kahn Usagi bowed to the Thunder God respectfully. She was followed by the others around her.

"Usagi…You are the Moon Princess" Raiden said "You don't have to worry about Shao Kahn for I know who he's truly going after."

"Who Princess Crystal?" Usagi asked then she screamed "If so I've got to warn her. She might be good taking on Tiger-Eye but she won't be a match to him!"

"Meatball head!" Rei snapped "Cut it out!"

Usagi calmed down only when Rei was forced to place a talisman on her forehead.

"That's better" Raiden said as Usagi calmed down he turned to Rei "Good action there Shrine maiden."

"Usually used on monsters and spirits" Rei told the Thunder God "But I never thought of using them on Usagi-chan…Again anyway."

At the again anyway Ichigo couldn't help but to give out a few chuckles then she let out "Oh yeah, Luna told me about that. When Jadeite worked for the shrine…That was funny one slap to the head and she falls down knocked out."

This got a good laugh from the group even Usagi had to laugh "Wasn't funny at the time but when you look back at it…Hahaha…That was funny! Now Rei can you remove this talisman off me?"

"Only if you promise not to panic" Rei said.

"I promise" Usagi said and Rei removed the object.

Raiden took charge "Moon Princess…Shao Kahn is not after you…" he turned to Ichigo "You Rose."

Ichigo nodded she turned to Usagi hoping Usagi would not have another panic attack she didn't at the moment but Ichigo then spoke up "Don't worry, I'll be on the look out!"

At this moment Usagi grabbed Ichigo and then began to shake her "You can't be serious cos! What if he finds you?!"

Erika sighed to the Thunder God "Let her do this…Usagi did this to Minako once. It's her way of saying that she cares for you."

Raiden understood but watched as Usagi stopped shaking Ichigo's head for a while. Ichigo smiled "It's okay! I'll take care of him! Millennia was able to successfully help my father so what makes you think I can't handle him!"

This got Usagi back into shaking Ichigo "You can't do that! What if he is too much for you! He won't be so merciful!"

"Will you stop?" Ichigo begged and Usagi stopped "I've got my Mew Mew guardians! They work just as hard as your Inner Senshi do to protect you!"

Erika nodded at Usagi's look "We will…I will not let anything like Shao Kahn killing her."

Raiden nodded "You can take her word Usagi. The Scorpion Mew Mews were really truthful back in the day. They will give their lives for her."

"But what about the Dead Moon Circus?" Usagi asked.

Raiden nodded "You are right to ask about them Moon Princess. However Shao Kahn is the bigger threat. He will hunt for Rose, and when he finds her he will attempt to kill her. Which is why Liu Kang and Kitana are trying to find him before he finds her."

"That's good cause Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn right?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"He did" Raiden confirmed "Too many times."

Usagi turned to Erika "What are your predictions?"

Erika nodded over to Rei and both had the same answer but Rei answer first "The Dead Moon Circus hired Shao Kahn to kill her."

"More like knock her out and take her to the Queen for an…" Erika said "I'm not going to go further for fear of what Usagi might do to Ichigo next."

Rei understood "Agreed."

However Usagi was clueless "What will happen next?"

Raiden turned to Usagi "You are really slow but it's best that you don't know what happens if Shao Kahn manages to defeat her and even more bring her to Queen Nehelenia alive."

Usagi still didn't get it but Chibi-Usa did but with two looks from the other children knew it was best not to tell Usagi. Usagi was still trying to put two-and-two together but quickly noticed that Erika and Ichigo was way ahead of her and entering their school.

"I'm going to be late!" She whaled as she dashed down.

Blueberry turned to Raiden "You don't really think that Shao Kahn will just bring mommy to her for a beheading?

Raiden shook his head "He'll most likely kill her then deliver the body for examination."

"However grandma Millennia defeated him right?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes, but your own mother might have a hard time…Shao Kahn has goons with him" Raiden said.

"So why are you here?" Chibi-Usa asked,

"Just making some sense into the Moon Princess" Raiden said as he vanished.

"How does he do that?" Chibi-Usa asked Blueberry and Kylie.

Kylie shrugged but Blueberry answered Chibi-Usa's question with her own "He's a god isn't he?"

Chibi-Usa nodded "True."

Soon their own school bus arrived and took them too school.

**Kitana**

The female ninja Princess was searching for the rumored Shao Kahn. She found someone. It wasn't Shao Kahn, or any of his goons. Instead it was Sweet Juliet, and Fish-Eye. The female Ninja grabbed her fans and stepped up. Immediately when they saw the ninja they froze.

"Fan ninja" Fish-Eye mumbled.

"Yes" Kitana replied drawing her fans.

"Are you going to attack us?" Sweet Juliet asked.

"If you don't get out of here!" Kitana said "I'm giving you five minutes to leave."

Fish-Eye hissed as she breathed out a water attack. Kitana used her fan and easily stopped the attack.

"It will take more than that to defeat me" Kitana said.

She charged the two and easily defeated Fish-Eye with a well aimed kick to the chest. Then she fought against Sweet Juliet.

Sweet Juliet clashed her fist with Kitana but then the female ninja kicked out at her chest. Sweet Juliet watched as her opponent began slicing at her with her sharp fans. Sweet Juliet punched Kitana but Kitana rewarded her with a fan slice to the arm. Sweet Juliet backed away blood flowing from the fan cut on her right shoulder. Without hesitation Kitana then punched her against the wall pinning her against the wall. Kitana then grabbed Sweet Juliet's neck

"You're good" Sweet Juliet said gasping for breath from Kitana's grip "Let go!"

"Not until you answer me the question" Kitana said "Do you know anything about Shao Kahn."

Sweet Juliet gasped as the ninja tightened her grip around Sweet Juliet's neck "We don't know much about Shao Kahn…All we know is that he wants revenge on the mighty Thunder God…By killing his daughter!"

Kitana let Sweet Juliet go. Sweet Juliet was still standing catching her breathe. Kitana closed her eyes _Time to finish her._

Before Sweet Juliet could move Kitana was on her then for some odd reason Kitana kissed her. Fish-Eye awoke to see what happened next. Sweet Juliet's body inflated not once but twice.

"What did you do to me?" Sweet Juliet asked as she exploded in a pool of blood.

"Simple" Kitana stated "My kiss of death fatality."

Kitana turned to Fish-Eye who was standing there surprised "But you're a hero how can you be so cruel?"

Kitana answered her "If I were you, I'd be thinking of how to explain the death of your Princess to the queen…But if you must know, even though I am a defender of Earthrealm…Even us defenders of Earthrealm have to be fatal…Besides now you've just suffered a mortal blow."

Kitana then jumped clear of the way. Fish-Eye just kept staring at what was left of Sweet Juliet. That is when Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye appeared.

"Where's Sweet Juliet?" Tiger-Eye asked.

Fish-Eye pointed to the blood "Dead."

"What got to her?" Hawk-Eye asked "The Thunder God?"

"Now the female blue ninja did this!"

"What?"

At this moment Raiden stopped by.

"The Thunder God" Tiger-Eye muttered "Were doomed!"

"It's a good thing Kitana did do this to you!" the Thunder God said "Now you are leaderless!"

"Oh really?" Tiger-Eye asked furious "Now you will die!

Raiden simply dodged the attack "If I were you mortal…I'd be worried on how to explain the death of your own Princess to your own queen."

"She's right" Hawk-Eye said.

"The Queen isn't going to like this" Tiger-Eye said.

Fish-Eye had a plan "We've got to find Pegasus!"

"But what do we do?" Tiger-Eye mumbled.

"You two have the hard part…I'll try to find Pegasus myself."

"Perhaps Shao Kahn can explain it" Fish-Eye said.

Raiden nodded "Perhaps he might explain it to her…But as much as it hurts me to give enemies advice you will find out that Shao Kahn is only loyal to himself."

Then Raiden left leaving the Amazon Trio to look at each other in shock as Master Zirconia arrived.

"Where is the Princess?" he asked.

The Amazon Trio pointed to the completely destroyed skeleton and blood pool.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Kitana" Fish-Eye said "She was patrolling the city looking for what I guess was Shao Kahn, but once she saw me and Sweet Juliet…She attacked us, she easily knocked me unconscious then killed Sweet Juliet…Only after she forced Sweet Juliet to tell her everything we know about Shao Kahn."  
"The Queen is going to be mad" Master Zirconia said he turned to the Amazon Trio "Find Pegasus together…I'll try to explain to her about her death."

The Amazon Trio left looking for their new target and making sure Kitana, and even Liu Kang didn't see them.

**Elementary School**

"Class we have two new students joining us today" Chibi-Usa's teacher said.

The two students walked in as the students began to gossip. When they saw the two girls especially Kylie the boys suddenly got hearts in their eyes. Seeing this Chibi-Usa sighed _Hope Kylie is ready for this day. Hopefully Erika told her to ignore the boys._

"These two young girls have just arrived to Japan. Now would you like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

The girls nodded and Blueberry spoke up "My name is Momomyia, Blueberry."

"And I'm Shirogane, Kylie" Kylie said.

"You're two new classmates will join our class for a while" the teacher noted "Now where can we seat you two?"  
"Blueberry how about you sit at the right to Chibi-Usa, and Kylie let's seat you to the left of Chibi-Usa."

The two children nodded and sat at their desks, and then the school day continued.

**Eight hours Later**

Ichigo, Erika, were walking side-by-side. The two Tokyo Mew Mew then met up at the school to meet up with Kylie and Blueberry. The two children after making sure they were out of hearing range ran over to ether Erika or Ichigo.

"Mommy!" the two girls shouted towards their mothers.

"Kylie, how was your first day of school?" Erika asked easily playing the mother which Chibi-Usa could clearly see that happening.

"Fine mother!" Kylie said then she added on "You and Uncle Masaya were right…The boys had crushes on me, but I ignored it."

"That's my girl" Erika said.

"So how was your day Blueberry?" Ichigo asked.

"Likewise to Kylie only I only had one boy looking at me" Blueberry said "I couldn't get the feeling off."

Chibi-Usa laughed "Oh you'll get used to it. I mean look at your Aunt, she's used to it."

"True" Erika said.

Erika turned to Chibi-Usa "Kitana dropped by today and told me that she killed Sweet Juliet."

"She did?!" Chibi-Usa asked.

"She did…She used that kiss of death fatality" Erika muttered "Though I really didn't want to know how she killed her."

Then Ichigo turned to Chibi-Usa "Apparently the Dead Moon Circus are still going to attack you Sailor Senshi. However I have the feeling Shao Kahn is watching our every move. What I'm telling you is to warn the other Sailor Senshi for us."

Chibi-Usa saluted then ran off "As you wish Princess Ichigo."

Then she ran back "Um no need to Usagi is coming!"

Just as she ran with Usagi coming at her side the sky turned dark and an orange portal opened. A spear shot out towards Ichigo striking her in her chest.

"ICHIGO!" Usagi shouted as Ichigo tried to get the spear out of her chest.

"I'm okay…Transform Usagi while you can!" Ichigo ordered.

"Moon Crises Power…Make up!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa shouted.

Soon the two were Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Get over here!" a voice sounded the attacker tried to pull her in.

Quickly Erika grabbed Ichigo's right arm trying to stop the someone trying to pull her in. Likewise Blueberry and Kylie grabbed Ichigo's legs. Sailor Moon grabbed onto her cousin's left arm. Chibi-Usa grabbed onto Ichigo's waist. However this wasn't enough as with one mighty pull, all of them were pulled into the portal. At the end of the portal the girls thudded to the ground. Sailor Moon looked up and for once froze as she saw Shao Kahn, backed with Scorpion, and Baraka.

"Well, well, well" Shao Kahn asked looking at the girls "What do we have here, children?"

"CHILDREN!" Super Sailor Moon shouted "I am not a child but we are heroes Shao Kahn, it's time to go back to that video game where you belong! I'm the agent of love and justice!"

"Pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon stated

"Sailor Moon" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

"And in the name of the Moon…We shall punish you!"

"The Sailor Brats" Baraka told Shao Kahn.

"Unknowingly we drag Sailor Senshi here" Shao Kahn noted "But doesn't matter we shall destroy them too."

Ichigo turned to Erika whom nodded.

"Mew Mew Angel…Metamorphis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Erika…Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

Soon the two were Mew Erika and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. The children followed "Let's do this Kylie…Mew Mew Blueberry…Metamorphis!"

"Right Blueberry!" Kylie shouted "Mew Mew Kylie Metamorphis!"

Shao Kahn watched as the Mew Mews transformed. His eyes were looking at them looking for Millennia.

"Which one of you is Princess Rose?" he asked.

"That would be me" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Shao Kahn looked at her "So Princess Rose…Ready to die?"

"You act as if you'd be able to" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told him glaring at Mew Erika "Cause my own Second-in-Command here won't let that happen."

"She's right on that…Shao Kahn, I will not let my Princess die. I am one of her guardians. By right, you have to kill me first."

Shao Kahn watched as the Amazon Trio appeared. Tiger-Eye stepped aside and another guy came out. He was bald and he wore green military jeans.

"Great" Super Sailor Moon said

Quan Chi nodded "Yes, Sailor Moon."

He turned to Tiger-Eye "If you are going to get Pegasus I'll trap the Sailor Senshi!"

Tiger-Eye nodded and Quan Chi trapped Super Sailor Moon, and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon inside a huge black pyramid.

"It is impenetrable" Quan Chi told Tiger-Eye "Now you may go. Luckily I was able to convince your queen that the death of your Princess was not your fault."

Tiger-Eye nodded then vanished. He turned to Shao Kahn "Shall we treat our guest to a small Mortal Kombat tournament?"

"That is what I had in mind" Shao Khan said "Leave the leader to me."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode hissed as Mew Erika bravely strolled in front of her arms wide "You want to fight…Take me on first!"

"Mew Erika…" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode noted.

Mew Erika turned to her "It is up to me to defend you…Regardless of my life. That is what destiny has it for us."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Yeah but can you defeat them all?"

Mew Erika shrugged "If not I have one thing that might aide us."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded.

Mew Erika turned to Shao Kahn "You can have my Princess! Only if any one of your thugs can defeat me first!"

Shao Kahn growled "Then so be it…You choose first Mew Mew."

"Careful Mew Erika" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"I'll be careful alright" Mew Erika stated she looked around "I'll take on…Baraka!"

"Just who I was going to tell to battle" Shao Kahn muttered "Very well Baraka kill her!"

The smiling many toothed warrior stepped up. He then extracted his blades "Come to me Mew Mew!"

The two circled each other. Baraka struck out first with a blade but the Scorpion Mew Mew saw this, sidestepped it and punched him in his face. The punch forced Baraka back. But Mew Erika then kicked him in his chest. He went flying. He regained his foothold and landed on the ground. He charged at her but Mew Erika held up her claws and aimed her tail "Ribbon…Erika Venom!"

The attack roared out at Baraka stopping him and forcing him into a wall which collapsed all on top of him.

Just then Raiden appeared with Liu Kang, Kitana, and the Sailor Senshi,

"Wow!" Sailor Venus began "Mew Erika's taking on Baraka!"

"Well where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Inside the pyramid" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as she guarded the two children.

The Sailor Senshi looked at the pyramid but Quan Chi attacked them.

"What?" Sailor Mars asked she turned to him "Spell caster like me?"

Quan Chi smiled "Yes."

Sailor Mars aimed her hands "You asked for it Burning Ring…Mandela!"

Her attack roared over to Quan Chi whom with a powerful spell managed to block hers.

"You have a long way to go Sailor Mars."

She growled out as Shao Kahn attacked Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"Princess!" Mew Erika shouted.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode dodged the huge hammer and kicked him forcing him to back away.

"Just like that foolish mother of yours" Shao Kahn said.

"My mother was not foolish" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "You are the one that's a fool!"

Shao Kahn watched as Mew Erika tossed Baraka down and held him.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted "Now's a good time to unleash the Demon!

Mew Erika nodded and soon unleashed her super form. Whereas Baraka never placed a finger on her, Mew Erika was now harder. She punched Baraka aside with an aggressive force.

"Finish him!" Shao Kahn said in discuss.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode held Baraka by his throat. She turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Should I?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded "Do it. After all Kitana killed Sweet Juliet."

Mew Erika nodded as she let him go "Very well."

Quickly with her scissor claws she cut off his arms, then she dug her stinger into his head poisoning him. If that wasn't enough she began to tug on his head with her stinger, not once, not twice but three times. After the third she yanked his head off.

"Mew Erika…Wins…" Shao Kahn muttered "Flawless Victory…fatality."

"Gruesome but effective" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode muttered.

Scorpion whipped out at Sailor Mercury but she dodged the whip. Shao Kahn's hammer nearly came down on Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's head but she dodged the attack. Then with all her might she managed to kick the man aside.

"You're good Mew Mew Princess" he said.

"Yeah but you aren't good at keeping your word" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode noted.

She tried to get Baraka's fowl head off her tail but couldn't "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Then with Mew Kylie's help she managed to get the head off her tail "Next time someone tells me to finish someone off remind me not to use my tail as the finishing weapon."

"It worked didn't it?" Sailor Mars asked her.

"It did, but I got a head stuck to it" Mew Erika said.

Shao Kahn looked around his surroundings. It was going to be hard defeating the Sailor Senshi but seeing that they were trying their best to stop the Pyramid.

**End of Chapter**

Sorry it's been a while scene I've updated but here is the newest chapter! The next chapter will have the final conclusion on who wins. Is it Shao Kahn that wins or will the heroes survive to fight another day and will the Sailor Senshi gain their Super Forms? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 43: Shao Kahn P3.


	43. Chapter 43: Shao Khan P3

Chapter 43: Shao Khan P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, Kitana and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.**

_A/N: I know I kept you all in suspense on what happens in Tokyo Mew Moon II, sadly I have forgotten how this season of Sailor Moon ends except with the defeat of Queen Nehelina. So I am cutting this fanfic a little short, so I can move on with the third Tokyo Mew Moon._

The Mew Mews were trapped. Mew Erika had just defeated Baraka. Their allies the Sailor Senshi were captured inside a pyramid. Now they were facing Shao Khan and Scorpion. Mew Ichigo was quick to avoid another hammer to her head which would've ended the fight right then. Mew Erika had came up and boldly stopped the hammer with her claw. Shao Khan faced the second in command. The Mew Mew's face told him that he must fight her if he wanted to win.

"So be it!" Shao Khan said "Halfbreed, I'll rip your spine out!"

"Come and try" Mew Erika announced.

The conqueror removed his hammer and waved it towards her head but the Mew Mew ducked and gave him a great punch to his own face. The conquer was sent backwards rubbing his face "Not bad."

He then came at her with his own punch but she ducked the blow then Shao Khan kneed her as she ducked his punch. His knee connected to her chest and she gasped for breathe backing away. Then the conquer smacked her across the chest again with his hammer. The force of the hammer sent Mew Erika flying slamming into a wall collasping.

"See you're no match to me Mew Mew" Shao Khan told her.

The Mew Mew was gasping for breathes she stood on her two feet "Even so" she warned Shao Khan I will not give in. I will fight for my princess."

"Like a loyal subordinate" Shao Khan admitted "Then just like one you will die by my hand."

"So be it" Mew Erika told him.

This made the Conquer angry "I was giving you another chance to surrender but now prepare to die."

He came at her and swung his hammer she back flipped over it then spun around and gave him a nice kick to his face. The conqueror backed away stunned by the girl's move. He raised his hammer and smashed it down but once again Mew Erika dodged then whipped out her own tail. Shao Khan took her tail in his shoulder and felt her venom sink into it but he knew that in this form she wasn't lethal to him once she stung.

She managed to avoid another hammer swipe but not before a second one struck her in her right leg and she buckled.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"I'm fine" She told her Princess regaining her position despite her leg stinging like mad.

Shao Khan aimed his hand towards her head "Time to rip this off."

Mew Erika refused to die and raised her tail to protect herself and timed it perfectly and stung Shao Khan's hand. The conqueror stepped backwards and Mew Erika fliped over twice each time kicing Shao Khan before spinning around and punching him. The Conqueror was sent flying backwards smashing into another wall. He looked up at her stunned at her movements.

She looked at him "I will not die...Not today Shao Khan."

"Scorpion kill Mew Ichigo!" Shao Khan ordered.

Scorpion aimed his hand and fired spear at Mew Ichigo but Mew Ichigo used her rod to knock the spear away.

"Nice try Scorpion!" Mew Ichigo shouted she aimed her weapon "Ribbon, **Purification Burst!**"

She unleashed her attack at Scorpion. Scorpion stood there only for a minute. He was able to teleport out of the way then kick Mew Ichigo's legs from underneath her or well so he hoped. The moment she felt the kick Mew Ichigo landed on all fours then just like Mew Erika she tried a back flip but Scorpion saw her kick out at him backed away then gave her a powerful punch to her chest. The Mew Mew Princesss stepped backwards gasping for breathe. This caused Scorpion to bring his hands up and fire appeared underneath her feet.

The Mew Mew's feet were scorched but she was able to back up a bit "What was that?" she asked "It wasn't normal fire."

"That was Hellfire" Raiden stated as he appeared.

"Father?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Raiden the Thunder God turned to her "Scorpion's powers are hellfire based."

"Thanks for the info" Mew Ichigo told him.

Raiden turned to Shao Khan "I see you escaped"

Shao Khan turned "Can't you see I'm busy dealing with this Mew Mew?"

He pointed over towards Mew Erika whom easily dodged his attack. Then aimed her claws "Ribbon... **Erika Venom!**"

Her attack rushes over towards Shao Khan whom blocks it with a wave of his hammer calling up a green shield.

"Like you stated Mew Mew" Shao Khan told her "I won't easily be beaten."

He then moved his hands up and summon skulls. Mew Erika dodged one and the second one but the third strikes her in the back as she lands. She easily avoids Shao Khan's attack next hammer swipe then she jumps away from the next hammer swing. Right when she did this with a green forcefield appeared as he let the forcefield run into her. The Mew Mew was forced back a bit. Then he charged her tripping the Mew Mew as he continued his charge. The Mew Mew fell onto her stomach, then quickly rolled over onto her back just in time for him to stand brutally on her legs pinning her.

He watched her struggling to get up aiming his hammer "Finally it's over for you!"

"Mommy!" Kylie shouted in alarm as Shao Khan tried to finish his opponent off by swinging his hammer.

"Stay back" Mew Erika warned the others as she kept moving her head right and left avoiding the hammer blows.

**It's time to use me once again** the Inner Scorpion spoke.

_I know! I know, I need you!_ Mew Erika told her Inner Demon.

WHAM Mew Erika barely avoided this blow.

**Quickly! You won't be able to dodge much longer!**

_I'm trying, if I stop moving I will be killed!_

It was then Mew Erika knew what was going on! She timed it perfectly and was able to catch the Conqueror with a timely tail sting to the leg. Shao Khan stepped off of the Mew Mew and it was enough for her to get onto her feet and enter Inner Scorpion Mode.

Shao Khan took a good look at his opponent now that she entered the Inner Scorpion and seeing that she could control it.

"Finally you finally decide to go into your Inner Scorpion form, I won't be easily defeated as Barraka was."

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode just eyed Shao Khan "Maybe, but right now I'll be the one that defends my Princess."

"Bring it!" Shao Khan shouted he charged Mew Erika.

The Mew Mew in her Super Form stood up. She faced Shao Khan as he charged her. To Shao Khan's dismay she waited till the last minute then easily dodged the hammer.

"What?" Shao Khan asked.

"Where were you looking?" Mew Erika demanded.

This caused Shao Khan to cock his head worried. Then he was rewarded a punch to his own face. Now this punch Shao Khan knew was dangerous. He had heard that this girl had shattered a whole entire robot monster with it.

The force of the punch sent him flying backwards.

"Go Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo cheered her second-in-command on "Take him out."

"Mew Ichigo watch out!" Mew Mint shouted seeing a tall shadow appear over Mew Ichigo's head.

Without haste Mew Berry pushed the Mew Mew Princess out of the way and instead of the Princess being struck by the shadow, it landed squarly on Mew Berry's back and then the shadow continued to stomp over her.

"Mew Berry!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"I'm fine" Mew Berry said somehow standing on her two feet but she was taking her time to. The constant stomping on her back nearly broke it.

She had to be helped up by the timely arrival of the Alien Princess Krystal.

"Crystal!" Mew Berry announced.

"Am I too late for the party?" She demanded "I would love to stop this evil!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted aiming her attack at the Pyramid.

This failed to do anything as the Pyramid trapping Sailor Moon and her future daughter inside it held. The Alien Princess turned to Mew Berry catching the wounded Mew Mew "Hang in their Mew Berry!"

"Mew Berry?" Mew Pudding asked "Are you okay?"

"My back's nearly broken" she admitted but she was joined by Princess Crystal whom began healing the Mew Mew.

The Mew Mews turned to see the man that had tried to hurt Mew Ichigo. He was known as Quan Chi. He was wearing black pants and black boots. He was mostly shirtless but he had a single black strap.

"Need some help Shao Khan?" Quan Chi asked as Shao Khan failed to hit Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode yet again then only kicked to a wall face first. The Conqueror slumped down and looked at Quan Chi "What's it look like? This is the first female to actually match me or become even greater than I was!"

He was about to when Princess Crystal drew her own weapon the double ended staff and intercepted Quan Chi.

"What?" Quan Chi asked as he made eye contact with her.

"You're opponent is me" Crystal boldly told him.

Quan Chi had heard of Crystal's race and that they were at first enemies to the Tokyo Mew Mew "You've got guts girl, why the change of heart?"

"She is our princess" Kish announced as he Tart and Pie appeared.

"Besides" Pie said "We were in control of Deep Blue at that time, Crystal is our Princess and heir of our people. She has full command of us."

"And we are allied to the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew" she boldly told them.

Quan Chi then sighed "Princess Crystal, then I won't lie to you, if you try to stop us, you'll die yourself."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Princess Crystal demanded she whirled her weapon expertly "Come at me."

"Thanks Princess Crystal!" Mew Ichigo announced.

"No, problem!"

The Sailor Senshi had tried to attack again but like always they failed.

"How do we stop this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Our attacks just aren't working" Sailor Mercury admitted.

"Hang in there Sailor Moon" Sailor Mars announced "We'll think of something."

Quan Chi and the alien Princess clashed their weapons together. Quan Chi had out two broad swords but they neatly clashed against the alien Princess's staff. Quickly the two broke up formation and the Alien Princess eyes caught sight of Scorpion trying to attack her but Mew Zakuro was ready for it "Ribbon, **Zakuro Spear!**"

She shot out her whip and it strikes Scorpion in his head and he turns towards her eyes glowing with hatred as she stated "You're opponent is me."

Scorpion turned towards her and Mew Mint whom had just shot him in the chest with her Mint Echo attack.

"Then you two will pay for that with your life!" he told them.

"Try it" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode warned him.

Quan Chi turned to try to help Scorpion but, the Alien Princess's staff clashed onto his two swords.

"I told you" She warned "I'm your opponent!"

With this she whirled around her staff then kicked Quan Chi. The evil man stumbled as she dodged a well flung green flaming skull then sent her own light spell at him. Quan Chi stumbled and with an expert trust the Alien Princess pierced the man's arm. He fell back clutching his injured arm.

"So the pretty little Princess does know how to fight" He smiled at her "Then I won't be regretting killing you."

He regained his posture preparing for another round with her his blood flowing from his wound.

The Alien Princess held her own.

"Stand Still!" Shao Khan demanded over towards Mew Erika "So I can blow your head off! Just one blow!"

"Like I will be standing still!" Mew Erika told him "Not when you threaten to knock my head off with that hammer!"

He watched as she was a blur in his eyes only to come out from behind him and lash out her tail. The Conqueror might not have seen her coming due to her high speed boost but he could guess. With one hand he was able to catch her stinger in the palm of his left hand. True she still stung him but now he had her.

"It's over!" the Conqueror shouted feeling her venom work quickly.

He raised his hammer to smash the Mew Mew's head but she caught it with her left claw, then with all her might, the Conqueror's eyes widened as he saw the Mew Mew's fist glow extremely orange.

"**Natural Frequency!**" she announced.

The Conqueror was forced to let go of Erika's stinger and bring up his hammer to protect himself from her blow. Only this time his hammer instantly shattered on impact and the punch still connected to his arms which sent him flying for miles. He flew backwards but suddenly felt her presence as she was right behind him.

"What?" Shao Khan asked as she punched him yet again and once again he flew in the opposite direction. Then she continued her attack.

"Man she's fast!" Raiden admitted.

"When Erika goes into her Inner Scorpion form and can control it she is the fastest Mew Mew" Mew Lettuce said remembering what Ryou told her about the Inner Scorpion and if Erika could control it.

As Mew Erika continued her attack she was too busy concentrating on fighting Shao Khan and winning that she nearly missed out on people watching her. These two were dressed as ninjas with black robes and red clouds they also wore hats but one in particular had blue skin and on his back was a huge sword.

"Shall we lend some assistance to that man?" the blue skinned man asked.

"Patience" the other man told him "We can't be certain that the girl has what our leader is looking for. Once we see what we are looking for we'll have to make our report to our leader."

"Great..." the blue skinned man said "What other clue are we looking for. Other than the orange outline?"

"Something big" the other man said "And once we see that thing, we'll have sighted something we are after."

The two would wait to see what Mew Erika could do.

Meanwhile inside the pyramid Sailor Moon and her future daughter were trapped in it.

"What can we do?" Sailor Chibi-Moon asked Sailor Moon.

"I'll think of something!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Even inside the Pyramid she could hear the constant sounds of battle. She even heard her friends the Sailor Senshi try to come to her rescue. Even then her friends couldn't do anything to stop the pyramid and from the sounds on things...The Mew Mews were fighting against Shao Khan and the remainder of his forces. She knew that things would be better soon.

She would be proven right as with punch and kick Mew Erika sent Shao Khan head first into the ground dazing him

"She did it!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"That's my mommy!" Mew Kylie announced as Mew Erika still in her Inner Scorpion form landed skillfully on all fours this time purposely aiming her body as if she was a scorpion.

"And now!" Mew Erika shouted "Ribbon...**Erika Destructive Venom!**"

She fired a powerful orange venomous beam at the stunned Shao Khan. The full force of the attack sent powerful venomous waves into the air. This was definitely enough to get the two men's attention.

"Is that the signal?" the blue skinned man asked.

"Yes, that orange venomous blast" The black haired man began "It's powerful and destructive. That's the trait of an Inner Demon, the most strongest one. The Inner Scorpion."

"So we finally found her?" the blue skinned man asked.

The other man nodded "We have located what appears to be the Inner Scorpion's holder."

"Now what?" the blue skinned man asked.

"Simple" the other man said "All we have to do now is fight her, and let her exploit the Inner Scorpion for us and force her to you it's true power."

The blue skinned man just grinned evilly "So when do we hunt her?"

"We'll start tomorrow" the other man said.

The blue skinned man smiled "Good idea! That way we can come up with a plan!"

So the two ninjas left to plan on the attack that was to come.

Meanwhile Princess Crystal had succeeded in pushing Quan Chi back. A few times he attempted to use the thing he had on Mew Berry but each time he attempted it the Alien Princess was one step ahead of him. The third time he attempted to attack the Alien Princess, Crystal looked up. Gathering in her magical energies. She closed her eyes then felt her magic sky rocket and concentrated the power into her body and the staff.

"What is she doing?" Raiden asked Kish.

"This is Princess Crystal's strongest attack" Kish answered "She's able to concentrate her light magic into her body and her weapon. If it connects if it doesn't kill you will permanently disable you and blind you."

"What's it called?" Raiden asked.

"**Light Speed Burst!**" Princess Crystal shouted.

With this she charged Quan Chi dodging his attempt to hurt her and with her weapon swung it. There was a blinding light as Crystal unleashed her magic. There was a bright explosion and then the lifeless body of Quan Chi landed on the ground.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode turned to see Scorpion whom held his ground only because there was a Pegasus.

"Pegasus?" Mew Erika asked.

The Pegasus seemed to have tried to free Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon but was speaking to the other Sailor Senshi.

The Mew Mews overheard that Pegasus would give the Sailor Senshi new forms. The Sailor Senshi were all out of options and agreed.

Within a powerful burst of light the Sailor Senshi seemed to have glew white. But in the end the girls didn't seem to change until they started to use their attacks.

All four Sailor Senshi in their super forms combined the attacks and sent it at the dome. The dome still held but it was beginning to crack.

"Mew Erika" Mew Ichigo told her.

"What is it Mew Ichigo?" Mew Erika asked her.

"Think you can use your Natural Frequency on it?" she asked.

"Of course!" Mew Erika told her.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to her friends then to the Sailor Senshi "We'll help you four."

That was all the allied heroes needed. With a nod from the Mew Mew Princess the others went into their Super Modes.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to the Super Sailor Senshi "Now unleash all of your attacks together...Mew Erika...Once our attacks hit if it holds, finish it with Natural Frequency."

"Got it!" Mew Erika announced.

"**Fire Soul**" Super Sailor Mars shouted.

"**Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!**" Super Sailor Mercury shouted.

"**Venus...Love Me Chain!**" Super Sailor Venus announced.

"**Jupiter...Oak Evolution!**" Super Sailor Jupiter shouted.

The four attacks shot out towards the pyramid with the Amazon Trio looking nervous they had just seen two of the most feared people die by the Mew Mews. Especially Mew Erika whom had killed Shao Khan the famous conqueror. No more would he terrorize Earthrhelm.

"**Ribbon...Eagle Force!**" Mew Mint Eagle Mode shouted.

"**Ribbon...Trident Shockwave!**" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode shouted.

"**Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!**" Mew Pudding Chimpanzee Mode shouted.

"**Ribbon...Werewolf Shadow Strike!**" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted.

"**Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Beam!**" Mew Berry shouted.

"And finally" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted grabbing onto Mew Blueberry and Mew Kylie "**Ribbon...Purification Burst!**"

The ten attacks roared over towards the Pyramid. The attacks strike and the Pyramid begins to crack.

This is when Mew Erika charged in seeing her chance she gathered up her orange energy into her hand "**Natural Frequency!**"

With this she punched the Pyramid and to the Amazon Trio's dismay. The Pyramid was shattered instantly and the two trapped Sailor Senshi were freed.

The Amazon Trio gritted their teeth as they retreated. All eyes turned to Scorpion what would he do?

Seeing that Quan Chi had been killed and Shao Khan. Scorpion turned and admitted defeat then vanished.

Raiden the Thunder God turned to congratulation both Mew Erika and Crystal for their victories over Shao Khan and Quan Chi.

"Thanks to you Mortals" Raiden told them "Shao Khan and his forces are forever defeated. Both he and Quan Chi were evil villains there. You were able to defeat them. Earthrhelm is finally free."

The Mew Mews bowed before the Thunder God and he vanished as he took the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews back to their home world.

Seeing the Mew Mews back Queen Nahelnia frowned another defeat. The death of her daughter wasn't going to be easy to let go and she began to make her plan of revenge. She was unaware that two men were approaching her until they surprised her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Our names are none of your concern" the black haired man told her "If you value your life, you will stand down your latest plan of revenge."

"Who dares to give me that order?" She demanded.

She was then greeted by the blue skinned man's sword "You will obey my friend."

"No I will not" she told them.

The black haired man sighed "Then I have no choice but to do this!"

The evil Queen glared into the man's normal black eyes turned bright red as the man spoke out his next spell "**Tsukuyomi!**"

With this the evil Queen Nehelnia found herself strapped to a stake with thousands of shadows of the man she had been seeing "Here in Tsukuyomi, time and space are a reality, I control them all. For the next Fourty-Eight Hours, you will be strapped to this stake and we will burn you."

There was nothing the evil Queen could do to free herself from the black haired man's attack and was frozen solid.

"That'll do for now" the black haired man said turning to the blue skinned one "She'll be frozen for fourty-eight hours."

"In which case we'll be done with what we came for" the blue skinned man said.

With this the two men walked off leaving the evil Queen to be frozen unable to move and call for help as in her mind the shadows started to not only burn her at the stake but stab her with their short swords.

**End of chapter.**

** Uh-oh things are going to get interesting. Also I'm sorry this was short but I needed to end this chapter with Shao Khan's demise. So who are these two men and why are they after Erika? Can Erika survive this encounter? Find out in the next chapter...Chapter 44: Mew Erika vs. the Akatsuki.**


	44. Chapter 44: Erika vs Itachi and Kisume

Chapter 44: Erika vs. Itachi and Kisume

Disclaimer: I do not own, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Sailor Moon. I do own all of the Mew Mew Super forms, Mew Erika, along with Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode.

The next morning came by quickly. Things quickly got back into normal. With Shao Khan killed and two other allies of his dead, his forces were not a threat to any world. Seeing this Raiden the Thunder God whom was also Ichigo's past father was planning to take Liu Kang and Kitana back to Earth Rhelm to announce the final defeat of Shao Khan. Right now the three were with Erika, Ichigo and their two future daughters. The four girls were in their civilian forms.

"You sure you won't come along Rose?" Raiden asked her.

"I'm sure father" Ichigo told him "We might've removed the evil that plagued Earth Rhelm but...Our fight here with the Dead Moon Circus is still going on...Perhaps once this evil is brought down...My guardians, the other Mew Mews and our allies all of them will visit then."

Raiden looked a bit rejected hearing his past daughter's comment. Non-the-less she was right and he knew it. Thanks to Mew Erika's heroic efforts to protect her Princess plus Raiden had to remember to thank Princess Crystal in her victory over Quan-Chi, the villians of Earth Rhelm were no more.

Liu Kang bowed to Ichigo "Princess Ichigo, I would be honored to have you and your friends over at my temple. Kitana and I will be waiting."

"Thanks" Ichigo said "And you can call me Ichigo, I'm not really used in being called Princess Ichigo now."

"Even though you are our Princess" Erika reminded her.

"True" Ichigo told her smiling "I suppose it will get some sense used to but please Erika, just as Sailor Moon's friends call her by her name, for a little bit longer...Please call me by my name."

"Alright" Erika told her.

The two Mew Mews hated to say good bye to the powerful fighters of Earth Rhelm...But they needed to help the Sailor Scouts in defeating the new enemy. They were about to go off when Raiden turned to Erika "Erika...Do your best to defend Rose."

The second in command of the Mew Mews nodded saluting the Thunder God "You got it Raiden. I'll gladly give my life for her."

Raiden turned to Liu Kang and Kitana "Alright Liu Kang and Kitana, it's time to go."

The three then began their decent to Earrh Rhelm.

"Well" Ichigo began "Were on our own."

"I'll miss my past grandpa" Blueberry told her future mother.

Erika was holding Kylie and the young girl sat on her shoulders "I'm sure you will Blueberry" Kylie told her friend "But it had to be done."

"True" Blueberry said she turned to her own future mother asking for Ichigo to hold her as well.

The Mew Mew Princess obeyed what Blueberry wanted and held her on her own shoulders.

"Man Blueberry" Ichigo began "I'll need to work out if I am to do this."

Erika couldn't help but give out a few chuckles.

"Oh come on mommy" Blueberry told Ichigo "I'm not that heavy am I? I'm only Chibi-Usa's age."

"Well I haven't lifted any child in my life but I suppose that's why it seems that you are" Ichigo told her then she tickled her daughter's bare feet which the girls were wearing flip flops. This caused Blueberry to kick out her legs laughing "Mommy stop I'm ticklish there!"

"Oh" Ichigo said stopping for a moment giving Blueberry time to recover from laughing "Shouldn't have told me that."

She turned to Erika whom was eying her own future daughter whom saw her mother's look "No mother you wouldn't!"

"Oh come on," Erika teased Kylie, your uncle Masaya did that to me when I was your age."

**Until you kicked him by accident** the Inner Scorpion spoke up.

_You were in me when I was that age mother?_ Erika thought.

**Honey, I was in you the moment you were born, remember you were reincarnated and in the past the most powerful female Scorpion Mew Mew had me in them. You were no exception.**

_Sigh, now you tell me I had you from the start of my birth._

**Heh,heh,heh, but you never knew of me until you found out you were a Mew Mew.**

"Hey Erika?" Ichigo asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Erika asked snapping out of the conversation with her Inner Demon.

"Why don't we take turns tickling the children?" she asked her friend.

"Please no" the two girls begged but Kylie sighed "Alright, I really don't mind it, father does it all the time to me that is when I was sad and it cheered me up."

"Alright" Erika told her daughter "I won't tickle you unless you want it."

Blueberry looked at Kylie then she too sighed "Well they do say tickling is a good way to relieve stress and Kylie's right, I don't mind it ether but the trick is to get Chibi-Usa and Usagi to join in." Both girls looked at their future mothers as Blueberry said "We won't let you tickle us until we catch Chibi-Usa and Usagi."

"Fair enough" the older girls said.

So with the future daughters sitting on their past mother's shoulders they made their way back to Cafe Mew Mew.

Along the way the girls didn't see the two robed men. They didn't see them but Erika's senses picked them up and she looked backwards trying to see what she sensed. They were not there.

**Commerical Break**

**Back to the Show**

"What's wrong mother?" Kylie asked Erika.

This even caused Ichigo to stop running as the second in command replied "I sensed something...Well I don't know how to put it. Evil but yet different than the villains we usually fight."

"If there were people there Aunt Erika, we would've seen them" Blueberry told her.

"I suppose you're right" Erika said but she wasn't going to doubt her senses, she knew what she sensed wasn't good and she somehow knew they were going after her "But, let's try to keep this in mind."

"Differently" Ichigo said to Blueberry "When your Aunt gets something like this, it's for a good reason so let's not rule the possibility of another attack."

"Right mommy" Blueberry said.

The two older girls hurried to the cafe.

When the two men thought they had given Erika the slips, they turned viewing the girl.

"Could she be the one to be the Scorpion girl?" the blue skinned man asked.

"Kisume..." the black haired man began "Please don't start being like those foolish Dead Moon Circus fools whom can't find out their enemy's secret identities. That girl is the one."

"How do you know?" the blue skinned man asked.

"She felt us real quickly, the Scorpion Mew Mew's senses if we listen to other citizens of Tokyo, can sense an attack and even evil. In other words she sensed us."

"Then why don't we take her out now?" the Blue skinned man asked.

"Our mission is to test her, that way we know she is the one we are looking for. Now until we find what we're looking for, we stay."

"So we're watching for a big orange explosion."

"Exactly" the black haired guy said "Besides now that we know she has friends, we should take out her friends first."

Unknown to them they didn't know they were being spied upon by the Aliens. Well not until the black haired guy sensed them "Which I do believe that we are being spied upon."

With ease the blue skinned man whirled his sword around and the powerful winds forced the aliens out of hiding well at least Kish and Princess Crystal.

"We'll" Kish said "Looks like we caught our own spies."

"You two are the spies" The blue skinned man said reaching for his sword "And I'll show you whom spies on us high S-classed Ninja."

The Black Haired man turned "Don't waste your energies."

Both Crystal and Kish looked into the black haired guy's eyes as he shouted "**Tsukiomi!**"

The Alien Princess and Kish were easily captured in the same thing Queen Nehelnia was in. They too found themselves tied to a stake and stabbed. The stabs felt so real that both collapsed onto the ground in a heartbeat.

"You make it all too easy Itachi" the blue skinned man said.

Itachi turned grabbing the Alien Princess and throwing her over his shoulder. The Alien Princess had no knowledge how to break this spell the man placed her in Kisume leave that other alien here."

"We're taking the Princess?" the blue skinned man asked.

"Yes,and we'll hold her hostage promising we'll kill her if a ransom isn't paid."

The two took the knocked out Princess whom knew of her fate. It was to draw out her allies. She tried to get out of this place he put her in but she wasn't able to.

"Besides we can't have Mew Erika's allies telling me what's going on. Right now."

The two vanished with their captive and set her still caught in Itachi's Genjutsu. Then they tied the Alien Princess up binding her hands and forced her in a kneling position.

"Place your sword near her neck" the black haired man ordered.

"Alright but you do realize that my sword can't cut it off." the blue skinned man said.

"I know, but we just have to act the part" the black haired man said.

"Alright then" the blue skinned man said placing his sword at his captive's back "Although I could cut her to ribbons."

"That you could" the black haired man said "But don't kill her now, we must hold her until those Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi come here."

So the two villains held the Princess captive while forcing her to contact her allies while still trapped in the Genjutsu.

Meanwhile in the Dead Moon Circus, they had just discovered Queen Nehelina frozen. None would dare to admit whom attacked her. It was the second in command that found the Queen.

"My Queen what happened?" she asked.

The Queen couldn't answer due to being in a GenJutsu. Quickly Zandress ordered the Amazon Trio to meet him.

"What is it?" Tiger-Eye asked.

"Our queen seems to have been attacked" the head mistress told them "I want you all to disregard your search for the Pegasus and find her attackers."

"As you wish" the Amazon Trio shouted as they vanished threw their hoops.

Zandress turned to the Queen "They'll find who attacked you and bring them to us so we can pay them back."

The Queen could only look at her second-in-command not even moving.

It was the afternoon when Erika and Ichigo arrived with Blueberry and Kylie. The two children chased Chibi-Usa around whom claimed that she didn't like being tickled or wasn't ticklish.

"Oh we'll be the judge of that!" Blueberry told Chibi-Usa as they continued to chase the young pink haired girl "I'm telling you two, I'm not ticklish!"

Hearing this Usagi turned and evil grin on her face "May I be the one that tickles her?"

Erika and Ichigo nodded with Ichigo saying "Of course cos, Erika and I have our own hands full tickling our two daughters."

Suddenly Usagi's communicator went off. Shaken out of their greatful moods, the Usagi answered "This is Usagi...What is it?"

"Usagi-Chan, Ichigo-chan, Erika-Chan" Rei announced "We've got a kidnap situation, we need you at Cafe Mew Mew immediately."

"Were on our way!" Ichigo said she looked at her friends whom nodded as she turned to the children "Blueberry, Kylie, Chibi-Usa, we need to go to Cafe Mew Mew right away!"

"Alright!" Was the response.

Quickly the group of six ran to Cafe Mew Mew. They ran all the way that once they got there, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Blueberry and Ichigo collapsed due to minor exhaustion "That wasn't the smartest idea" Ichigo told her cousin whom agreed "I'm with you."

Erika and Kylie just stood looking at their friends as they recovered then remembered why they were in the Cafe. The two girls lead the exhausted ones to the basement where the rest were gathered.

"Sorry to call you girls in" Ryou said turning to them "But this is an emergency."

"We know a kidnapping situation" Ichigo told him but Usagi beat her to it it "But if it's a simple kidnapping situation shouldn't the police get in on it?"

"It's not a simple situation" Pie said and he and Tart were with Kish whom was still caught in the Genjutsu "Our Princess is the one that is kidnapped."

"Crystal?" Makoto asked "Who did it? And what happened to Kish?"

"Good questions" Ryou said "We know one of the questions well not completely."

Pie answered "We don't know what's wrong with Kish, he's unable to move and is acting like he is being stabbed. We can imagine that Princess Crystal is also caught in the same thing Kish is."

"But who has her?" Erika asked.

"That is what we called you girls here for" Keiichiro said "Somehow the kidnappers were able to force her to give them the coordinates to Masha."

The girls turned to the computer screen where they saw two men. Both wearing black robes with red clouds. Both wore straw hats. They couldn't make out the skin colors but one appeared taller than the other one and he was positioning his sword at Crystal's head. Threw the video the girls could tell that Crystal indeed was in the same thing Kish was.

"Who are you!" Ichigo demanded.

"That is not your concern at the moment" the slightly shorter figure told them "As you can see we have your friend Princess Crystal. If you value her life, only the Mew Mew, that's called Mew Erika will come to fight us alone."

"Afraid that we'll kick your butt?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"No," the black haired guy told them "But the rest of you will not be a match to the two of us. Only Mew Erika is the one capable of defeating us."

"You're only weaklings anyway compared to us" the taller figure spoke "I will say this, do what my comrade here says or the Princess will die."

Even threw the screen the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi felt fear in their bodies as the man grinned evilly they could tell buy his actions that he would kill the alien Princess if they didn't meet their demands."

It was hard for Ichigo, Usagi, Erika and their future daughters to watch. Even more so that Erika herself as she turned to Ichigo whom nodded giving her second-in-command permission to talk to the kidnappers. Erika strolled up patting Kylie on her back as she approached with a look of anger on her face. The Scorpion Mew Mew looked at the kidnappers "Very well, I shall accept your challenge."

The two men seemed to have glared at her then the others could tell they were looking at them "You'd do best not to follow Mew Erika. If you do then we'll kill our hostage."

"We'll do what you want" Ichigo sighed sadly.

Usagi turned to Ichigo "But-"

"No butts" Ichigo told her and Ami agreed "You're cousin is right, we have to obey their terms, I myself can tell that they are serious they will kill Crystal if we follow Erika-chan."

Sadly Usagi finally agreed "Alright."

It was then Zakuro spoke up to them "Then on our behalf you'll allow Masha here to watch Mew Erika's battle with you two."

"It's a deal" the black haired man said then he turned to Mew Erika whom he made out easily as Erika Aoyoma "Listen, I can't control my companion for long. So I'd ask you that you'd come here as quick as possible."

"Don't worry" Erika told him "I will."

Then the screen went blank. Erika turned to her allies and the Mew Mews then to Pie, and Tart "I'll handle these two, as they are allowing only me to go and fight them."

"Mommy..." Kylie began "Please don't die against them."

"I won't" Erika promised her future daughter with a hug she turned to Ryou giving the young girl to him "Honey, take care of Kylie while I'm dealing with these two. I would like it if you didn't interfere in this fight ether. I mean it's best that no one else follows me other than Masha."

"Agreed" Ryou told her.

It was then Kish manage to speak up briefly "Erika...Be careful these attackers aren't normal kidnappers...They know what their doing."

"And so do I" Erika told him she turned to Pie as Kish went back to being stabbed "I trust you can find a solution to this?"

"I hope I can" Pie said "So far the computers aren't picking anything up."

So with this Erika left following her senses.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to the Show**

Erika followed her senses to the area, the two robed figures were. Sure enough she saw Princess Crystal. It was then she made out the taller figure he had blue skin.

"Ah, Erika Aoyoma" the blue skinned man said "It's an honor to meet you."

"You two have me called for" Erika told them bringing out her pendent "And I'm not going to go easy on you...**Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphosis!**"

Within seconds Erika had turned into Mew Erika.

"Ah" The blue skinned man said "So you were the legendary Scorpion Mew Mew. Mew Erika is it?"

"Who are you two?" Mew Erika demanded getting into a defensive stance.

The blue skinned man laughed throwing his hat off "Kisume is my name. And with my Shark Skin, I'll be slicing you to ribbons."

With this he drew his sword which for some odd reason was bandaged up only exposing the tip which was still a strange sword.

The black haired man then withdrew his hat and Mew Erika met his red eyes "Itachi Uchiha."

"Never heard of you two" Mew Erika said.

"Well missy" Kisume said "You're about to get a fresh course in what we Acusuki can do?"

"Acusuki?" Mew Erika asked.

"We're high ranking S-class missing ninja of our villages" Itachi told her.

"Then why are ninjas like you running amok here?" Mew Erika asked.

"Our objectives aren't your concern" Itachi told her "But what we can tell you is this...We want to test your powers."

Mew Erika didn't need to know any further why they'd want to test her. They were after her Inner Scorpion.

_Looks like we've got some serious opponents this time mother_ Erika spoke to her Inner Demon.

The Inner Scorpion looked up **No kidding, the Acusuki...I remember them attacking my old friend the Kyubbi and forcing him to attack the Leaf Village.**

_Kyubbi?_ Erika asked.

**Right you wouldn't know anything about the Kyubbi, listen up dear concentrate on this battle. This battle pretty much might be your last. The Acusuki isn't something to take lightly...Use me when you need it the most.**

_Got you. You'd better tell me whom this Kyubbi is._

With this Mew Erika turned to Itachi and Kisume as Itachi turned "If you past this test we'll allow you and the Alien Princess free, heck I'll even free her from the spell I have on her."

"If I lose?" Mew Erika asked.

"The Alien Princess still goes free" Kisume said bringing his sword down onto the ground hard "But you'll die."

Mew Erika tightened her defensive position "Then bring it!"

"Then let's see if you are truly one of the ones we seek" Itachi said.

With this the true battle began. Kisume raised his sword and brought it down onto Mew Erika but the Scorpion Mew Mew dodge the sword and it went crashing down. She continued to dodge Kisume's sword. It was then she caught sight of Itachi whom made hand singles "Here's a unique jutsu of my now exstint Uchiha clan, **Fire Style-Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

With this Itachi breathed out a humongous fire ball directly at her. Quick thinking saved Erika's life. She quickly dug into the earth beneath her feet and the Fire attack narrowly missed her tail as she completed her digging.

"Not bad" Itachi said looking at the hole.

Then she appeared underneath his feet and came up with an upper punch. The surprise attack worked as Itachi backed away a bit then she lashed out her tail trying to sting him. The string connected but it was then the object exploded. Sending the Mew Mew flying backwards hitting a rocky cliff side back first. She slumped down as Itachi was right behind her "Not bad" he told her before kicking her. Surprisingly to Mew Erika the kick was stronger and sent her flying over towards Kisume whom then waved his hands "**Water Style-Hidden Mist Jutsu!**"

With this an eerie Mist appeared as Mew Erika landed on the feet first just a few inches away from Kisume. She looked around in the mist looking for the guy.

**Where is he?** She asked as she looked around.

_Stay on your toes dear_ the Inner Scorpion told her_ This is one dangerous technique._

**It's similar to Sailor Mercury's Bubble Spray**

She closed her eyes sensing the two. She then sensed Kisume's sword but it was too late. The moment she saw the sword she tried to dodge but Kisume's sword strikes her in the shoulder. Then for some odd reason instead of cutting her shoulder off she felt it rip away her clothing in that area some skin being painfully removed. She not only felt the cut, she felt her energy slightly drain. She took a step back then saw him use his sword again this time coming at her with one mean swipe. His swipe barely missed her shirt no it hit the lower part of her shirt and just like before it slashed off the area of clothing but her skin as well as taking her energy away and sending her flying. She tried to recover but she suddenly heard Itachi but it was too late for her to react as he stabbed her with a Kunai Knife right threw the back missing her heart. The Mew Mew screamed in pain as she knelt onto her two knees blood dripping from her left shoulder, stomach and even her back.

Watching the fight was Masha and he was able to send every detail back to Cafe Mew Mew. Where the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi watched the onslaught.

"She's not doing so well" Sailor Uranus shouted "Come on we've got to help her!"

"No" Usagi told her "This is Erika's fight and only Erika can fight them, if we go...Then they'll kill Crystal as well.

"But things aren't looking so good" Sailor Pluto admitted.

"Come on Erika-chan" Ichigo said praying.

Back at the battle, Erika was recovering from the onslaught. Her blood was still flowing as the Mist cleared and she avoided another Kunai trust from Itachi kicking him over towards Kisume. The Uchiha stumbled but recovered as Kisume turned to her "My sword doesn't slice like normal sword, it slashes away and steels my enemies Chakra or energy."

"So that explains why I felt my energy decrease" Mew Erika said but she faced them bravely ignoring her injuries aiming her claws and tail "**Ribbon...Erika Venom!**"

She sent her attack at Kisume and Itachi. The attack came at them so fast that they didn't have time to react. The attack rushes over them and actually hurts them.

"That wasn't the attack we were looking for" Itachi told Kisume.

"Still that was an impressive feature to hit us both with that."

"Kisume, it's time to change the field" Itachi suggested.

"It is" Kisume said he then brought up his hands.

"I won't let you use that attack on me!" Mew Erika told him and she charged but had to avoid Kunai Knives thrown at her from Itachi giving Kisume time to attack "**Water Style-Flash Flood Jutsu!**"

With this Kisume unleashed a powerful flash flood which flooded the area. Mew Erika's swimming expertise paid off as she withstood the water but as it went up to her neck she began swimming finding a rock pillar which hadn't flooded.

She looked around surprised to see both Itachi and Kisume standing on water "How is that possible?"

"It's possible" Itachi told her "Now you're a sitting duck."

Mew Erika studied the environment. Water was everywhere and didn't look like it would subside any time soon. She looked at Crystal whom was just above the water.

Itachi then made his hand singles "**Fire Style-Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**"

With this he completed his attack and many fire blasts came at Erika. She tried to dodge them all only to fail. Two strike her in the side as she lands in the water. She tried to swim up to the service as she looked at Itachi and Kisume.

**They are good** she breathed out her Inner Scorpion.

_When they mean S-ranked ninja they weren't kidding_ the Inner Scorpion remarked.

"And now" Kisume said making more hand singles and completing it **Water Style-Shark Bomb Jutsu!**"

Mew Erika had just reached the service when she saw sharks coming at her **Not cool**!

_Now you're shark meat_ the Inner Scorpion stated sadly.

**Tell me about it.**

The sharks came at her and she tried to face them off punching and stinging out at their noses knowing that a shark's weakness was their snouts. However they would strike her in the legs. Two got her in the arms her blood was now flowing from the bitten areas then one came at her bitting her and sinking her into the water. For a while she didn't move as Kisume and Itachi viewed the scene.

"I think that did it" Itachi said turning to a worried Crystal.

"No, you didn't!" Mew Erika said as she swam to the rock ledge she then looked at the two opponents "Not yet anyway, I might not be able to defeat you in my regular form, but I've learned to control something."

_Dear your injured retreat!_ The Inner Scorpion said

**I won't retreat...Crystal's life is at stake and to retreat from a fight is dishonorable in Japanese tradition. I'll never run. I'll fight with my last breathe.**

_Eh, oh, I forgot about that about the Japanese. Very well carry on._

"She's alive?" Itachi asked in disbelief "How can she be alive at this rate?"

"She's one tough cookie" Kisume replied.

Then they saw Mew Erika glowing orange. Her eyes were normal giving them to conclusion that she was indeed controlling something. Then her claws turned into scissors and her tail grew huge growing a stinger.

"So this is Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode" Itachi said.

"Then the battle has only begun" Kisume said grinning.

With this Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode charged them with blinding speed. Surprisingly the speed was fast enough to prevent her from sinking into the water. She appeared at Kisume and Itachi's side then punched them. With the punch she sent them flying. The two recovered but not before Mew Erika seemed to be in all edges and attack them punching, kicking and stinging. Although Kisume easily avoided the stings with his sword. The two hit two rock pillars as she stood on another one.

"Not bad" Kisume said as she charged in yet again "But **Water Style-Hidden Mist Jutsu!**"

He completed his technique encasing the Mew Mew in her Super form in the mist. This time she hoped she was ready. Now her injuries were not clearing up and she suppose that was why she was getting a bit weaker even for some odd reason her speed was lowering.

**Mother! Why aren't you healing me?**

_What am I the Kyubbi?_ The Inner Scorpion asked _Even though I'd love to have the ability to heal you from your injuries, I really can't except to make sure to remove venom and poison in you but that's about it._

It was then Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode saw the sword from Kisume instead of waiting for him to strike her she dodged it then gave him an expert punch to his face. The punch surprised Kisume as he thought _How could she see me threw this mist?_ The punch was so surprising that he let go of his Shark Skin as he was flown backwards even sinking into the water. She was even able to see Itachi come at her but she too managed to take him off guard buy stinging him and throwing him over towards Kisume whom was now swimming up "Boy Itachi...She's good."

Itachi recovered but Erika's Venom was working on him but he was making sure to mix his Chakra to prevent the venom from quickly killing him as it did, he knew her sting was fatal to him but as long as he used his Chakra to prevent her venom from working quickly he had a chance at survival...Besides Sasori another member of the Acuski would have the anti-venom for venomous creatures like Erika's Inner Scorpion form.

"Indeed she's good" Itachi told him as she aimed her claws "Ribbon, **Erika Destructive Venom!**"

She unleashed her venom blasts at the two S-ranked Ninjas. This time when it struck them the two were able to use clones to protect themselves from her blast then seemed to appear next to her. Quickly Mew Erika saw Kisume's sword and she looked at it "Time for payback Kisume!"

**Wait don't!** The Inner Scorpion began **Don't pick that...**

It was too late Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode picked Shark Skin up and the sword dug spikes into her claws. So much pain it caused that she let go of it right away and Kisume grinned as he retrieved the Sword. He took advantage of the Mew Mew's reaction to the sword's pain "My sword can only be wielded by me" Kisume told her then he took the time to complete another Water based attack "**Water Style, Clinging Grand Whirlpool Jutsu!**"

With his sword he was able to suck Mew Erika while being able to control her Inner Scorpion Mode, he brought down the whirlpool striking the Mew Mew and sinking her into the ocean. The attack further weakened her a bit but she recovered bursting threw the service but right into the hands of Itachi. She struggled but he looked at her "You're strong theirs no doubt and you can control her but it's officially over."

"No, it isn't!" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode told him.

"It is" Itachi said as he made eye contact with the Mew Mew "Now, it's time to place you in the spell I placed the Alien Princess in...**Tsuikomi!**"

Then it was the Mew Mew's turn to be tied to the stake then found herself facing hundreds of Itachi "Foolish Mew Mew, even though you're a great fighter, it's pointless to resist Tsuikomi...Where I control everything Time and Space. For the next twenty-four hours you shall be stabbed to death."

With this the Itachis began stabbing their victim.

The Mew Mew felt each one and collapsed right onto the rock.

"It's finally over Itachi?" Kisume asked.

"It will be" Itachi said "Unless her Inner Demon can reduce the effect of my sentence"

"What you sentence her too?" Kisume asked.

"Her sentence is worse than I put the other three people" Itachi said "She is to be stabbed to death."

"You have all the fun" Kisume said watching as the Mew Mew continued to curl up with each stab.

**Commercial Break**

** Back to the Show**

In Cafe Mew Mew the Mew Mews were shocked to see that their best fighter was now acting like Kish, and Princess Crystal.

"She's been caught!" Usagi shouted.

It was then Kish recovered "That man's eyes! Those are what did it."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked then she asked "You're safe now?"

"I'm back" Kish said "That man has this Tsukiomi what I would refer to it as the nightmare rhelm. Seriously he could control Space and Time."

"Impossible!" Sailor Pluto shouted "I'm the one that can control that power."

She caught sight of Zakuro "Check that me and Zakuro here."

"It seems that he can with those eyes of his" Kish said "Mine was for at least three hours...the Princess's is also for that time but judging by Mew Erika's movement he's killing her."

"Mommy!" Kylie shouted "Break out of it!"

Pie turned to Ichigo "Perhaps I can break her out of it Princess Ichigo."

"You can't" Kish said "Once in it, I'm pretty sure there is nothing you can do to save her."

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi gritted their teeth hoping that Mew Erika wasn't going to die.

Back at the fight Itachi and Kisume watched the Mew Mew trying to recover, the Alien Princess had recovered from the Genjutsu "Mew Erika! No!"

"Quiet!" Kisume warned her "Or I'll kill you."

**Erika?** The Inner Scorpion asked **Erika?**

There was no answer and the Inner Scorpion knew something was wrong if her daughter didn't respond to her shouting there was something wrong **ERIKA?**

Once more there was no answer and she was able to see why the Genjutsu.

**THAT'S IT, this is another thing I won't tolerate! This is Tsukiomi!**

With this the Inner Scorpion then burst out. This time Kisume and Itachi felt this and the Alien Princess grinned "Well, look who's awaken you two...Congratulations, you've fully awaken the Inner Scorpion. Now you're going to get it...Nothing is worse than an angry mother! Trust me on that!"

It was true the Inner Scorpion somehow removed Itachi's GenJutsu although it wasn't easy for her ether. Mew Erika then glanced at Itachi and Kisume threw the eyes of the Inner Scorpion. Once they saw the orange fiery eyes they knew they were in trouble.

Quickly the Inner Scorpion tapped into it's true power. A huge orange barrier appeared.

"That's the thing" Itachi said to Kisume "That's what we are looking for."

"So we've accomplished it!" Kisume said "Too bad it'll be a waste of it's energy."

The Inner Scorpion then unleashed the orange barrier. The barrier hits engulfing the area while leaving Princess Crystal untouched do to not being close to the area, she might not've but the attack burned her bonds. When the attack settled another huge hole was on the world with Mew Erika lying asleep still injured from her earlier wounds. The Alien Princess ran over towards her friend and knew the Inner Scorpion had returned Erika to normal. The Alien Princess picked up the injured and sleeping Mew Mew and she looked at the damage _That eighth of the Inner Scorpion's Power is incredible! I'm starting to think nothing can stand against it. If it was at full strength though at one hundred percent...The world would be destroyed._

She then teleported with Erika in her hands towards Cafe Mew Mew. Watching the fight from afar was the Amazon Trio. They were shocked but the news that Mew Erika was sleeping for a week again, would be good news. Now was the time to make their report. The Amazon Trio vanished. Unknown to both parties Itachi and Kisume were alive. They had managed to teleport random ninjas and had them take the fatal blow while they vanished safely.

"This was a defeat" Itachi told Kisume "But we've got to find out what we were looking for...That Mew Mew has the Inner Scorpion, now we must report to Lord Pain and tell him we've found the Inner Scorpion and it's host."

Kisume smiled "Won't he be surprised we found her that quickly."

"He shall" Itachi said as the two headed back to their hideout.

**End of chapter.**

** Itachi and Kisume are no laughing matter. Erika is out of commission again! Can the Mew Mews win their upcoming battles with the Dead Moon Circus? Find out in the final chapter of Tokyo Mew Moon II! Chapter 45: Dead Moon Circus Defeated.**


	45. Chapter 45: Dead Moon Circus Defeated

Chapter 45: Dead Moon Circus Defeated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Mew Mint Eagle Mode, Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode, Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode, Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode, Mew Berry Celestial Mode, Lavadome, Blueberry, Kylie, Blur, and Stormella. I also own the Weather Soldiers. Raiden and Liu Kang, Kitana and Shang Tsung are owned by Mortal Kombat or I mean whoever owns Mortal Kombat.**

Ichigo was glad when Crystal returned with Mew Erika alive but sleeping. The Mew Mew Princess was glad that the Inner Scorpion was able to free her friend from a death fate. Thanks to Masha they knew that Erika would be out of the picture. They even saw the Dead Moon Circus watching the fight and they knew attacks would happen now without Mew Erika there to help them out. For now the Mew Mews watched as Ami ran some tests on the Mew Mew's second in command.

"She's fine Ryou" Ami told him "Just like before she's sleeping for quite a while. This time I'm guessing she'll be out for two weeks straight."

"And the spell that Itachi put on her?" Ryou asked Ami and even Pie.

The smartest alien answered for the blue haired girl "All medical test detect no traces of that spell Itachi placed her in earlier. The Inner Scorpion has completely erased it."

"That Inner Scorpion has saved Erika's life more than once" Princess Crystal admitted to Ichigo "She acts like she's a truly a mother looking after her daughter."

"Too bad when this mother gets upset" Haruka spoke up "She blows up part of the planet when angered like that and a previous time."

"At least mommy's alive" Kylie said "Had us for a while."

Ichigo patted her future niece's head "You're not the only one worried, I was as well, this Akatsuki new what they were doing."

They turned to Pie and Ryou.

"What?" Pie asked.

"Is there anything in the databases on the Akatsuki?" Princess Crystal asked.

"As soon as we heard whom they worked for we started looking" Pie said and Ryou nodded "None of our computers know much about them...Except that it's an organization of S-class missing ninja."

"Any clue on how many members it might have?" Zakuro asked.

"That is the only other thing we've found out there has been at least ten of these S-Class Missing Ninja."

"And we-well Erika fought two and this information that whole organization with eight more members...That's too much" Mint said she turned to Ichigo "Erika's our best bet against them."

"I just hope it's not the calm before the storm, they purposely targetted her and most likely for her Inner Scorpion...But why, no human can remove her Inner Demon." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Well, they won't be going anywhere, whatever Itachi and Kisume were up too" Ryou said to Ichigo "They met an end which really isn't suited for anyone to die at."

Ichigo felt a bit better because of this as whatever the Akatsuki was after it was pretty much over. Nothing to worry about it. Besides now that the Dead Moon Circus saw that Mew Erika was out of comission for a while, they knew the villains would make their move and try to defeat both allied forces before Erika recovered.

Boy were the Mew Mews right. While Mew Erika slept the Dead Moon Circus pressed on attacks day by day, hour by hour trying to make best of Mew Erika's absence. One of which happened to be the Amazon Trio's last encounter. They had finally captured Usagi and while Tiger-Eye tried to look at her Dream Mirror, Fish-Eye appears with Chibi-Usa and explains that the younger girl had Pegasus. When this was the end the Zirconia the Ring Mistress had sent her own Remless to dispose the Amazon Trio. This partly succeeded but the Amazon Trio were able to team up with the girls and Mew Mews to defeat Zirconia's monster. Afterwards the trio were guarded by the Pegasus in the world of dreams and were never heard from again.

After the Amazon Trio failed Zirconia summoned the Amazon Quartet. Now these girls were a bit stronger but not even smarter than the Trio. They didn't even discover Sailor Chibi-Moon was the one Pegasus was in. They were stronger due to actually hitting their victim with their cue balls. Just like the Amazon Trio their efforts were no use against the Mew Mews, Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Seeing these girls failing Zirconia had turned to her mistress Queen Nehelnia.

"I can't believe it" Queen Nehelnia said to her comrade "We have plenty of time to attack and find Pegasus and Mew Erika still isn't around!"

"She is technically" Zirconia said "Only she's sleeping."

"We don't have much time" Queen Nehelnia said still angry at her failures "First they kill my daughter-"

"That was the ninja Kitana that did that" Zirconia told her.

Queen Nehelnia stood up as another failure happened this time the Amazon Quartet was so close in finding Pegasus "Why is it that we fail against them?"

Zirconia shrugged "How should I know?"

"Those half breeds" Queen Nehelnia said "I should've dealt with them first and finish off that Mew Mew Queen Millenia...If only I caught onto her plot, this would've never had happened."

"My Queen it's not your fault none of us were to forsee it, listen those Mew Mews will come as we have actually managed to capture Pegasus's horn."

"The allied forces would be coming to save him" Queen Nehelnia said.

"And let them" Zirconia suggested, "Mew Erika is still out of the picture, without her they won't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate those half breeds" Queen Nehelnia said "They are stronger than the Sailor Senshi but let's prepare for their attack."

The Dead Moon Circus was preparing to defend themselves.

"Alrights girls" Super Sailor Moon said "This is our final battle, the Mew Mews, and our alien allies will assist us."

She turned to her cousin Mew Ichigo Angel Mode the other Mew Mews were already in their super forms knowing that this was a final battle and they needed each other to be at the strongest forms. The Mew Mew Princess turned to her Guardians as she spoke out her speech for them, and their two allies, the Sailor Senshi and the Aliens "We all wish that Mew Erika would be here with us...Sadly she's still recovering from her fight with Kisume and Itachi. Let's make this one thing she won't regret."

The Mew Mews, Sailor Senshi and Aliens nodded at her remark Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned towards the circus tent "And let's save this world!"

With this prep talk the allied forces continued towards the big huge tent. They were being watched by the Amazon Quarttet. Then the quadruple attacked the Mew Mews, Sailor Senshi and their Alien allies.

"It's them again" Mew Pudding said.

"We can already beat you four" Mew Zakuro warned them "If you were smart you'd let us pass."

"I'm afraid we can't back down" Ves-Ves told them.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

It was then Princess Crystal stood up and Mew Ichigo turned to her "Princess Crystal?"

"My aliens and I will take them on" Crystal told the Mew Mew Princess "After all you're combined strength is needed to take down that evil Queen and that ring master Zirconia."

"Alright" Mew Ichigo said "Be careful Princess Crystal."

She ran pass the Amazon Quartet with the last one the blue one Para Para turned to attack the lat Mew Mew which was Mew Berry but Kish intercepted her pole with his twin dagger "Now, now," he told her "Didn't you hear OUR Princess, you're fight is-"

"With us" Tart said as he and Pie appeared next to Kish and his Princess.

"Very well" the green member of the Amazon Quartet Jun-Jun said as she and the rest of her friends got ready to fight "Then you four shall die."

"Don't count your chances short" Pie told them "You're people have crime to serve."

"And you'll answer to them" Princess Crystal said drawing her weapon.

The normal peaceful Alien Princess's eyes narrowed as she watched her opponents. The Princess let out a silent sigh she hated to fight and war but, it had to be done.

The Alien Princess just looked at the Amazon Quartet. They glared at the aliens back and then the four charged.

Princess Crystal took on Ves-Ves the somewhat leader of the Quartet, Tart took on Para-Para, Pie took on Jun-Jun, leaving Kish to take on the last member of the group Cere-Cere. It was an even four against four and this time Pie was determined as ever to protect Crystal and save the planet, not like years ago when he along with Kish and Tart threatened to destroy it.

Ves-Ves tried to sway out of the way of the Alien Princess's staff. She ducked then tried to kick the Alien Princess. Princess Crystal ducked then stabbed out at Ves-Ves. The stab connected to her shoulder and Ves-Ves fell but not before Crystal whipped out her hand unleashing her light energy at her. Ves-Ves took the energy blast and was forced backwards.

Para-Para and Tart were definitely going at it. Insulting each other and clashing weapons. Now Tart had the advantage due to being able to fly Tart easily dodged two balls that were sent at him then flew into the air "Was that the best you got old hag?"

"Old hag?" Para-Para demanded "Who are you calling an old hang you midget!"

Tart gathered up two blasts in his hand then threw them at Para-Para "Who are you calling a midget? I'm no midget, you the old hag!"

The blast hit the ground beneath Para-Para's feet then the grass grew "What the?" she asked as Tart grabbed onto her and prevented her from moving.

"That got most of the Mew Mews all the time" he told her then he whirled his click-clack weapon and threw it at her. The weapon then burst into an electric net which dropped on her and shocked the poor Amazon Quartet member until she fell onto the ground stunned.

Jun-Jun the Green Amazon Quartet Member was fighting against Kish. Just like his friends and Princess his flying abilities gave him a slight advantage on the situation! Jun-Jun saw him coming and blocked both Dragon Swords which were basically daggers. She lashed out at him but he floated out of the way seemingly vanishing. He then appeared right behind her and gave her wicked slash to the back. Had she nod moved when she did the alien's weapon would've given her a death blow instead he got her in the left flank. She gave out painful moan as she stepped backwards kicking out at Kish. Once again he dodged then came at her back again only to get her right flank. Jun-Jun was bleeding as the Alien brought himself down forcefully onto her tackling her. Despite this she was able to land him a kick. Making them back up.

"Too bad" Kish told her "You're nothing compared to Mew Ichigo or Princess Crystal."

Jun-Jun got up "This isn't over!"

"I'm sorry but it is" Kish told her gathering in energy in his twin Dragon Swords. Jun-Jun's eyes were the size of nearly her whole head as he shot her with the attack. The attack connects blowing her towards the other two downed members.

"Three-down" Kish told his Princess "One more to go."

Cere-Cere was up against Pie. The two were serious opponents. Still just like the other aliens Cere-Cere was at a disadvantage when it came to the alien's usage of flying. Despite her own knowledge of plants Cere-Cere still couldn't reach the Alien Pie.

"**Rei-Shen!**" Pie shouted blowing wind at the Amazon Quartet member with his fan.

The gust of wind blew Cere-Cere over off her feet which was odd as she was a perfect balancer in the Dead Moon Circus. While she tried to get back onto her feet, Pie came in then slashed her with his fan. The two seemed to have went threw each other with Pie scoring the hit and Cere-Cere missing. There was a long silence as Cere-Cere collapsed.

"Not bad Pie" Tart said to the older alien.

"Not over" Cere-Cere said trying to stand up but Pie aimed his fan "Wrong answer "**Rei-Shen-Po!**"

This time when Pie completed his attack his fan sent a lighting bolt at her! It strikes her right in the chest and blows her over towards the other downed members of her group.

"Give up" Princess Crystal told them as she ordered her surviving members to stop fighting and join her at her side "We don't want to kill you."

"We must not fail Queen Nehelnia" Ves-Ves said.

"Why is it that you fight for evil so bad?" Pie asked them.

"What?" Cere-Cere asked "Why? So we can live."

"You think it's fair that a group of murderers that exterminated the Mew Mews get to live?" Princess Crystal asked them "The Mew Mews were peaceful loving back in the day. Your Dark Moon Kingdom eliminated them all just for being a bit different than theirs."

"Look at us" Pie told the Amazon Quartet "And look what this Master Zirconia did against the Amazon Trio..."

This got the Amazon Quartet as Pie turned "I myself used to be just like you obeying every order from our God Deep Blue at that time but" he turned as if viewing Mew Lettuce "The Mew Mews have that power to make you realize what you're doing was wrong."

"You for aren't completely evil" Princess Crystal said and Ves-Ves asked her "How do you know?"

"Simple" Princess Crystal said "By studying my light magic and under going some lessons in it, I can use that light to see the darkness and evil within everyone. Had you been purly evil we wouldn't be having this conversation with you."

"Our Princess is right" Kish admitted to the Amazon Quartet.

"And to make matters worse,you're no match to us" Tart reminded the "Our princess doesn't like killing those that aren't pure evil."

"So what are you going to decide?" Princess Crystal asked.

Meanwhile the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi were making progress. Chibi-Moon was deeply saddened that Pegasus lost his horn and was determined to get it back.

She turned to Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo "I wish Mew Erika were here."

"Let her rest" Mew Ichigo told Chibi-Moon "We all wish she was here to help but her battle between Itachi and Kisume took a lot out of her."

It was then they came face-to-face with Master Zirconia.

"We meet again Half Breeds" Zirconia said looking at the Mew Mew Princess whom bared her fangs "What is it with you guys calling us that? Just because we have half animal parts doesn't make us Half Breeds!"

Zirconia smiled "Oh it does Mew Ichigo, or shall I put it Princess Mew Ichigo."

The Mew Mew Princess held out her weapon "I'll admit it, I am a Princess, but I will not bow to you."

"Even with Mew Erika out of the way?" Zirconia asked.

"We can win this without her!" Mew Ichigo told him "We have to do this!"

"That's right" Mew Mint Eagle Mode told him "We'll take you and Queen Nehelnia on!"

"That's good to hear" Queen Nehelnia said she eyed Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "For I shall be the one that will kill you Half Breed Princess. Then once I do, I'll burn your body so far you'll won't be recognized."

She and Zirconia charged the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi. Zirconia sent out shadows at the allied forces. Mew Ichigo held out her weapon and just like her bell weapon a barrier protected them.

"Now Mew Mint!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Don't have to count me down!" Mew Mint announced "**Ribbon...Eagle Force!**"

Mew Mint completed her attack and the forceful winds blew Zirconia and the Dark Queen backwards but Zirconia's magic protected the two from the attack.

"Not bad" Zirconia said aiming a dark blast at Mew Ichigo. The Mew Mew Princess took the blast and it sent her flying into Sailor Moon.

Queen Nehelnia came over towards the Mew Mew Princess as she was starting to stand up. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was then kicked in the back and she was sent to another room. The Queen then grabbed Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon and brought them with the Mew Mew Princess.

"Zirconia hold the others off, while I perform some executions."

"Got it my Queen" Zirconia said he turned to the Guardian Sailor Senshi and the Guardian Mew Mews "You want to save your Princesses then you'll have to get passed me."

"Then we'll defeat you no matter what the cost" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode and Sailor Jupiter said.

"Our Princess will win!" Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode and Sailor Mars said.

"Taking our Princesses on like that" Mew Lettuce and Sailor Mercury told Zirconia.

"Is your biggest mistake" Mew Berry Celestial Mode and Sailor Venus said.

"Bring it on!" Zirconia said "I can take on all of you!"

The Mew Mews and their Sailor Senshi allies began to fight against the villian.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to the show**

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, Super Sailor Moon, Mew Blueberry, and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon had landed in the other room with Queen Nehelnia staring at the four.

"Mew Ichigo, I plan to kill you right here and right now" She told the Mew Mew Princess.

"Why?" Super Sailor Moon asked the evil Queen.

"Why what?" Queen Nehelnia asked.

"Why are you so wanting to kill all the Mew Mews?" Super Sailor Moon asked "For one thing Mew Ichigo is my cousin...One that I treasure dearly in my heart. The Mew Mews are friends!"

"Says you" the evil Queen replied "The Mew Mews are nothing but half breeds that need to be extinct, listen Sailor Moon help me eliminate your cousin and I'll let you live."

"Never!" Super Sailor Moon warned her.

"Yeah" Super Chibi-Moon told the evil Queen "Plus Mew Blueberry is a friend as well."

"Rubbish!" The evil Queen told the two Sailor Senshi "Look what they are doing their manipulating you two!"

"Manipulating?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked in a hiss "We'd never do that to an ally!"

The evil queen then shot out a metallic blast at Mew Ichigo. The blast strikes her and sends the Mew Mew onto her knees as the Queen advances Mew Ichigo looked up as the evil queen withdraws her nails "Mew Mew Princess, you're about to die a second time in your life and hopefully ends it all together, now how do you want to die, a stab to your heart, or just like your mother a beheading?"

"You sure you can kill me with one blow?" Mew Ichigo asked her a grin on her face.

"Mommy?" Mew Blueberry asked "What are you planning?"

The Mew Mew Princess looked at the evil queen "Are you sure stabbing me threw the hearts going to kill me? I've taken Queen Berryl's nails threw it and survived."

"Heck she's been bitten by a shark right in her stomach and didn't die" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Fine" Queen Nehelnia said aiming her nails at Mew Ichigo's neck "Then I'll impale her brain before beheading her, that'll work."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode then saw her chance as soon as Queen Nehelnia came closer the Mew Mew Princess reached out pinned the evil Queen's arms to the side then gave the Queen a kick to her face. The Queen stumbled as Mew Ichigo took aim "Ribbon..."

But the Mew Mew Princess wouldn't get time to complete her attack as the Queen slashes the Mew Mew. The Mew Mew takes the slash and is sent flying over towards Super Sailor Moon landing on all fours but the slash caused some bleeding to the Mew Mew Princess.

"Cousin!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm fine" Mew Ichigo said "Luckily it wasn't a deep slash other wise I would've been cleaved in two."

Back at the fight with Zirconia, the Mew Mews were actually helping the Sailor Senshi win.

"Mew Pudding" Mew Mint commanded "Try to see if you can cancel out that weird villains ability!"

"You got it!" Mew Pudding announced "**Ribbon...Fiery Star Shower!**"

Mew Pudding Flying Chimpanzee Mode attacked Zirconia and was able to negate the villians ability.

"Now we need to take care of that weapon!" Mew Mint said.

"I'll stun him!" Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode announced she took aim "**Ribbon...Electric Shockwave!**"

Mew Lettuce Mermaid Mode finished her attack stunning the villian.

"Now my turn" Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode shouted "Ribbon...**Werewolf Shadow Strike!**"

Mew Zakuro Werewolf Mode attacked and destroyed Zirconia's weapon leaving him defenseless.

"I'll hold him back" Mew Mint Eagle Mode said she turned to her allies "You all can finish him off."

The Sailor Senshi nodded at this as Mew Mint aimed her sword "**Ribbon...Eagle Force!**"

Mew Mint Eagle Mode's attack is completed trapping the Ring Master of the Dead Moon Circus.

Mew Mint turned to the Sailor Senshi and the last member of the Tokyo Mew Mew giving them a nod.

"For our Princess" Mew Berry Celestial Mode shouted "**Ribbon...Lovely Rainbow Burst!**"

"**Jupiter...Oak Evolution!**" Sailor Jupiter announced.

"**Mercury...Aqua Rhapsody!**" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"**Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!**" Sailor Venus shouted.

"**Mars...Flame Sniper!**" Sailor Mars shouted.

The five attacks are sent to the trapped and pinned Zirconia "Oh no!"

The five attacks strike home and give the villain a fatal blow. The villain then collapses onto the ground looking at the Mew Mews "You win...Hard to believe that Sailor Senshi are winning and enjoying company of those half breeds. However you both win."

Now with one last villian down, the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi turn to join Mew Ichigo and the other three princesses when Pie, Tart, Kish, Princess Crystal and the Amazon Quartet on their side.

It was then the Mew Mews told their newest allies of the situation.

"Then let's make the haste up quickly" Pie told them.

He lead them to an opening where they saw well at least Mew Ichigo and Blueberry fighting with Sailor Moon pleading with Queen Nehelnia to change her ways. The evil queen was trying to kill Mew Ichigo Angel Mode but the Mew Mew Princess was too fast and smart to be easily killed. The two clashed weapons.

"Why don't you die?" Queen Nehelnia asked.

"I can't die" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told the evil Queen "If my mother Millenia was at full health and you weren't chasing her this would be the out come!"

With this the Mew Mew Princess then easily broke the lock and aimed her sceptor "**Ribbon...Purification Burst!**"

The attack rushes over the evil Queen and forces her onto the ledge.

"Impossible" Queen Nehelnia said "So far I'm losing to her."

"My mother wouldn't have lost the fight" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told Queen Nehelnia "Had she been at full power like I was and not chased around, she would've defeated you."

The evil queen had one nasty idea and after grabbing Super Sailor Chibi-Moon tossed the girl over the edge, Super Sailor Moon had soon followed saving the young girl. Mew Ichigo turned to the evil queen "You're crimes are about over."

Queen Nehelnia turned as Mew Ichigo aimed her weapon then she eyed the Mew Mews "Mew Mews, please give me all you got."

But unknown to her Super Sailor Moon's words hit home and the evil Queen was beginning to vanish. Once gone the Mew Mews turned their attention to the Dead Moon Circus tent and with the help of the Sailor Senshi and aliens were able to destroy it. Once it was free Tokyo was saved and lots of cheering was heard.

"We did it" Mew Ichigo found herself saying to her guardians and allies.

"We certainly did" Super Sailor Moon said.

"Feels good to be on the good side now" Princess Crystal said with a smile.

"Tokyo is back to normal" Pie said.

The Mew Mews, Sailor Senshi and aliens went to Cafe Mew Mew to celebrate.

Meanwhile Itachi was recovering in the Akatsuki base. He was right Sasori had the anti-venom.

A strange person said. He seemed to be an old man with a scorpion like tail. "Your one lucky ninja Itachi" the person said "Had you not mixed in your Chakra by now you'd be dead, you took the venom of the Death Stalker Scorpion...Not your best move."

"Lecture me later Sasori" Itachi warned "Kisume and I have to make our announcement to Pain."

Itachi and Kisume were now seen with a shadow of the leader of the Akatsuki organization.

"Itachi...Kisume why are you here" the shadow asked.

"My Lord," Kisume said "We have found her."

"Her?" the dark figure asked.

"The Inner Scorpion" Itachi answered.

The figure's eyes wided "You found the Inner Scorpion's host?"

"We have" Itachi admitted "It's inside Erika Aoyoma aka Mew Erika a hero of Tokyo Japan."

"Interesting" the shadow said.

"What do you want us to do now?" Kisume asked.

The shadow stood up "Leave this Mew Erika to me. I'll take her on."

Itachi and Kisume were breathless the leader of the Akatsuki rarely left unless it was for a purpose, was no other Akatsuki member could take her on.

"Yes" the shadow said showing them his weird eye "It is time that I take action as I'm the only one that can handle the Inner Scorpion's power."

With this the shadow began to plot it's attack.

**End of chapter.**

** And Tokyo Mew Moon II ends like this. It'll quickly move onto Tokyo Mew Moon III where the shadow figure is announced. Who is this shadow figure and what is going to happen against him and the Scorpion Mew Mew? Find out in Tokyo Mew Moon III: Sailor Stars**


End file.
